


Whiskey and Cigarettes Always Taste Like You

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: Arsenic and Old Lace (1944), Arsenic and Old Lace - Kesselring
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drunkness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, How they met how they became friends and ultimately partners (in crime) from London till Brooklyn, I mean duh it's about Jonathan - what did you expect ;), It's a minor scene in one of the chapters but I thought I'd better tag it just in case, Lots of fluff for a story about Brewster, M/M, Mental Institutions, Murder, Oh wait - the non-con part is NOT between Herman and Jonathan!!!, Serial Killer, There will be a warning at the beginning of that chapter!!!, This is the background story for Jonathan and Herman, Violence, Well Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, any more tags? I don't know, but also angst, plastic surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 98,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: Herman Einstein is a young plastic surgeon in London around 1927 when he meets a mysterious young stranger. Shortly afterwards, nothing in his life is the same as before... but it didn't change for the worse, did it?This is a story of how Jonathan and Herman met all those years ago in London - how they became partners (in crime) and what they did in the years between London and Brooklyn...and some parts after Brooklyn too.
Relationships: Herman Einstein&Original Male Character, Herman Einstein/Original Female Character, Jonathan Brewster & Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Doctor EInstein, Jonathan Brewster/Herman Einstein, Jonathan Brewster/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 Christmas

_Since Herman is bilingual there will be some German parts throughout the story but don't worry, I inserted footnotes whenever he changes language - if you click on them, AO3 will transport you too the translation and when you click on the little number next to the footnote you will get transported again to the text so you can continue reading._

They will look1

# 1 Christmas

  
  


  
  


Snow fell softly from the sky, enveloping everything in a homely silence. Herman stood in front of the shop window. With shining eyes he looked at the Christmas decorations. Toy cars stood next to artistically painted cans with biscuits and pastries and small fir trees. Artificial snow rounded off the whole thing. Herman tightened his coat. Longingly, he looked at the display in the shop.

'Could he afford a little Christmas tree this year? In theory there was still enough money and it could only be good for his office if his patients felt comfortable and in good hands. ', he chewed his bottom lip.

Snow slid into his collar, making his neck hair rise. He breathed on his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up a bit. Despite the gloves, his fingers were ice-cold.

'It was about a month until Christmas and till then he could put the tree in his office and create a somewhat soothing and homely mood. Maybe even some decoration and then something special to eat on Christmas Eve-', his mouth started watering.

Someone cleared their throat next to him. Herman raised his head in surprise. His eyes fell on a tall young man. Dark brown hair peeped out from under a dark blue hat and contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His dark eyes bore into Herman's. Involuntary Herman felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Do you like Christmas?", the stranger asked, raising a thick eyebrow and pointing his head at the window display.

Surprised by the sudden question, Herman's eyes widened. He nodded.

"Of course. Who doesn't like Christmas?", an uncertain smile crept onto his lips.

The stranger smiled charmingly. A smile that lit up his face but didn't _quite_ reach his dark eyes. Herman felt a shiver run down his spine.

"The only thing I associate with Christmas is my annoying little brother, who gets covered with gifts and praised to the skies, while there were usually a few pieces of coal in my Christmas stocking...", the taller man finally answered, his eyes fixed expressionlessly on the things in the store window.

Herman gave his reflection a sympathetic look before his eyes returned to the cookies in the shop window. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"But still-", he mumbled, lost in thought. "The cookies, the smell of fir and roast...", he looked up again. "How can one not like that?"

The stranger had eyed him carefully. As soon as Herman's gaze fell on him, however, the charismatic smile returned to his full lips again.

"You're probably right with that.", he said, taking a look at his wrist watch.

Herman caught a glimpse of a large, long-limbed hand before it was shoved back into the coat pocket.

"And now you're considering whether you can bring this mood to your home?", the stranger looked at him again.

Herman nodded.

"I have a small-", Herman considered for a moment. "-office and I think it could only benefit from a bit Christmas spirit.", questioningly he cocked his head and looked at the taller man.

The other made an approving gesture.

"Definitely.", he answered, his dark eyes flashing with interest. "You have your own office?"

Herman nodded.

"I'm a doctor.", he replied vaguely, not sure how much he could tell the other one, after all it was possible that he was a police officer and Herman didn't know if any of his patients came to him because of conflicts with the law. "I have my own surgery.", he added, so as not to arouse suspicion.

Again the stranger's lips twisted into the charming smile and again it didn't reach his dark eyes. Herman returned the smile, somewhat uncertain due to the turn of the conversation. The taller man's gaze went over his head into the crowd, he narrowed his eyes slightly, a strange expression on his face.

'Was that...concern?', Herman frowned, confused, and followed the look. 'There was nothing special to be seen except the people who were shopping for Christmas. A police officer stood on the corner, looking for pickpockets. A woman pulled a whining toddler behind her, whose teddy bear already had wet paws because it was dragged carelessly through the snow. Two young girls walked, chatting, arm in arm.', Herman looked back questioningly at the stranger.

His forehead had smoothed out again. He returned his gaze to Herman, smiling, and held out a hand.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mr...", he frowned questioningly.

For a second, the thought crossed Herman's mind to give a false name.

'But could the man in front of him really be a police officer? For that, he had actually behaved a bit too... _devious_ in the last few minutes. Not to mention the furtive, slightly stooped posture that he had taken, as if, despite his size, he didn't want to be noticed or seen...', Herman's eyes flicked across the stranger's face.

Still hesitating, he took the offered hand. Long fingers closed around his.

'The taller man had an surprisingly strong handshake.'

"..Einstein.", replied Herman. "Dr. EInstein."

One dark eyebrow was raised.

 _"Herman_ Einstein.", he hurried to say.

The other's face relaxed.

"And you are?", Herman inquired.

The stranger also hesitated a moment before answering.

"Jonathan Brewster.", he said then, giving him a small smile.

This time the smile _did_ reach his dark eyes. A faint blush crept onto Herman's cheeks. He returned the smile. With a final nod, they said goodbye. Herman entered the shop. When he turned around again, Jonathan had already disappeared into the crowd.

'What a strange encounter...'

  
  


*

  
  


Herman's eyes fell on his watch.

'In ten minutes, his consultation time was over and he could close his office.'

Someone knocked on the door. Herman sighed and checked his watch again.

'As is to be expected, it was still ten minutes to six. Should he receive the late patient or put him off for tomorrow?', with another sigh he rose, opened the door...and faced the stranger from two days ago.

" _Oh..._ hello.", said Herman surprised.

"Good evening, Doctor Einstein.", replied Jonathan Brewster with a crooked smile and bowed his head slightly. "I know you're about to close, but would you have a moment?"

Herman opened his mouth to send him away, then paused.

'He didn't know why he was hesitating. Somehow, he was afraid that if he'd sent him away now, there was little chance of seeing Jonathan Brewster again and...for some reason, that thought made him step aside and let the other one in.'

"Please sit down, Mr... _Brewster_?", he said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Jonathan nodded and sat down. Herman also took a seat. Questioningly he looked at his late visitor.

"What can I do for you?"

Jonathan watched him thoughtfully for a few more moments, then cleared his throat and began: "As I told you a few days ago, my name is Jonathan Brewster. I learned from...a friend that you are discreet, Doctor Einstein, and I _have_ to rely on this discretion.", he leaned forward in his chair, fixing Herman with his gaze.

Herman cleared his throat. Indecisively he looked at Jonathan.

'The other was still young, at most a few years his senior...so why should he already be dependent on... _discretion_? What if- what if Jonathan Brewster was a police officer? After all some of his patients had been a little bit...questionable.'

"I ...um...try to accommodate my patients as much as possible.", he replied vaguely.

Jonathan frowned at first, then his face lit up. He blinked several times in surprise, a mischievous smile creeping onto his full lips.

"Doctor Einstein-", he began, his eyes flashing with amusement. "I assure you that I am _not_ a member of the police force. Most certainly not!", he added insistently.

Herman still looked at him a little suspiciously, before he took a deep breath and decided to trust the other.

'Hopefully that wouldn't turn out to be a mistake...'

"Very well, Mr. Brewster. Yes, I...don't ask more questions than necessary and I don't cooperate with the police either."

Jonathan nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Good.", he said calmly, crossing his long legs. "I worked in the diamond business in South Africa and the Netherlands for several years and would like to return there now, however I had a...few problems with some people back then, including the South African authorities."

Herman nodded understandingly.

"What do you need?", he asked.

"A new identity.", replied Jonathan.

"Do you have any specific ideas?", Herman asked, studying the other's face a little closer this time.

Jonathan seemed to be thinking, knitting his thick eyebrows together a little, then shook his head.

"I would prefer minor changes to big ones, so my face can be operated several times if necessary."

Herman chewed his lip thoughtfully and looked at Jonathan. He got up and went to him.

"May I?", he asked, pointing to Jonathan's face.

  
  
  


Jonathan nodded. Going through the possible changes internally, Herman touched Jonathan's cheekbones, ears, nose and chin, tentatively pulled back the skin, put his ears a little closer to the head. Then he sat down again, pulled a sheet from one of his desk drawers and drew several designs for a new face. Jonathan watched him with interest, one arm rested on the tabletop. Finally, Herman put the pen aside and turned the suggestions, bearing Jonathan's name, to him. Jonathan looked at them with interest, then pointed to the middle draft. Herman nodded.

"My suggestion would be a rhinoplasty to straighten your nose-", he traced the lines with the end of the pen. "I would also use skin removal to bring your ears closer to your head and emphasize your cheekbones a little more by grinding the jawbones or implanting ivory.", he raised his head. "For the whole thing, however, two sessions at least one month apart would be required. Are you aware of the risks of such a procedure?"

Jonathan nodded.

"I dealt with plastic surgery and anesthesia beforehand."

"And do you know of any intolerance to narcotics on your part?", Herman pulled the chosen draft paper to him and looked at Jonathan questioningly.

"Not as far as I know.", Jonathan replied.

Herman hummed contentedly and noted everything on the new face design.

"How much would it cost? What do you think?", Jonathan asked after a brief silence.

Herman calculated the prices of the individual operations in his head.

"About £ 200.", he replied.

"All right.", said Jonathan, reaching into his inside chest pocket and pulling out his wallet.

He counted out several banknotes and gave them to Herman.

"Is that enough as a deposit?", he asked.

Herman nodded and took the bills.

"When could I come to my first session, Doctor?"

Herman pulled out his calendar and browsed through the next few weeks.

'The first operation would take about six hours, so he needed at least half a day, or even better, a whole day off.', he looked up again.

"I could offer you December 23rd as the next possible date. However, if you prefer to spend the day with your fa-"

"I don't plan to see my...family _anytime_ soon.", Jonathan interrupted, pressing his lips together.

Herman smiled understandingly at him.

"Well, then I'll put your first session on the 23rd. I would work on your nose and ears that day. If that's alright, I'd start the surgery at 10 a.m., Mr. Brewster."

"Very much, Doctor Einstein.", with these words Jonathan got up, offering Herman his hand.

Herman also got up, shook the offered hand and then accompanied Jonathan to the door. When it was closed, Herman glanced at the clock.

'Almost eight.', he sighed softly and locked the door to his office before going into his apartment. 'What a day! Hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble because of _Jonathan Brewster_. But if the other had only clashed with the authorities in South Africa and not with those in London, he should be on the safe side. On the other hand...', he made a face, '...Mr. Brewster apparently knew people who had to rely on his discretion, so gangsters and that wasn't a good sign.', the face of his late guest appeared before his inner eye. 'The observant dark brown, almost black eyes, the charming smile on the full lips ...', Herman sighed again and ran a hand over his tired eyes. 'He would have to wait and hope that this meeting would have no negative consequences for him.'

1Like This;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was that:D
> 
> English is not my first language, which is why I'm gonna post this work in German too. 
> 
> This story has around 90000 words and it's already finished, so don't worry, this is not gonna be left unfinished - I'm gonna post 5 new chapters every monday and friday, starting today:)
> 
> I hope you like it and we'll hear from each other:D


	2. 2 Very Good Job, Doctor

#  **2 Very Good Job, Doctor**

  
  


Herman opened his eyes and looked up at the dark wooden ceiling.

'Only one more day until Christmas-', he rubbed his eyes and sat up. '-which meant that Jonathan Brewster's operation was today. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous about any of the operations of..his more shady patients.', he sighed and looked at his alarm clock. 'Half past eight.', the sky outside his window was already getting lighter.

Slowly he got up from his bed, took new clothes and went to his bathroom. When he was done with his morning toilet, he went into the kitchen and prepared his breakfast, before he got the morning newspaper from the aisle. He was eating his second slice of bread when someone knocked on the door. Herman set his newspaper aside and went through his surgery to the apartment door and opened it. Jonathan Brewster stood in front of him.

"Good morning, Doctor Einstein."

"Good morning, Mr. Brewster.", Herman stepped aside and let Jonathan enter. "I'll be with you in a moment, Mr. Brewster. I just had breakfast. Do you mind if-", he gestured to his still full plate.

"Not at all, I have time.", Jonathan smiled charmingly.

Herman returned the smile shyly and went back to his kitchen, Jonathan followed him.

"Please have a seat.", Herman pointed to the second chair.

Jonathan sat down and crossed his long legs. Herman was about to bite his bread when a thought occurred to him. He looked at Jonathan from wide eyes.

"Would you like something too?", he asked, pointing to the table.

Jonathan shook his head, smiling.

"No thanks. I already had breakfast."

Herman returned the smile. When he finished eating and wiped his hands and mouth, he and Jonathan went back to the practice. Herman gestured to the operating table and then went to the sink to wash his hands.

"If you could strip to the waist so that you don't get blood on your shirt.", he said over his shoulder.

He disinfected his surgical instruments and put on rubber gloves.

"Very well, Mr. Brewster. We can start. Do you feel physically fit for the surgery?", with that Herman turned to Jonathan who was sitting bare-chested on the operating table.

His shirt, vest, undershirt and jacket lying neatly folded on one of the chairs. Jonathan nodded in agreement. Herman placed the required instruments on the small side table, withdrew an anesthetic into a syringe and placed it next to the surgical instruments.

"Very well, Mr. Brewster, then we'll start now. If you would lie down, please."

When Jonathan complied, Herman injected him the narcotic.

  
  


*

  
  


'Darkness. Nothing was to be seen.', restlessness spread through him.

He tried to open his eyes.

'Still nothing.', he wanted to take a breath. 'Nothing.', his heartbeat quickened.

Drops of sweat formed on his forehead. He tried to call for help. No sound came from his lips.

'Nobody came. Nobody seemed to hear him.'

Suddenly there was a calming voice. A dark, blurry figure appeared in his field of vision and a warm hand lay on his chest. Calmness spread through him. His heartbeat slowed again. Barely noticeably the hand stroked his heated skin. His eyelids grew heavy and everything went dark again.

  
  


*

  
  


The operation had gone well. Herman had washed his hands, put the gloves in hot water, and cleaned the surgical instruments. Now he was sitting in a chair, waiting for Jonathan to wake up, a book in his hand. He checked his watch.

'Half an hour ago he had finished the operation and glued and stabilized the fresh wounds with plasters so that nothing could get infected.'

Jonathan lay quietly on the table, his chest rising and falling evenly. Suddenly his breath quickened and his eyes shifted behind his eyelids. Worriedly Herman put the book next to him, rose from his chair, and went to the table.

"Mr. Brewster?"

Jonathan didn't respond. He opened his eyelids laboriously. He looked around with dull eyes, but didn't seem to see anything.

"Mr. Brewster...Jonathan...", Herman tried again.

'Maybe a personal form of address helped...'

Drops of sweat were forming on Jonathan's forehead. His mouth opened, but no sound came from his lips. He was almost hyperventilating by now.

"Jonathan...please, calm down. It's all right. You are in no danger. You are safe.", quietly and comfortingly, Herman spoke to Jonathan and lay a hand on his bare chest. His fingers brushed gently over the heated skin. Slowly but surely Jonathan seemed to calm down. For safety's sake, Herman continued to talk to him. He checked his pulse once more.

'Regular.'

"Gott sei Dank1!", Herman exhaled in relief.

He lay his hand back on Jonathan's bony shoulder. After a few minutes, Jonathan opened his eyes again, but this time they were clear and fixed on Herman.

"Doctor...?", Jonathan muttered in a scratchy voice.

He cleared his throat. Herman smiled reassuringly and leaned over him, so Jonathan didn't have to turn his head excessively.

"How do you feel, Mr. Brewster?"

Jonathan took a deep breath and cleared his throat again.

"...I...um...a little dazed..."

Herman nodded.

"This is the after-effect of the anesthetic, it is completely normal. It would be best if you stayed here until the drowsiness has completely disappeared."

Jonathan nodded slowly. His eyes closed again and his breath slowed. Relieved, Herman stepped away from the table and sat back in his chair, picking up his book again.

After half an hour Jonathan woke up again. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"Headache?", Herman asked sympathetically, putting the book aside.

Jonathan nodded, grimacing.

"No wonder you've had nothing to drink nor eat in five hours.", Herman went to his desk.

He took a pack of aspirin from one of his desk drawers and handed Jonathan one of the pills. Jonathan swallowed it without comment. Meanwhile, Herman went into his kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Jonathan gratefully took the water and drank it in one go. Herman took the glass from him.

"Can you get up yet?", he asked. "Then you can come to my apartment and have a rest. Do you live far from here?"

Jonathan nodded. Herman thought for a moment, chewing his lip.

"Then I'll make both of us something to eat, so you don't lose consciousness on your way home.", Herman continued.

"Thank you, Doctor Einstein."

Herman smiled reassuringly. Carefully Jonathan put his legs on the floor and tried to get up. He swayed briefly. Herman quickly put the glass down and grabbed his arm to support him.

"Take your time!"

Jonathan sank back onto the table for a moment to collect himself, his eyes narrowed. Barely noticeably Herman's thumb brushed over Jonathan's arm. Jonathan gathered himself and stood up carefully. He walked slowly into Herman's living quarters. Herman followed him, the glass in his hands. He brought a chair for Jonathan. With tiredly narrowed eyes, Jonathan sank down on it. Herman went to the sink, refilled the water glass, and placed it on the table in front of Jonathan.

While he was gathering, Herman got his clothes from the sideroom. Jonathan thanked him and put on his undershirt, shirt and vest with stiff movements. Meanwhile, Herman was preparing dinner for both of them.

After dinner, he checked Jonathan's pulse and pupil reaction again. Both were normal.

"Very well, Mr. Brewster, you seem to have recovered. How do you feel?"

"Back to normal. Thank you for dinner, Doctor Einstein.", Jonathan smiled wearily at him.

Gently Herman returned the smile, one hand patting Jonathan's shoulder feathery.

"Well I'm glad. I'll give you some pain medication. As soon as the anesthetic has worn off, the pain will come and then you'll need it. Do you fell any numbness around the interventions?"

Jonathan's fingers moved to the bandages. He shrugged indecisively.

"Not at the moment, no."

"All right, Mr. Brewster."

They rose. Jonathan languidly put on his jacket. Herman brought him to the door and hold out his hand.

"Then I'll see you in a week for a follow-up and in four weeks for your next surgery, Mr. Brewster. Get home well. If you have any questions or problems, not that I think this is very likely-", he added when Jonathan gave him a slightly alarmed look. "-then feel free to contact me."

Jonathan nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. So long."

  
  


*

  
  


"I hope you are satisfied with the results, Mr. Brewster.", said Herman with a smile and put a mirror in Jonathan’s hand.

Carefully he undid the last bandages and inspected the healed wounds.

'Nothing was reddened and the scars were almost not visible. They would completely disappear in a few weeks.'

Jonathan looked at his face in the mirror with interest. He turned his head left and right and carefully stroked his new features. His eyes lit up.

  
"Perfect. Very good job, Doctor."

Flattered, Herman lowered his eyes, a small smile played around the corner of his lips. Jonathan rose and went to his jacket, which hung over the nearby chair. He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out several bank notes.

"Here's the rest of the money I owe you, Doctor Einstein."

Herman took the bills. Jonathan put on his jacket and straightened his tie in the hallway mirror.

"Then it's goodbye.", said Herman gently.

Jonathan nodded and gave him a long look.

"To my regret, as I must confess, yes."

Herman looked up. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks. Shyly he smiled.

'He would miss Jonathan Brewster. Over the course of the follow-up examinations and the second operation and the follow-up examination after _this_...seeing him so often had made Jonathan grow quite dear to him with his strange but somewhat charming manner.'

"I wish you the best of luck in South Africa, Mr. Brewster.", he went to Jonathan and held out a hand.

Jonathan's long fingers closed around Herman's.

"May I contact you again, should I be dependent on the help of a plastic surgeon again?", he asked.

Herman nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Mr. Brewster." he replied.

He paused.

"...As long as you...have not clashed with the authorities here in London. Then I'd ask you to see another surgeon.", he grinned at Jonathan. "I'd like to keep my practice a little longer."

Jonathan's eyes flashed with amusement.

"Of course, Doctor Einstein.", he released Herman's hand and turned to go.

Herman opened the door for him. Jonathan thanked him and left the surgery. Herman closed the door behind him and looked around sadly.

'And now again the usual cases. Straightened noses, removed birthmarks and now and then eyelid surgery.', He sighed silently and went back to his apartment.

1Thank God!


	3. 3 Menace

_This is it - the chapter with the non-con part. It's not very graphic and it barely goes beyond a near-kiss - but still, be warned._

#  **3 Menace**

  
  


Herman looked around uncertainly. It was dark in the streets of London. For several minutes already he had the queasy feeling that he heard soft footsteps behind him. A shiver ran down his spine. He looked around anxiously again.

'Nobody to see.', involuntarily his steps quickened.

Suddenly he heard a clatter. He spun around. A metal trash can rolled across the pavement.

"Hello...?", uncertainly Herman's eyes searched the dark street.

A figure emerged from the shadows.

"Good evening, Doctor Herman Einstein.", said the stranger.

Herman eyes widened in alarm. His breath quickened.

'A policeman!', his eyes wandered left and right in search of an escape route. 'To no avail.'

"What-", he cleared his throat. "What do you want from me? How do you know my name?"

The guard approached him with an unpleasant grin. Instinctively Herman backed away. Unfortunately in one of the dark side streets. The other followed him unhurriedly, as if he knew that there was no escape.

"We have heard that you not only offer your services as a surgeon to innocent citizens, but also to criminals to help them escape from the law.", the policeman approached him more menacingly. "It looks as if...", he looked thoughtfully at his fingernails. "-as if we have to close your surgery, Doctor Einstein. And _you_ will spend the next few years in His Majesty's custody."

Herman's eyes widened in horror.

"How did you find out about it?", he asked breathlessly.

The policeman's eyes lit up.

"We have our sources. But you're lucky, Doctor, at the moment I am the only one who knows about your criminal activities. However, that can change quickly if-"

"If?", repeated Herman in a weak voice.

"If you don't convince me with a bigger sum of money to forget your name and this story!", the official took another threatening step towards Herman. "1500 pounds!"

Herman breath was ragged.

"I don't have that much money." he whispered fearfully.

The guard grimaced.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Then there's nothing I can do for you, Doctor Einstein. My superiors will find out about the whole thing tomorrow and you will probably spend the next time in prison, what-", he reached a hand to Herman's face but did not touch him. "-with your pretty face isn't going to be very pleasant...", he smiled meanly.

"Please, I...I need more time to find such an amount of money…", Herman whispered desperately.

The policeman took another step towards Herman, who tried to back away but bumped his back against the wall of the house. He whimpered.

"Oh, come on, Doctor Einstein. Someone with your skills will be able to find a way to get this sum of money.", the cop's fingers roughly closed around Herman's face. "I could of course be... _persuaded_ to give you more time if you-", he leaned closer to Herman.

Herman's eyes widened fearfully.

"Bitte...nicht1...", he turned his head away as far as he could.

The policeman's breath grazed his neck. Herman started feeling sick and tried to disappear into himself to appear smaller, less noticeable, when the other was suddenly yanked away from him. Distraught Herman looked up. The officer was lying on the cobblestone alley. A dark figure stood over him and kicked on the head and upper body of the person lying on the floor. The officer tried desperately to protect his head with his hands. The figure brutally stepped on the policeman's hands several times. There was a disgusting crack. The officer whimpered. The stranger jerked him up by the collar and pressed him against the house wall with full force. Another cry of pain escaped from the man's lips when his head hit the stone with a thud. He tried desperately to push the figure away from him. To no avail.

"What did you say?", the stranger growled angrily.

Herman, who had watched the scene paralyzed, narrowed his eyes in confusion.

'Where did he know that voice from?'

" _You_ are begging for help? A worthless rat like you?", the stranger spat out, took the policeman's head and angrily hit him several times against the wall.

Herman flinched at the officer's choked cries. When he heard an ugly crack, he closed his eyes in horror.

'Silence.', carefully he opened his eyelids a crack.

Blood ran from the police officer's ear down his cheek and dripped from his chin. His eyes were wide open, blankly he stared into nothing. Herman looked from the now _very_ quiet officer to the stranger who turned his head; the light from the street lamp falling on his face. Herman gasped.

"Mister...Mr. Brewster...?", he whispered in shock, his voice an octave higher than usual.

A window to the street was opened. Jonathan quickly grabbed Herman by the collar and pulled him between himself and the wall. He put a finger on his lips. Herman nodded, his heart racing.

"Quiet!", came a rough, unfamiliar voice. "Some people try to sleep!"

Herman breathed as shallowly as possible. Jonathan's broad chest shielded him from any glances from the street and the houses. One of his big hands was braced beside Herman's head, the other still pressed the policeman against the wall. The window was closed again with a loud bang. Jonathan listened intently, then stepped back. Herman raised his head, shaking, his chest rose and fell quickly.

Jonathan's face was a mask of anger, his eyes still dark. He closed them and took several deep breaths to calm down. When he opened his eyes, there was a worried look on his face.

"Are you all right, Doctor Einstein?", he asked, his voice restrained.

Herman swallowed hard, but nodded. His gaze fell on the slumped form of the police officer, who was still being pushed against the wall by Jonathan's arm.

"Is he-", he cleared his throat because his voice was about to break away. "Is he dead?"

Jonathan turned his head to the lifeless body. His free hand felt for the guard's carotid artery.

"Yes.", he answered flatly.

"But…", Herman's breathing accelerated, subconsciously he backed away. "...What.. what do we do now?"

Jonathan looked around the alley thoughtfully, his gaze fell on several garbage cans that stood at the end of it and his eyes lit up. He picked up the body and carried it to the garbage cans. Almost carelessly, he dropped it on the pavement and pushed the corpse deep into the shadows.

"Not perfect, but better than nothing.", he muttered to himself while walking back.

"Why did you do that?", Herman asked agitated and took an uncertain step towards him.

Jonathan turned his head abruptly. Instinctively Herman backed away.

"He.. _threatened_ you, Doctor.", Jonathan whispered in a still restrained voice, his fingers clenched and unclenched in anger. "That swine wanted to force you to-", he inhaled angrily, his eyes wide open. "...And besides, I've never liked cops anyway...", he added after a brief pause, growling, but calmer.

Herman lowered his eyes and took a trembling breath, before looking up again.

"Thank you for helping me.", timidly he smiled up at Jonathan, his big brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Jonathan's face relaxed noticeably. His shoulders dropped down.

"No problem, Doctor.", he returned the smile slightly.

Herman's eyes went down and fell on Jonathan's hands. He made a sympathetic face and half reached out a hand.

"Do you...do you want to come to my place? Then I could patch up your hands."

Jonathan glanced down at his fingers. His knuckles were bloody and slightly swollen. He shrugged impassively.

"And besides-", added Herman, barely audible, without looking up. "I don't want to be alone right now..."

"I'm coming with you.", Jonathan said immediately.

After Jonathan checked the garbage cans one last time, they went to Herman's apartment. Jonathan sat on one of the kitchen chairs while Herman took two glasses and a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard and poured himself and Jonathan plenty of it. After taking a long sip from his glass, Herman went to his office and got an antiseptic and a bandage. When he got back Jonathan was still sitting at the kitchen table, the whiskey glass in long fingers. Herman approached him. Jonathan lay his hands on the table and watched Herman doctor them. No sound came from his lips when Herman disinfected the wounds. After he was done, Herman bandaged Jonathan's hands and sat down at the table again. With trembling fingers he reached for his glass. With the other hand he rubbed his eyes.

'He was so tired, but every time he closed his eyes, he could hear the officer's voice and felt his hands on his body, the hot breath on his neck...', Herman took a shaky breath.

He started to feel sick again.

"Doctor?"

Herman opened his eyes and looked up.

"Are you all right, Doctor?", Jonathan asked worriedly, leaning slightly towards him.

After a moment's hesitation, Herman shook his head. He rubbed his forehead. His fingers were still shaking and were freezing cold. Jonathan looked at him for a long time. He cleared his throat.

"You...could accompany me...", he started slowly. "To South Africa, I mean. Away from here."

Herman's eyes lit up hopefully, his heartbeat quickened. A thought crossed his mind and he grimaced doubtfully, lowering his eyes.

'His surgery was going very well at the moment, he had several new patients and people had more money available in the past few years, so he was able to raise the prices again.', he looked at his hands indecisively. '...But...but what if something like the incident tonight happened again what wasn't _so_ unlikely...if one police officer found out his secret..others could too...', he frowned.

His eyes began to fill with tears. He blinked several times, swallowing hard.

"I...Do I still have time to think about your offer?", he asked and looked up.

Jonathan nodded. His dark eyes shimmered gently.

"Of course. I won't be going away until in three weeks, so there's still enough time for you to decide."

Gratefully Herman smiled at him.

"I will come back in about a week and ask you again about your decision.", Jonathan continued. "Then you still have enough time to settle your affairs, _if_ you want to come with me.", he added.

Herman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Brewster.", his hand reached for his whiskey glass again.

He took another big sip. His eyes grew heavy. Sleepily, he rubbed his face with his hand. They sat in silence. Herman chewed his lower lip thoughtfully and checked his watch.

'2 o'clock,' he sighed silently.

He pushed back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. A headache made itself noticeable. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't delay you any longer, Mr. Brewster.", he murmured. "It was very nice that you came with me.", he looked down. "And that you helped me earlier this evening. And..and that you were there in the first pla-"

Jonathan reached across the table and took Herman's hand in his, therefore interrupting him. Herman looked at him from wide eyes.

"I had a job in the area and heard someone speak, and recognized your voice.", Jonathan began. "And when I got closer...I could hear _what_ it was that this swine said.", Jonathan gritted his teeth, his fingers over Herman's tightening slightly. " _What_ he asked of you...and then..", he took a deep breath and looked Herman in the eye. "..I saw red...I..couldn't let him do anything to you.", he added after a short pause, barely audible.

A shy smile appeared on Herman's face.

"Thank you.", he whispered, the tears threatening to spill again.

Jonathan returned the smile. His big hand was still on Herman's. Comforting. Herman felt warmth rise inside his chest.

"You're welcome, Doctor. After all, you helped me a lot with the operations.", Jonathan replied, gesturing to his face with his free hand.

Herman looked at him wide-eyed and then nodded understandingly.

'Why did he feel a sting at Mr. Brewster's words?', his eyes fell on Jonathan's hand over his.

His fingers twitched slightly.

'He felt the impulse rise within him to intertwine their fingers...to do something to keep the other from leaving. Just for another moment. In order not to have to be alone _just yet_...'

"You're still not feeling any better, are you, Doctor?", Jonathan said softly.

Herman looked up nervously.

'Had Mr. Brewster noticed what was going through his mind?', then he registered the question and shrugged uncertainly.

Jonathan pushed back his chair, releasing Herman's hand in the process.

'Mr. Brewster probably wanted to go home. And maybe he thought that he, Herman, should have pulled himself together by now.', crestfallen, Herman rose to accompany Jonathan to the door.

Jonathan reached out and tentatively pulled him against himself into a somewhat awkward hug. Herman's eyes widened in surprise. For a few seconds he stood there petrified before he recovered himself and quickly wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist. Jonathan relaxed noticeably and pulled him even closer. Herman buried his face against his chest and took a deep breath. Tears welled up in his eyes again, quickly he shut them, his fingers cramped in Jonathan's jacket. He could hear Jonathan's heartbeat, somewhat accelerated, and Jonathan's scent filled his senses.

'Something that reminded him of coffee and cigarettes and, subliminally, something..metallic.', Herman felt himself calm down instinctively. 'Hopefully Jonathan didn't end the embrace so quickly.', subconsciously, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jonathan. 'It was nice to be held like this. So _safe_...', tears spilled from his lashes and ran over his face, silently, falling onto Jonathan's jacket.

Jonathan's fingers brushed barely perceptible over his back. For several minutes they just stood arm in arm, silent. Lastly, Jonathan lowered his head and murmured against Herman's hair: "I'm sorry to say that, but it's almost two-thirty and I have to get up for work in a few hours."

Herman nodded and reluctantly raised his head.

"I'll bring you to the door, Mr. Brewster.", he said softly, trying to detach himself from the other.

Jonathan tightened the hug. Herman looked up at him in surprise.

"I could spend the night here if you'd prefer that, Doctor. If you have a sofa or anything else that I can sleep on..."

Herman breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can have the bed if you want and _I_ sleep on the sofa. It might be too short for you.", he replied quickly.

A small smile appeared on Jonathan's lips.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem for one night."

A relieved smile grew on Herman's lips. Already a little calmer, he detached himself from the hug and went to get a blanket for Jonathan. He left the door to his bedroom open so that after the light was turned off, he could still see the other one's long figure on the couch.

"Good night, Doctor.", Jonathan said quietly.

"Good night...", Herman murmured, yawning.

Seconds later he was already fast asleep.

1Please...don't....


	4. 4 Childhood

#  **4 Childhood**

  
  


A rattling woke Herman a few hours later. Tired, he opened his eyes a crack. His gaze fell on his alarm clock.

'Half past eight.', he closed his eyes again. 'His first patient wouldn't be here till noon.', slowly he drifted away into sleep again. '... _wait_!', Herman's eyes shot open. 'A clatter? In _his_ apartment?', abruptly he sat up.

His vision went black. After the dizziness disappeared, he slowly got up and went in the direction from which he had heard the sound. Jonathan Brewster was standing at his stove, busy making coffee. Herman watched him in confusion.

'What was _Jonathan Brewster_ doing here? At that time...', he frowned. 'Had anything happened wherefore-', suddenly the memories of the last night came back.

He whimpered, a tremor ran through him. Jonathan turned and gave him a concerned look.

"Did I wake you up, Doctor?", he asked. "I was hoping I was quietly enough. I hope you don't mind if-", he gestured to the food and coffee.

Herman shook his head and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Do you even have to get up already?", Jonathan asked, turning back to the stove.

"No.", Herman mumbled sleepily, leaning his head against the door frame, yawning. "I just forgot about last night and wanted to see _who_ was in my apartment."

"Then why don't you lie down again.", Jonathan glanced over his shoulder. "You need the sleep.", he added firmly. "I'll get in touch with you about my offer in about a week or so."

Herman nodded again and went back to his bed, drowsy.

Half an hour later, when Jonathan set off for work and took a last look into the bedroom, Herman was already asleep again. Rolled up, the blanket half in his arms, he lay in his bed. A smile tugged at the corner of Jonathan's mouth. He paused for a moment, just looking at the peaceful picture in front of him before turning around and leaving the apartment as quietly as possible.

  
  


*

  
  


There was a knock. Herman looked up and lowered the knife.

'What time was it?', his eyes went to the clock. '8 p.m. Who could that be? ', he got up, went to the apartment door and opened it.

Instinctively his lips curled into a smile.

" _Oh_ , good evening, Mr. Brewster.", he let the other in, before closing the door and going back to his kitchen.

Jonathan followed him. Herman went to the kitchen table and continued preparing his dinner.

"Can I offer you something?", he asked Jonathan.

Jonathan leaned relaxed against the worktop and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"No thanks. I already had dinner...", a worried expression crept onto his face. "Did you get into trouble with the police?"

Herman shook his head.

"Did you?", he asked worriedly.

"No.", replied Jonathan. "Fortunately, none of the residents seem to have seen anything. So the police is left with a mystery.", he grinned mischievously.

Herman breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his food. After a brief silence, Jonathan spoke again.

"Well, Doctor...what is your decision regarding my offer?"

Herman looked up. Nervously he wet his lips and took a deep breath.

"I decided to accept your offer.", he said firmly.

Jonathan's smile widened. Herman thought he saw something like relief in his eyes. Shyly he returned the broad smile.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Doctor.", Jonathan pushed away from the worktop. "Then I'll come back tomorrow evening and bring your ticket and discuss everything necessary with you."

Herman looked at him in astonishment.

"You already have a ticket for me?", he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was quite sure that you wouldn't be able to resist my charm.", Jonathan winked, grinning crookedly.

Herman giggled.

"Well, you were right, Mr. Brewster."

Amused, he looked at Jonathan who was walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Doctor Einstein."

  
  


*

  
  


Herman sank back in his chair, relaxed, and turned the glass of eggnog back and forth between his fingers.

'Jonathan had arrived an hour ago, with the ship’s card in one hand and a bottle of eggnog in the other. 'From my _wonderful_ aunts'‚ he had said, grimacing briefly. 'It‘s still left from Christmas and I figured if we drank it to celebrate your good decision-', here he‘d winked at Herman. 'It had use at least…‘, his eyes had wandered hesitatingly between Herman and the bottle. 'Thank you, Mr. Brewster.‘, Herman had answered in surprise and blushed. ' _Jonathan_ _.'_ _,_ Jonathan had answered. 'If you don’t mind.', Herman had raised his head, eyes wide on Jonathan. A shy smile had crept onto his lips. 'Only if _you_ call me Herman.', he‘d answered quietly. A faint blush had crept onto Jonathan‘s cheeks, his mouth had split into a wide grin. 'With the greatest pleasure… _Herman_ _._ ', he‘d entered. Herman had closed the door, still a slight flush on his cheeks. It had sounded nice to hear his name out of Jonathan’s mouth.', Herman looked up, smiling.

Jonathan sat across from him. He too was holding a glass of eggnog, and talked about Johannesburg and the diamond business there. Herman took a sip from his glass. Warmth spread from his throat to his chest. Jonathan lowered his glass and starred at the floor thoughtfully. Herman cocked his head.

"Are you all right?", he asked quietly.

Jonathan nodded without raising his head. Herman chewed on his lower lip.

"Jonathan-", he began.

Abruptly Jonathan raised his head, his dark eyes boring into Herman's. Herman feverishly wondered what he could say, his eyes fell on the glass that was still lying relaxed in Jonathan’s hand.

"Your aunts made this eggnog?", he asked.

Jonathan snorted and took a sip from his glass.

"Yes.", he replied then. "They are the soul of the area…do good all the time, help everyone…", his voice stopped.

He looked gloomily into his glass.

"You don’t like them?", Herman asked carefully.

Jonathan took a deep breath and looked up.

"No, not particularly. But that could also be due to my… _brother_ …", he murmured.

Herman raised his eyebrows with interest.

"You have a brother?"

"Two.", answered Jonathan. "Teddy and… _Mortimer_ …", he shook his head brusquely. "I don’t particularly like my brother, Doctor…Mortimer, not Teddy…Although that‘s probably mutual.", he gave a short, bitter laugh.

Herman looked at him sympathetically.

"We can talk about something else if you want…", he suggested.

Jonathan shrugged.

"Do _you_ have siblings?", he asked after a short silence and looked at Herman.

Herman shook his head.

"No. I was an only child. My mother died…relatively early after my birth.", he pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"So your father raised you on his own?", Jonathan looked at him, a gentle look in his eyes.

Herman shook his head.

"No. My grandma helped him. ", he smiled softly and rested his chin on his knees. "She was always very kind. My father always said she pampered me too much, but she only replied that she had no one else to spoil.", Herman looked to the floor, lost in thought.

Jonathan got up and re-filled his glass. Questioningly he looked at Herman.

"Do you want some more eggnog too...Herman?"

Herman nodded with a smile and handed him his glass. When it was half full, he stopped Jonathan.

"For me it was my aunts.", Jonathan finally said.

Questioningly Herman raised his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Who raised me and my brothers after our parents died,", added Jonathan, explanatory. "Together with our _grandfather_.", he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Wasn’t he nice?" Herman asked concerned.

"I don‘t know anymore. He sat in his laboratory almost all day and researched acids and poisons.", Jonathan answered lost in thought and sat down again.

Herman‘s eyes widened.

" _Poisons_?", he repeated.

Jonathan shrugged.

"His hobby…", he took a sip from his eggnog. "The rest of the time, he‘d walk around the neighborhood and presented himself as that great _philanthropist_...", he snorted.

They sat in silence. Finally, Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

Herman smiled absently.

"Yes…since I was little, a child, I mean.", he replied.

His smile fell.

"Especially after what happened to Mama1. Grandma used to say that the doctors messed up her treatment and I always thought to myself: 'When I‘m in their position, I’ll do better!'. My father worked day and night to finance my schooling and studies…Even though he didn’t believe that I’d actually make it to the University of Heidelberg.", pride flashed in his eyes.

A gentle smile played around the corners of Jonathan’s mouth.

".. _Heidelberg_ is in Germany, isn’t it?"

Herman nodded and drank some of his eggnog.

"And there you decided to go into plastic surgery?", interested, Jonathan tilted his head.

Herman smiled into the milky liquid in his glass.

"Ja2...", he looked up. "One of the professors gave a lecture on the progress in this field. It was fascinating.", his eyes lit up. "The changes one could see on the photographs he brought with him…"

Jonathan returned his gaze, subconsciously running his long fingers over his cheekbones. Herman followed the movement with his eyes, a slight smile played around his lips, thinking of the successful operations. The silence in the room was broken when Herman yawned. He put a hand over his mouth, smiling apologetically at Jonathan. The latter looked at his watch.

"I should go home.", he mumbled, already getting up.

Herman opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by another yawn. Jonathan laughed softly and took his glass from him. He put his and Herman’s glasses in the sink and came back to Herman, who had gotten up from his chair.

"Thanks, Jonathan.", he murmured sheepishly, rubbing his eyes.

Jonathan waved it off.

"Do you want the rest of the eggnog?", with a questioning look he lifted the bottle.

Herman shrugged.

"Sure, if you don’t want it."

Jonathan shook his head and handed him the bottle. Herman accompanied him to the door.

"Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Jonathan."

With a nod, Jonathan disappeared into the dark. Herman closed the apartment door.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman was on board of a ship. Cool wind blew through his hair. He could hear waves hitting the ship's wall with loud clapping. His eyes wandered to Jonathan, who was leaning against the rail next to him. Herman closed his eyes, smiling, and held his nose in the wind. Absent, he turned up his collar to protect himself from the cold.

"And? Are you excited, Doctor?", Jonathan asked.

Herman opened his eyes and looked at the other out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, a little.", he admitted, a nervous smile played around his lips.

Barely noticeable Jonathan returned the smile. Behind them, the sailors shouted orders, chattering and laughing. Lost in thought, Herman ran his fingertips over the rail.

"Where will we land?", he asked after a short silence.

"In Cape Town.", replied Jonathan. "We'll get a car there. An old friend of mine still owes me a favor.", he turned to Herman, leaning sideways against the railing. "By the way, it can happen from time to time that we won't see each other for several weeks."

Herman raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"When I'm in the diamond city outside of Johannesburg. I assume you'd rather stay in Johannesburg. There, the chances for building up a successful surgery are better."

Herman felt a slight sting in his chest. He nodded.

"You're probably right about that.", he murmured quietly.

His eyes went back to the sea. Jonathan followed his gaze. They stood side by side in silence. Herman took a deep breath and turned back to Jonathan.

"But-"

"We-", Jonathan started at the same moment.

Herman giggled.

"You start."

Jonathan smiled.

"I just wanted to say that we'll still see each other often. I'll never be gone for long."

Herman's gaze returned to the sea. Quietly he smiled to himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Jonathan.

'How fortunate...', his heart pounded faster. 'How fortunate that it wasn't a _real_ farewell...for now, at least...Tomorrow they'd land in South Africa. Jonathan had come over several times after his first visit when he brought him his ship card. Primarily to find out if he was alright and whether someone has come to ask uncomfortable questions, but also to give him tips for his travel wardrobe. Since Jonathan mostly came after his work, whatever that was - Herman never asked - they had dinner together several times. They talked about their interests, their past lives, their dreams for the future, and sometimes when it was already dark, the evening well advanced and several glasses of whiskey re-filled, also about Jonathan's childhood. Herman often had the feeling during their conversations that Jonathan had had all this locked up inside him for a long time and was secretly glad to finally get it off his chest.', Herman's lips curled into a soft smile. 'It was nice knowing that Jonathan trusted him. If he hadn't already been sure that he would miss the other should they not see each other again, this certainty was confirmed even more over the time...So how fortunately that their paths wouldn't separate for the time being...', his smile widened. '...especially... after Jonathan's help back then in London...', a shadow flitted across his face. 'He should probably be shocked or...disgusted that Jonathan had _murdered_ someone..directly in front of his him but...somehow he didn't feel much beside gratitude. Gratitude and great joy that they were now traveling _together_.', his eyes lit up. 'Off to a new adventure.'

1mom

2Yeah...


	5. 5 New Beginnings

#  **5 New Beginnings**

  
  


Smiling, Herman raised his face to the sky. The first sunbeams fell on his face. Their warmth drove away the cold of the wind that got into his collar and run through his hair. He could hear distant voices. Jonathan and his acquaintance talked about the car. Herman shielded his eyes from the sun and looked towards the two. Jonathan's acquaintance was pointing at the light blue car next to them. Jonathan nodded and said something. The acquaintance laughed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his light trousers. Jonathan nodded and came back to Herman.

"Everything's cleared up, D- Herman. We're good to go."

Herman smiled and picked up his suitcase. Jonathan opened the tailgate and put his and Herman's suitcase and the instrument bag in the trunk, before they got in and drove off.

  
  


*

  
  


It was already dark when they arrived in Johannesburg. Jonathan stopped the car next to the small hotel. He had stopped briefly while driving, Herman had gotten some food for them and Jonathan had ordered a room and announced that they would be late. Herman picked up their suitcases. Jonathan took the instrument case, locked the car, and followed Herman into the hotel lobby. An elderly gentleman was standing behind the counter reading a newspaper. As they came closer, he slowly let it sink.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?", inquiringly he cocked his head.

Jonathan nodded and put the suitcase down.

"Jonathan Brewster, I had called.", he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet.

The doorman looked at his reservation book. Herman stifled a yawn.

'He was getting tired. They had been on their feet since six in the morning...’, his eyes fell on Jonathan. ’...You couldn't tell if Jonathan was exhausted or tired, his face an almost stoic mask...'

"Ah, yes.", the doorkeeper turned to the key wall and picked up one of the keys. "Here is your room key.", he rang the bell on the desk and a young, dark-skinned man came up to them.

He was wearing a dark green hotel uniform with gold buttons.

"Oni will bring your suitcases to your room. It is the number 12. You're staying here for a week?", asked the doorman and picked up a pen.

Jonathan nodded.

"That'll makes 3 pounds."

Jonathan nodded and counted out several bank notes. The doorman took the money and in return handed him the key. Oni picked up their suitcases. Herman took his instrument case. They followed the dark green clad youth in their room. Jonathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and put them into the boy's hand.

"Thank you, Sir.", Oni closed the door behind him.

Jonathan took their suitcases and carried them into the bedroom. He put them on one of the beds and started to put his things in the closet. Herman looked around their room. His eyes wandered over a small table with two chairs, a narrow kitchenette and the two beds in a separate room, a window between them.

"How much money do you have?", he asked, looking wide-eyed at Jonathan.

Jonathan half turned to face him, one corner of his mouth slightly raised.

"I _had_ quite a bit of money from my diamond sales in Amsterdam. However, it's now slowly coming to an end, which is _why_ I wanted to return here."

Herman nodded understandingly. He had to stifle another yawn. Jonathan went to the window and pushed the cream-white curtains aside to look outside. Herman rubbed his eyes.

'It had been a long day.', unspectacular, he dropped onto the free bed.

Jonathan turned his head and laughed softly. Herman opened one eye. Jonathan had opened the window and was lighting a cigarette. The little red light shone brightly against the dark blue sky. Jonathan leaned back against the window seat. A cold draft blew into the room, mixed with cigarette smoke.

"I'm tired...", Herman mumbled as a belated explanation, half pulling his coat over his face to block out the light.

Jonathan laughed again. Muffled, the sound reached Herman's ears. He noticed how his cheeks reddened and warmth spread through his stomach. Confused, Herman blinked.

"Then perhaps you should change for the night and go to bed...", Jonathan suggested. "Before you fall asleep in your coat, shirt and pants..."

Herman could hear in his voice that he was grinning mischievously. He muttered something unintelligible and laboriously rose from the bed. His coat slid to the floor. Jonathan stubbed out his cigarette and closed the window before going to the bathroom. Herman lazily lifted his coat from the floor and went to his suitcase. He took out his sleeping clothes and changed. After brushing his teeth, he dropped back onto his bed. He noticed how his blanket was spread over him and put around his shoulders. Before he could say thank you, he was already fast asleep.

  
  


*

  
  


Chirping birds woke Herman. Blinking, he opened his eyes. The room was still half dark, but the sky was already turning light blue. A cool gust of wind blew through the room. Herman pulled the blanket closer around him. His eyes fell on Jonathan, who was sitting on the window sill only in his undershirt and gray trousers, the window behind him open. The cold outside didn't seem to bother him. One of his legs was bend, the other hanging relaxed down. He held a cigarette loosely in his hand. Lost in thought, he looked out of the window, the cigarette smoke wafting out, mingled with clouds of his breath. Gently the first morning light fell in, casting long shadows on his face. Herman's eyes wandered over Jonathan's bony shoulders, his bare arms, down to the long fingers that were still holding the cigarette. Lazily Jonathan lifted it to his lips. Herman's eyes followed the movement, his eyes wandering over Jonathan's features. A satisfied smile settled on his lips.

'...a good job...really...Jonathan was...really pretty...', he thought to himself.

Quickly, surprised by his train of thoughts, he turned his gaze away to the azure horizon. After a few seconds, his eyes flickered back to Jonathan, who's dark eyes were on his face. Herman blushed, suddenly more than glad about the dim light in their bedroom.

"Good morning, Jonathan.", he murmured sheepishly.

Jonathan's lips curled into a relaxed smile, he took another puff of his cigarette.

"Morning, Doc- _Herman_."

'Jonathan still stumbled upon his name sometimes and called him _Doctor_. Probably force of habit...not that it really bothered him.', silently Herman rested his head on one hand and looked out of the window past Jonathan.

"Would you like some coffee?", Jonathan interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, with pleasure.", Herman raised his head and nodded, smiling.

Jonathan got up. His eyes fell on the cigarette in his hand. It was only half smoked. Questioningly he passed the cigarette to Herman, who accepted it with a nod. Jonathan went into the next room to the kitchenette. Herman could hear water being poured into a pot. His eyes fell down on the cigarette, which was about to go out. He quickly lifted it to his lips and took a drag to rekindle the embers. A cough rose in his throat, quickly he put a hand over his mouth. He could hear Jonathan's laughter from the next room, his head appeared in the passage between the two rooms. Sulky Herman pursed his lips.

"I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't go out...", he murmured piqued.

Jonathan approached him with a grin, handing him a steaming cup, and took the partly-smoked cigarette from him again.

"Thank you, Herman.", he sat back on the window sill, leaning his back against the frame.

"You don't have to sound so smug...", muttered Herman under his breath, sitting up carefully, pulling his legs under him and the blanket over his shoulders to protect himself from the morning cold.

Slowly he took a sip of the hot coffee, his gaze wandered out of the window. He could hear Jonathan chuckle again but refused to look his way. The sun moved slowly over the horizon, its light fell into the room. He could still feel Jonathan's eyes on him. A faint blush crept up his cheeks. Quickly, he hid behind his cup. Jonathan stubbed out his cigarette and closed the window before going into the next room. Herman rose from his bed and got dressed. When he stepped into the adjoining room, his gaze fell on Jonathan, who was leaning in one of the chairs, also holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked up.

"The breakfast room will be open for another hour if you're hungry, Herman."

Herman stopped next to him, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Aren't _you_ hungry too, Jonathan?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"Not really...", he glanced at his cup.

Herman pursed his lips.

"Do you ever eat in the morning?"

Jonathan looked at him in surprise.

"Rarely. I don't like breakfast...", he mumbled and shrugged.

Herman frowned.

"Was it then even true when I asked you if you'd eaten something before your first surgery?"

Jonathan leaned back in his chair.

"Yes...even if it was a little strange."

Herman gave him another suspicious look before going down to the breakfast room.

  
  


*

  
  


"A-Aren't you c-cold, J-Jona-than?", Herman cast a questioning look at Jonathan, who frowned slightly.

He looked out of the window at the dark street, his bare hands at the wheel. Herman shivered instinctively and flipped up the collar of his coat. Jonathan cast him a brief glance.

"No...not particularly. Why? Are _you_ cold, Herman?"

Herman nodded, trembling. Jonathan gave him a long look before looking back at the street. Herman wrapped his arms around his upper body, his hands under his armpits to keep them warm.

'The windows didn't seem to be closing properly as ice-cold wind blew through the car.', he shivered again.

Jonathan stopped the car and took off his jacket. Herman watched wide-eyed as Jonathan handed him the jacket. Herman held up his hands in defense.

"N-No, J-Jonathan! I-It's too- too cold.", his teeth clattered audible.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Well it is definitely too cold for _you_ , Herman!", with that he put the jacket firmly into Herman's hands.

"B-But, it's a-almost w-winter, J-", contrary to his protest, Herman pulled the jacket closer around him.

Jonathan waved it off and set off again. Herman cast him a worried look.

'Only in his shirt and vest he was sitting at the wheel.', he shivered slightly at the thought.

Nevertheless, he noticed how he relaxed a little.

'The scent of Jonathan's preferred brand of cigarettes and subliminally something metallic filled his senses, reminding him of their hug back in London-', his ears growing warm at the memory and his heart beating faster for some, to him, unexplainable reasons. '...and the jacket actually helped to keep the cold out.'

When Jonathan stopped the car, Herman lifted his head in surprise.

'He must have nodded off briefly because it had gotten even darker outside.'

Jonathan got out of the car without a word. Herman watched him in surprise. A cold draft blew through the interior of the car. Herman trembled and pulled his legs up under the jacket, careful not to touch the seat cushion with his shoes.

'After all, the car was only borrowed, the seats should better not get dirty...'

The door was opened again. Herman raised his head. Jonathan leaned into the car, his gaze fell on Herman. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes wandered to Herman's feet. Herman raised the jacket slightly.

"I took extra care not to put my feet on the seats..."

Jonathan huffed out a laugh and sank into his seat, passing the acquired to Herman. Herman's eyes lit up.

'A woolen blanket!'

" _Oh_! Thank you, Jonathan!", he took the blanket and spread it over his legs.

Jonathan closed his door and drove off. Herman pulled the blanket up to his chin. Instantly he grew warmer, tiredness spread through him. His eyelids grow heavy and seconds later he was fast asleep, a small smile on his lips. He woke up when Jonathan gently shook his shoulder. Herman raised his head in confusion.

"…was?1"

"We're here, Herman.", Jonathan looked at him gently.

Herman yawned, slowly peeling himself from the blanket and jacket and handed the latter back to Jonathan. Jonathan nodded and put his jacket back on. Herman got out of the car and drowsily followed Jonathan to the tailgate. Jonathan handed him his suitcase and instrument bag before lifting his own suitcase out and locking the car.

"Where do we have to go?", Herman looked questioningly at Jonathan.

"Down there, number 24.", Jonathan pointed to a blue-painted door, one house away.

Arriving at the door, Jonathan took the suitcase in his other hand and pulled a house key from his pocket. Jonathan unlocked the front door and let Herman enter. Herman followed him up the stairs to a simple wooden door. A dull lamp illuminated the stairwell. Jonathan pulled out another key and unlocked their apartment door. Herman went to the bedroom and began to clear out his suitcase into the big closet. He could hear Jonathan's footsteps wandering around the apartment, before he too entered the bedroom and packed his clothes in the closet next to Herman's.

"Will you get us something for dinner?", he asked Herman.

Herman nodded and checked his wallet.

'There was enough money left in it', searching, he looked around.

"Do you have the apartment key, Jonathan?"

"Here it is.", Jonathan reached into his pocket and handed him the key.

Herman hummed contentedly and left the apartment.

1...what?


	6. 6 Are You Happy?

#  **6 Are You Happy?**

  
  


Soft Christmas music sounded through their small apartment. Relaxing, Herman leaned back on the sofa. From half-open eyes he watched Jonathan, who was busy making their drinks. With two glasses in his hands, Jonathan came back to Herman. Herman accepted his glass with a thanks. Jonathan sat next to him and leaned back against the green cushion, one arm over the armrest of the sofa, his own glass in his hand. They sat in silence, listening to the play on the radio. The eggnog ran down Herman's throat, spreading cozy warmth in his chest. He closed his eyes. Outside of their apartment the sun was just setting, warm wind was blowing through the window. Herman smiled happily to himself, his glass lying loosely in his hand. Cigarette smoke reached his nose. Blinking, he opened his eyes and looked at Jonathan who returned his gaze silently, a cigarette between his lips. Herman noticed how a faint flush crept up his cheeks, though he couldn't quite explain why. Jonathan took a puff, before dropping the hand with the cigarette.

"So, Herman?", he asked and exhaled the smoke slowly towards the ceiling. "What do you wish for from _Santa Claus_?", amused, he lifted one corner of his mouth.

Herman's lips twitched. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just need a warmer coat for the win- no wait, summer..or no, it's still winter, but it's during another time of the year?", uncertain, he looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, it is. It's from June to August.", he answered.

"Well, otherwise-", continued Herman, shrugging again.

"Otherwise, you're happy?", Jonathan finished carefully, his gaze softening.

Herman nodded silently. His heart was pounding oddly fast in his chest. Jonathan blinked several times and quickly took a sip of his eggnog. They sat in silence.

"What do _you_ wish for, Jonathan?", Herman finally asked.

Jonathan shrugged and pursed his lips.

"I don't know.", he murmured, taking another pull on his cigarette.

He leaned his head back against the back of the sofa and looked ahead, lost in thought.

"...probably that I won't see my family again anytime soon.", he finally answered with another shrug.

Herman giggled.

"Well, your chances for that should be good, Ch-", he interrupted himself, quickly adding: "Jonathan. Especially here in Johannesburg."

Jonathan nodded, grinning.

"Another reason to stay here.", he murmured, closing his eyes.

The last rays of sunshine fell into the room and wandered over his face. Herman followed the light with his eyes. Golden, it illuminated Jonathan's eyelashes and hair. Herman felt warmth rise inside his chest, and quickly averted his gaze, taking a sip of his eggnog to distract himself. The voices from the radio play were the only noises in their small apartment.

"Do you want some more liquor?", Jonathan asked, therefore interrupting the silence, and raised his glass, which was almost empty by now.

Herman looked down at his own glass. Only one last remnant swam in it. He nodded and handed it to Jonathan. Jonathan went to the table, put down his half-smoked cigarette and started refilling their glasses.

"But maybe you want something that _I_ could get you...", Herman continued their interrupted conversation.

Jonathan paused and turned his head, a surprised look on his face. Herman returned the gaze nervously, brushing his hair from his forehead to keep his suddenly trembling fingers busy. Jonathan shrugged.

"I'd have to think about that first.", he replied.

"Take your time, Ch- Jonathan."

'Damn it, if he wasn't more careful, he'd call Jonathan 'Chonny' one of these days...and maybe Jonathan didn't like that nickname...after all, his family might have called him something similar...', uncertain, he chewed on his lower lip and looked at Jonathan's back, lost in thought.

Jonathan closed the bottle again and sank back on the sofa next to Herman and handed him his glass. Thoughtful, he turned his own glass between his fingers.

"Hmm...what do I wish for...", he muttered.

Herman watched him intently. Jonathan rested his head on one hand and drank some of the liquor.

"How about a cigarette case?", Herman suggested after some minutes. "Or gloves for the summer or a new tie..."

Jonathan half-turned his head.

"Why, what do you have against my ties?", he asked, his eyes flashing with amusement, twirling his tie between his fingers.

"Nothing.", Herman replied quickly, shrugging his shoulders. "I just thought…", his voice fell silent.

Jonathan's lips curled into a soft smile.

"These sound all _equally_ good, I can't decide. I leave it up to you, Herman.", he lit his cigarette again, taking a deep drag.

Herman returned the smile. He could feel his cheeks growing warm.

'What was happening to him?', nervously he looked away and chewed on his lower lip. 'His head felt so light even though he didn't drank _that_ much eggnog yet.', suspicious, he looked down at the liquid in his glass. 'The eggnog wasn't stronger than usual...Maybe it was the Christmas spirit that made him so happy. That...and Ch-Chonny sitting so clo-'

Jonathan interrupted his thoughts.

"How's the search for an office going, Herman?"

Herman blinked in surprise, but accepted the change of subject gratefully.

"Very good. I've looked at several suitable rooms. My favorite is a surgery with an adjoining two-room apartment, if-", uncertain, he looked at Jonathan. "I mean if you don't mind to move.", he swallowed nervously. "Of course I could go there _alone_ and-"

"Not at all.", Jonathan answered quickly, clearing his throat at Herman's surprised look. "I mean, I wouldn't mind moving.", he avoided Herman's eyes and pulled on his cigarette instead.

Smiling, Herman looked down at his hands. Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced shyly up at Jonathan.

"How are things at work, Jonathan?", Herman inquired.

Jonathan pursed his lips.

"Good so far. The mines are productive and my contact in Amsterdam is sure that we'll get a good price for the diamonds. Most of my colleagues are idiots, but what can you do...", he shrugged.

Herman made a sympathetic face. It was almost dark outside now, but the wind that blew through the room was still lukewarm. Herman sighed happily.

'He could sit here forever.'

Jonathan reached out and put his glass on the next chair and stubbed out his cigarette in it. He leaned back in silence, clasping his hand before his stomach.

"Are you happy, Jonathan?", Herman asked quietly.

Jonathan looked at him in surprise, his eyes wide. Herman returned his gaze with a pounding heart.

"Yes.", Jonathan finally replied. "I am happy.", a gentle smile settled on his lips. "And you, Herman?"

Herman returned the smile.

"I'm happy too.", he replied softly.

Jonathan's eyes shimmered gently. Herman looked down at his hands. From the corner of his eye he could see that Jonathan's eyes were still fixed on him. Herman felt his cheeks growing warm. He looked ahead through the window. The first stars started to appear in the dark sky. A movement startled him. Jonathan stretched out on the sofa so that his head came to rest on Herman's legs. Herman's eyes widened, his head felt completely empty, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Jonathan arranged his long legs so that one of his legs was bent and the other laying loosely over the armrest; all while carefully avoiding Herman's gaze. Herman watched him, still wide-eyed, the heavy silence in the room throbbing loudly in his ears. He gulped nervous. Jonathan still didn't look him in the eye.

'Was Jonathan... _anxious_...? What if he- if he sat up again because he thought he, Herman, didn't like it? ... _did_ he like it?', Herman swallowed lightly. 'On one hand, that Jonathan was so close made him incredibly nervous, on the other hand, under no circumstances did he want him to get up again.', to actually stop him from doing so, he put his arm over Jonathan's chest, his fingers trembling noticeably.

He could feel Jonathan's shoulders relax, his head sinking a little more against his legs.

  
  


'Apparently he had been right and Chonny _had_ been just as nervous - probably about a possible dismissive reaction from him - as he was.', Herman thought, strangely relieved at the realization.

"What will you do about the instruments and the medicine?", Jonathan interrupted his thoughts, his voice a little breathless. "When you have your own surgery, I mean. Will you get them from the hospital?"

Herman nodded quickly.

"Yes. I've already spoken to one of the doctors. He was the one who gave me the address of that surgery. The former owner was a colleague of him."

Jonathan nodded, laboriously pulling the pack of cigarettes and his lighter out of his trouser pocket, and lit a new cigarette before sinking back against Herman's legs. Herman continued telling him about the clinic and the doctors he had met. Jonathan listened to him silently, just interposing a question every now and then. Herman's free hand came to rest next to Jonathan's head. He felt the impulse rise within him to let his fingers glide through Jonathan's thick dark hair. Nervous, he swallowed and fell silent. Jonathan frowned questioningly. Hastily, Herman continued talking. Jonathan's dark eyes were still fixed on his face. Carefully, inch by inch, Herman stretched out his fingers until they met Jonathan's hair. He could see how Jonathan swallowed hard but otherwise didn't move. A little more courageous by this reaction, Herman ran his fingers through the other's thick hair. Jonathan's eyelids dropped, barely noticeably he stretched out towards the touch. Herman's mouth went dry. He cleared his throat quietly and continued talking about his day. Jonathan took a pull on his cigarette and listened in silence, a relaxed expression on his face. His free hand came to rest on Herman's arm over his chest. Feathery his fingertips brushed over Herman's skin. Herman's lips curled into a happy smile.

The radio play ended. The moderator said goodbye to the audience. The closing song was played, followed by the sponsor's advertising which then was replaced by static. Herman sighed sadly. Now one of them would have to get up and turn off the radio. And really, Jonathan sat up and put his feet on the floor. Herman clasped his hands around his now empty glass and watched him walk over to the radio and turn it off. Jonathan turned around, their eyes met. Despite the darkness of the room, Herman was certain that Jonathan's cheeks were slightly reddened. Herman cleared his throat. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Herman frowned.

"Who could that be at this time of night?"

Jonathan shrugged and went to open the apartment door. Herman could hear their landlady's voice.

"A phone call for me.", Jonathan's voice sounded up.

The door was closed and it became quiet in the apartment. Slowly Herman got up from the sofa and picked up Jonathan's glass from the chair. He tossed the cigarette away and carried his and Jonathan's glasses into the kitchen to rinse them out. His heart was still pounding wildly in his chest, a strange pain, a yearning, at the thought of the moment a few minutes ago, flashed through him. Confused, Herman shook his head. His eyes fell on the whiskey bottle in the kitchen cupboard. He quarreled with himself for a moment before pouring himself two finger-widths of it. The apartment door was opened again. Herman quickly drained his glass and put it in the sink before stepping back into the living room. Jonathan closed the door behind him and turned to face him.

"I'll have to go back to work the day after tomorrow.", he said.

Herman raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you'd stay in Johannesburg till the end of the week.", he said, strangely disappointed at the thought of Jonathan leaving again so soon. 

Jonathan grimaced, a regretful expression in his eyes.

"They just called. They want start the mining again the day after tomorrow, so I have to go back earlier.", he shrugged again.

"I see.", murmured Herman.

"One more thing-", Jonathan started.

Herman looked at him questioningly.

"I might not be back for Christmas, Herman. There'll be a fairly substantial holiday bonus. But I should be back soon after Christmas. At the latest sometime in January."

Herman nodded, looking down. He rubbed his eyes.

'He was suddenly so tired...or...maybe... _sad_?'

"I- um...I'm...tired.", he murmured, pretending to yawn. "I'll better go to sleep now, Jonathan."

Jonathan look at him thoughtfully, but nodded. Herman went into the bathroom, avoiding his gaze on the way.


	7. 7 Happy New Year

#  **7 Happy New Year**

  
  


Footsteps creaked on the stairs and a key was pushed into the lock. Warily Herman turned to the door, one plate in his hand. The door was opened. Herman's eyes lit up.

"Jonathan!", he exclaimed. "You didn't say you were coming back today."

Jonathan hung up his hat, returning the smile over his shoulder, before he went to Herman, a compact parcel wrapped in brown paper under his arm.

"I only found out this morning. Otherwise I would have called.", he took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair.

"Have you eaten anything yet?", Herman looked at him questioningly.

Jonathan shook his head. Herman went to one of the cupboards and took out another plate. Jonathan disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, before sitting down at the table.

After dinner, Herman turned on the radio. Jonathan had taken a whiskey bottle out of the cupboard and poured himself and Herman some of it into two glasses. He was leaning back in his chair, a cigarette in his hand. Herman took a sip from his glass. He looked at his watch.

"The new year will start in about half an hour.", he murmured, smiling.

Jonathan nodded and took a drag from his cigarette, his free hand stroking the rim of his glass.

"Hmm…", he mumbled vaguely.

"So, do you have any New Year's resolutions, Jonathan?"

Jonathan snorted.

"Not really…", he murmured, looking down at his fingernails. "I don't think much of these..sentimental rituals... They remind me too much of Brooklyn."

Herman looked at him understandingly. Tentatively he stretched out a hand, his fingertips barely noticeable brushing over Jonathan's hand, which was wrapped around his whiskey glass again.

"I see. That's why you don't like Christmas, don't you, Jonathan?"

Jonathan's gaze fell down. He nodded slightly, a small smile settling on his lips. Suddenly, Herman facepalmed, his eyes widening.

"Oh, damn, I almost forgot!", quickly he rose and went to the bedroom.

Jonathan watched him interested. With a carefully wrapped packet, Herman came back. Jonathan's eyes widened slightly. With a shy smile, Herman handed him the packet.

"Merry Christmas, Jonathan."

Jonathan took the packet, his lisp curling into a soft smile, and began unwrapping it. Carefully he placed the packing paper on the table. A silver cigar case fell into his hands. He opened it. His smile deepened, as he read the cursive engraving. He raised his gaze. Herman was watching him, a timid smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Herman.", Jonathan muttered, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Herman's smile deepened, his brown eyes shimmering.

"I've got something for you too.", with that Jonathan rose and got the brown packet from the bedroom and handed it Herman.

"Oh, thank you, Ch- Jonathan.", exclaimed Herman, his eyes shining warmly.

Jonathan's laughed softly, the flush on his cheeks deepening.

"You haven't even seen what it is yet.", he murmured.

"Oh...yes...yes, you're right.", muttered Herman, shyly lowering his gaze to the packet.

Slowly and carefully, he began unwrapping it. A dark coat fell into his hands. With shining eyes, Herman looked up.

"Oh, thank you.", out of an impulse he flung his arms around Jonathan's neck. "Thank you, Jonathan."

After a moment of surprise, Jonathan returned the embrace.

"You're welcome, Herman.", he muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

Herman released the hug and stepped back, his cheeks flushed. Shyly, he lowered his gaze and cleared his throat. His eyes fell on the thick coat in his hands. His lips curled into a tender smile.

"I'm gonna hang it up in the closet.", he murmured, avoiding Jonathan's gaze and quickly went to the bedroom.

When he came back, Jonathan was sitting at the table again, a freshly lit cigarette between his lips. He turned the cigar case in his hands, a soft smile on his lips. Slowly he lowered the cigarette. Herman noticed his ears growing warm and his heart beat faster. Jonathan raised his head, their eyes met, his smile deepened. Herman blinked shyly and stepped back to the table and took another sip from his whiskey to calm his quickly beating heart.

  
  


_... and here's "Ain't misbehaving" by Fats Waller and Harry Brooks from the movie "Connie's Hot Chocolates"..._

  
  


Herman's eyes lit up, his smile widening.

" _Oh_ …", he looked up at Jonathan. "I love this song! Can you dance, Jonathan?"

Jonathan frowned.

"...why?", he asked warily.

Herman cocked his head to one side and pursed his lips.

"Because the song is beautiful...and-", he cleared his throat. "And I'd like to dance...", he added barely audibly.

Jonathan blinked several times.

"...with _me_?", he asked disbelievingly.

Herman shrugged, but he felt his face grew hot again, and quickly averted his gaze.

'What luck that it already was so late and therefore dark in their apartment. Only the light of the candle on the table lit up the room.', hastily, to distract himself and collect his courage, he drank the rest of the whiskey in his glass and put the empty glass back on the table.

"After all, there's no one else I could ask.", he said somewhat more courageously and looked up again.

Jonathan flashed him a wry grin.

"I guess you're right about that...", he murmured. "However, I can't dance.", he pulled on his cigarette and demonstratively leaned back a little more in his chair.

Carefully Herman held out his hands.

"But _I_ can. Come on, Chonny..please..."

Jonathan's eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"... _Chonny_...?", he blinked several times.

Herman dropped his hands and swallowed nervously before speaking again: "Yes...don't you like the nickname?", he asked uncertainly.

Jonathan shrugged, the color of his cheeks a nuance darker than usual.

"It's okay. As long as others don't use it...", he murmured.

"Oh, I don't think that'll happen...", Herman replied quickly, tilting his head. "I mean you only have few friends here and I don't think strangers on the street will call you _Chonny_..."

Jonathan's lips split into a grin.

"No, probably not."

A little bolder, Herman held out his hands again.

"Come on, Chonny, please. Otherwise the song will be over.", pleadingly his big brown eyes lay on Jonathan.

With a sight, Jonathan stubbed out his cigarette and placed the cigar case beside it. Herman beamed at him. Jonathan's mouth twitched slightly. He took Herman's hands and let himself be pulled onto his feet and towards Herman.

Herman put one hand on Jonathan's hip, the fingers of his other hand intertwined with Jonathan's. His heartbeat quickened again.

"I'm the woman?", skeptically Jonathan looked down at him.

Herman rolled his eyes.

"Does that really matter, Ch-Chonny? Besides, you said you can't dance, so _I'm_ leading!", he replied firmly and started to dance.

Jonathan followed his lead. Silently they danced to the rhythm of the music. Jonathan finally broke the silence: "Those lyrics are terrible, Herman...Do you really like that song?"

Out of an impulse, Herman pinched him in the side. Jonathan flinched before chuckling quietly.

"You are mean, Chonny! How could you hide that from me for so long?"

"Hide?"

"Yes, the whole time since we met, you pretended to be _so_ charming...", Herman looked up at him, one hand still on Jonathan's hip, the other loosely around Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and looked down at Herman, amused.

"Pretended to be? I'd say I've _actually_ always been very charming...", the corners of his mouth twitched and his dark eyes glittered.

Herman huffed out a laugh and lowered his eyes.

"Yes, you were.", he answered, barely audible, his eyes fixed on Jonathan's chest.

The last bars of the song faded away. Herman and Jonathan stopped. Herman looked over at the radio.

  
  


_...and after this wonderful song for all couples in love..._

  
  


Jonathan snorted. Herman chewed on his lower lip, not averting his gaze from Jonathan's chest. Uncertain, his hand on Jonathan's hip dropped a little.

  
  


_..."Painting the Clouds with Sunshine" by Joe Burke and Al Dubin from the movie "Gold Diggers of Broadway"..._

  
  


With a theatrical sigh, Jonathan put his head on Herman's.

"Terrible...", he murmured.

Herman looked up.

"Oh, come on, Chonny...", his small hand pushed a little further onto Jonathan's broad back.

Jonathan hummed, his fingers closing a little closer around Herman's. He looked down.

"...why are you so small?", he asked out of the blue.

Herman's head jerked up, his forehead colliding with Jonathan's chin.

"Ouch!", Jonathan released his hand and gripped his chin.

Offended Herman looked up at Jonathan.

"That's not true at all. _You_ are just very tall...What even made you think of that?"

Jonathan shrugged. They looked at each for a few seconds in silence, the voices from the radio the only sounds in the room. Herman blinked and tilted his head.

"We...we don't have to dance if you don't want to, Chonny…", he muttered uncertainly.

Jonathan shook his head and gently took Herman's fingers in his.

"No...that's alright...If you'd like to dance, Herman, we can do that."

Smiling, Herman looked down and intertwined their hands again.

When they parted, Herman's fingers were trembling, his heart pondering wildly in his chest. He re-filled his glass, his cheeks flushed. Jonathan half-sat on the tabletop. The moderator on the radio started counting down the time until New Year's Eve. Herman raised his glass and looked at Jonathan. Jonathan did the same, a small smile playing around his lips. When it was midnight, they toasted.

"Happy New Year, Chonny.", said Herman, smiling softly.

Jonathan's dark eyes shimmered gently.

"Happy New Year, Herman."


	8. 8 Alone

#  **8 Alone**

  
  


Herman sat at the kitchen table in his and Jonathan's apartment lost in thought, staring straight ahead. His fingers brushed over the edge of his shot glass. He closed his eyes and raised the glass to his lips. The alcohol burned slightly in his throat. Herman opened his eyes again and looked at the clock.

'11 p.m.', he sighed.

His eyes wandered to the window.

'It was already dark outside.', Herman sighed again.

He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

'He'd been a little sad lately...Maybe it was because he and Jonathan didn't see each other as often as they did one and a half year ago when they arrived in Johannesburg, mainly because Jonathan was back in the mines...Or it just was the time of year-', his thoughts were interrupted by a yawn.

Tired, he rested his head on his hands and looked over at the clock again.

'15 more minutes had passed.', his head sank down.

With a soft sigh, he put his head on his arms. His eyes grew heavy.

'He had a major surgery tomorrow afternoon. He should really go to sleep...’

  
  


*

  
  


"See you on Tuesday!"

Instead of an answer, Jonathan nodded briefly and went on his way to his and Herman's apartment.

'He couldn't say that he particularly liked his colleagues, but at least it was a well-paid job and that was the most important thing at the moment. Herman also earned quite well from occasional surgeries and offering his services as a doctor, but a second, and above all safe, since regular source of income could not hurt. Especially should they be forced to leave Johannesburg at some point. Not that he planned to leave. Not in the next 5 years, anyway.', Jonathan had reached their apartment.

He checked his watch.

'9 p.m.', a small smile came to his lips as he thought of the other. 'They had been here for almost two years now, and so far Herman didn't seem to regret accompanying him...did Herman still sometimes think of that night that made him leave London? Hopefully not!', a shadow flitted across Jonathan's face, his hands clenched into fists. 'When he thought of this swine and what he wanted from Herman...he would very much like to break his neck again...', Jonathan took several breaths to calm himself down, before opening the door and entering.

His eyes fell on Herman, who was setting the table. With a smile, he raised his head.

"Good evening, Chonny."

Jonathan returned the smile.

"Good evening, Doctor."

'He liked the nickname Herman had given him. 'Jonathan' had become 'Chonny' more and more since New Year's Eve. And now he couldn't really recall the last time Herman had called him _Jonathan_.', warmth spread through him. 'An unusual but not unpleasant feeling.'

Herman was already sitting and questioningly looked up at him. Jonathan shook his head, still smiling- 'when had he ever smiled as much as during his time with Herman?', and sat down at the table.

"How are you? Has anything happened to you?", Herman asked and ladled some of the soup from the bowl on the table onto his plate.

"No, not really. I don't have to be back until Tuesday, but I have another job tomorrow, so I'll probably be back a little later tomorrow evening nonetheless."

Herman nodded understandingly.

"Shall I wait for you with dinner, Chonny?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"No, that would take too long. I try to be as quiet as possible when I get home so hopefully I won't wake you up.", he too took some of the soup. "And what were you doing today? How did the operation of Mrs.-", he had to think for a second. "...Green go?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes, Green.", he answered. "It went well. She and her husband were very happy with the results. But, to be honest, I think that she also liked her nose before...but her husband...", he grimaced and shrugged his shoulders.

Jonathan made an affirmative gesture and started eating.

"Yes, that's how I saw it too. Something else?"

Herman shook his head, starting to eat too.

"It was quiet today. There was only a mother with her child who had a mild flu. But in my opinion, her little boy has a good chance of recovery.", he smiled slightly.

"That's it?", astonished, Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

Herman nodded, his smile deepening. In silence they ate their soup, Jonathan deep in thoughts. When he was finished, he placed his spoon beside his plate, clearing his throat uneasily. He raised his head and looked at Herman who too had finished eating and poured himself some more soup on his plate. 

"Do you sometimes regret coming with me?", Jonathan asked quietly.

Herman raised his head, eyes widened. He shook his head vehemently.

"No, Chonny. What makes you think that?"

Jonathan took a deep breath, shrugging uncertain.

"I just thought...because you had your very good running surgery in London and here-", he made an indeterminate gesture with his hand.

Herman's face softened.

"Chonny... _Jonathan_..."

Jonathan looked him in the eyes. There was something in Herman's eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Of course I enjoyed having my surgery in London. And-", Herman frowned slightly and looked down at his hands on the table in front of him, searching for the right words. "And sometimes I _am_ a little sad because I gave that up."

Jonathan swallowed.

'So he had been right.'

"But-", Herman interrupted his gloomy thoughts. "-I have my own practice here too, even though I operate less often and am usually consulted as a family doctor.", he added, raising his head again.

Jonathan nodded understandingly.

'But he _still_ regretted coming with him...'

Herman looked at him for a long time, then reached out a hand to Jonathan. Jonathan followed the movement with his eyes, but didn't move an inch. Slowly Herman put his hand over Jonathan's.

"Chonny...I don't regret coming here. Otherwise I wouldn't be here wi-", he stopped himself, quickly shaking his head. "I really don't.", he added firmly.

Jonathan's eyes were on their clasped hands. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Really?", he asked in a low voice, looking doubtfully at Herman.

Herman nodded. His fingers stroked lightly over Jonathan's, a small smile on his lips. Jonathan's heartbeat quickened.

"Really, Chonny.", Herman confirmed.

He started eating the soup on his plate. Jonathan watched him silently, relief warm in his stomach. He pulled out a cigarette from his trousers pocket and lit it. Herman had finished his soup and looked up, smiling. "Is everything all right again, Chonny?", he asked.

Jonathan nodded, returning the smile. Herman rose from his chair. Jonathan felt the impulse rise within him to hold him back, but stayed where he was. Herman went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jonathan's eyes fell down on his hand. He could still feel the other's light touch from a few minutes ago. With a sigh, he buried his face in his hands.

'What was happening with him?', he rubbed his face. 'Why did he care so much about the other? Why was Herman so important to him? More important than any of his relatives or former acquaintances had ever been to him...', brooding, he stared ahead.

Herman stepped out of the bathroom and interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm done, Chonny. If you want, you can use the bathroom now."

Absentmindedly, Jonathan nodded.

"Yes...thanks, Herman.", he murmured.

When he looked up, Herman stood in front of him, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Is...are you really all right, Chonny?", asked Herman. "You're...you're behaving kind of...strange today. You're.. _quieter_ than usually... You _do_ believe me that I'm happy being here, don't you?"

Jonathan nodded, ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach. He forced a smile to his lips. 

"Yeah, I do. It's all right, Herman. I'm just... tired."

Herman shyly smiled at him.

"Ah okay. Sleep well, Chonny."

Jonathan's smile deepened, became real.

"You too, Herman."


	9. 9 Realization

#  **9 Realization**

  
  


Slowly Jonathan made his way to his and Herman's apartment.

'It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Besides, he couldn't get Herman out of his head and that confused him. For a few weeks he already felt that way...no, to be precise, he felt that way since that day he stayed with Herman, back in London. When he murdered this cop...this.. _rat_... It wasn't just... _calculation_...to ask Herman if he wanted to come with him – although, it was always handy to have someone you could rely on, if he should again clash with the authorities, to create a new identity. And yet, if he was honest with himself, it had been mostly the feelings that the thought of leaving Herman behind, not seeing him again inflicted in him, that had made him to ask the other to come with him. The thought alone caused him almost physical pain and that... _startled_ him. Usually it was easy for him to leave people behind. His aunts, and especially _Mortimer_ , and even Teddy, hadn't bothered him in the slightest, on the contrary. Turning his back on Brooklyn had been one of the easiest decisions of his life - and one of the best. And later too. Yes, there had been someone, twice, who had been a little _more_ important to him, but when the time came to say goodbye - to George because he had defered to his families wishes and married, and to Julius because neither of them was looking for something permanent and Julius wanted to go to Russia and join the revolutionaries there - it wasn't difficult for him to let them go. However, the thought of not seeing Herman again was painful, terrifying, and- _Oh_...', Jonathan stopped abruptly. 'Did he..fell in love with Herman...? But that was laughab- although...but what should he- Should he tell Herman? But what good would that do? Probably... no, totally unlikely...', his shoulders dropped. 'Or..could it... But what if he did told Herman about his...feelings and ruined everything they had while doing so...', he sighed and slowly continued on his way.

In one of the dark side streets, light came out of a window and muffled music could be heard. Jonathan frowned.

'He couldn't remember having seen this bar before.', curious, he went to the door and opened it.

The bar was bathed in dim light and the air was heavy with smoke. Jonathan glanced across the room. Men and women were sitting at the tables, talking. There weren't many visitors. Two women sat, arm in arm, in front of two glasses of beer, hands clasped, gently looking at each other. At the next table, several young men sat, deep in conversation. Jonathan recognized one of them as a colleague from work. In another corner, a dark-skinned woman was holding hands with a light-skinned man. Her eyes shimmered softly, a gentle smile was on his lips, completely mesmerized by her.

"Hey, do you want to let more cold air in here or what?"

Jonathan turned to the bar. The bartender looked impatiently at him. Quickly, he closed the door behind him and went to the bar. The bartender raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"A pint.", Jonathan answered.

He put the money on the bar and then seated himself with his beer at the last free table. He kept the beer in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it down. Lost in thought, he stared ahead.

"Excuse me..."

Jonathan raised his head. One of the young men had risen and was standing in front of him. He was about twenty-five and had short, curly, black hair and dark eyes.

"Yes...?"

The man's lips curled into a smile.

"May I have a seat?"

Surprised, Jonathan brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes...um, why not. Please, have a seat, um-", Jonathan gestured to the bank.

The other man's smile deepened.

"Frank.", he answered, reaching out a hand to Jonathan.

Jonathan took hold of it.

"Jonathan.", he answered after a moment's hesitation.

Frank pointed to Jonathan's empty beer glass.

"Would you like to have another drink, Jonathan?"

Jonathan blinked in surprise, but quickly caught himself and nodded.

"With pleasure. Thank you."

He followed Frank with his eyes as he went to the bar and returned with two glasses shortly thereafter.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I brought you another beer.", said Frank as he took a seat, smiling.

"Thank you, Frank."

"Are you here often? I don't remember seeing you here before, Jonathan.", Frank took a sip of his schnapps, curious, looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at him suspiciously.

"You're not a I don't know- a...cop? Or something similar, are you?"

Frank choked on his drink. He started couching.

"God, no.", he gasped out. "No... What gives you _that_ idea?"

"Just because of your questions. Sorry about that...Frank."

After a short silence, the smile returned to Frank's lips.

"Okay, apology accepted, Jonathan. So...what brings you here?"

Jonathan carefully returned the smile.

"I um-", he rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "I had to clear my mind."

"Well, this is the perfect way to do that.", said Frank, raising his glass.

Jonathan laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're probably right.", he toasted with Frank.

Frank took a sip, before lowering his glass.

"Why do you have to clear your head? Do you have problems?"

Jonathan considered briefly whether he should tell the other about his conflict regarding Herman, but decided against it. He shook his head.

"Nothing important. Are _you_ here more often?", he changed the subject somewhat inelegantly.

Frank took another sip of his schnapps and grinned.

"Yes. I discovered the bar a few weeks ago. There are not many bars for...", he shrugged. "Us."

Jonathan nodded understandingly.

"Agreed! I just found it by accident."

"Well, I'm not going to complain about that.", Frank said, grinning widely at him.

Jonathan felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, a slight flush crept up his cheeks. Quickly he took a sip of his beer.

"Are you from Johannesburg?", he asked after a brief silence.

Frank cocked his head.

"No. I moved here 3 years ago from one of the surrounding villages...I was looking for a job.", he smiled. "And I was lucky to get one."

"Same here. My...", Jonathan stopped shortly, looking for a suitable description for Herman. "...acquaintance and I came here from the UK to get into the diamond business."

Frank's eyes wandered over his face.

"Your _friend.._.is he the reason you're here today?"

Jonathan averted his gaze briefly.

"Maybe.", he shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Frank. "But that's not so important...it can't be changed anyway...", he smiled crookedly and looked down into his glass.

'Empty again.', surprised, he raised his eyebrows.

"Would you like something to drink?", he asked Frank, who nodded. "What can I get you?"

"A whiskey, please."

Glad to escape the situation for a moment that, due to the turn the conversation had taken, was slightly unpleasant, Jonathan went to the bar and ordered a whiskey for Frank and himself. With the drinks in hand, he returned to their table.

"Thank you, Jonathan.", Frank's fingers brushed lightly over Jonathan's as he took the glass from him.

Jonathan's heartbeat quickened.

"You're welcome.", smiling, he sat down, thinking about what to say now, when a thought crossed his mind. "Have you already seen 'Gold Rush'?"

"The new movie of Charlie Chaplin? Yes, I've seen it last week."

"Did you like it?", Jonathan asked interested. “I'm planning on seeing it sometime in the near future.”

"Crazy funny! I couldn't stop laughing. When the tramp eats his shoe...", Frank chuckled and looked at Jonathan. "But I don't wanna tell you too much. Do you want to watch it because you're in a similar profession? ...Diamond market, gold market.", he shrugged slightly.

Jonathan's smile deepened.

"Yeah, true. But I actually want to see it because my friend asked me to.", he replied.

Slowly they went into a conversation, talking about other movies, and about books and their life so far - partly of course. Neither of them could be sure that the other wouldn't go to the police after all. They took turns, buying each other drinks and slowly but surely Jonathan could feel the effects of the alcohol. His head felt unusually light and he staggered when he bought them another round of drinks. Interested, Jonathan leaned forward to Frank who talked about a new novel he recently discovered and who was sitting closer to him than at the beginning of the evening. Jonathan took another sip of his beer when he felt Frank's hand on his knee. He almost choked with surprise, but didn't move otherwise. A not unpleasant tingling sensation spread through his stomach, which intensified as Frank's fingers brushed light as a feather over the fabric of his pants. Jonathan swallowed, his eyes fixed on the young man next to him. Frank returned the look, his dark eyes flitted to Jonathan's mouth, his breathing quickened. They leaned forward almost simultaneously, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Jonathan buried his hand in Frank's tight curls and pulled the other onto his lap. Frank breathed his name against his lips, his body pressed flush against Jonathan. His fingers dugged into Jonathan's shirt.

'Would it feel the same when he kissed _Herman_...if it were _Herman's_ lips on his own... _his_ hands...', Jonathan's eyes widened. 'Herman. How could he have forgotten the other?', abruptly he broke away from Frank.

Bewildered, Frank opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked a little breathlessly.

His breath ghosted warm over Jonathan's lips, who swallowed hard.

"I ...um...", Jonathan ran his fingers trough his hair, his heart still pounding in his chest as if it wanted to burst. "I.. should go...I mean...It..", he cleared his throat and looked Frank in the eye.

Disconcerted, Frank returned his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I should really go now.", Jonathan muttered, trying to get up.

Frank straightened, one hand heavy on Jonathan's shoulder.

"But..", he took a deep breath. "Why?", he frowned. "Is it...is it because of your friend?", he asked slowly.

Jonathan dropped his eyes, one hand still on Frank's waist.

"Yes.", he admitted quietly. "I..It was very nice, but..this is wrong. I mean-", he added quickly when Frank's fingers tightened slightly around his upper arm. "No, that wasn't phrased correctly. It is wrong towards He- um, towards my friend. Even if he doesn't...", Jonathan broke off and lifted his gaze. "I should go now.", he rose.

Frank slipped aside, still looking at Jonathan in disbelief.

"I'm sorry.", Jonathan muttered again.

Frank nodded absentmindedly, his full lips pressed into a straight line. Jonathan took a deep breath. Cautiously he put his hand over Frank's, who's head jerked up.

"Really.", said Jonathan, looking him straight in the eye.

Frank nodded and forced a smile to his lips.

"Well then, have a nice evening. And tell your friend that he's a lucky man."

Jonathan smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Good evening to you too, Frank.", with that he left the bar.

Cold night air surrounded him and he noticed how he sobered up. With a silent sigh, he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it. His fingers trembled slightly. Agitated, he ran his hands through his hair. The smoke filled his lungs and calmed him down a bit. Slowly he began walking to their apartment.

'What time was it?', he glanced at his watch. 'Close to midnight. Herman had probably gone to bed already... _Herman_..', he sighed again, frustrated, rubbing his eyes.

His cigarette was already out. Carelessly he threw it on the ground and lit himself a new one. Memories of the kiss came to his mind, mingled with wishful dreams.

' _Herman_ , whose lips he kissed, _Herman_ , who pressed himself against him, breathlessly whispering his name, _his_ scent all around him, clouding his senses...', frustrated with himself, Jonathan ran a hand over his face and stopped in his tracks. 'Damn it! How was he supposed to ever spend time again with Herman in the same room after this evening without...And what- what if Herman didn't want him that way?', he laughed bitterly. 'How should _Herman_ desire someone like _him_? Completely...completely unlikely...And what if he- what if he did...? After all, there were the events of Christmas and...and New Year's Eve...', hope began to glimmer in his chest.

His eyes fell on the cigarette in his hand that too had gone out over his desperate thoughts.

'Not that it really helped...', irritated he threw it down on the street and grinded the cigarette's butt under his heel, before continuing on his way home.

When he reached their apartment, he paused at the front door his hand reached out for the door's knob.

'Why did he even worry? Herman was most certainly already in bed and asleep. What he should do too and tomorrow...tomorrow..', nervously he looked at his hands and then shook his head angrily. 'And tomorrow he would just pretend that nothing had happened tonight! He couldn't stand it if Herman...loathed him, wouldn't want to be around him because- he couldn't...risk it!'

Determined, he entered their apartment and closed the front door behind him. He glanced into the living room. Herman was sitting at the table with his head on his arms, sleeping peacefully. Jonathan felt warmth rising within him, his eyes softened and a smile tugged at his lips.

'Apparently Herman had been waiting for him, falling asleep over it. If only he could...tell him...maybe...', lost in thought, he hung his jacket on the hook bar and took a step into the room.

One of the floorboards creaked under his feet. Herman's head jerked up. Disoriented, he looked around.

"Was ist passiert? Wer ist da?1", he mumbled sleepily.

His eyes fell on Jonathan, who apologetically returned his gaze.

"Ch..", he was interrupted by a yawn. "Chonny?"

A small smile played around Jonathan's lips.

"Yes. Sorry that I woke you."

Herman waved it off and rubbed his eyes.

'Herman looked really tired.'

"Were you waiting for me?", Jonathan tilted his head.

An embarrassed smile crept onto Herman's lips.

"Yes.", he answered sheepishly. "I know you said you'd come a little later, but when it turned 11...I don't know...", he shrugged and stifled a yawn.

Jonathan's smile deepened, he took another step towards the other. Herman's gaze flitted over his figure. He blinked several times, a perplexed look on his face.

"Did you...Are you...Are you... _drunk_ , Chonny?", wide-eyed, he looked at him.

Jonathan grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Um..that's possibly true.", he murmured, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. "I go, use the bathroom-"

"Chonny-", Herman rose and approached him with a puzzled look on his face.

Jonathan stayed where he was. Nervously he swallowed, his eyes fixed on Herman. Herman stopped right in front of him and looked at him worriedly.

"Chonny, did something happen?", he put a hand on Jonathan's arm.

Jonathan flinched, his heart racing at the light touch. Herman blinked in confusion, his grip around Jonathan's arm loosened. Following an impulse, Jonathan reached out a hand to Herman's face and pulled him towards himself. Herman didn't flinch, just looked at him a little perplexed from his big brown eyes.

"J..Jona...than...What...?", he cleared his throat.

Jonathan returned his gaze. His skin tingled where he touched the other and he couldn't take his eyes off Herman. Slowly, to give Herman the opportunity to back away, he leaned down to him. Herman didn't move, just looked at him with wide eyes. His gaze settled on Jonathan's lips and his breathing quickened, making his chest rise and fall rapidly. Just before their lips met, Jonathan paused. He could see Herman swallow, his adam's apple twitched. Barely noticeable, his fingers brushed over Jonathan's arms. A pleasant shiver ran down Jonathan's spine, his heart was racing in his chest.

"J..Chonny? How...much did you d..drink...?", Herman asked softly, his breath warm against Jonathan's cheek.

Jonathan laughed softly.

"Only a little...", he whispered breathlessly.

He passed the short distance between them and kissed Herman. A pleasant shiver passed through him. Far too quickly, the fleeting touch of their lips was over. They parted, both taking shaky, shallow breaths, their faces only millimeters apart. Herman's fingers gently stroked over Jonathan's upper arms. With shining eyes, he looked up at Jonathan. A shy smile appeared on his lips.

"What luck, Chonny, that you-", he started out of breath, but was interrupted when Jonathan leaned down and kissed him again.

Jonathan put his hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer towards him. Herman made a choked sound in the back of his throat before deepening the kiss. His fingers dug into Jonathan's arms, holding him tight as if he was afraid that Jonathan would vanish if he let go of him. Jonathan broke the kiss to plant feather-light kisses on Herman's face, his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and across his jaw. He could hear Herman sigh softly, trembling slightly in his arms. Herman tilted his head to give Jonathan better access to his neck. His hands clung to Jonathan's shoulders.

" _Oh_.. _Oh_ , C..Chonny...", he whispered breathlessly. “Don't stop!”

Jonathan could feel his heart beating down to his fingertips. Tenderly he let his lips wander over Herman's neck, his teeth sipping on the warm skin. The taste and scent of Herman, a mixture of soap and something that tasted very much like whiskey and underneath, barely noticeable the pungent smell of disinfectant, filled his senses and made his head spin. He felt Herman's legs give way under him and quickly wrapped his arms tighter around him to keep him upright, at the same time pulling him closer. He could hear Herman breathlessly moan his name and raised his head. The closeness and devotion of Herman made him feel more intoxicated and dizzy than the alcohol earlier that evening. Herman looked at him from half-closed eyes, his cheeks flushed. A loving smile appeared on Jonathan's lips as he leaned his forehead against Hermans. He reached out a hand to Herman's face and gently stroked his cheek and slightly swollen lips with his thumb. Herman breathed a sigh and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down again. Their lips met.

Jonathan's eyelids fluttered shut. His hands slid down over Herman's back. He pressed himself closer against Herman and Herman in this progress against the table behind him, and slid one of his legs between Herman's. Herman moaned against his lips, his breath hot against Jonathan's cheek. His hands dugged into Jonathan's hair, his fingernails scratching over Jonathan's scalp, coaxing a groan out of Jonathan. Heat pooled in his stomach. Breathless, they broke apart.

"Maybe...", Jonathan swallowed hard. "Maybe we should find a more comfortable place than the table.", he muttered hoarse, his lips just millimeters away from Herman's.

Herman looked at him from half-closed eyes, his gaze wandering over Jonathan's face. He nodded. They stumbled towards the bedroom. Jonathan kicked off his shoes on the way, his fingers busy with Herman's shirt buttons. He tried opening them, but they seemed to resist him. He swore under his breath. Herman laughed softly and helped him. Jonathan grinned crookedly at him, before pulling Herman close for another kiss, his fingers buried possessively in Herman's hair. Herman smiled against his lips. His hands went to Jonathan's tie, tugging impatiently at it to loosen it before he opened the other's shirt. Jonathan trembled as Herman's fingers brushed over his bare skin. He brushed his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it away carelessly, and took off his undershirt before putting his hands back on Herman's face to deepen the kiss. Herman had also taken off his undershirt in the meantime, his fingers running over Jonathan's upper arms, making him tremble with pleasure. They had reached the bedroom and were standing in front of the bed. Herman sank down on it, pulling Jonathan with him. Jonathan felt ecstatic, finally being skin to skin with Herman. Out of breath, he rested himself on his forearms to take some of his weight off Herman. Herman made a protesting noise in the back of his throat. Jonathan's mouth twisted into a grin, his cheeks flushed, flattered by the effect that he apparently had on Herman. He leaned down and kissed Herman longingly. Herman whimpered softly against his lips and deepened the kiss. His tongue ran over Jonathan's teeth, nudged his tongue, making Jonathan shiver and moan. His chest rose and fell rapidly and heat spreads through his body, burning through his veins. He felt more alive than he had in a long time. His fingers glided restlessly over Herman's bare torso, exploring every inch of the soft, warm skin. His lips brushed over Herman's jaw, before he pressed them between Herman's shoulder and neck, taking in Herman's scent. A moan escaped his throat. When he gently sucked on the soft skin, Herman gasped hoarsely. A tingling sensation pooled in Jonathan's stomach, gathering between his legs. He let his lips move further over Herman's upper body, exploring every inch, tasting and sucking on the soft skin. Breathless, Herman whimpered his name, his hands buried in Jonathan's hair. Jonathan continued his sensual attack, a loving smile on his lips. Herman's reactions was like music to his ears. He could feel Herman's erected cock pressing against his thigh. His heartbeat quickened, the tingling sensation spread throughout his body, burning through his veins, making him dizzy. When he sucked on Herman's nipple, Herman let his head sink back with a groan.

"Ch..Chonny... _Oh_...oh, ja...so gut2...don't stop, Chonny!", he whispered huskily.

Jonathan slid back up again. Herman's eyes were closed, a blissful expression on his face. With a tender smile, Jonathan brushed the sweaty hair from Herman's forehead. Herman opened his eyes fluttering, looking longingly at him. He reached out a hand, his fingertips ghosting over Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan trembled, his lips still sensitive from the kisses. Out of an impulse, he pressed gentle kisses to Herman's fingertips, the palm of his hand, and his wrist. A smile spread across Herman's lips, he laughed softly.

"Küss mich, Chonny.3", he whispered a little out of breath.

The request took Jonathan's breath away, but he quickly complied with it, his fingers stroking over Herman's stomach to his thighs.

"I-I _need_ you, Herman. I _want_ you.", he whispered against Herman's lips.

Herman's eyes grew dark with desire. His tongue flicked over his lips, he nodded.

"I- Do you- do you know how-", he whispered and broke off, blushing.

Jonathan stroked his cheeks lovingly.

"Don't worry, Herman.", he whispered, covering Herman's face with feather-light kisses, his lips ghosting over the worry lines between Herman's eyebrows.

Slowly Herman's forehead smoothed.

"Don't worry...This is not my first time with a man. Do you trust me, Herman?"

"I trust you.", Herman's brown eyes were fixed on his.

A shy smile settled on his lips. Warmth spread through Jonathan's chest. Overwhelmed, he leaned down to Herman and closed Herman's mouth with his own again. Herman's hands came to rest on his shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Jonathan broke the kiss, his hands moving down to Herman pants, opening the fastener. He let his lips follow his hands, covering Herman's upper body with sloppy kisses, thus coaxing breathy moans and gasps out of Herman. Jonathan's heartbeat quickened, Herman's taste and scent filled his senses. Herman's chest rose and fell quickly, he watched Jonathan from half-open eyes, his fingers buried deep in Jonathan's hair. Jonathan rose from the bed, thus pulling out of Herman's grip, coaxing a protesting sound out of him. Jonathan laughed softly. He brushed his pants, shorts and socks off his legs. When he raised his head again, his eyes met Herman's. Herman's gaze wandered over his body, he swallowed dryly. His tongue flitted over his lips and redness spread over his cheeks and neck. Jonathan blushed and lowered his eyes, his lips curling into a flattered grin. He leaned down to Herman, his big hands resting on Herman's waistband. After one last scrutinizing look to Herman and a confirming nod from the other, he slowly took off his pants and socks and carelessly tossed the bundle on the floor next to the bed. A hungry expression filled his eyes as his fingers slipped under the waistband of Herman's shorts, pulling them agonizingly slow down his hips and legs, before he slid over Herman. He could hear Herman's breath catch in his throat. Jonathan supported himself on his forearms to take some of his weight off Herman. Feeling Herman from head to toe, without any distracting clothes was overwhelming, making his heart ache with longing. Herman's fingers curiously ghosted over his shoulders, his bare chest and his sides, leaving burning marks on Jonathan's skin. Jonathan trembled under the light touch. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his stomach muscles twitched. He leaned down and sealed their lips with a passionate kiss. Herman's fingers dug into his back, pulling him closer. Jonathan deepened the kiss with a rumble, his chest brushing over Herman's. His heart was racing. Lightly Herman's bare feet stroked his legs, his groin pressing up against Jonathan's, who moaned against his lips. Herman's fingernails scratched over Jonathan's back, making him gasp for breath. He broke the kiss.

"Oh, Herman…", he sighed, leaning his forehead against Hermans.

"C-Chonny, bitte...ich4...", Herman gasped desperately, his lips planting kisses on the corners of Jonathan's lips, his cheeks, chin and neck.

He pressed himself up against Jonathan. Jonathan's fingers stroked his chest, his tongue ghosting over Herman's ear. His hands slid down over Herman's stomach. Herman's head sank back with a groan.

"Please..don't stop...oh, so gut5... _Oh_ , _Chonny_...", his legs wrapped themselves tightly around Jonathan's hip to get closer to him, to feel more.

Desire jolted through Jonathan. Breathless, he moaned Herman's name, burying his head in the crook of Herman's neck. His fingers dug into Herman's thigh, pulling him closer. Herman's lips pressed against his temple, his hands stroking restlessly across Jonathan's back. His hip rolled up against Jonathan's, who inhaled sharply. He lifted his head and pressed his lips hungrily on Herman's. His tongue slipped between Herman's lips, wandering over his teeth, gums and tongue. Herman whimpered, his fingers clenched in Jonathan's hair. Jonathan moaned against his lips and raised his head.

"Chonny, bitte6...I want you. I _need_ you!", whispered Herman, looking at him longingly from half-open eyes.

"Where's your instrument case, Herman?", asked Jonathan out of breath.

Herman blinked.

"I- um...in the bathroom.", he replied confused. "W-Why?"

Jonathan planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Be right back.", with that he rose and went into the bathroom, opening the instrument case with trembling fingers.

'Now, where could it- Ah, there!', he pulled out a small glass container with petroleum jelly and hurried back to the bedroom.

His eyes fell on Herman, who was lying on the bed, resting on his forearms. Jonathan's mouth went dry, unconsciously he wet his lips. He could see Herman swallowing, flush spreading over his neck and cheeks. He sat up a bit more. Jonathan sank on the bed and kissed him hard. Herman moaned against his lips, his hands brushing over Jonathan's face and into his hair, pulling him closer. Absently, Jonathan put the small container away so he could instead bury his fingers in Herman's hair, and sank against him.

"Chonny, what-", Herman started breathlessly as they separated. "What's that for?", his eyes darted to the bedside table with the glass container.

"It'll help.", replied Jonathan out of breath. "And makes it more pleasant...much more pleasant.", he added in a dark voice and closed the short distance between them, sealing Herman's mouth with his.

His hand slid between Herman's thighs, making Herman moan and gasp against his lips...

1What happened? Who's there?

2Oh...oh, yes..so good...

3Kiss me, Chonny.

4C-Chonny, please...I...

5...oh, so good...

6Chonny, please...


	10. 10 The Morning After

#  **10 The Morning After**

  
  


Jonathan opened his eyes. The sun shone brightly into the room and illuminated everything with its golden light. Herman lay warm in his arms. His chest rose and fell slowly and steadily, his mouth slightly agape. Jonathan felt warmth well up in his chest. With shining eyes, he looked down at Herman, a soft smile played around his lips. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Herman's waist and pressed a tender kiss on his temple. Herman's lips curled into a happy smile without him waking up. Jonathan snuggled up to him, the tiredness returned. He closed his eyes slowly and drifted back to sleep again. Suddenly his eyes shot open.

'Wait! _Herman_ was laying next to him?', abruptly Jonathan sat up.

With a protesting sound, Herman snuggled closer into the covers. Pain flashed through Jonathan's skull, he squeezed his eyes and gripped his head.

'Ouch! Why did he have such a bad headache? Had he been drinking last night? Wait, was that the reason Herman was lying next to him, and-', he swallowed dryly and looked down at himself. '...was he naked?', his wide eyes focused on the sleeping man next to him. '..just like Herman... _What_ had happened last night? He still remembered that he had been at work and...had pondered these not-so-new feelings regarding Herman and then he had found this new bar. Well that, at least, explained the headache.', he rubbed his face, groaning. ' _Oh_ \- and then he had met...Frank? Frank.', slowly he dropped his hands to the bedspread.

Guiltily, he looked at Herman.

'Well, after all, nothing _really_ happened, and besides, he and Herman were _just_ frien-', he paused, his eyes widening as the rest of the night appeared before his inner eye. 'Herman's lips on his, his own racing heartbeat, until-', his lips curled into a happy smile, his heart beating slightly quicker at the memory. '...until Herman _returned_ the kiss, kissed him back...Herman, breathlessly whispering his name, his fingers ghosting over his body, leaving burning marks on his skin, no part of his body untouched...', a slight blush settled on his cheeks.

His eyes fell on Herman, who was still asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. Gently Jonathan brushed a strand of hair from Herman's face. Herman's breathing quickened, his eyes moved behind his lids and his forehead wrinkled slightly. Fluttering, he opened his eyes. His bleary gaze fell on Jonathan.

"Sch...Schonny?", he mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Yes.", Jonathan whispered lovingly, before planting a tender kiss on his lips.

Herman smiled against his lips, returning the kiss. Suddenly he froze. He inhaled sharply, his eyes shot open. Instantly Jonathan released the kiss. He returned Herman's gaze, startled.

"J..Chonny?", Herman asked in a high voice. "What-", he let his fingertips ghost over his lips in wonder.

Jonathan sat up abruptly and looked at him, wide-eyed.

"S..Sorry, I thought that after last night...", Jonathan inhaled nervously and swallowed. "But if you changed your mind..."

Herman squinted his eyes questioningly and sat up too.

"...about us, I mean.", added Jonathan explanatory. "You don't have to- I mean, I would understand if...", he faltered, his voice dying because his chest contracted and prevented him from talking further.

Herman was still looking at him in confusion. Suddenly his eyes lit up with memories of the last night. Jonathan could see different emotions wash over Herman's face.

'Was that- surprise, alarm... dislike?', Jonathan flinched and averted his gaze.

His stomach tightened.

'Did Herman regret what happened last night?', the thought made his heart ache. 'Herman probably believed that it was wrong for them, _as two men_ , to make love. Or it was because of _him_...', his breath quickened and he felt his throat tighten.

A touch of his arm startled him from his thoughts. He looked up, feeling unusually nervous, but didn't dare to look Herman directly in the eye, instead fixing his gaze on the other's forehead.

"Jo- Chonny...", Herman began in a soft voice.

'So that was it.', Jonathan swallowed with difficulty.

"Don't worry, Herman, I...", he cleared his throat. "I do understand that, really. We're just not going to talk about last night. I was...I had drunk _too_ much and then...but that doesn't mean that you- you don't have to..", he inhaled shakily. "We'll just pretend that nothing has-", he half rose from the bed.

"No!", Herman cut him off, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

Jonathan frowned and finally looked him in the eye.

"No?", he repeated, confused.

Determined, Herman returned his gaze.

"I don't _want_ _to_ pretend that nothing happened.", he said firmly. "I...I did..enjoy last night and I-", gently Herman's fingers slid down to Jonathan's hand, he intertwined their fingers.

Jonathan's eyes followed the movement, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I just had to think because...well...", Herman took a deep breath, then continued speaking determinedly: "Because up to now...I've only fallen in love with women and many people would probably consider it wrong if two men were as close to each other as we are."

Hope started to rose in Jonathan, he looked up.

"But...?", he dared to ask, nervousness making his voice tremble.

He couldn't look away from Herman who returned his gaze, smiling shyly.

"But I don't think that something that feels so good could be wrong and...", he swallowed and then looked Jonathan in the eye. "You have grown very.. _very_ dear to me, Chonny."

Jonathan felt his eyes water. Without realizing it, he had held his breath. A sound between a sigh and a sob escaped him. Overwhelmed, he leaned towards Herman and kissed him. Herman laughed softly against his lips and deepened the kiss, his hands stroking Jonathan's upper body. He sank back, pulling Jonathan with him. Jonathan had closed his eyes, but now opened them and looked tenderly at Herman. His fingers rested on Herman's face, gently stroking his cheeks.

"I'm so glad that you think that way.", he whispered, lovingly covering Herman's face with soft kisses. "For I feel the same."

Herman beamed at him. His hands stroked Jonathan's arms and chest, drawing him into another kiss.

"How...how long have you been feeling that way for me, Chonny?", he asked softly against Jonathan's lips as they separated.

"For...about a year. Although, probably a little longer if I think about it...", Jonathan replied as quietly as if he was passing a secret.

Herman's grip around his arms tightened, his lips slid over Jonathan's jaw. Jonathan's eyes closed fluttering, overwhelmed, he buried his face against Herman's neck. Surprised, he noticed something wet on his face. Tears ran silently down his cheeks.

'Herman felt the same way about him...maybe even _loved_ him...'

Herman ran his fingers gently through his hair. Peace spread through Jonathan. Peace and happiness. He half-turned his head to look at Herman, his arms still wrapped tightly around Herman's waist. Gently he brushed his nose over Herman's jaw. Herman giggled.

"That tickles, Chonny.", he turned his head and pressed a tender kiss on Jonathan's forehead.

Jonathan laughed softly and raised his head. Herman sealed their lips with a gentle kiss, his hands caressed Jonathan's back, pulling him closer. Jonathan purred and deepened the kiss. Erratic, Herman's hands slid over his arms and shoulders, down his back and over his butt. Jonathan growled deep in his chest. He pressed his groin against Herman's, who gasped for air, thus breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, they locked eyes. Herman's cheeks were flushed, his lips curled into a tender smile. With shining eyes, he looked up at Jonathan, who returned the smile.

"So you...enjoyed last night?", Jonathan asked hoarsely.

The blush on Herman's cheeks deepened. He nodded.

"Yes. I did."

"Then maybe we should...do it again.", Jonathan suggested, leaning back down to him.

"Good idea, Chonny.", Herman whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

  
  


*

  
  


The door was opened. Herman looked up from his book. Jonathan stood swaying in the doorway, his coat hanging loosely around his shoulders, his white shirt covered with red stains in several places.

"Chonny!", Herman rushed to the door, wide-eyed, the book fell to the floor, forgotten. "Chonny, what happened to you?"

Jonathan staggered. Hastily Herman held out his hands to support him. Jonathan fell against him, grabbing his arms for support. Herman looked down at Jonathan's hands which were covered in blood. He gasped.

"Ch-Chonny, what happened? Are you hurt?", carelessly he kicked the door shut and pulled Jonathan towards his operating table in the next room. He brushed the coat off Jonathan's shoulders and gently took his face in his hands. Jonathan returned his gaze with strangely empty eyes.

"Chonny! Chonny, what happened? Please- Were you hurt? Is- Are you- Does it hurt anywhere?", Herman's hands brushed over Jonathan's arms, his eyes wandering anxiously over Jonathan's body in search of some wound that would explain all the blood.

"Herman…", Jonathan interrupted him.

Herman's hands closed a little tighter around his arms.

"Please, Chonny, you _have_ to tell me where-"

"Herman!", Jonathan repeated a little louder, his bloodstained hands gripping Herman's arms tightly to shake him up from his ramblings. "Herman, it's not _my_ blood!"

Herman frowned distraught.

"...What?"

"It's not my blood!", Jonathan leaned forward, imploringly looking into Herman's eyes. "I'm not hurt...I think.", he added after a moment's hesitation.

Herman opened his mouth, but no sound came from his lips. He cleared his throat.

"But where from- Whose blood-", he moistened his suddenly dry lips, his eyes fell down on Jonathan's hands, which were still clutching his arms. "Why are-", he looked up.

Jonathan's dark eyes flitted over his face. He cleared his throat.

"I-", he began and averted his gaze.

Herman felt an anxious knot building up in his stomach, his heartbeat quickened.

"...yes?"

Jonathan raised his head.

"I killed someone."

Herman gasped, his eyes widened. The grip of his fingers around Jonathan's upper arms loosened, but they still remained there.

"What...?", he repeated in a whisper.

Jonathan dropped his hands.

"I killed someone."

Herman swallowed. He searched for words, frowning.

"B-But, why- why did you-", he broke off, lost for words, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Were you...threatened or-"

Jonathan's eyes flitted over his face.

"It was a colleague of work.", he began slowly. "We were arguing. I don't remember about what...and...he aimed his pocket pistol at me. I knocked it out of his hand...and...once I started...", his eyes went to a point behind Herman. "...I couldn't stop. I didn't _wanted_ to stop...I..I liked..it...", added Jonathan, whispering.

Herman swallowed again and involuntarily took a step back. His heart was racing and he could hear his blood roaring in his ears. Nervously he looked at Jonathan, who returned his gaze expressionlessly.

'Almost expressionless. There was something...in his eyes...he couldn't quite place.'

One of Jonathan's sentences reached his consciousness. Herman's eyes widened slightly.

"... a-a pistol?", he asked, anxiously. "He hasn't-", slowly he stepped back towards Jonathan. "But he didn't hit you, did he..."

Jonathan's eyes turned abruptly to Herman's.

"I um...I don't think so...", he murmured, his gaze wandered over his body.

Herman followed his gaze. His eyes flitted over the blood stains on Jonathan's shirt and the torn sleeve, went further down and fell on a hole in Jonathan's black trousers, which he must have overlooked so far due to the dim light in their apartment, and trough that a patch of pale skin was visible that was clearly smeared with blood. He gasped, startled, and dropped to his knees. With trembling fingers, he pushed up Jonathan's trousers leg. A bloody scratch ran across Jonathan's calf. The still fresh blood glittered dark red. Herman inhaled sharply.

"I have to patch this up before it gets infected, Ch-", he faltered. "Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded in silence. Herman got up.

"Do you have any other injuries, Jonathan?"

Jonathan shrugged. His hand brushed almost absently over his nose, which looked oddly crooked, a bruise already forming. Herman's fingers ghosted over it.

"Could be broken.", he murmured absentmindedly.

He pushed the suspenders off Jonathan's shoulders and carefully unbuttoned his shirt to put it over a nearby chair, while Jonathan took off his undershirt. Herman's eyes scanned Jonathan for further injuries. Outwardly calmer this time than before, although his heart was still beating wildly in his chest. There were only a few superficial scratches, abrasions and bruises. He disinfected and bandaged Jonathan's leg. Jonathan watched him in silence, his dark eyes followed his every movements. When all the wounds were taken care of, Jonathan rose slowly. Involuntary Herman took a step back. Jonathan pretended not to notice and went to the sink, but his hands shook noticeably as he washed the dried blood off them as best as he could. Searching, he looked around for a brush to scratch it out from under his fingernails before he lowered himself heavily on one of the chairs. Herman put his instruments and bottles back in his instruments case and too went to wash his hands. He turned back to Jonathan, who was slumped in his chair. His dark eyes were fixed on Herman. Herman noticed how the hair on the back of his neck rose.

'Fear _of_ Jonathan...was an unfamiliar and not very good feeling...', he swallowed.

"Herman-", Jonathan started with a hoarse voice.

He cleared his throat. Herman nodded uncertainly.

"...yes?"

"Herman, I- I would _never_ hurt you!"

Herman blinked. Jonathan looked at him seriously. Tentatively he held out a hand. Herman's eyes fell on the long fingers. They trembled barely noticeable. Herman swallowed and slowly moved closer to Jonathan, but didn't take his outstretched hand. Jonathan swallowed hard and dropped his hand. His dark eyes searched for Herman's.

"I mean it. I _could_ never hurt you, Herman! Never! I-", he broke off and cleared his throat.

His chest rose and fell rapidly. Herman took another step towards him. He tilted his head.

"...yes?", he asked softly.

Jonathan slowly opened his mouth.

"I...love you, Herman.", he whispered barely audibly.

Herman's eyes grew impossibly wide, breath catching in his throat, he blinked several times. His head felt empty. Tentatively he took another step closer.

'J- Chonny _loved_ him?', his heartbeat quickened and a strange feeling spread in his chest.

"I promise you, Herman, that I will _never_ harm you.", Jonathan almost sounded desperate now.

Herman could see that Jonathan's dark eyes were shimmering. Slowly he reached out a hand. Jonathan's eyes followed the movement, otherwise he didn't move. Herman swallowed, his fingers ghosted over Jonathan's cheek.

"I-I trust you, Chonny.", he said gently, looking him straight in the eye.

Jonathan blinked several times. His fingers landed trembling on Herman's hips, pulling him closer to him. Herman smiled softly, his fingers gently caressing Jonathan's face and pulling him toward himself into a kiss. Jonathan's eyes closed, tears fell from his long lashes and ran down his cheeks. Herman tasted the salt on Jonathan's lips and raised his head. Careful, he wiped the tears from Jonathan's cheeks with his thumb. The wish- no the urge to protect the other from harm spread through his chest. His gaze wandered over Jonathan's face. His knitted his brows.

"It..would probably be best if I gave you a new face...If they come looking for you...Preferably tonight, Chonny.", his fingers paused next to Jonathan's nose. "Maybe I could even use that...", he mumbled thoughtfully, his fingers ghosting carefully over Jonathan's broken nose.

Jonathan nodded silently, his dark eyes fixed on Herman. Herman reached for his hand and pulled him back to the operating table. Jonathan lay down on the table. Herman pulled up a chair and put his instrument case on it. He withdrew an anesthetic into a syringe and turned to Jonathan. Jonathan's fingers closed around his wrist. Not firm, but enough to make him stop. Herman's eyes darted down before returning to Jonathan's face. There was a strange expression in Jonathan's eyes that made him look unusually vulnerable. Herman swallowed. The fingers of his other hand caressed Jonathan's fingers gently.

"Jonathan-", he started seriously. "I...would _never_ let anything happen to you. And I would never...betray you.", his tongue stumbled over the last words.

'His heart contracted at the thought that something could happen to Chonny.'

"You know that I wouldn't do that, do you, Chonny?"

Jonathan nodded slowly and dropped his hand. Herman smiled softly. Carefully he put the syringe aside and leaned over Jonathan, one hand resting beside his head.

"Do you trust me, Jonathan?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Yes. I trust you, Herman."

Herman kissed him on the forehead, the fingers of his free hand gently brushing the tear streaks from his cheeks.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you.", he whispered against his skin, rising up again.

He picked up the syringe again. Questioningly he looked Jonathan in the eyes. Jonathan nodded. Herman injected him the anesthetic. Jonathan's eyelids dropped.


	11. 11 Why Do We Have To Go?

#  **11 Why Do We Have To Go?**

  
  


"Herman!", Jonathan rushed into the apartment.

Herman looked up from his newspaper in surprise.

"What-"

"Herman, we have to get away from here! Today!", Jonathan interrupted him and hurried to their bedroom.

Herman followed him in amazement.

"Chonny, what happened?"

Jonathan was standing in front of their bed, his suitcase lying open on the bed sheet. Herman frowned and went closer, worried.

"Chonny?"

Jonathan didn't react, instead kept packing things in the suitcase.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?"

Jonathan paused and turned to face him. His shoulders dropped.

"Herman-", he sank onto the bed.

Herman approached him uncertainly.

"...yes?"

"Do you remember, Herman, how...um...", his voice faltered.

Herman nodded encouraging. Jonathan gave him a quick look and then looked down at his shoes. Fear clenched in Herman's stomach. Trembling, he went over to Jonathan and put his hands on his knees.

"Chonny, what's wrong? Has anything happen to you? Why do we have to-", he broke off, his eyes widened.

Jonathan slowly looked up. Herman returned his gaze, wide-eyed.

"Chonny, d-do we have to leave because... Did something like London or last year happen again?"

Jonathan nodded hesitantly. Herman's eyebrows twitched, his fingers on Jonathan's legs slightly shaking.

"B-But, Chonny... What- Why?", his lips twisted into a nervous smile.

Jonathan ran his hands through his hair.

"Is that so important, Herman?", he avoided Herman's eyes.

Herman swallowed, his eyebrows knitting together, agitated.

"Of course it is! I mean- I-", he broke off, searching for the right words. "Chonny, I need to know why you- why _we_ have to go. And where to? And _what_ happened..."

Jonathan's fingers slid over his. He took a deep breath.

"It was some guy in that one bar...He was making stupid comments all the time- He was annoying.", Jonathan looked up.

His dark eyes bored into Herman's, his mouth was pressed together in a straight line.

"He did- It was...inevitable.", he shrugged.

A nervous giggle found its way over Herman's lips. Quickly he pressed a hand to his lips. His heart was racing in his chest.

" _Inevitable_?", he repeated, through his fingers. "Really, Chonny? You can't... _kill_ -", his tongue stumbled over the word. "-someone just because they bug you..."

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned away. Herman narrowed his eyes.

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan half turned to him, raising one eyebrow. Herman's gaze darkened, annoyed.

"I'm serious, Chonny!"

Jonathan's shoulders slumped. Hesitantly his long fingers clasped Herman's.

"I know.", he murmured. "...Herman...there has been a witness...", he added barely audible.

Herman's eyes widened.

" _Oh_...that's not good.", he sighed tired. "Do you know where we're going next, Chonny?", he asked quietly. "And what are we- you gonna do about your job anyway? And what's with my surgery? And the apartment?", he broke off because his head was spinning.

He searched for Jonathan's gaze.

"I was thinking about Australia.", Jonathan answered the first of his questions. "Either Sydney or Melbourne."

Herman nodded. Jonathan rose from the bed and turned back to his suitcase. Herman opened his mouth, but Jonathan continued before he could say a word: "Regarding my job, don't worry. I just have to get in touch with my contact in Amsterdam, so that he can monetize my previous earnings and send them after us. And regarding your surgery-", he turned to Herman, who returned his gaze thoughtfully. "Isn't your lease expiring in two weeks anyway?"

"Yeah, but- Chonny, you don't want to wait till then, do you?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"No way! We don't have that much time. The guy will probably go to the police to tell them what he saw... We'll just leave like that, our landlord will notice that we're gone soon enough."

"Okay, Chonny. If you say so."

Jonathan paused and turned to Herman. Slowly he took his small hands into his and pulled him towards himself.

"I'm sorry.", he murmured, gently caressing the back of Herman's hand with his thumb.

Herman sighed softly.

"It's okay, Chonny. It's still better-", Herman lowered his eyes slightly. "Still better than them catching you and locking you up, Chonny.", he added quietly but firmly.

Long fingers stroked his cheek and lifted his chin. Herman's eyes met Jonathan's.

"Thank you.", whispered Jonathan.

Herman's mouth curled into a gentle smile. He put his hand over Jonathan.

"Do you know how we get away from here?", he asked.

Jonathan nodded.

"I've already thought about that. We'll go back to Cape Town, like we did when we arrived here, and take a ship of the Aberdeen Line to Sydney.", he replied. "If we manage to get there by tomorrow evening at the latest, we'll still be able to catch the ship. Otherwise we'll have to wait 3 weeks..."

Herman nodded understandingly.

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time.", he broke away from Jonathan.

A thought occurred to him.

"Do we even have enough money, Chonny?", concerned, he looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, Herman.", he leaned over to Herman and planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Gently Herman looked at Jonathan and patted his arm.

"We should really finish packing, Chonny.", he murmured.

Jonathan nodded and wanted to release the embrace. Herman quickly pulled him down by his shirt collar, planting a fleeting kiss on his lips, before releasing him. Jonathan's lips curled into a soft smile. Herman returned the smile, before taking his suitcase out of the closet and starting to pack it.


	12. 12 Sydney

#  **12 Sydney**

  
  


They lay arm in arm in silence. The last rays of the sun fell into the room. A lamp exuded warm light. Herman's eyes flitted over the sentences in his book. Jonathan's arm lay over his waist, his fingers describing lazy circles on Herman's stomach. The sounds of chirping birds and the mild wind blew in through the window. Herman turned the page. Jonathan's hand wandered up over his shoulder, his long fingers running gently through Herman's hair. A loving smile spread on Herman's lips, which deepened as Jonathan pressed his lips against the back of his neck.

"Herman?", Jonathan's voice sounded muffled.

His breath was warm against Herman's skin.

"Hmm...?", Herman mumbled absently, his eyes still fixed on the lines in front of him, raising a hand and running his fingers through Jonathan's thick hair. 

He could feel Jonathan smile against his neck. 

"Shall we go to bed, Herman?", Jonathan continued. "I'm tired..."

Herman half-turned his head. Jonathan's lips brushed against his jaw. Tenderly Herman's eyes lit up.

"What time is it?", he asked softly.

Jonathan shrugged.

"My watch's on the table...can't see it...", he murmured, his lips pressed against Herman's cheek. "But it was a long day and I-", he was interrupted by a yawn and quickly buried his face against Hermans neck.

Herman laughed softly. He closed his book and rolled over to Jonathan. Gently he caressed Jonathan's cheek.

"All right, let's go to sleep...Can you...Will you carry me, Chonny?", he added, whispering.

Jonathan's eyes lit up. His lips curled into a fond grin.

"Would you like that? Really?", his warm breath ghosted over Herman's lips, who nodded shyly, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Jonathan rose. Herman held out his arms to him. Jonathan bend down and lifted him onto his arms. Herman giggled and pressed a kiss on his cheek, his arms loosely around Jonathan's shoulders. Jonathan turned his head and sealed Herman's lips with a lazy kiss. When he got to the bedroom, he let Herman sink back to the floor and they both changed for the night, before lying down side by side in bed. Jonathan pulled Herman to himself, wrapping his arms tightly around Herman's waist. Herman snuggled into the embrace, planting feather-light kisses on Jonathan's shoulders and neck. Their lips met. Lazily Jonathan's long fingers stroked his back. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his face against Herman's shoulder. Herman could hear him yawning again. Slowly his fingers ran through Jonathan's hair.

"Sleep tight, Chonny.", he whispered, kissing his temple.

"You t', H...Herm'n."

  
  


*

  
  


"Morning, Chonny.", Herman walked up to the table and pressed a light kiss on Jonathan's temple.

Smiling, Jonathan raised his head and returned the kiss. His lips tasted of coffee and cigarettes.

"Morning, Herman.", he dropped the newspaper in his hand to the table, a cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

Herman sat down next to him. Jonathan poured him some coffee into a second mug.

"How's work at the hospital?", Jonathan asked, resting his head on one hand.

He took a drag from his cigarette. Herman cut off a slice of bread and began to butter it.

"Pretty good.", he replied. "Director James is very happy with me."

"Of course he is.", Jonathan noted with a tender smile and blew the smoke towards the ceiling. "He's got an exceptionally talented surgeon."

Herman looked up. His cheeks flushed.

"Thank you, Chonny.", he muttered.

Jonathan's smile deepened. His eyes shimmered softly.

"I'm just stating the truth."

Herman blinked several times, his gaze fell on his food. He cleared his throat and put his hand over Jonathan's.

Slowly he looked up, a small smile on his lips.

"Chonny, I-", he broke off, the color of his cheeks intensifying.

Questioningly Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

"Herman, is everything all right?", he asked worriedly, carefully placing his cigarette on his coffee mug.

His fingers closed around Herman's. Herman opened his mouth, then nodded.

"I just wanted to- Have I ever told you that- that I-", nervously Herman returned Jonathan's interested look.

His heart was pounding behind his ribs. He took a deep breath.

"Chonny, did I ever tell you that I love you?", he finished.

Jonathan's eyes widened. He mouth fell open, but no sound came from his lips. He blinked several times. Herman returned his surprised look, gently stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. Jonathan gaze fell on their intertwined hands.

"Because...I do, Chonny.", Herman continued softly. "For a..a long time already."

Jonathan raised his head again, his mouth still slightly agape. Smiling, Herman reached out and raised Jonathan's lower jaw. His fingers brushed lightly up over Jonathan's cheek.

"Chonny, are you all right?", he asked, his smile deepening.

Jonathan blinked again. He nodded.

"Yes, I-", he started hoarsely and cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm fine.", he moistened his lips. "Herman, you..you _love_ me?", he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

Herman nodded, his eyes shimmered tenderly, his hand came to rest on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Yes, Jonathan Brewster, I love you.", he repeated lovingly. "I love you so-", lips pressing against his interrupted him.

Overwhelmed, he returned the kiss, his hands slipping into Jonathan's hair, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Herman", Jonathan whispered, covering Herman's cheeks and lips with kisses. "I love you too."

Instead of an answer, Herman pulled him into another deep kiss.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman snuggled deeper into his blanket, sniffling. His eyes watered. Tiredly he rubbed his forehead and pulled the blanket a little higher around his shoulders. A sneeze broke the silence of the room. He pulled his legs up and curled himself into a ball. Footsteps creaked on the floorboard. Jonathan stuck his head through the door. His eyes met Herman's. He grimaced sympathetically. Herman sniffed and watched him tearfully, as he came in, carrying a steaming plate of soup and placing it on the bedside table. He sank onto the bed, gently laying a hand on Herman's hot forehead.

"How are you, Herman?"

Herman sneezed in reply, leaning in the touch.

"Not good.", he muttered.

Jonathan leaned towards him, his hand slid to Herman's cheek.

"Eat your soup first, I'll go out later and get you some pills.", with that he sealed Herman's lips with his.

"N-Not...Ch-", Herman began before being interrupted by a cough.

Quickly he turned his head away.

"I'm ill.", he whispered croaky when the coughing got better. "I will infect you.", nevertheless his hand came to rest over Jonathan's fingers on his cheek.

"I'll take my chances.", Jonathan muttered, pressing feather-light kisses onto Herman's hot cheeks and neck.

Half-heartedly Herman tried to push him away.

"Don't...Chonny...you'll get sick and..."

Jonathan laughed and raised his head.

"Do you want to get rid of me?", he raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes glittering amused.

Herman's lips curled into a tender smile.

"No…", he replied, stroking Jonathan's chest gently. "No of course not. I-", he was interrupted by another sneeze.

Sniffling, he looked up at Jonathan, who handed him a handkerchief.

"I'm so tired…", he muttered with a scratchy voice and grimaced.

Jonathan smiled softly.

"Eat your soup first, Herman.", carefully he helped Herman sit up and handed him the plate.

Slowly Herman ate the soup. He shot Jonathan a questioning look.

"Don't you have to go to work, Chonny?"

Jonathan shook his head.

"No, I took a day off...After you were in such a bad shape yesterday.", he placed his hand on Herman's forehead again. "But the fever already seems much better than yesterday."

Herman nodded.

"But now I've got a headache.", he murmured, pushing the plate away.

Jonathan took the plate from him and put it back on the table. Gently he kissed Herman on the temple.

"I'll go get you the pills, Herman."

Herman nodded and sank back onto the pillow. Carefully Jonathan pulled the covers up over Herman's shoulders.

"So long, Herman. Try to get some sleep."

"See y' soon, Chonny.", Herman replied softly, sniffling.

When Jonathan came back half an hour later, the blanket was on the floor. Herman tossed himself restlessly back and forth on the bed, frowning and breathing hard. Jonathan hurried to him, carelessly throwing his jacket over a chair. He got down on his knees and put a hand on Herman's cheek to waken him. 

Herman opened his eyes slowly. Disoriented, he looked around, his gaze fell on Jonathan.

"Jonathan, what-", he moistened his dry lips.

Worried, Jonathan returned his gaze.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Herman rubbed his forehead and shook his head, groaning.

"Still the headache?"

"The head, the nose, my throat...Everything hurts...", Herman whimpered with a scratchy voice.

He was shaken by a coughing fit. Jonathan looked at him worried, his hand came to rest on Herman's shoulder.

"I brought you the pills.", he said quietly, handing Herman a paper bag.

With tiredly narrowed eyes, Herman took it and pulled out one of the pills. Jonathan rose and got him a glass of water from the kitchen. Thanking, Herman accepted it and swallowed the medicine. Sighing exhausted, he sank back on the bed. Languidly, he reached out a hand and pulled Jonathan towards him.

"Can you lay here with me?"

Jonathan's face softened.

"Wait a minute, Herman.", with that, he let go of Herman's hand, took off his jacket and vest and then slipped into bed behind Herman and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Herman nestled against his chest and pulled Jonathan's arms closer around him. Jonathan gave him a kiss on the sweaty hair.

"Sleep well, Herman."

Herman nodded and snuggled into the embrace.

"You too, Chonny.", he answered scratchy.

  


*

"Why, that smells good.", smiling, Herman stepped up to Jonathan, who was busy preparing their dinner.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"Can you smell again?", he asked surprised.

Herman grinned crookedly and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"Well…", he admitted. "But I could imagine that it smells very good..."

Jonathan laughed softly and turned back to the food. Herman went to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. The soft hum of a melody made him look up. It was exactly the tune that he came into the kitchen for. His heartbeat quickened and he felt his ears warm up.

"Tell me, Chonny...", he started and turned his water glass between his fingers.

Jonathan interrupted his humming and raised his head.

"Chonny, is that...'Ain't Misbehaving' you're humming?"

Jonathan frowned thoughtfully.

"That's quite possible..."

“The song we danced to New Years Eve 19...”, Herman thought for a moment. “1928.”

Jonathan's forehead smoothed out.

"Yes, you're probably-", he broke off, his cheeks flushed. "Yes, you're right, Herman.", he grinned wryly.

Herman looked at his glass with a smile. Lips were pressed against his cheek, brushing to his lips. Herman's eyes half closed, he reached his head out to Jonathan before he recollected himself and half turned away.

"Don't-", he murmured reluctantly, the fingers of his one hand stroking the fabric of Jonathan's top. "I'm still contagious, Chonny."

"If you say so, _Doctor._ ", Jonathan murmured, lifting his head after another gentle kiss on Herman's lips.

Herman took another sip from his water and leaned against the sink. Jonathan continued to hum and tossed the vegetables into the boiling water.

"But you're feeling better, aren't you, Herman?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes, the pills really did help. I only have-“, he was interrupted by a cough. "Onl-", he had to clear his throat. "Only have a dry throat."

Jonathan stirred the soup.

"Would you like some tea?", he asked, picking up the kettle.

"Yes, please.", Herman stepped aside so that Jonathan could fill the kettle with water.

When the water boiled, Jonathan poured it into a cup and added a tea bag. Herman went to one of the cupboards and took out a jar of honey and added a spoonful of it into his tea. When the tea had finished steeping, Herman fished out the tea bag and threw it away. Contentedly, he carefully took a sip of his hot tea.

"Wunderbar1.", he murmured softly. "I'm going to lie down again a bit, Chonny.", he muttered and walked towards the bedroom.

"Hmm...see you later, Herman.", Jonathan replied, head still over the cooking pot.

Herman gave him a tender look.

"See you."

1Wonderful.


	13. 13 Run!

#  **13 Run!**

  
  


Breathing heavily, Herman looked back and forth between the body on the ground and Jonathan. His eyes wandered over the mutilated body, the gaping wound in his abdomen and all the scattered- He felt nausea rise within him. Blood was spilled onto the ground, soaking the earth around the body.

'Blood and-', Herman pressed a hand to his mouth and turned away.

His breath sounded loud in his ears. He heard crunching footsteps behind him.

"...Herman..."

Herman trembled and shook his head vehemently.

"..Herman..", Jonathan began again.

Hesitantly Herman turned to him. Jonathan's white shirt was smeared with blood. A deep cut gaped over his left arm, blood ran slowly down to his hand. He had his right hand pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding a bit. A cut ran across his left eyebrow, the blood was already drying, turning dark brown. Another shiver ran down Herman's spine. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes fell on the dead man on the ground and the place where his face had once been. Nausea rose within him again. With one hand pressed to his mouth, Herman ran a few steps away and leaned forward, choking. Tears burned in his eyes and ran hot over his face. When his stomach was empty, the gag reflex finally subsided. Herman sank to the ground, sobbing, the tears still running down his face. A large hand rested on his shoulder. Herman sobbed softly and pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Herman...", Jonathan's voice was gentle.

Herman looked up at him with teary eyes. Trembling, he inhaled. Jonathan reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. With a sniff, Herman wiped his eyes and then his mouth. His free hand felt for his hip flask. The attempt to open it, failed because his fingers were shaking too much. Jonathan took the bottle from his hands and opened it for him. Quivering, Herman brought it to his lips. His breathing calmed down. Exhausted, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?"

Herman opened his eyes in disbelief, his heart racing.

"I- It-", he broke off because his head felt empty.

He took a calming breath.

" _No_!", he replied firmly. "No, I-"

Voices sounded up. Alarmed, they turned in their direction. Jonathan's hand on Herman's shoulder tensed. A whistle sounded. More shouting. Then a second whistle. Jonathan's head jerked back to Herman.

"Run!"

Herman blinked in surprise.

"...what?"

"Herman, run!", Jonathan repeated, this time more urgently, pulling Herman to his feet.

"But-", Herman started.

Jonathan shook his head and pushed him towards the exit of the alley.

"Run!", he pushed him towards the street. "Run!"

Herman's legs moved as if by themselves. He could hear people shouting something, but no one stopped him or paid attention to him. Police whistles sounded again, voices became louder. A shot rang out. Herman took a startled breath and half turned. His chest tightened. Jonathan's words rang in his head. He started running again. Kept running until he reached their apartment. With a loud bang he slammed the door shut and let himself sink against it, exhausted. His heart was beating up to his throat and his lungs were burning from the running. With trembling fingers, he rubbed his sweaty forehead.

"Oh, Gott1...", he whispered breathlessly. "Oh, du lieber Gott2.", his head sank back against the wooden door in his back.

A tremor ran through him. With difficulty, he got up and went to the radio on the small cabinet in the living room and switched it on.

  
  


_...as we have just been informed, a gruesome murder was committed on...street...witnesses..heard...police officers...culprit got caught..._

  
  


Trembling, Herman tried to tune the station a little better, so that the news weren't always interrupted by static.

  
  


_...the police are asking for help from the population, as witnesses claim to have seen a second person involved. As always, we will inform you if more details..._

  
  


Herman turned off the radio. His heart was pounding in his chest.

'Seen...they had seen him...And...oh, God, they had caught Chonny...they would- they would-', he sobbed in horror and pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Oh, Gott3...", tears welled up in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the floor, crying.

  
  


*

  
  


_...Still no sign of Brewster's accomplice...Brewster keeps silent...the testimonies of the witnesses are too vague to be usable. The police is hoping for further help from the population. Brewster himself is on trial today for the mutilation and murder of 36-year-old Jack Pritchard. We will report to you as soon as the verdict is enforced..._

  
  


*

  
  


_...found legally insane despite the seriousness of his crime. He is admitted to the Gladesville Mental Hospital, to the elderly perhaps known as the Tarban Creek Lunatic Asylum. According to the police spokesman, Jonathan Brewster continues to remain silent about his accomplice's identity. He is still on the run and the police are looking for him..._

  
  


Herman sobbed in relief and turned off the radio.

'Chonny wouldn't be hanged...he was only committed...he would _survive_...'

"Oh, Gott sei Dank!4", he buried his face in his hands and sank to the ground in front of the radio.

'Chonny would survive...he was alive...', he leaned his head against the cupboard.

Slowly he dropped his hands.

'And...and now?', he stared ahead, thinking.

As by themselves, his fingers reached for his flask. He took a big gulp.

''Should you really drink _that_ much, Herman?' He could almost hear Jonathan's half soft, half stern voice, his fingers running trough his hair...', Herman stifled a sob and put the flask away.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman's hands worked routinely on the face of his patient. Precisely he removed some skin and stitched up the wound. The needle slipped through the flesh. Suddenly Herman's fingers came to a halt. He looked up.

'But how- How did he- But of course-', he lowered his hand onto the operating table. 'Why didn't he think of this earlier...?', slowly he picked up the needle again.

Mechanically he continued stitching up the wound and then lowered himself onto a nearby chair. Absent, he said goodbye to his patient when he awoke, his mind already with Jonathan.

'Somehow...somehow he had to scout the area and the clinic, familiarize himself with the processes and then...somehow...get him out of there. They had escaped before. Twice. After London and the two murders in Johannesburg...they could definitely do it again...if only he got Chonny out of there..changed his face..and then. A new start.'

  
  


*

  
  


'Pain. Pain. All the time. He couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt this indescribable pain. He had always believed that he was pain-resistant beyond measure. How wrong he was. The electric shocks that the doctors and nurses applied with almost sadistic joy seemed to burn holes in his skull. Helpless, he lay in the slings that prevented him from moving. The twitching in his hands didn't go away anymore, even after the treatments were over and he had the feeling that he could not always move his arms. Stiff, almost useless, they hung on his sides.', Jonathan looked around uneasily, his eyes darting over the dirty gray walls and the tiny window.

He tried to sit up, but the loops around his wrists and ankles and stomach held him back. His breathing quickened. Anxious, he pulled the ropes, but nothing happened. Frantically he looked around. He tried call for someone, but no sound came from his lips. The door flew open, two nurses with white coats came running in.

"He has a fit, quickly, call a doctor!", ordered the older of the two.

Jonathan tried to say something, anything, but again, nothing. He wanted to inhale, but nothing happened. Panicked, he wanted to get up, shout, do something to get out of here, 'to...to... see Herman again.', startled, he noticed something wet running down his cheeks.

Angry and irritated, he wanted to wipe away the tears, but the ropes still prevented any movement. Someone said something.

'The nurse?', Jonathan looked around frantically, but his brain didn't register anything that was happening around him. 'Hadn't there been people here?... Nurses...?', the voice came again.

"Doctor, look at him! What could possibly be wrong with him?"

Jonathan's disoriented gaze turned to the speaker. It was the younger of the two nurses. With wide eyes she looked at the doctor next to her. He shook his head gruffly.

"He is probably simulating to get out of the slings and even if he's not...", the doctor pulled out a syringe and gave Jonathan a derogatory look. "That'll shut him up.", he said to the nurse, before injecting the liquid into Jonathan's arm.

His head started spinning. His eyes lost their shine.

'His chest felt so heavy.', his breathing became hectic- until his eyes rolled back and he fell down on the bed.

  
  


*

  
  


When Jonathan woke up again, it was night. No light fell in through the barred window, the room was almost completely dark. He wanted to rub his eyes, but his limbs were still fixed to the bed frame. Tired, he looked around. His stomach rumbled. He felt sick.

'He hadn't eaten since yesterday. Or...was it yesterday? The day before yesterday? The days blurred into each other since he was in here.', he sighed inaudible. '...Oh, _Herman_...The thought of the other was the only thing that prevented him from completely losing his mind here. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for several weeks. Again and again he woke up, lying awake for hours. If he could only...see the sun once in a while and walk around in fresh air. The only change were the weekly excursions-', he laughed bitterly.

The sound echoed loudly in the empty room.

'The... _clinic_ did not have sufficient sanitary facilities and so all 'patients' were taken, under heavy guard, to the beach next to the property once a week to prevent them from rotting alive . He wouldn't be surprised if this had happened several times before the discovery of this beach...No escape...He didn't know how long he had been here. It seemed like an eternity to him. If only he could...see Herman for a few minutes, talk to him, hold him. Just for a little while...Feel his arms around himself...', his breathing quickened, suppressed, he sobbed. 'He had to get out of here. As quickly as possible. Just away. Away. Away from here. Far away. Away.', his eyebrows contracted.

He felt sick, his stomach turned.

1Oh, God...

2Oh, dear God.

3Oh, God...

4Oh, thank God!


	14. 14 What Have They Done To You?

#  **14 What Have They Done To You?**

  
  


With sweaty hands, Herman stood between the bushes, his gaze fixed on the small, secluded bay. Nervously he took another look at his wristwatch.

'11 a.m. In less than half an hour the first patients would arrive here. He had only one chance - no more - if he wanted to get Chonny out of here. If he screwed this up, it was over. _He_ would probably get locked up, not in an asylum, but he'd definitely go to prison. And Chonny...would have to stay here...', a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered what Doctor Graves had told him, full of pride. About what was done here with the patients, and Chonny in particular. If he didn't get him out of here in time, they would destroy Chonny's brain with-', he felt sick at the memory.

Quickly he pulled out his hip flask and took a sip.

'-with ice ax-like instrument. 'To keep him calm', the doctor had said. To break him, more likely.', Herman thought to himself. 'To _destroy_ him. He knew Chonny was no saint, far from it. He'd have to be very blinded to think that. After all he had already committed four murders. He, Herman, had seen two of them.', he felt sick, when he remembered murder number four. 'It was...it was different from London. Back then-', a shiver ran down his spine. 'Chonny had had a good reason, after all, and although it hadn't been nice...to watch...he wasn't unhappy with the outcome of things. This...murder...however-', Herman swallowed, his eyes wandering towards the clinic. 'Still no sign of Chonny or the others...The man in Sydney was...Ach, all the blood1\- He was at the wrong time at the wrong- and Chonny hadn't been pleased when someone asked too many questions, so he had pulled his knife and-', the nausea increased. 'All the blood and- oh, if only it had been _just_ blood and not...', he rubbed his eyes.

Subconsciously his fingers moved his hip flask again to his lips, quickly he took another sip.

'Besides, Chonny hadn't been left unharmed. The stranger had tried to defend himself with a brass knuckle. What if there was permanent damag-', with a shiver he shoved his bottle back into his pocket. 'He knew that Jonathan was prone to cruelty. Not to him, but to others. After murder number two and three, that was obvious. Especially since Chonny didn't seem to...feel remorse for what he did...He had told himself that he-', Herman gulped. '.. _enjoyed_ murdering those people... And still...he loved him and didn't want him to be hurt, to be destroyed in _this_ or _any_ way. He would never allow that to happen!', his eyes went back to the clinic.

The first inmates came, slowly and dragging, down the path to the beach. Several nurses and armed guards accompanied them.

'Jonathan wasn't among them. The more severe cases usually came later, he had been able to find out that much. He just didn't know the exact time.', Herman pulled out his pistol and checked that the safety catch was off.

After another brief look at the trail of patients, he turned the silencer onto the barrel of the gun. The first group of patients had reached the water. With trembling fingers they got out of their clothes and into the waves. The nurses shouted harsh orders, hurrying everyone. Those who were too slow were beaten by the guards with their sticks. Herman took another sip from his flask to calm his nerves and trembling fingers, then put the bottle back in his jacket pocket. A movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention back to the trail of patients.

'There! Chonny! Next to two inmates, who could barely stand on their feet, he walked towards the beach. Dark shadows were under his eyes and something seemed to be wrong with his arms. He held them strangely stiff and his movements were more clumsy than a month ago..and he was thinner than before.', concerned, Herman frowned.

Jonathan had reached the water. Herman took a deep breath and aimed. The gun barrel trembled slightly. He swallowed and took his second hand as a support to aim correctly, so not to miss. He took a deep breath and fired. Someone screamed. Jonathan disappeared under water. Panic broke out among the patients. Shouting loudly, they ran back and forth. The nurses tried to calm them down. Unsuccessful. The guards ran to the spot where Jonathan had disappeared. Searching, they looked around, but nobody was to be seen.

Sweating, Herman watched the whole thing. He wiped his forehead with his handkerchief.

'What if Chonny didn't get the note with the instructions on tim-'

"Herman?"

Herman spun around, at the sound of the scratchy voice behind him. Dripping wet, Jonathan stood in front of him, one hand pressed on his arm. His shirt was slowly turning red.

"Jonathan!", in a few steps, Herman reached Jonathan and flung his arms around Jonathan's neck. "Oh, Chonny!"

Jonathan wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. Shivering, Herman ran his fingers through Jonathan's wet hair and pressed himself against him.

"How are you, Chonny?", he breathed out, as they broke apart.

Jonathan grinned, somewhat lost.

"Could be better!", he murmured, his dark eyes shimmering. "But a lot better since you came.", with that, he pulled Herman into another kiss.

Trembling, his hands brushed over Herman's sides, up into his hair. Out of breath they broke apart. Tender, Herman smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Come, my car is waiting behind the hill. We have to get away before they search the area!", with that, he took Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan nodded and let Herman pull himself to the car. After they left the city, Herman stopped the car. He half turned to Jonathan and worriedly looked at him.

"How's your arm?"

Jonathan took his hand off his arm. The bloodstain had spread further down the shirt. Herman leaned back and pulled his doctor's bag from the back seat. Jonathan pushed up his shirt sleeve. Herman exhaled in relief.

"Just a graze. Still, I have to disinfect it! With the sea water and everything...", he muttered and searched his bag for a bandage and antiseptic.

Carefully he bandaged the wound before putting his bag back on the back seat and pulling out changing clothes for Jonathan and a brown woolen blanket. Jonathan took the clothes; a jacket, dark trousers and a shirt, and began to change clumsily. The pants were a little too short for him. Herman rolled up his wet prison clothes and put them in the footwell of the car.

"I've rented an apartment in Albury. Our things are already there.", he handed Jonathan the woolen blanket.

Jonathan pulled it over his legs. Nervously Herman glanced in the rear-view mirror and drove off.

'Nobody followed them yet. Good!', he watched Jonathan out of the corner of his eye.

"You look tired, Chonny. We'll drive for a little while, try to get some sleep.", gently he patted Jonathan's leg.

To his surprise, Jonathan nodded and, as far as possible, made himself comfortable in the passenger seat and closed his eyes. A few moments later, he was already asleep. A relieved smile played around Herman's lips.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman looked out the window onto the black street. He took a glace at the map.

'If he wasn't mistaken, he had to turn right somewhere here.', he checked the map again and turned right.

His gaze wandered over the roadside houses in search of a signpost. Most of the houses were unlit, but from a few sparse light fell on the street.

"How longer do you suppose it'll take us till-", began Herman.

He looked next to him and stopped. Jonathan had slumped in his seat, relaxed. His head was leaning against the window and his eyes were closed. Herman's lips curled into a soft smile. He returned his gaze back towards the street.

  
  


*

  
  


"Chonny...Chonny, wake up.", gentle, Herman shook Jonathan's shoulder. "We're here, Chonny."

Slowly Jonathan raised his eyelids. Blinking sleepily, he looked around.

"…What?"

"We arrived at the apartment address, Chonny.", said Herman softly.

Jonathan nodded and got out of the car with stiff movements. The blanket slipped off his legs and fell into the footwell of the car. Jonathan looked down in confusion. Herman gently pushed him aside.

"Leave it to me, Chonny, I'll do it!"

Jonathan nodded slowly. Herman lifted the bundle of wet clothes from the footwell and hid them in the blanket. He turned back to Jonathan and looked at him worried.

"How are you, Chonny?", he asked quietly.

Jonathan shrugged.

"I definitely have to shower and get out of these clothes.", he murmured scratchy and looked disgustedly down at his clammy - since he hadn't been able to dry himself - clothes.

Herman nodded understandingly and headed for their apartment. Tired, Jonathan followed him. Herman unlocked the door and let Jonathan enter.

"Our apartment is on the first floor.", he locked the front door as a precaution.

Jonathan nodded silently and climbed the stairs. Herman caught up with him after a few steps. As soon as they got to their apartment, Jonathan lowered himself onto one of the chairs, exhausted. Herman hurriedly put down his doctor's bag and went over to him.

"That's probably the blood loss and the strain of the escape, Chonny...", gently he stroked the damp hair from Jonathan's forehead.

Jonathan nodded tiredly and let his head sink against Herman's shoulder. Herman's fingers ran through his hair.

"I have to take another look at the wound and you should put on dry clothes and eat something and...and sleep. You look tired, Chonny."

Jonathan nodded without lifting his head. A slight tremor ran through him. Concerned, Herman looked at him, protectively wrapping his arms around him.

"You're safe, Chonny. They can't hurt you anymore! I won't let that happen!", he looked up, almost startled, when something wet hit his shoulder.

He increased the pressure of his arms.

"Chonny, it's okay. Everything's okay. Nothing will happen to you.", he whispered softly. "No one can hurt you anymore.", soothing, his hands stroked over Jonathan's back and shoulders. "I won't allow that! Never! You're safe, Chonny! You're safe!"

Jonathan's arms around his waist were limp, as if he lacked the strength for a hug. Herman felt fear rise within him. Like a knot it clenched in his stomach, making his hands tremble and his heart race. Silently they held each other in their arms. Jonathan was repeatedly shaken by silent sobs. Finally he raised his head and rubbed his eyes.

"I should…", he started undecided, his voice hoarse. "Get out of my clothes..."

Herman nodded.

"I'll get you something else to wear, Chonny.", he pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jonathan went into the bathroom. Herman entered the bedroom and opened the closet. He took out Jonathan's pajamas and then followed him into the bathroom. Jonathan stood in the shower. The water pattered on his head, ran over his hair and shoulders into the drain. Steam rose from his skin and hair. Silently, he stood there, head bowed, and didn't move. Worried, Herman approached him.

"Chonny?", he asked softly.

Jonathan raised his head and returned his look blankly. Herman swallowed, putting the pajamas over the sink, and reached out a hand to Jonathan's cheek. He didn't care that his shirt sleeves got wet.

'There were more important things.'

"Chonny…", he repeated helplessly. "Was haben Sie nur mit dir gemacht?2"

Jonathan didn't respond. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with stiff movements. Herman held him by his upper arm to support him. He reached behind himself and handed Jonathan a towel. Jonathan started to dry himself with trembling fingers, then sank on the toilet seat, exhausted. Herman took another towel and dried his hair. Jonathan remained slumped.

"Come on, Chonny, you still have to put on your pajamas and I have to control the gunshot wound again.", Herman said gently but firmly to get Jonathan out of his trance.

It seemed to work because Jonathan nodded and slowly got up. With Herman's help, he put on his pajama trousers. Herman got his doctor's case out of the living room. Carefully he removed the wet bandage, cleaned the wound and bandaged it again.

'The fact that Jonathan, completely untypical for him, flinched when he applied the iodine said a lot.', Herman helped him put on the pajama top and then buttoned it for him because Jonathan's fingers were shaking too much.

"Would you like something to eat, Chonny?", he asked softly. "Maybe bread or soup?"

Jonathan shook his head in silence. Herman took his long hand into his and intertwined their fingers. Jonathan's fingers trembled slightly. Herman gently stroked Jonathan's hand with his thumb.

"Well, come on then. You need to rest."

Jonathan nodded and let himself be pulled into the bedroom. Exhausted, he sank onto the bed. Herman turned towards the door.

"Will you stay with me?"

Herman almost didn't hear the whispered words. He nodded immediately and sank onto the bed beside Jonathan.

"Of course, Chonny, of course!", he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Jonathan's temple. "Of course! I just wanted to clean the bathroom, but that can wait!", he took off his vest and jacket to make himself more comfortable, slipped out of his shoes and lay down beside Jonathan.

He pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped his arms tightly around Jonathan, who buried his head on Herman's chest. His fingers clung to Herman's shirt, looking for something to hold on to. Herman stroked his hair and back. He could feel the tense muscles under his fingers.

"Everything's fine, Chonny. Everything's gonna be alright. You are safe! I won't let them hurt you ever again! I love you, Chonny, I don't want- I won't-"

Jonathan raised his head. His eyes were shimmering as he looked at Herman. Trembling, he placed a hand on Herman's cheek. Herman leaned into the touch. Tears fell from Jonathan's dark lashes.

"I love you too, Herman.", he whispered roughly. "I'm so glad you're here, Herman. So glad I'm not the-", his voice broke.

He buried his head on Herman's chest again. His shoulders shook with sobs.

Herman's eyes welled up, his heart clenching. He pressed a kiss on Jonathan's hair. Quietly he muttered words of reassurance, until he noticed that Jonathan's breathing slowed down, the pressure on his fingers eased, and he fell into an exhausted sleep. Herman continued to gently stroke his back.

'What had happened in that horrible clinic? What had they done to Chonny?’, anger rose within him. 'How he would like to...to go back and burn the whole place down...or..or turn back time and get Chonny out of there quicker. Did he wait too long? He had had to scout the situation and the place to make sure everything would be going well, but maybe...he had planned too long...maybe Chonny would be better off if he just...if he...', he felt tears rise in his eyes.

Gruffly he wiped his eyes.

'Damn!', his lips brushed gently over Jonathan's hair. 'Damn, why did he only...', the pressure on his arms increased. '...Jonathan breathed evenly and calmly in his arms, which was a good sign after all.', slowly Herman's eyes grew heavier. 'Finally being close to Chonny again, to know him safe, at least for the moment.', he felt calmness rise within him.

His eyes fell shut and shortly afterwards he was fast asleep.

1Oh, all the blood-

2What have they done to you?


	15. 15 Insomnia

#  **15 Insomnia**

  
  


Herman swallowed dryly and turned up the sound of the radio a little.

  
  


_"...still no news of the fugitives. Anyone who has seen something should contact the police in Sydney. We have D.C.I. William C. Bird with us, who was assigned to search for Jonathan Brewster and his accomplice. D.C.I., do you have any news about Brewster?' 'Hello, Jeff. I have to admit that, unfortunately, we have no new information about Brewster yet. We know that he was released last Friday during the weekly bathing trip from Gladesville Mental Hospital, the former Tarban Creek Lunatic Asylum. His accomplice or accomplices fired a shot and freed Jonathan Brewster in the following turmoil.' 'But, D.C.I. Bird, isn't it possible that Brewster was critically injured and drowned in the attempted rescue? Has the police investigated this yet?' 'Yes, of course, Jeff. That's one of the first things we considered.'_

The chief of police sounded exhausted.

_'Especially with such a risky escape attempt, such a thing is always possible. Divers from the surrounding fire stations and from our sea rescue service were requested and examined the entire area around the beach - nothing. Brewster has apparently escaped...' 'Do you have any idea how Brewster's accomplices-'"_

  
  


A key was pushed into the lock of the apartment door. Herman looked up in alarm and quickly turned off the radio. The door opened and Jonathan hurried in. Herman breathed a sigh of relief. Jonathan frowned briefly when he saw Herman beside the radio.

"Any news, Doctor?"

Herman shook his head and hurriedly took a sip from his hip flask. Jonathan gave him a strange look. Herman put the bottle back in his pocket.

"The police is still in the dark. They just interviewed the Chief Inspector. He says they still don't know where you are, or whether you had more than one accomplice."

Jonathan nodded, his eyes darting across the room. An absent smile fell on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. Herman rose uncertainly and stepped up to him.

"Chonny?"

Jonathan didn't respond. Lost in thought, he wrapped his arms around his upper body, his fingers shaking as they stroked his sides. Herman reached out and brushed over Jonathan's arms.

"Chonny?...Chonny..."

Jonathan blinked and lowered his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Herman...", he muttered hoarsely.

Herman nodded, pulling slightly at Jonathan's sleeves. Jonathan loosened his grip. With a sympathetic smile, Herman put Jonathan's arms around his waist and stroked the tense muscles on the other's back.

"Chonny.", he whispered softly. "What's the matter? ...Can I help you in any way?"

Jonathan swallowed hard and shook his head. He leaned his forehead against Herman's and breathed in, trembling. His arms tightened around Herman.

"The memories won't go away.", he whispered, barely audible. "It won't go away. Everything. The pain, the shaking. I think- I think I'm gonna- gonna go-", he broke off.

Herman intensified the embrace.

"You're safe, Chonny. They can't hurt you anymore. That is the most important thing, everything else will get better too! You just need time... _Please_ believe me!"

Jonathan shook his head to get his mind off things.

"You just need some time to rest..."

Jonathan's lips brushed lightly over Herman's forehead. 

"The _most important thing_ is that I'm with you again.", he murmured barely audibly.

Warmth spread in Herman's chest, he pulled Jonathan closer to him. Jonathan leaned down to kiss him urgently, his breath ghosting over Herman's cheeks. His lips moved over Herman's jaw and his neck. Herman moaned at the sensual attack on his neck, his legs giving up under him. He pulled Jonathan's face up to kiss him back, sighing softly when their lips met. Jonathan used this to deepen the kiss. His hands fiddled with the buttons of Herman's shirt and brushed it off his shoulders. He ran his hands over the soft, warm skin. Herman shivered. Questioningly Jonathan raised his head, looking wide-eyed at Herman.

"Your hands are cold.", Herman whispered breathlessly and gave a short laugh.

Instead of an answer, Jonathan pressed his lips to Herman's neck, letting them slide over his shoulders and covering them with light kisses.

"Well, we have to change that!", he muttered between two kisses.

Herman giggled. His hands slid up into Jonathan's hair. His lips brushing lightly over Jonathan's cheek, eyebrows, eyelids.

" _Oh_ , Ch-Chonny...", he whispered breathlessly.

Jonathan caught his lips in a kiss. His hands stroked over Herman's sides and wandered down to the waistband of Herman's trousers. Herman's breath caught in his throat as Jonathan slid a hand under it, eagerly he pushed himself against the touch. Breathlessly he moaned Jonathan's name. Jonathan planted kisses on Herman's shoulders and collarbone, brushing his undershirt up to smother his upper body with kisses, his lips sliding down further- Suddenly the touch disappeared. Herman blinked in confusion and opened his eyes. Jonathan knelt on the floor, his face buried in his hands, shoulders tense.

"...Chonny?", Herman put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

Jonathan didn't respond. Herman felt the tense muscles twitch under his fingers.

"Jonathan?"

Slowly Jonathan raised his head. Shocked, Herman noticed that Jonathan's eyes were red and puffy. Hastily, he sank down to Jonathan, his hands caressing Jonathan's back and shoulders.

"Jonathan...Chonny...what's wrong? _Chonny_..."

Jonathan shook his head, his lips pressed into a straight line. Herman pulled him into an embrace. Jonathan immediately pressed against him, and buried his face against Herman's shoulder. He still didn't say a word. Herman stroked his hair and shoulders, murmuring soft words of reassurance against his temple.

Finally Jonathan lifted his head, his chest rising and falling quickly as if he had run. His hands clung to Herman's shoulders.

"I- I-", he broke off, his fingers went up in his hair.

Herman returned the gaze, wide-eyed. Jonathan shook his head frantically.

"It's nothing!", he managed to press out and leaned over to kiss Herman.

Herman blinked in surprise and turned his head to the side.

"Don't- _Jonathan_ -"

Jonathan raised his head. His hands on Herman's shoulders shook noticeably. Gently Herman stroked his hair. Helplessness made his fingers tremble.

"We don't have to do anything today or tomorrow...or the next day...You're in no condition right now, Chonny ...those are probably still the memories of this terrible clinic! ...Come to bed... Get some sleep and let's just wait till you feel better!"

Jonathan nodded silently. As they lay side by side, Herman wrapped his arms protectively around Jonathan, who buried his face against Herman's neck. Herman could feel tremors running through him.

"Everything will get better, Chonny! Please believe me!", his hands described gentle circles on Jonathan's back.

It got darker in the room. The light of the moon fell in through the window, illuminating the furniture and the floor. Herman could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Jonathan, on the other hand, didn't seem to get tired. His hands still clung tightly to Herman's shoulders. A shiver ran down his spine. Herman increased the pressure of his arms.

'He had to stay awake! He couldn't fall asleep while Jonathan was still awa-'

  
  


*

  
  


The insomnia began to get to Jonathan, Herman could tell. The tremor had worsened and Jonathan had become more irritable. Even towards him, Herman. The door opened. Herman spun around.

"Jonathan!", uncertain, he took a step towards the other, not knowing what mood Jonathan was in at the moment.

Jonathan looked at him with a frown.

"Doctor, I need a new face! The police is still looking for us and someone seems to have tipped them off that we're still in the country...", he stepped into the kitchen.

"Of course, Chonny!", Herman nodded, following him. "Chonny, are you all right?", timidly he pulled Jonathan's sleeve.

Jonathan spun around to him. Herman winced slightly. Jonathan tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Sorry…", he muttered under his breath.

Herman cast him a sympathetic look.

"Chonny, what's wrong?"

Jonathan rubbed his face. His shoulders slumped. He put his hands on Herman's hips and pulled him towards himself. Tired, he leaned his forehead against Herman's. Herman gently stroked his arms.

"Do you already know what you want to have changed?", he asked quietly to help Jonathan get his mind off things.

Jonathan shook his head and sighed.

"...and we'd better get further away too.", he murmured. "The facial change might not be enough.."

Herman nodded.

"I'm going to prepare the operation. I already have a few ideas about what I could change.", his fingers ghosted over Jonathan's face, tracing his facial features.

Jonathan leaned down to kiss him. Herman's hands came to rest on Jonathan's face. Jonathan deepened the kiss and pulled Herman closer to him. Herman eventually released the kiss, his fingers brushing gently over Jonathan's lips as Jonathan leaned down to follow him. A smile tugged at the corners of Herman's mouth.

"I'm going to prepare my instruments.", he whispered, his fingers stroking thoughtfully over Jonathan's jacket collar.

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan opened the door. Herman followed him into the apartment, looking around.

"A nice place, Chonny."

Jonathan smiled at him over his shoulder. His new face was still unfamiliar to Herman. Herman's eyes wandered over the angular jaw, the slightly curved nose and the narrow lips. Unconsciously Jonathan ran a hand over his face. Herman stepped up to him and put his hand over Jonathan's.

"We'll soon get used to the new face, Chonny."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

" _We_?", he repeated.

Herman nodded.

"Yes, _we_! I saw you flinch yesterday morning-"

Jonathan opened his mouth, frowning.

"Flinch-", continued Herman, unmoved. "When you walked past the mirror in our old apartment while packing."

Jonathan shrugged.

"Possible...", he murmured.

He picked up his suitcase, carrying it into the bedroom and set it down next to the large closet before he began to store his clothes in it. Herman followed him and emptied his suitcase too. He then carried his instrument case into the bathroom and placed it next to the toilet before putting his toothbrush and razor on the sink.

"Do you know your way around town?", he called out into the apartment.

Footsteps sounded up.

"No. But I plan to take a look around later today..."

Herman half turned. Jonathan was leaning against the door frame, arms hanging by his side, a relaxed look on his face. Herman smiled softly before turning back and emptying his bag further. After a while, the steps went away again. The front door opened and closed. Herman took a look around the apartment. Jonathan had chosen the apartment without him because he had been on duty in the clinic in Albury that day. The kitchen was small, but there was an oven, a refrigerator, several cupboards and a table with two chairs. The bathroom had a toilet and sink, next to a tin bathtub. In the bedroom there was a bed and a rather large closet. Pleased, Herman sank onto the bed.

'The apartment was nice. Not big, but there was everything you needed and maybe...they could stay here for a little while.', he stepped up to his suitcase and took a book out of one of the inside pockets.

He sat down on the bed again, leaning against the wall and started reading his book. After a while the apartment door was opened.

"...Herman?"

There was a moment of silence before Jonathan stuck his head through the door.

"Herman? Is everything alright?"

Herman nodded and went to Jonathan.

"The apartment is really nice, Chonny.", he smiled.

Jonathan returned the smile.

"What did you do, Chonny?", Herman tilted his head.

"I looked around the city a bit, there's a grocery store a few streets away and several restaurants in the city center. I'll look at everything else tomorrow. I really need to get some sleep."

Herman nodded.


	16. 16 In Vino Veritas?

#  **16 In Vino Veritas?**

  
  


Jonathan sighed silently and stared up at the night-gray ceiling. Herman was sound asleep next to him.

'Little to no sleep in the last weeks. And the insomnia had gotten worse... In the last week he had slept a few minutes at most each night...', he rubbed his forehead.

His eyes burned.

'He was _so_ tired...Not that he'd fall asleep when he closed his eyes.'

Herman turned in his sleep, his arm came to rest over Jonathan's hip. Absently, Jonathan stroked the other's arm. His eyes fell shut.

'Darkness. _'Doctor, what do you think about the patient?' 'He's just simulating. Bring the electric shocks!'_ Cigarette smoke. Blurred voices. Pain, pain, pain-', quickly Jonathan opened his eyes.

His bloodshot eyes turned towards the ceiling. His pulse was racing. Restless, he threw his head from side to side.

'He had to get out of here! Just away! Away!', abruptly he sat up.

Herman muttered something, but didn't wake up. Jonathan gave him a quick sideways glance, before getting up as quietly as possible. With trembling fingers he buttoned his shirt and put on his pants. After one last look at Herman, he left the apartment. Aimlessly he wandered through the dark streets of Melbourne. The warm night air didn't help to calm his thoughts. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and tried to light it. His breath sounded unnaturally loud in his ears. Trembling, he lowered the lighter and looked around. The houses and streets didn't look familiar to him. He exhaled exhausted and rubbed his face. Slowly he let himself sink against the cool house wall behind him and tried to light the cigarette again, this time successfully. He took a deep drag. Tired, he sank down further towards the ground. Little by little his breathing calmed down. His eyes fell shut. The heat of the burned-down cigarette against his fingers startled and wakened him. With difficulty he rose and stepped back onto the street. Uncertain, he looked around.

'Now, where had he come from?', after a longer search, he found his way back to their apartment.

He rubbed his eyes, his free hand searched for the key, put it in the lock and opened the door. Quietly, he locked it behind himself and slipped out of his shirt and pants. Herman was still sleeping peacefully. Jonathan sank down next to him. Herman frowned, his breathing quickening. He opened his eyes and looked at Jonathan.

"Ch-Chonny?", he muttered dozy. "Where have you been?"

Jonathan swallowed, a shiver ran through him. He wanted to take a breath, his heartbeat quickened. Herman half reached out a hand.

"Don't!", Jonathan called out in a low voice.

Herman flinched and sat up with a frown.

"What-", he began.

"It doesn't matter!", Jonathan interrupted him gruffly, his heart racing.

Herman opened his mouth to say something, but Jonathan cut him off: "Go back to sleep, Doctor!"

Herman blinked, then closed his mouth and nodded, without looking at Jonathan.

"Yes, Chonny.", he turned his back on Jonathan and closed his eyes again.

Jonathan wanted to say something, but stopped. He bit his lip in thought. Slowly he sank backwards and put his hands over his face. He looked up tiredly through his fingers.

"...Doctor...", he whispered barely audibly into the dark.

He could see Herman's shoulders tense from the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn to face him. Ashamed, Jonathan lowered his gaze.

"...Herman...", he began again. "I'm...sorry, Herman...", his shoulders slumped.

There was a rustling. Jonathan turned on his side. Herman had turned to face him. Silently he returned his gaze, frowning slightly. Nervous, Jonathan opened his mouth: "I'm sorry...", he whispered.

Herman half looked down. Slowly he reached out a hand and put it on Jonathan's shoulder.

"Can't you sleep, Chonny?", he asked quietly.

Jonathan took a shaking breath.

"No...", he replied, a pressed sob coming from his throat.

Herman's face softened. He pulled Jonathan into a hug. Gently he stroked his back. Jonathan buried his face against his shoulder, his hands clenched on Herman's shoulders.

"Sssh...Everything's all right..."

Herman's voice sounded gently. Jonathan's fingers trembled. Tears ran silently down his cheeks.

'He was so tired...So terribly tired...'

"It's all right...Chonny...it's all right…", Herman continued whispering softly.

Jonathan's eyes grew heavy.

'So tired...'

Herman's hands kept stroking his back. His lips brushed gently over Jonathan's temple, he muttered soothing words.

'He was so exhausted, so terribly-'

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan opened the apartment door and entered. Searching, he looked around.

'Nobody to see.'

"Herman...?", he closed the door behind him.

It remained silent. Jonathan tried again: "...Herman?"

Still no answer. He hung his hat on the hook board and stepped into the living room. Herman was nowhere to be seen. A smell reached his nose. He pulled a face.

'It smelled like... _schnapps_? Like cheap, strong liquor...', he frowned. 'The smell seemed to come from the kitchen.', slowly he opened the kitchen door.

Herman was sitting at the table, a glass in his hand. One empty bottle stood on the wooden table, another one, already half-empty, stood next to it. Jonathan cleared his throat. Herman looked up, a smile lit up his face.

"Chonny!", with shining eyes he came up to Jonathan and kissed him passionately.

Jonathan's eyes widened briefly before they fluttered shut and he returned the kiss. The taste of cheap liquor spread in his mouth. When he inhaled deeply through his nose, he could also smell it very clearly. He grimaced and broke the kiss. Herman looked at him from warmly shining eyes, his chest raising and falling quickly. He licked his lips. Jonathan felt his heart beat quicken, his eyes darkened. 

"Hmm...H-Herman, how much did you drink?", he asked breathlessly.

"Just a little.", answered Herman, his hands still clenched in Jonathan's shirt.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting to the table and the empty bottles. Herman followed his gaze and laughed in surprise.

"Oh...well..hmm..ma'be a little more...", he muttered and turned back to Jonathan.

He stood on tiptoes to kiss Jonathan again. His hands brushing over Jonathan's shoulders up to his face to pull him down. Jonathan held him by the wrists and raised his head a little.

"...a little more?", he repeated, unbelieving. "Herman, what happened?"

Herman kept looking at him from big eyes and sank to the soles of his feet.

"It's not'ing...", he answered. "I just drank a little...and then some more...an'..some more...", he shrugged.

"Well, that's enough, don't you think?", Jonathan pointed his head towards the kitchen table.

"Yeah...prob'ly.", Herman replied slurred, his warm breath ghosting over Jonathan's neck.

A pleasant shiver ran down Jonathan's back. He sighed softly. Herman's eyes lit up, he pressed his lips on Jonathan's neck. Jonathan inhaled, trembling.

"H-Herman, I...I don't think we should...you're intoxicated...", he muttered half-heartedly.

"Hmm...but...Chonny-", mumbled Herman between several light kisses. "Chonny, we've..hm..been schleepin' together all the..hmm...time...why...why do you think I don'...wan'to...", the kisses became less light, his lips staying a little longer on Jonathan's skin. 

Jonathan's breathing quickened, the grip around Herman's writs loosened.

"Chonny...make love to me.", Herman kissed Jonathan on the neck, gently sucking on the soft skin.

Jonathan moaned, eyes falling shut, his hands dug into Herman's hair. Herman raised his head until their lips met. With a low groan, Jonathan pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around Herman's waist, the other hand still buried in Herman's hair. Herman slipped his arms around Jonathan's neck, deepening the kiss. The taste of alcohol spread in Jonathan's mouth again.

"...no!", he broke away again. "No, that's not...right. When...when you're sober again...or at least _a bit_ less intoxicated!", he added as an afterthought at Herman's disappointed look. 

"Oh, but, Chonny...", whined Herman.

"No!", repeated Jonathan firmly. "No, that would be... _weird_."

Herman pouted at him.

"You can have the bed, Herman, I'll take the couch.", Jonathan separated himself from Herman and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, there was still light coming from the kitchen. Irritated, Jonathan frowned.

'Shouldn't Herman be in bed already? After all, he had showered, changed and brushed his teeth in the time...', slowly he moved towards the kitchen door.

Herman was sitting at the kitchen table again, a newly filled glass in his hand. His expression was darker than before. Jonathan frowned and stepped up to the table.

"Herman, you should stop!"

Herman waved it off, without raising his head.

"Leave m'alone!", he murmured, his pronunciation more slurred than before.

Jonathan's face darkened.

"Herman! That's enough!"

Herman opened his mouth to say something but instead pressed a hand to his mouth. With a "I'm sick", he disappeared towards the bathroom. Jonathan followed him in a hurry. Herman knelt, vomiting, over the toilet bowl. Jonathan lowered himself to the ground next to him. Gently, he stroked Herman's shoulder.

"It'll be all right."

Herman raised his head for a moment.

"Yeah, I kn-", he stopped and quickly bent over the toilet again.

"I'll get you some water.", Jonathan got up and hurried to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass in his hand. Herman just shot him a thankful look before bending over the toilet bowl again. Only slowly the gag reflex seemed to subside. Exhausted, Herman sank back and rubbed his face. Jonathan handed him the glass of water. Herman thanked him quietly. Jonathan stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Brush your teeth and go to sleep, Herman, you'll feel better tomorrow. I'll put a bucket beside your bed in case you get sick tonight...", he whispered and kissed Herman on the temple. "Why-", he began quietly, already on his way out. "Why did you drink so much anyway?", he turned to Herman and looked at him a little more critically now. "That's not... _normal_ anymore...", he muttered, more to himself and without thinking about _what_ he just said; turned around and walked towards the door.

Herman pulled a face.

"Well, how else can-", he started, blurred, a strange expression in his eyes. "How else can you endure someone who kills people all the time?"

Jonathan flinched. He stopped so abruptly that Herman ran into him. Slowly Jonathan turned around, eyebrows raised painfully, face white. He opened his mouth, but no word came over his lips. Quickly he turned away and went into the bedroom to get his blanket. Herman walked past him to the bed. Jonathan avoided his gaze, his heart still pounding hard in his chest. He put the blanket on the couch, took a bucket from the kitchen and placed it next to the bed, still without looking at Herman.

Silently he lay on the couch, his head buried in his arms. He couldn't sleep. Herman's words didn't go out of his head. Besides he could hear Herman vomit several more times. The concern for the other was another reason that prevented him from falling asleep.

Sometime later, he couldn't tell how much time had passed by, Herman slowly stepped to the couch.

"...Chonny...?", he whispered, voice trembling. 

"Hmm...", muttered Jonathan in response without raising his head.

His eyes burned slightly.

"Chonny...can I...can I sleep beside you? A...a m-misfortune has..happe..ned to me..."

Jonathan raised his head. Herman rubbed his arm, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Jonathan could sense a barely noticeably smell of urine.

"Have you changed already?", Jonathan asked quietly.

Herman nodded wordlessly. Jonathan raised the blanket. Herman lay down next to him. Silently they lay side by side.

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan put the razor aside and examined his face.

'Clean-shaven again, good...', he washed his face and took a towel to dry himself, before he buttoned his shirt.

When he entered the kitchen, his gaze fell on Herman, who was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. In front of him was a glass of water and a pack of aspirin. Jonathan felt a sting in his chest and quickly continued on his way to the sink to brew himself some coffee. Herman had noticed him and lifted his head. Jonathan took a sip of his coffee, ignoring his wildly pounding heart.

"Gott1, I'm still sick and my head hurts...", muttered Herman. "I probably exaggerated a bit yesterday...", he smiled weakly at Jonathan. 

Jonathan turned to him but didn't return the smile. Herman furrowed his brows nervous.

"...is something wrong?"

Jonathan opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything. He shook his head.

"No...what should be wrong?"

"You..you're so quiet...", Herman muttered uncertainly.

Again, Jonathan felt the slight sting in his chest. Quickly he shrugged his shoulders, trying to look unmoved. His gaze fell on the aspirin in front of Herman.

"You know what could really help with the hangover...?"

Unsure, Herman looked at him and shook his head. Without a word, Jonathan stepped up to him, reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his hip flask.

"Jonathan!"

Jonathan ignored him and poured the contents from the flask into the drain. His heart beat quickened. Herman looked at him with his mouth open.

"Jonathan? Chonny?"

Jonathan put the empty flask next to the sink and walked towards the kitchen door.

"I have to go to work now.", he murmured without turning around.

Herman looked at him confused.

  
  


*

  
  


'A week had passed since his...intoxication.', timid, Herman stepped up to Jonathan, who was sitting on the window sill, smoking out of the open window.

Herman felt warmth rise in his chest at the memory of their first morning in Johannesburg.

'... _six_..years ago already...', the memory of last week returned to his mind, his smile fell.

"Ch..Chonny...?", he started quietly.

Jonathan turned his head to him, returning his gaze, expressionless. Insecure, Herman pulled his eyebrows together.

"What...what's wrong?"

Jonathan frowned. He lowered the hand that held the cigarette.

"What's supposed to be wrong?"

Herman bit his lip and swallowed.

"You..you're very quiet and...you barely talk to me. And you're avoiding me..."

Jonathan shrugged and took another pull from his cigarette.

"It's nothing.", he answered shortly.

He stubbed out his cigarette and wanted to walk towards the front door. Herman quickly stepped in his way and grabbed him by the sleeve to stop him. His heart raced.

"Tell me what's going on!", he demanded firmly. "Somethings has obviously happened and I want to know what!", he swallowed nervously. "Did...did anything happen when I was drunk?", unsure, he pulled his eyebrows together, but didn't avert his gaze.

Jonathan had looked away, but now raised his head, his eyes wide.

"You don't remember?", he asked quietly.

Herman shook his head. Jonathan took a deep breath and began to talk haltingly.

"...I...I came home a little later than usual and you had _a lot_ to drink. You kissed me, but I didn't feel comfortable at the thought sleeping with you in your current state...you were really intoxicated...so I went to the bathroom and when I came back, you felt worse and you had to throw up...and when I...when I asked you, why you-", he interrupted himself, eyebrows knitting painfully.

Herman looked at him questioningly and nodded. Jonathan swallowed with difficulty.

"...you said that this was the only way...for you to be bearable...to live with someone who kills people...all the time...", Jonathan added barely audibly.

"Oh...", Herman pulled his eyebrows together. " _Oh_..."

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Jonathan turned his gaze away. His chest rose and fell quickly. He wanted to walk away, but Herman still didn't let go of his sleeve.

"I-I'm sorry.", muttered Herman softly.

"You don't-", Jonathan started coarse and cleared his throat. "You don't have to. Especially, since it's the truth.", his face was twisted painfully.

"But it isn't!", interrupted Herman.

Jonathan looked at him from wide open eyes.

"...it's not?"

"No.", Herman shook his head. "No...I mean, I've already started...d-drinking before.", he muttered.

"Since...since when?"

Thoughtful, Herman chewed his bottom lip.

"Since Johannesburg, I think...", Herman answered quietly.

Jonathan nodded and lowered his eyes.

"So after London and the murder there..."

"Oh, but...but Chonny.. _Jonathan_ -"

Jonathan looked up. Herman continued: "Jonathan...even if it wasn't...n-nice to watch the murder, I'm glad that evening turned out the way it _did_...and I'm still grateful to you for it."

"...really?"

Herman nodded.

"Besides we probably wouldn't be here _together_ if it hadn't happened-", he winced inwardly at the thought, quickly continuing his talking so that his brain wouldn't settle on the thought of being without Jonathan. "No, I think the reason I started drinking was because...I was so lonely-", he turned his hand a little and ran his thumb across the soft skin on the inside of Jonathan's wrist. "Lonely and...I was alone so many times...without you...", he added in a whisper. "-and when I drank it was easier to bear..."

"So it _is_ my fault...still...because I left you alo-"

"Bullshit!", Herman exclaimed, his ears growing red at Jonathan's disbelieving stare. "Uhm...I mean, no! No, it's not, Jonathan!", vehemently he shook his head and looked Jonathan firmly into the eyes, his ears still pink.

His fingers closed more tightly around Jonathan's wrist.

"No, it's not your fault. I mean, I could have gone out and meet other people or something like that...", he shrugged his shoulders.

Jonathan remained silent, before he turned his hand to clasp Herman's wrist with his fingers. Herman's gaze fell on their hands, his face relaxed. He intertwined their fingers.

  
  


*

  
  


Silently they lay next to each other in bed. Herman reading his book, Jonathan lying on his side, his head resting on one arm. When he finished the current chapter, Herman closed his book and put it aside. He rolled over to look at Jonathan, who's eyes were closed - he had apparently already fallen asleep. Carefully, Herman slid closer to him.

'Hopefully, Chonny wasn't hurt anymore by his words...had believed him that they were _indeed_ not the truth. He didn't know what had made him say them. All the blood and violence wasn't a nice sight to see but- but that wasn't reason enough for him...to l-leave the other... stay without him.', he swallowed hard at the thought. 'How had Chonny even _believed_ that he meant what he had said while being intoxicated? That he could only endure his presence with the help of alco-'. he stopped himself, instinctively huddling closer to Jonathan, his eyes wandering over the other's face. 'Chonny had a slight frown on his face...How could he..He loved him! Had told him so to make sure that Chonny understood that he hadn't meant one word...Chonny had kissed him then. Told him that he believed him but...did that little frown mean that he... _didn't_...? Not completely or..or did he have a nightmare again?', he shivered when he remembered how Jonathan had been just after Sydney. 'All the nightmares, the trembling, the..f-fear...', he swallowed again. 'Either way, he wanted to make that frown dissapear!', he reached out a hand and gently grasped Jonathan's wrist, pulling his arm around him.

His heart was beating fast in his chest at the thought of Jonathan still being hurt, maybe not wanting him close.

'When he had come to him in _that_ night, Jonathan hadn't embraced him...understandably, of course, but..but hopefully he wouldn't do that now.', his thoughts were interrupted, when Jonathan tightened the embrace, drawing him closer to himself without opening his eyes.

Sighing relieved, Herman huddled against his chest, burying his face against Jonathan's nightshirt, inhaling his comforting scent deeply. Jonathan mumbled something in his sleep, wrapping one of his legs possessively around Herman and pressed his lips against Herman's forehead. Herman's lips curled into a happy smile. He let go of the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and wrapped his arms tightly around Jonathan's waist. Seconds later he too was asleep.

1God, I'm still sick and my head hurts...


	17. 17 The Melbourne-Method

#  **17 The Melbourne-Method**

  
  


With a silent scream, Herman startled up from his sleep. Haunted, he looked around the dark cabin, Jonathan and he shared on the passage to San Francisco. Jonathan lay in the bunk opposite, sleeping soundly. Herman wrapped his arms around his upper body and tried to calm his breathing again. It was the fifth night in a row that he woke up from a nightmare. Every time it was the same dream:

  
  


_...He was in a room that was dimly lit by the glow of several candles. Herman was sweating. He had already wiped his hands several times on his trousers, but it didn't seem to help. He ran his trembling fingers through his hair. They clung wet to his forehead._

_'What was wrong with this day? First Jonathan woke up with the name of his hated brother on his lips, being agitated and irritated for the rest of the day, then he started a fight with a stranger out of the blue in a back alley and now this...', his eyes wandered through the dark room._

_On an uncomfortable wooden chair, something was lying, huddled, that only remotely reminded one of a human being anymore. Jonathan was standing over their prisoner, the blade of his knife flashing in the candlelight. Herman whimpered. Absentmindedly he pulled out his hip flask and took a big gulp, unable to take his eyes off the horrific scene in front of him. The man's head had sunk forward, his eyes closed exhausted. Hardly recognizable and only faltering his chest rose and fell. A noose was placed around his neck and was tied to a rope around his knees, his hands and feet were tied to the chair._

_'Whenever the prisoner lost consciousness due to the torture, Jonathan had woken him up again with some smelling salt. It had been going on like this for two hours...', Herman took a trembling breath, trying to be as quiet as possible and took another sip. 'The alcohol burned in his throat, but at least that way the whole thing was a little easier to bear.', his eyes went back to Jonathan, who's d_ a _rk eyes bore into his._

_Blankly he returned the gaze. Herman shivered._

_"W..what's the matter, Ch..Chonny?", he asked in a high voice, quickly putting his hip flask away._

_"Don't you want to help me, Doctor?", with an uncanny glint in his eyes, Jonathan looked at him. "Your experience as a surgeon would be very..._ useful _to me..."_

_Herman looked at him horrified, his breathing shallow._

_"...Please..h..help me..."_

_Herman's head jerked towards the stranger. Clumsily he had lifted his head and looked at him from wide, bloodshot eyes. Herman swallowed hard. His eyes wandered over the numerous wounds that gaped on the man's arms and torso. Deep red blood had soaked through his shirt. It glittered in the candlelight on one side of his face, from his ear, over his cheek and chin. The gag in his mouth had become fibrous from his attempts to bite through it to call for help, tears streaks shimmering on his sunken cheeks._

_"But…", Herman tried to take a breath and noticed something blocking in his chest._

_He trembled again._

_"But, C-Chonny, what do you...I mean, he's almost...dead...", he got quieter and quieter towards the end._

_Desperately he clutched his neck._

_'He couldn't breath...couldn't breath...', the thought turned in his head, couldn't be driven away._

_He leaned forward, hands wrapped around his waist. His fingers were shaking violently. Herman could see from the corner of his eye that Jonathan was saying something, but none of his words really reached his ears. Dark shadows spread on the edge of his vision. He felt sick. The nausea got worse when their prisoner tried to speak to him again, but only produced an incomprehensible gargle. Jonathan stepped back to the instrument case. Slowly he pulled out a pair of pliers. Herman made a desperate sound. Jonathan raised his head. His eyes glittered._

_"What's wrong, Doctor?", he asked, barely hidden enthusiasm on his face._

_Herman trembled._

_"Chonny, please...we've been here for almost two hours...and he's as good as dead...What...", he swallowed hard. "What do you even want to do now?"_

_"Well-", said Jonathan slowly, stroking the pliers almost lovingly. "Our friend here has pretty long fingernails, don't you think, not suiting for such a fine gentleman...maybe I can help him with that.", with these words he reached for their prisoner's hand._

_Herman's eyes widened._

_"N-No, please Chonny, don't do it...f-for me...please...", he tried to smile but failed miserably._

_Jonathan returned his gaze blankly. He put down the pliers and began slowly walking towards Herman._

_"Ch...Chonny?", Herman backed away fearfully._

_His back hit the wall of the room. He whimpered._

_"Chonny, please...", defensively Herman held up his hands._

_Jonathan's left hand jerked forward. Herman felt a blazing pain shooting through his hand and arm. His head jerked up. One of his scalpels was stabbed trough the palm of his hand. He gasped in pain._

_"I said I need your help, Doctor..."_

_"Chonny, you're hurting me.", Herman's eyes filled with tears._

_Jonathan's gaze remained blank, his hand still holding the scalpel and therefore Herman's hand above his head. Herman swallowed hard._

_"Please, Chonny...please stop...Chonny...you're hurting me!", desperately he tried to push Jonathan away from him._

_Unsuccessfully. Jonathan returned his gaze, unfocused, as if he didn't notice what he was doing. Pleadingly, Herman stretched out his uninjured hand and pulled Jonathan's collar several times to get his attention._

_"Jonathan, please...", he whimpered._

_Jonathan blinked, his eyes becoming focused again._

_"Doctor, what...", his gaze moved to Herman's hand._

_Confused, he looked at the scalpel, as if he didn't know how it got there before jerking the scalpel out of Herman's palm. The wound immediately started to bleed. Herman gasped. Jonathan quickly pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Herman. Herman pressed it on the wound. After a while the bleeding subsided..._

  
  


Herman brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. A whimper came from his lips. The rest of the evening hadn't been any better.

  
  


  
  


_"Are you all right, Doctor?"_

_Herman looked up. He thought he could see something like concern in Jonathan's eyes. Hesitantly he nodded. Apparently satisfied with the answer, Jonathan went back to their prisoner and raised his chin. The man's eyes were glassy and lifeless. Jonathan sighed._

_"Too late.", he murmured, looking sullenly at the body._

_Herman winced._

_'Hopefully Ch- Jonathan wasn't too angry with him now.', he pressed himself against the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible, his fingers unconsciously wandering to the flask in his pocket._

_Jonathan looked around the gloomy room. Suddenly his face lit up, he went to one of the cupboards. Inside were several bottles. Herman whimpered quietly._

_'His schnapps...what...'_

_Jonathan took out an armful of bottles and placed them on the table next to the body. Then he turned to Herman._

_"Doctor, I think it's best if you pack our bags now. We're leaving tonight!"_

_Confused, Herman looked at him. His eyes wandered back and forth between Jonathan, the body and the bottles of schnapps. Suddenly it dawned on him._

_"You...", he swallowed nervously, "-you want to burn him, don't you?", he asked breathlessly._

_Jonathan nodded. Herman breathed in and out shakily. With trembling legs, he went into the bedroom, to their bed and pulled out their suitcases. While he stowed their clothes and belongings in the suitcases, Jonathan cleaned the surgical equipment and put it back in the instrument case. Herman could hear it clanging. A shiver ran down his spine. By the time they were finished, it was already getting lighter and Herman had difficulty keeping his eyes open. He took a sip of his schnapps and went to Jonathan into the next room, the two suitcases in hand. Jonathan and he put the suitcases and the doctor's bag in the car, before Jonathan went back to their apartment. Herman sat in the passenger seat of the car. His eyes grew heavy and his head sank against the glass. A loud bang woke him up. Startled, he looked out of the window. Flames and thick black smoke came out of the apartment._

_"Chonny!", he cried out in horror and pushed the car door open._

_His hands were shaking and his heart was beating up to his throat. Suddenly the front door opened and Jonathan walked out, seemingly unharmed. Herman exhaled in relief. Jonathan hurried to the car and got in. Herman closed his door and looked over at Jonathan. Now from up close, he could see that the explosion had not been completely without consequences. Jonathan's cheeks were bruised and soot flakes hung in his hair. As he drove off, Herman could see that Jonathan's hands were deep red and there were several blisters on his fingers. Herman inhaled sharply. He carefully reached out a hand._

_"Chonny, you're hurt!", his fingertips brushed over Jonathan's fingers ._

_Jonathan just waved it off._

_"Later, doctor. First we have to get out of here!"_

  
  


Herman's thoughts were interrupted when Jonathan turned around in his bunk.

'Hopefully he hadn't woken Jonathan.', Herman held his breath. 'He had only started sleeping all through again in the last few weeks, not every night but a lot of them; which was an improvement on Sydney.'

Jonathan's breathing quickened, he frowned. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around sleepily.

"...Doctor? ..Wha-", he yawned. "What's wrong?"

"N...nothing, Ch-Chonny. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.", Herman took a trembling breath.

Jonathan looked at him confused.

"Why are you even awake? ...It's still in the middle of the night.", he muttered, sitting up tiredly.

Herman ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Really Chonny, it's nothing. I just had a nightmare…", his gaze wandered to his trousers over the chair, in which he knew his hip flask was.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at him questioningly. He yawned again, one hand lazily put over his mouth. Herman's hands clenched in his blanket as the pictures reappeared before his inner eye.

"I...it's just...I dreamed of Melbourne and...and...", Herman rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to make the pictures disappear.

Jonathan sleepily ran a hand over his face and through his hair, not saying a word.

"And...oh, all the blood...the whole two hours...", Herman blinked nervously in Jonathan's direction.

'Jonathan was surely...angry because he woke him up because of such a trifle.' he swallowed nervously, his breathing quickening again.

"...Doctor?"

Herman was jolted out of his thoughts. Jonathan had risen from his bunk and was now kneeling next to Herman's bed, so that their faces were almost at the same height.

"W...what is it, J- Chonny?"

Jonathan looked at him with a slight frown. He seemed to be thinking. Then his forehead smoothed.

"I have an idea.", he said softly, rising and taking his coat.

Herman rose, confused. Jonathan handed him his coat and opened the cabin door. After a scrutinizing look, he stepped out into the dark hall. Herman followed him uncertainly. They sneaked through the dark corridors of the passenger deck and up the stairs to the ship's deck. Cool night air met them. Herman pulled his coat tighter around him and cast Jonathan a questioning look. Jonathan had his eyes on the bridge where the night watch and the helmsman stood. Neither of them seemed to notice them. Jonathan half turned to him and put a finger on his lips. Herman nodded understandingly. As silent as possible and always in the shadows, they walked to the stern and settled between a few barrels and trunks. Jonathan took another look at the bridge to make sure they weren't seen, then turned back to Herman. Herman looked at him half questioningly, half fearfully. Jonathan sighed softly.

"It's all right, Herman.", he whispered.

Herman relaxed visibly and smiled timidly up at him. Jonathan returned the smile, but it didn't quite reach his dark eyes. He leaned against one of the barrels and extended an arm to Herman. After a moment's hesitation, Herman slipped to him and leaned against his side. Jonathan put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him a little closer. Herman looked up. Thousands upon thousands of stars shimmered in the night sky. Herman took a deep breath. His heartbeat calmed.

"A bit better?", Jonathan asked quietly.

Sleepily Herman nodded, his eyes growing heavier. He yawned.

"Yes, Chonny.", he could hear Jonathan taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Herman...because of everything in Melbourne...", Jonathan muttered out into the night, his lips brushing lightly over Herman's temple.

Against his will, Herman shivered at the touch. Jonathan raised his head abruptly. Herman could hear him swallowing hard. His eyes filled with tears of frustration. Silently he buried his face against Jonathan's shoulders.

'Seeking support. To forget Melbourne and all the bad things that had happened...at least for now. To bring back memories of better times...’, he put his arms tightly around Jonathan's waist and closed his eyes.

Tiredness spread through him. Jonathan pulled him even closer. Herman deeply inhaled the scent so familiar to him. Calm spread through him.

  
  


*

  
  


When Herman woke up the next morning, he was back in his bunk. Confused, he rose and scratched his head. Light came in from under the crack underneath the door. When he looked to the other bunk, he saw Jonathan, still sleeping soundly.

'Had he only dreamed all of this last night?', Herman looked at his travel alarm clock, on the little bedside table between their bunks. 'It was already ten a.m.? In less than three hours they expected to arrive in San Francisco.', slowly he got up and went to Jonathan's bed.

"Chonny...Chonny! You have to wake up! It won't be long before we arrive in San Francisco...Chonny!", he shook Jonathan's shoulder several times.

With a growl, Jonathan turned to the other side, but otherwise made no attempt to react. Slightly exasperated, Herman shook his head.

'When Chonny was finally asleep, nothing could wake him up so easily. Except-', a thought crossed his mind.

He leaned over to Jonathan and whispered in his ear: "Chonny! Chonny, the cops are here!"

Jonathan opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, causing his head to bump into Herman's forehead. A cry of pain escaped from Herman's lips. Jonathan looked around slightly disoriented, before he narrowed his eyes at Herman.

"There are no cops here at all...", he growled and sank back.

Remorseful, Herman smiled at him and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Sorry, Chonny. I had to wake you up somehow and that's a foolproof way to do so."

Jonathan pulled a face, before yawning.

"What time is it?", he asked drowsy.

Herman glanced at the alarm clock.

"10 minutes past 10.", he replied.

Jonathan sighed silently, before he got up and went to the chair with his clothes. He half turned to Herman.

"Were you able to sleep a little better, Herman?"

Herman raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"...because you had that nightmare last night.", Jonathan added.

Understanding, Herman nodded. His shoulders dropped.

"Yes. I did.", he replied softly.

Jonathan smiled sadly at him. Tentatively he held out a hand to Herman. Herman blinked several times, but then clasp the hand and let himself be drawn to Jonathan. His hands slid over Jonathan's chest and came to rest on his upper arms. Jonathan gently stroked Herman's forehead, on which a slight bump formed already, with his thumb. 

"Herman…", he began softly. "I...have to ask you something...", his forehead twisted almost imperceptibly, he dropped his hand.

Herman knitted his brows, his fingers on Jonathan's arms tightened slightly.

"Herman...I don't know-", Jonathan broke off and took a deep breath. "-how to say this...I-I'm sorry, Herman. So sorry. For everything...and I...want to ask you if you..want to stay...with me...in San Francisco..."

Herman opened his mouth. In disbelief he looked up at Jonathan. He wanted to say something, but no sound came from his lips. Jonathan's gaze went over his head. Tears formed in Herman's eyes, he blinked several times.

"I-", he started and broke off when a lump formed in his throat and prevented him from speaking.

Jonathan took a shaky breath, but still didn't lower his gaze. Herman furrowed his brows, his hands trembling.

"I can't- I don't know what...", he started again, flustered.

Finally Jonathan lowered his gaze. His eyes were slightly reddened. Herman's lips trembled, his eyebrows furrowed even more. He put a hand on Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan flinched.

"You don't have to, Herman, you...", he took another deep breath. "You know that...", he added quietly.

Herman nodded, a tear fell from his lashes and ran down his cheek.

"I know...", he whispered.

Jonathan nodded.

"Well, then...", he said, his voice hoarsely.

Herman's hands trembled as they dropped down onto Jonathan's upper arms.

"I- I think it's better if...if we- if we- at least for a while...", his voice broke.

Jonathan nodded again and looked away. Herman swallowed hard. His cheeks glistered.

Voices sounded in from the hallway. Herman blinked and released the embrace. Without looking at Jonathan, he pulled his suitcase out from under his bunk and checked, once more, that everything was in it. '...besides, he didn't have to look Chonny in the eyes that way...', he wiped his cheeks.

"Don't forget your instrument case, Herman.", muttered Jonathan, almost inaudible.

Herman nodded silently without turning around. He could hear Jonathan pulling his suitcase out from under his bunk. With trembling fingers, Herman smoothed his shirts, then locked the suitcase and turned around abruptly. Jonathan was already putting on his coat and hat. Their eyes met. Herman noticed tears welling up in his eyes again. Quickly he went to the chair over which his coat lay and put it on. He took his hat, suitcase and instrument case, and went to the cabin door. Before he left, he paused again and looked at Jonathan, his face twisting painfully. Jonathan returned his gaze, his dark eyes shimmering. Out of an impulse, Herman put the suitcase and instrument case down, stepped to the other, and put a hand on Jonathan's sleeve.

"Chonny, I'm sor-"

"Don't!", Jonathan interrupted him softly. "You don't have to. Really."

Herman nodded. Gently he pulled Jonathan down to him and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"Please take care of yourself, Chonny...", he whispered softly.

Jonathan nodded silently. Before the tears welled up again, Herman quickly left their cabin.

They saw each other again when the ship landed and they got divided into groups for investigations by the Immigration Service. Jonathan stood in a different group than him. He casted Herman a long look. Herman half raised his hand as a goodbye. A strange expression washed over Jonathan's face. Quickly, he looked away. Herman swallowed. He watched Jonathan for a long time when he was led away to his accommodation.


	18. 18 San Francisco

#  **18 San Francisco**

  
  


Herman took another look at the note in his hand. He inhaled deeply and looked back at the house in front of him. On the lower floors, several windows had been smashed and poorly stuffed with cardboard and fabric, the formerly white house facade was now dirty gray. The brown color of the door already started to peel off.

'If all of his information were correct, this was Chonny's current home address. Hopefully he hadn't moved again in the last few days...It was possible, after all, the police network was again pulled tighter...', Herman straightened his back and went to the uninviting door.

He rang the bell. An old, white-haired woman opened the door and eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes...?", she asked reluctant.

Herman smiled as trustworthy as possible.

"I want to meet one of your tenants. Mister...", he glanced down at the note. "Mr. Williams.", he looked up. "We have an appointment.", he added firmly.

The woman let him in.

"A strange acquaintance you have there.", she said in a low voice and locked the door behind him. "I think I only saw him when he made the first deposit a few weeks ago.", she gave him another critical look.

Herman shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"It's the second door on the left, first floor.", the woman pointed towards the dark stairs behind her and disappeared quickly into her apartment.

Bewildered, Herman stared at the wooden door. He shook his head and started climbing the stairs. When he reached the top, he went to the previously mentioned door and knocked. No one answered. Tense Herman pushed the door handle down.

'The door was open. Not a good sign.', he swallowed nervously. 'It was dark in the room, no one was to be seen. Did Chonny already leave...or was he here...somewhere?', uncertainly Herman looked around, but he couldn't make anything out.

He cleared his throat. Nothing happened. He took a cautious step into the room, the door behind him left open, so he could retreat if necessary. He swallowed his fear.

"Jona- Chonny? Chonny, are you in here?"

It was quiet for a moment, then a figure emerged from the shadows. Herman felt his heart skip a beat as the light from the window fell on the other and his face became visible.

'Chonny!', reflexively he closed the door behind himself, unable to take his eyes off the other.

His heartbeat quickened. Wide-eyed, Jonathan returned the look.

"H..Herman?", he asked in disbelief.

Herman swallowed, then nodded slowly.

For a moment they just looked at each other, their gazes interwoven, before Herman blurted out: "Gott sei Dank1 \- you're alright!"

As if by themselves, they ran towards the other, arms wrapping around each other. With a relieved sob, Herman buried his face against Jonathan's chest. He tightened the embrace, stunned to find the other unharmed. Jonathan's hands slid down his back. He buried his face in Herman's hair. His chest rose and fell quickly.

"You're alright, aren't you, Chonny? Nothing- Nothing has happened to you in the past two years?", Herman whispered worried and raised his head.

He reached out a hand to Jonathan's face and let his gaze wander over the other. Jonathan's lips curled into a broad smile, his dark eyes lit up.

"I'm fine.", he replied in a whisper, his big hands on Herman's waist.

Herman breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Jonathan down into a passionate kiss. Jonathan wrapped an arm around his waist, his other hand buried possessively in Herman's hair. With a soft groan, Herman pressed closer to him. Breathless, they broke apart. Jonathan looked at Herman with shining eyes. His fingers slid gently through Herman's hair and over his cheek.

"How...how are you? How have you been..in the past few years?", he whispered out of breath.

Herman returned his smile happily.

"I have a job at a hospital...where I make a pretty good living...and I have a small apartment in the Castro."

Jonathan's smile deepened.

"That sounds wonderful.", he murmured, pulling Herman into another kiss.

Herman felt his eyes well up with tears of relief.

'Knowing that Chonny was well, that he was _here_ with him.. that it were _his_ arms that held him and _his_ lips that kissed him...that it wasn't _him_ that the police had arrested...', a sob escaped his throat.

Jonathan broke away, casting him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?"

Herman shook his head with a relieved smile. He wiped his eyes.

"No, I'm...I'm just so glad that you're well, Chonny and that I have found you.", his eyes wandered tenderly over the other.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief. His hands caressed Herman's back possessively.

"Why...I mean, why are you _here_ now?", he asked after a while. "Not that I'm not very happy about it.", he added quickly when Herman opened his mouth, surprised.

Herman exhaled with a giggle.

"I hoped that you would.", he grinned up at Jonathan and kissed him on the corner of his lips.

Jonathan's lips curled into a soft smile, his eyes lit up. Herman's hands brushed gently over Jonathan's upper arms.

'He could stand here forever. Chonny's lips on his. His arms around him.’, tender, he ran his fingers over Jonathan's jaw and cheeks.

"So?", Jonathan asked, turning his head slightly to kiss Herman's fingertips.

Herman's smile deepened, his fingers ghosted gently over Jonathan's lips. He took a deep breath to collect himself.

"I heard about the two murders-", he began, his gaze fixed on a point behind Jonathan, his fingers stopped in their movement. "..and I...know your way of killing and..", he looked up, straight into Jonathan's eyes. "And after the newspaper said that the culprit had been caught, I had to make sure that it wasn't _you_ who they caught and that n-nothing had happened to you."

Jonathan blinked several times. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

"You...It didn't scare you off?", he asked, unbelieving.

Herman lowered his gaze and bit his lip. After a short pause, he looked up.

"Well...", he began hesitantly. "I...can't say that...that I don't mind if you kill someone. You...you know that, Chonny..."

Jonathan nodded slowly.

"But...", Herman took a deep breath. "But you're more important to me than all of this.", he added in a whisper.

Jonathan swallowed audibly, his dark eyes shimmering slightly.

"Thank you.", he whispered hoarsely.

Instead of an answer, Herman kissed him again, a slight smile on his lips. Jonathan pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Herman pressed towards him, his hands stroking Jonathan's shoulders and upper back, clutching his shirt.

Breathless, they broke apart. Jonathan leaned his forehead against Herman's, his arms tightly around Herman's waist.

"I'm so glad you're here.", he murmured. "So..hmm...so glad..Herman.", he pressed light kisses to Herman's cheeks, temples and forehead.

Warmth spread through Herman. With shining eyes, he looked up at the other.

"I'm glad too.", he whispered, stroking Jonathan's cheek gently.

"And I'm so sorry about everything that has happened back then.", added Jonathan softly.

Herman nodded silently and increased the pressure of his arms. After a few seconds of silence, he let his gaze wander around the room. There was a half-full suitcase on the narrow bed. He looked back at Jonathan with wide eyes.

"You packed? Did you...did you wanted to leave, Chonny?"

The 'without me' remained unspoken. Jonathan heard it anyway. He increased the pressure on his arms.

"I'm actually planning on leaving San Francisco in the next few days...but I...I wanted to find you beforehand...or at least I would have _tried_ to find you...and asked if you'd like to accompany me...despite Melbourne, if I-", he swallowed. "If I'd work up the courage.", he added barely audibly. "I wouldn't have left just like that, Herman."

Herman exhaled silently. His hands stroked Jonathan's shoulders and upper arms. A timid smile played around Jonathan's lips.

"I wouldn't have left without asking you.", he repeated reassuringly, briefly pressing his lips to Herman's forehead.

Reluctantly and with a sigh, he then released the hug and went to his suitcase.

"Although I really _have_ to leave.", he murmured, packing more of his belongings into the suitcase. "Even if the police think they already caught the killer...they might notice that they made a mistake and I'd like to get out of town _beforehand_."

Herman nodded.

"I thought so too. That's why I was looking for you _now_...", he shrugged and looked at Jonathan's back, smiling.

Jonathan returned the smile over his shoulder, then continued packing his suitcases. Suddenly he raised his head and shot Herman a concerned look.

" _How_ did you find me, by the way?"

Herman sat on the only chair in the room.

"That was mostly luck.", he replied, tilting his head. "We had a patient a month ago who...well, showed up at the clinic late at night and, well, obviously didn't want to get in touch with the authorities. And since I was still at the clinic at the time, I took care of him. And when he was under narcotics, it must have loosened his tongue a little and he started talking about a meeting he attended where an unusually tall, silent, young man was...who was _relatively_ new to town and seemed to have...quite an aversion against organized criminals...and the way he described this man...well, it all sounded pretty familiar, so when he woke up from anesthesia I asked him some questions."

Jonathan's eyes flashed, his lips curled into a wry grin that Herman replied shyly.

"And he knew somebody who knew somebody...", Herman shrugged. "I started asking my way around town at that time, so when the newspapers reported about the second murder and that the police were on to something, I returned to this old lead. In North Beach, however, I almost lost track of you - until I accidentally ran into an acquaintance of yours."

Jonathan frowned.

"Which acquaintance?"

"Wilbur Edwards, the bartender of the-"

"Yes, I know.", Jonathan interrupted, taking a deep breath. "Good, _he_ won't collaborate with the cops."

Herman rose and approached him with a questioning look.

"Where do you plan to go next, Chonny?"

"I was thinking about Chicago. As long as I- I mean _we_ , stay away from the mafia there, we should be safe...", he turned to Herman and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Herman nodded.

"When are you leaving, Chonny?"

"I organized a car. It will be here in two days, according to my contact."

"Well, then I guess I'd better talk to my boss as soon as possible...", Herman murmured thoughtfully.

Jonathan turned to him.

"Will two days be enough?", he asked worriedly.

Herman nodded after a moment's thought.

"It has to. We have to get out of here before the police take up on your trail...", he frowned. "If I found you, others might do it too."

Jonathan tilted his head to the side.

"I hope I didn't leave any _clues_ that could lead to me at the crime scenes. And the description of the alleged culprit is laughable. What they call 'on to something'...", he snorted. "So, Herman, if you need more time, just let me know!"

"No, it's all right, Chonny. I'll talk to the director of the clinic tomorrow morning and let you know!"

Jonathan nodded. Herman walked towards the door.

"Do you have to leave already?"

The question was so quiet that Herman almost didn't hear it. His hand that had reached for the doorknob, sank. Herman blinked several times. He could feel Jonathan's gaze on his back. Slowly he shook his head and turned around.

"No, Chonny…", he replied softly. "Not really."

He could see Jonathan's shoulders relax noticeable in the dim light.

"I'd love to stay.", Herman added with a gentle smile, and stepped to him.

Jonathan's lips curled into a relieved smile. He reached out a hand and pulled Herman close to him.

"'m so glad.", he muttered softly, his smile deepening.

Herman returned the smile, his hands brushing over Jonathan's upper arms. Jonathan bend down to him, his lips ghosting over Herman's, who with a moan, grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and pulled him into another kiss.

1Thank God


	19. 19 Do You Really Have To Go?

#  **19 Do You Really Have To Go?**

  
  


Slowly Herman opened his eyes. Sunlight fell in through the window. He lay there quietly, enjoying the calm of the morning and the feeling of Jonathan's warm arms around him. Very slowly, the sun moved on. Blinking, Herman watched the dust sink to the ground in the soft light. He snuggled a little more into the blanket and in the embrace. He half turned, his eyes lit up warmly. Jonathan slept peacefully behind him, his face completely relaxed in his sleep, his arms loosely around Herman's waist. A strand of his dark hair had fallen into his face. Smiling, Herman reached out a hand and tenderly brushed the hair from Jonathan's forehead. Jonathan frowned slightly, before slowly opening his eyes. Sleepily he blinked at Herman, his lips curling into a loving smile. The pressure of his arms increased. Herman snuggled up to him and reached up his head until their lips met. Jonathan's eyelids fluttered shut. His hands moved gently over Herman's back and arms.

"...morning, Herman.", he muttered when they separated.

"Morning, Chonny."

The tower clock chimed several times. Herman listened closely, before frowning regretfully.

'6 a.m.'

"I have to go to work, Chonny..."

Jonathan kissed him again.

"Do you really have to?", he whispered against Herman's lips, his fingers stroking temptingly over Herman's sides.

Herman grinned slyly at him. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Yes... _Unfortunately_.", he added softly. "I wish I could stay, Chonny."

As if on cue, Jonathan wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

"Stay with me...don't go to work today...", he whispered against Herman's warm skin.

Herman giggled.

"Chonny, I _have_ to go. You know, I have to talk with the director about my..well..rather early resignation."

With a huff, Jonathan tightened the embrace, pressing feather-light kisses on Herman's neck. Herman's eyes lit up. Still giggling softly, he kissed Jonathan on the forehead, his hands brushing over Jonathan's back.

"I really have to go, Chonny. I have to be there half past seven...", contrary to his words, he pulled Jonathan even closer to him.

Jonathan grinned against his skin.

"Well, then there's still some time..."

Herman laughed and pulled Jonathan's face up to him.

"That's true...", he whispered against Jonathan's lips, before kissing him, his hands slipped into Jonathan's neck.

"I'm glad you agree.", muttered Jonathan, his lips ghosted over Herman's cheek, down to his neck and collarbone.

Herman sighed softly, his fingers gliding through Jonathan's thick hair. He wrapped his legs around him to get closer to him. Jonathan groaned against his lips and rolled over him, making Herman gasp, his hands clawing into his shoulders. Jonathan pressed his lips against Herman's collarbone, his hips rolled against Herman's. Herman's head sank back against the pillow.

"Hmmm... _oh_...oh, yes, Ch..Chonny...ngh...don't..don't stop, please..mhh..don't stop.", babbled Herman enraptured, his fingers brushing up and down over Jonathan's back and into his hair.

Jonathan smothered his upper body with wet kisses, his breath hot against Herman's skin. Breathless, he whispered soft words against Herman's chest and stomach. Herman hummed happily, his hands clasped Jonathan's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jonathan's hands slid down to his thighs, he wrapped his long fingers around them, his thumbs caressing the soft skin on their inside. Herman groaned, his feet cramping, his legs tightening around Jonathan.

"Please...Chonny...", moaned Herman, breathing hard.

Jonathan moaned, hot breath ghosting over Herman's cheek. He slid one of his hands between Herman's legs, wrappig his fingers around his cock. Herman gasped, eagerly thrusting into Jonathan's hand. Jonathan pressed his lips against his neck and sucked on the warm skin. Herman whimpered and pressed himself against him, his breathing growing more and more erratic. With Jonathan's name on his lips, he spilled into his hand and collapsed against him, his body going limp. Jonathan followed him shortly after, his head buried against the crook of Herman's neck. Herman lay there with wildly pounding heart, Jonathan in his arms. Fatigue spread through him, his eyes fell shut. He could feel Jonathan's heart racing against his chest, his warm breath ghosted over his heated skin. Lazily Herman stroked Jonathan's arms. A thin sweat film was on Jonathan's skin. Jonathan turned his head and pressed a kiss on his neck. He lay exhausted on Herman's chest, his fingers brushing gently over Herman's sides. Herman kissed him sleepily on the forehead, a happy smile on his lips. Slowly, the surrounding sounds reached his ears again. The tower clock rang again.

"Oh, damn it.", muttered Herman.

With a groan, he peeled out of Jonathan's grasp and rose. Jonathan watched him through half-open eyes and rested his head on one hand. Herman picked up his socks, underwear and pants. Searching, he looked around in the little room.

'Ah, _there_ was his shirt.', he picket it up, got his vest, tie and shoes and went to the bathroom to shower.

When he was dressed, he got back to the bedroom to say goodbye for the day. A smile spread across his face when he noticed Jonathan's gaze.

He leaned down to kiss him goodbye, before turning towards the door. Quickly Jonathan rose and reached for his wrist. In surprise, Herman returned his gaze. Jonathan pulled him towards himself and kissed him passionately, his big hands placed around Herman's face. Herman smiled against his lips and returned the kiss.

Breathless, they separated, Herman still smiling.

"Bye, Chonny.", he whispered. "Love you.", with that he kissed Jonathan on the corner of the mouth, before turning to the door to leave the apartment.

"Love you too.", tenderly, Jonathan watched him go, then dropped back onto the bed, a deliriously happy expression on his face.

  
  


*  
  


"So, Herman...", began Jonathan softly, intertwining his fingers with Herman's. "The car won't be here until tomorrow. What do you want to do today...after you've left me all alone yesterday.", he half turned his head to look at Herman and winked.

Herman returned his gaze, smiling.

"I don't know.", he answered and shrugged. "We could just stay in bed, you know.", he kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

Jonathan laughed softly.

"That's true...", he mumbled and turned his head a little more to kiss Herman on the corner of his mouth.

Herman snuggled closer to him, tightening the embrace. He buried his face against the back of Jonathan's neck, inhaling his scent. Jonathan sighed softly, the pressure of his fingers increasing.

"What did you do the last years when you had free time?", asked Jonathan after a few moments of silence.

Herman shrugged again.

"Nothing special. I went to the park...reading, um, I went to the pictures a few times...And to some bars.", added Herman.

"You did? Have you...have you ever met someone?", asked Jonathan quietly.

Herman nodded.

"Yes.", he kissed Jonathan's hair. "But only short acquaintances, even though that one woman, Ruth, and I went out a few times. But nothing long-lasting...as you may have noticed.", he added with a grin.

Jonathan huffed.

"Hmm...", his fingers brushed over Herman's hand in his.

"Oh! And I went to the beach a few times."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows and turned his head.

"To the beach?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes, have you never been to the beach...in the two years?"

"No.", answered Jonathan, his lips splitting into a crooked grin. "You know, I don't like being around by so many people...not to mention all the sun."

Herman nodded understandingly.

"And what did you do, Chonny?"

"Mostly the same you did."

"And...", started Herman quietly, his thumb brushing over the back of Jonathan's hand. "...did _you_ ever met someone?"

"Yeah, but not very often and like you nothing long-lasting.", he shrugged.

Silently they lay arm in arm. After a while, Herman kissed Jonathan on his bare shoulder. He wrapped a leg around Jonathan's. Jonathan hummed contently and stroked Herman's arms.

"Do you want to go to the beach while we're still here?", asked Herman into the silence.

Jonathan turned his head to look at him.

"To the beach? Now?"

Herman nodded.

"Okay. Yeah..why not?", with that Jonathan rose from the bed.

He reached out a hand to Herman and pulled him towards himself and off the bed. Herman walked over to his suitcase beside the closet and searched through his belongings. He half turned to Jonathan who stood in front of the closet and took out pants, a shirt and a vest.

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

Jonathan turned to him and shook his head. A grin started to appear on his lips.

"I thought, I'd just wear my street clothes and admire you in your bathing clothes.", his grin widened.

Herman blinked several times, his cheek reddened.

"Yeah, you could do that too.", his lips also curled into a grin.

As Jonathan passed him to go to the bathroom, Herman reached for his arm to stop him. Jonathan looked at him in surprise. Herman stood on tiptoe and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. Jonathan's eyes lit up, he put a hand on Herman's cheek to deepen the kiss.

  
  


*

  
  


Seagulls screamed. Strong wind brought the smell of salt and water. The blue of the clear sky transitioned steadily into the blue of the seemingly endless sea. Smiling, Herman turned to Jonathan, who was a few steps behind him, looking critically down at his shoes that sank into the wet sand. Herman laughed softly.

"Maybe you should take off your shoes, Chonny...or else you'll get sand into them.", he winked at Jonathan, who grimaced but followed the suggestion.

He took off his shoes and socks and joined Herman who was already carrying his shoes and socks in one of his hands. In his other hand he was carrying a bag.

"How about back there?", asked Jonathan and pointed towards a place a little further down the beach that was deserted.

Herman nodded and walked in the indicated direction, Jonathan on his heels. He placed the bag down in the warm sand, pulling a blanket from it and spread it for both of them. Jonathan sank down on the blanket and stretched his legs out on it, brushing the sand from the hem of his pants. Herman sat down beside him, leaning back, while supporting himself on his hands. He raised his head towards the sun, humming happily. A touch startled him. He opened one of his eyes and looked down. Jonathan had put his fingertips over his. Herman's smile deepened. After a scrutinizing look up and down the beach, he intertwined their pinkies before turning his face back to the sun.

"So, Herman-", began Jonathan after a few moments of pleasant silence.

Herman opened his eyes again and turned his head towards him. Jonathan winked at him, raising one corner of his mouth in amusement.

"When _will_ I see you in your bathing suit?"

Herman blushed, his lips splitting into a broad grin.

"Later, Chonny. First I want to bath a little in the sun.", he answered, his eyes shining warmly.

Gentle, he brushed over the back of Jonathan's hand with his fingertips. With a theatrical sigh, Jonathan dropped onto the blanket. Herman giggled and patted his leg.

"Aww, don't be disappointed, Chonny.", he breathed out, laughing. "You'll get the chance to see me in my bathing suit soon enough."

Jonathan's lips curled into a fond grin. He propped himself on one hand.

"Do you want some ice cream, Herman?"

Herman stopped laughing, catching his breath.

"...what?"

"Ice cream.", answered Jonathan, still grinning mischievously. "That creamy, sugary stuff children don't seem to get enough of, same as me.", he winked. "I could buy us some. Isn't that also part of a typical day at the beach?"

Herman giggled and nodded. Jonathan rose. He walked towards a white ice cream truck parking in the distance. Herman watched him tenderly. Jonathan spoke to the white-clothed man in the truck before returning with a white scoop of ice cream in a waffle cone and a small triangular shaped cardboard box with pink ice cream in it. He handed the cone to Herman.

"I wasn't sure what flavor you'd like...probably should have asked you first, I guess.", he grinned crookedly. "So I brought you vanilla. I hope you like it."

Herman rose and took the ice cream cone.

"I do. Thank you, Chonny.", he smiled broadly and sank back on the blanket.

Jonathan lowered himself beside him, crossing his legs and took a bite from his ice cream. Herman tasted his ice cream. He hummed contently and held his face into the sun again. Jonathan watched him, smiling softly, leaning himself on one hand. He untangled his legs, stretching them out on the blanket. Herman opened his eyes a crack, blinking because of the bright sun light and licked his ice cream. The wind was a little warmer than when they both arrived on the beach and he felt sweat tingling at the back of his neck. Carefully, so to not get ice cream on his clothes, he laboriously took off his jacket. Jonathan held out a helping hand. With a thankful smile, Herman handed him the ice cream cone and rolled up his shirt sleeves, before taking his ice cream back.

"Thank you."

Jonathan hummed and took the last bite of his ice and crumpled up the cardboard box. He licked his fingers clean before wiping them on his handkerchief.

"Hmm...tasty...I'd say this was a good idea of mine."

Herman nodded, smiling warmly, without turning his face away from the sun and took another bite from his ice cream. A drop of it fell from the corner of his mouth. Herman tried to catch it with his tongue. Jonathan watched him, a grin appearing on his lips. The ice ran down over Herman's cheek to his chin. He raised a hand to wipe the drop off. Quickly Jonathan leaned in and caught it with his lips. Herman's lips curled into a soft smile, he buried his fingers in Jonathan's hair. Jonathan broke away. He grinned and looked at Herman, whose eyes shimmered tenderly. He leaned forward as- children's laughter sounded up. Jonathan leaned back hastily. Herman saw over Jonathan's shoulder how a family with three little children walked along the beach beside the water. They didn't seem to have seen them yet. Herman leaned back on the blanket, nibbling on the waffle cone. His face lit up as a thought occurred to him. He turned to Jonathan, grinning broadly.

"You wanted to see me in my bathing clothes, Chonny?", he asked.

Jonathan turned to him, his dark eyes glittering. His lips split into a big smile.

"Yeah..."

"Well, now's your time.", with that he took off his vest, shirt and pants.

Jonathan's grin widened. He watched Herman from heavy-lidded eyes, propping himself on both of his hands. Herman folded his clothes. He raised his head and looked at Jonathan.

"I'd ask you if you want to come with me but since you have no bathing suit..."

Jonathan waved it off and rested himself on his forearms.

"I'll just watch you from here and, um, enjoy the sun or something.", he frowned slightly at the thought of sunbathing.

Herman laughed and went to the water.

  
  


*

  
  


The sun was slowly setting and the wind was already getting colder. Herman shivered. Jonathan raised his head. He was laying on the blanket, his legs tucked up, Herman leaning against them, a towel loosely around his shoulders.

"Maybe you need to put a jacket on. Or your pants. It's already-", he looked at his wrist watch. "5 p.m. The towel is not enough to keep you warm...besides it's wet..."

Herman hummed, not taking his eyes away from the book in his hands, turning a page.

"..hmm..yeah...you're probably right..."

Jonathan laughed softly, resting his head on one forearm. He reached out his other arm, gently brushing over Herman's shoulder. Herman shivered again.

"Your fingers are cold, Chonny.", he mumbled.

"Your shoulder is cold too, Herman, you should put on some dry clothes or you'll catch a cold."

"Hmmm...", answered Herman absentmindedly.

Jonathan looked up and down the beach and sat up. He pressed his lips between Herman's neck and shoulder. Herman's lips curled into a soft smile.

"Herman...you're gonna get ill if you keep sitting here just in your wet swim clothes...", murmured Jonathan against Herman's skin, making him hum happily. "Even if the view is very nice..."

Herman laughed softly and turned his head to press his lips on Jonathan's cheek.

"Okay, Chonny, you're probably right.", with that Herman took the towel off his shoulders and started drying himself.

Jonathan leaned back, satisfied. Herman put on his shirt, pants and vest, before he lay on his stomach on the blanket and continued reading his book. Jonathan rolled to the side, resting his head on one arm, watching Herman read, through half closed eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Herman turned to Jonathan who had closed his eyes, seemingly asleep. The light of the last rays of sunlight fell on his face, illuminating his hair in a golden light. Herman felt warmth spread through his chest. He put his book upside down on the blanket and pulled his hip flask from the inside pocket of his jacket. He unscrewed the lid of the flask. Jonathan opened his eyes at the sound. A shadow flitted over his face but he didn't say something. Herman took a sip of his liquor, before pushing the bottle back into his jacket pocket. He turned to Jonathan.

"Should we go home, Chonny? It's getting _really_ cold."

Jonathan nodded and got up. Herman closed his book, rose and folded the towel before putting it into the bag. Jonathan picked up the blanket and shook off the sand. He folded it and handed it Herman who placed it next to the book and towel. They both picked up their shoes from the sand and went on their way home.

"That was a beautiful day, Chonny...", murmured Herman and looked to Jonathan, who returned his gaze, smiling tenderly.

"Yeah, it was.", he answered, his fingers ghosting over Herman's hand which hung at his side.

He didn't take Herman's hand, in case anyone was watching them. Herman's smile deepened but he didn't turn his head.

"Love you.", he whispered almost inaudible.

Jonathan's lips split into a broad grin, his eyes lit up.

"Love you too, Herman."


	20. 20 FIlling Station

#  **20 Filling Station**

  
  


"Did you see a filling station anywhere? We need new gas.", searching, Herman looked around.

"There's something up there.", Jonathan replied, pointing through the windshield. "Two more miles.", he read the faded writing on the slightly dented sign.

Herman nodded. When they reached the filling station, he stopped the car.

"You'd better stay in the car, Chonny.", Herman turned to Jonathan and looked at him thoughtfully. "Not that anyone here saw the facial composite of the culprit in the paper..."

Jonathan nodded.

"You're probably right, Herman."

"Of course I am, Chonny.", Herman grinned, before opening the door and getting out of their car.

A filling station attendant came out of the pale yellow house.

"Need gas?", he asked, wiping his hands on an old, stained rag that was tucked in the belt of his faded blue overalls.

Herman nodded.

"Yes, my car needs to be refueled.", he answered.

Whistling, the man took the gas pump nozzle, went to the car and started to fill it. He glanced at the scratches on the side of the car and the dust in the cracks in the windows and laughed silently.

"You've been on the road for a while, haven't you?"

Herman smiled nervously and nodded.

"Yes...we've visited some friends over the weekend.", he replied evasively.

The man nodded. Herman looked nervously through the window into the car. Jonathan tapped his fingers on the dashboard. He glanced back at Herman and questioningly quirked an eyebrow. Herman smiled apologetically and rolled his eyes towards the attendant who was still standing next to him, whistling, his hand on the pump nozzle.

"Listen-", Herman started.

"Louis.", interrupted the man.

"Louis.", Herman continued. "Do you need any longer? We're in a bit of a hurry."

Louis stopped his whistling and cast him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay, mister. You wanted your tank refueled and that's exactly what I'm doing right now!"

Herman raised his hands reassuringly.

"All right, all right. It's just that we have to be home today around ten."

Jonathan got out of the car.

"Is there a problem?"

Anxious, Herman shook his head.

'Why had Chonny gotten out of the car? What if Louis recognized him from the facial composite in the newspapers...'

"Hey-", Louis exclaimed. "Hey, your face is familiar. Haven't I seen a picture of you somewhere before?", he looked at Jonathan thoughtfully, his fingers twitching slightly.

Herman groaned soundlessly.

'Well, that's exactly what he had feared would happen.'

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and glowered back at Louis.

"What...what do you mean?", Herman asked carefully, drawing Louis's attention back to himself. "We've never met you before..."

Louis shook his head.

"Hm...well...", he murmured. "You're right, of course...And yet...", he shook his head again and hung the pump nozzle back. "That's $ 13.20.", he turned to Herman.

Herman nodded and pulled out his wallet. Louis' gaze flicked nervously between the bank notes and Jonathan. He moistened his lips. Jonathan leaned against the car and watched them both through half-open eyes. Herman handed Louis the requested money. Louis reached for it and paused, his fingers twitching again. His eyes went back to Jonathan, whose eyebrows were knitted slightly.

"Wait a minute-", Louis began slowly. "Now I remember-", his eyes widened, involuntarily he took a step back.

Jonathan's shoulders tensed, he straightened a bit.

"W-What do you mean?", Herman asked nervously.

Louis ignored him, his eyes still on Jonathan. Slowly he backed away, glancing over his shoulder towards the tank house.

"I must have been wrong. Have a good trip, you two.", he murmured mechanically, his eyes flitting between Herman and Jonathan.

Jonathan made no attempt to get into the car, his hand went to his trouser pocket, which, as Herman knew, contained his knife. Herman swallowed nervously and took a step towards Jonathan. Louis raised a hand, as if to say goodbye. He had reached the door of the house, his eyes darted to the counter, which had a phone on it. Jonathan had followed his gaze and hastily followed him. Louis looked horrified at Jonathan and wanted to run to the phone. He was too slow. Jonathan reached him first.

"No!", Louis exclaimed, one hand already hovering over the phone.

Jonathan grabbed his hand and turned it on his back. Louis cried out in pain. With his left hand, Jonathan pulled Louis to him, his right hand opened his knife. When Herman rushed into the room, it was already over. Louis was lying on the floor, his glassy eyes widened in alarm. Blood poured from a deep wound on his neck, spread onto the floor and soaked the wood and fabric of his greasy overalls. Herman hastily took a step back before the blood could reach his shoes. Wide-eyed, he looked at Jonathan, who was cleaning his knife with his black silk handkerchief. Herman reached for his hip flask and hurriedly took a sip. He felt calmer afterwards.

"Where are we taking him?", he asked. "There could be customers coming in at any time.", restless, he looked out onto the street, but there was no car in sight.

Jonathan bend down and pulled the bank notes out of the dead man's hand. One corner had turned slightly reddish. He dabbed the blood off with his handkerchief and put the money back in his pocket, along with the knife. Then he looked up.

"We'll take him out to the back of the house. To the toilet. Nobody will look for him there anytime soon."

Herman nodded. Together they carried Louis away. Then they hid the blood stain under the doormat that used to be outside the door. Herman started the car. After a last glance at the gas station, he drove off.

The next morning they reached Chicago.

  
  


*

  
  


"Does it hurt, Chonny?", Herman carefully touched Jonathan's cheeks.

Jonathan shrugged.

"Hardly at all."

Herman looked critically at the red spots on Jonathan's cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Maybe we should've gone back to your place earlier, and shouldn't have stayed on the beach all day...in the sun...", he muttered thoughtfully.

"Never mind, it'll go away soon.", Jonathan replied indifferently.

Herman snapped his fingers before slapping his forehead.

"I know what could help!", with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Smiling, Jonathan watched him go. Herman came back with a flat can. He stepped up to Jonathan and unscrewed the can.

"Here, Aloe Vera. I actually got that in case you need a new face again - for aftercare.“, he took a finger full of the cream and started spreading it on Jonathan's face. "However, it could take some time till it's absorbed completely."

Jonathan was still watching him with a smile, his hands lying relaxed on his knees. Herman's lips slowly curled into a smile too. His cheeks flushed slightly.

"...what's the matter?", he asked, lowering his eyes.

"You pre-plan in case I kill someone again...", Jonathan asked interested.

Herman bit his lip.

"Well...", he mumbled evasively. "After eight times...I'd like to be prepared."

Jonathan's eyes flashed.

"Well, you're probably right, Herman."

"Hmm...", Herman looked up and nodded before closing the can. "That's it. You should feel better soon.“, he smiled at Jonathan and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to clean his hands.

Jonathan returned the smile.

"How come you didn't get a sunburn?", he stroked Herman over the cheek. "You just got a _rather_ nice tan...", his eyes lit up gently.

Herman blushed. Jonathan's fingers brushed over his cheek, up to his forehead and eyebrows. Herman's smile deepened. He turned his head slightly and, still grinning broadly, pressed a kiss on Jonathan's palm.

"I don't know. I'm just lucky, I guess. Besides, I'm not as pale as you...“, he tilted his head.

Jonathan shrugged.

"Sounds plausible."

"You just have to stay away from the sun for the next few days, Chonny, then the sunburn will go away soon."

"...what a pity...", Jonathan muttered and cocked his head.

His hand slid down and came to rest on Herman's hip. Herman looked at him questioningly.

"What's it, Chonny?", he asked, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Well, I found it really nice on the beach."

Herman's lips curled into a gentle smile. He stroked Jonathan's arms.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe...maybe we can do it again."

Jonathan nodded.

"But this time with sunscreen. I can do without that-“, he gestured to the sunburn on his face.

Herman nodded. His eyes lit up.

"Although...", he started softly.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Although?", he repeated.

Herman started to grin.

"Although I actually like it when you get red cheeks, Chonny.", he replied, giggling.

As if on command, the color of Jonathan's cheeks deepened. Herman's giggle intensified. He kissed Jonathan on the cheek just to pull away immediately, grimacing. Jonathan burst out laughing. Herman shot him an offended look, which only made Jonathan laugh even louder. Herman pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the cream off his lips.

"Igitt1...", he murmured.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around his stomach, tears of laughter glittering in his eyes.

"The look on your face...", he gasped. "Marvelous!"

Herman just stuck out his tongue.

"Pah! You can talk! You didn't taste it."

"No.", Jonathan replied with a broad grin. "And I don't plan to either."

"Pah!", Herman repeated, but his lips twisted into a grin. "But you will!", he added.

Grinning, Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yes?"

"Yes!", Herman leaned forward and kissed him.

Jonathan laughed softly against his lips and wrapped his arms around Herman's waist.

"I don't know what you're talking about - that wasn't that bad.", he muttered as they separated.

"Well...", Herman murmured, licking his lips.

Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Well...?", he repeated indignantly.

Herman started giggling again and quickly backed away.

"What can I say?", grinning he looked at Jonathan.

"What ca- Oh, just you wait!", Jonathan jumped to his feet and playfully pinched Herman in the side.

Herman's giggle intensified.

"Nicht2! I'm ticklish!”, laughing, he wiggled out of Jonathan's grasp and ran around the table.

Grinning and with wiggling fingers, Jonathan followed him around the table. Herman backed away, but didn't get very far before Jonathan caught him, wrapping his arms around him again to keep him from running away. Still giggling, Herman reached for his shirt collar and pulled him down into a kiss. He could feel Jonathan smile against his lips.

1Yuck...

2Don't do that!


	21. 21 A New Roomate

#  **21 A New Roommate**

  
  


The mattress sank under Jonathan's weight. Sleepily Herman raised his head. The room was still in blue twilight. Herman sank back wearily.

"Where have you been, Chonny?", he mumbled, his face half buried in the pillow.

Jonathan rolled over and pressed a kiss on the back of his neck, his stubble grazing over Herman's skin. Herman giggled.

"That tickles, Chonny.", he muttered, his eyes closed.

Jonathan laughed, his breath warm against Herman's skin. Herman felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He opened his eyes and half turned to Jonathan.

"It's safer for you not to know where I've been.", Jonathan muttered evasively, his face just inches away from Herman's.

Herman pouted. Jonathan's smile deepened. He brushed his lips over Herman's, whose eyes closed fluttering. His hands slid up over Jonathan's chest to his shoulders and pulled him further down into a kiss. Jonathan's lips tasted of cigarette smoke.

"Chonny...", he murmured against Jonathan's lips as they separated.

"Hmmm...", Jonathan grumbled in response and sealed Herman's lips with his again.

"Chonny, I-", Herman started, smiling, and put a finger to Jonathan's lips when he leaned back down towards him. "Chonny, I want to work again. As a doctor, I mean.", he added.

"Are you bored?"

"That too, yes.", Herman admitted. "If I just sit around the house for any longer, I'll go crazy! It's been three months...okay, _almost_ three months. And I miss working as a surgeon. There are a lot of hospitals here where I could work. Besides, some extra money never hurts."

Jonathan nodded.

"Right.", he pressed a fleeting kiss on Herman's fingertips. "That's right, Herman."

Herman blushed and beamed up at him. Jonathan buried his face against his neck, his arms wrapped tightly around Herman's waist. Herman kissed him gently on the temple and ran his fingers over Jonathan's arms and sides. Jonathan snuggled closer to him, his breathing slowed.

"Are you tired, Chonny?"

Jonathan nodded without lifting his head, his lips brushing lazily over Herman's neck. Herman's arms wrapped tighter around him, warmth spread through him. The pressure on Jonathan's arms weakened. Herman's eyelids slowly sank down, a few seconds later he too was asleep again.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman pulled the blanket tighter around him. Jonathan's long arms lay relaxed around his waist. Herman snuggled a little more against Jonathan's broad chest. His gaze wandered to the window.

'It was still relatively dark outside, although according to the alarm clock-', his eyes turned to the clock. '- is was 10 a.m. Fortunately, neither he nor Chonny had to work today. Instead they could stay here and continue enjoying the warmth of the bed...It was too cold outside anyway.', Herman shivered unconsciously at the thought of having to get up.

Jonathan's embrace tightened. His face dug into Herman's hair. A shiver ran down Herman's back as Jonathan's cold nose touched his neck.

"Mornin', Herman…", Jonathan mumbled incoherently.

Herman's lips curled into a smile.

"Morning, Chonny.", he brushed gently over Jonathan's arms around his waist. "Merry Christmas."

Jonathan frowned slightly.

"It's Christmas again?"

Herman turned his head.

"Well, why do you think all those Christmas decorations are hanging outside, not to mention the Christmas tree in the living room...and why we're still in bed, Chonny?", grinning, he placed a hand on Jonathan's cheek. "Except, of course, because it's way too cold to get up.", he giggled softly.

Jonathan returned his gaze from half-open eyes.

"Are you cold?", he asked.

Herman nodded.

"Yes...Chonny, it's winter after all."

Jonathan increased the pressure of his arms. With a content sigh, Herman snuggled up to him, his fingers running over Jonathan's bare shoulders.

"Are you never cold?", he asked worried.

Jonathan shook his head. His lips twisted into a grin.

"Not when you're so close to me.", he whispered.

Herman giggled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Jonathan's mouth.

"Besides, you're so wonderfully warm.", added Jonathan, burying his head against Herman's neck with a soft sigh.

His stubble grazed Herman's neck. Smiling, Herman ran his fingers through his thick hair. He pressed his lips against Jonathan's temple and pulled Jonathan closer to him and the blanket a little higher over both of them. Pleasant warmth spread through him, his eyes grew heavy again.

"...But if you're _that_ cold...", Jonathan mumbled after a few minutes, his breath warm against Herman's neck.

Herman already half asleep, lifted his eyelids lazily.

"Hmm?"

"...then I'd have an idea how to warm you up again, Herman.", added Jonathan.

Herman could feel him smile mischievously against his neck. His lips brushed over his skin. Herman giggled softly.

"I think I know what you mean, Chonny.", he murmured, his lips curling into a grin.

Jonathan pressed feather-light kisses onto his neck, jaw, and before his lips found Herman's, his hands came to rest on Herman's face. Herman returned the kiss and rolled over him with a quiet laugh.

*

  
  


Jonathan stepped out of the bathroom, a towel in his hand, and dried his hair. His foot bumped into something soft. Irritated, he looked down. A skinny, white and black kitten sat in front of him and watched him, interested, from black button eyes. Jonathan blinked. Tentatively, he nudged it with his foot. The kitten understood this as an invitation to attack his toes, hissing softly.

"Herman?", Jonathan looked around.

His eyes fell on the half-open window.

'That's probably how the small cat came in.'

The kitten chewed his big toe with its tiny teeth.

'...and Herman was nowhere to be seen.'

"Herman!", Jonathan called again, a little louder this time.

He frowned.

'It was too early in the morning for Herman to be on his way to work, so _where_ was he?'

The kitten let go of his toes and curiously tapped his foot with a tiny black paw. Jonathan tried pushing it away with his foot, but it just clung its thin arms tightly around it. Annoyed, he lifted his leg and picked the kitten off with a large hand. Black eyes looked interested into his. The kitten yawned, its little pink tongue stuck forward. Small razor-sharp teeth were visible, whiskers twitched. Herman stepped out of the kitchen.

"Chonny, what has happe- _Oh!_ Oh, Chonny, a kitten!", with shining eyes, Herman stepped up to Jonathan, who after one last appraising glance dropped the small bundle of fur into Herman's hands.

Enthusiastically Herman took the kitten in his arms, whispering soft words of reassurance. The kitten meowed, as if to answer and crawled up his arm. Herman giggled and pulled it back before it could fall down over his back. Half serious, Jonathan rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to himself that it was an adorable sight seeing Herman and the kitten. Before he caught himself with more thoughts like this, he fled back into the bathroom.

  
  


*

  
  


Jonathan entered the apartment. It was dark. The light from the streetlamp fell in through the window. His eyes fell on the armchair by the living room table. A gentle smile tugged at his lips. Herman was sitting in the armchair, his head sunk to his chest.

'He must have been at work until recently and then fallen asleep from exhaustion. Should he wake him up?', after a moment's thought, Jonathan went into their bedroom and got one of the blankets.

Carefully, so as not to wake Herman, he put the blanket over his legs. One hand supported on the back of the armchair, he leaned forward and kissed Herman gently on the forehead. Unconsciously he noticed the by now familiar, subtle smell of whiskey. His eyebrows contracted slightly.

'Maybe he...should talk to Herman about this sometime again...', he straightened up and wanted to go to the bathroom when he heard a soft mewing.

Jonathan looked down. The little tomcat stood next to the armchair and expectantly looked at him with his black eyes. He mewed again and lightly nudged Herman's foot. Jonathan snorted softly and bend down. Carefully he picked up the kitten and put it on Herman's lap. It made itself comfortable, turning around several times, and purring, curled up on the blanket. Jonathan noticed warmth spread in his chest at the picture of complete peace in front of him. Irritated, he shook his head.

Still, he couldn't prevent a gentle smile curling around his lips as he went into the bathroom to dress for the night. He was about to unbutton his shirt when his gaze fell on his hands, and the cat hairs on them. Gruffly he shook his fingers.

'Cat hair... _everywhere_... Since the kitten lived with them, he hadn't got his light hair from his clothes. How did Herman endure that?', he frowned. 'After all, he even cuddled with the little cat... Last week he even found cat hair in his coffee.', he grimaced in disgust at the memory.

He was slipping into his pajamas when he heard soft, clumsy footsteps behind him. Smiling, he watched in the mirror as Herman stepped into the light of the bathroom. Herman rubbed his face, yawning.

"..Sch..Schonny...when did you get home?", he mumbled sleepily.

Jonathan buttoned his top.

"About half an hour ago. I wanted to let you sleep.", he replied quietly and stepped up to Herman.

Herman smiled softly and leaned his head against the door frame.

"Danke1, Chonny...", he murmured, his hand lazily stroking over Jonathan's sleeve.

Jonathan returned his gaze gently.

"You look tired, Herman. Do you come to bed too?"

Herman nodded and yawned again.

"I'll be right there...", he murmured.

Jonathan nodded and planted a quick kiss on Herman's forehead before he went into the bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp and picked up his book. After a while the bedroom door opened and Herman entered. Rubbing his eyes, he slipped into bed next to Jonathan. Jonathan raised his head. Herman leaned on one hand and kissed Jonathan on the cheek.

"Good night, Chonny.", he whispered, nestling against Jonathan's side.

Jonathan pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on the temple.

"Night, Herman."

Herman closed his eyes, one of his arms loosely wrapped around Jonathan's waist. Seconds later he was fast asleep again. Jonathan finished reading the chapter before he put the book aside and switched off the light. He pulled Herman to himself and closed his eyes, smiling softly.

1Thanks, Chonny...


	22. 22 Jealous Of A Cat?

#  **22 Jealous Of A Cat?**

  
  


Jonathan locked the front door behind him. Hurriedly he took off his pants and shoes and went back to Herman in their bedroom and slipped under the covers. Herman startled from his sleep.

"Chonny!", he half sat up and sleepily looked at Jonathan.

"Morning, Herman!", Jonathan whispered and gave Herman a quick kiss on the lips before opening the newspaper he had brought with him.

"Morning, Chonny.", smiling, Herman sank back under the covers, his feet bumping into Jonathan's.

With a suppressed curse, he pulled them back and sat up again.

"Chonny! Your feet are freezing cold!", accusingly he looked at Jonathan, who raised an eyebrow without looking away from his reading.

"Maybe because I was outside to buy this paper.", he replied, rustling with the newspaper.

Herman huffed.

"You could have warned me.", he grumbled and sank back under the covers.

Jonathan's lips twisted into a grin.

"I could..."

Herman just rolled his eyes and pushed Jonathan gently against the shoulder. Leaning his head on one hand, he looked at Jonathan, lost in thought.

"I mean, you could warm them...instead of hitting me.", Jonathan suggested innocently after a while, keeping his eyes on the writing in front of him.

His eyes flashed amused. Herman pouted.

"I could..."

Jonathan glanced at him, one corner of his mouth raised amused. He pressed another fleeting kiss on the corner of Herman's mouth. Herman's face softened, he put his head on Jonathan's shoulder. Jonathan's eyes lit up tenderly as he turned back to his newspaper, Herman reading along over his shoulder. His feet stroked absently over Jonathan's long legs, his fingers ran over Jonathan's chest, describing gentle circles. Jonathan's smile deepened, he leaned his head against Herman's. A scratching on the door broke the morning silence. Herman raised his head.

"Certainly your cat...", Jonathan muttered sullenly.

Herman got up and went to the door to open it.

"Don't let him into the bedroom!", Jonathan shouted quickly. “Otherwise there will be cat hair everywhere!”

Grinning, Herman bent down to the small bundle of fur, picked it up and went back to the bed. Jonathan watched them, frowning.

"I mean it, Herman, I don't want him in our bed! ...I don't want to have cat hair in my mouth every time I kiss you...”, he added gruffly as an afterthought.

Herman leaned down and, as if to contradict Jonathan's words, kissed him.

"Sei doch nicht eifersüchtig, Chonny.1", he murmured against his lips.

The little cat nudged Jonathan's chin with his cold snout. Jonathan's eyes widened, indignantly he looked at Herman.

"I am _not_ jealous!", he exclaimed.

Herman's grin deepened.

"Of course you're not, Chonny.", he slipped back under the covers, the little kitten still in his arms.

Jonathan glared gloomily at it. Herman slapped his arm.

"You're scaring him, Chonny!", he looked reproachfully at Jonathan.

"Good.", Jonathan grumbled.

Herman clicked his tongue disapprovingly and lifted the little tomcat towards him at eye level.

"Hör' nicht auf ihn, _Baileys_.2", he whispered softly.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Baileys?", he repeated, looking from the kitten to Herman and back.

Smiling, Herman nodded, not taking his eyes off the kitten. It purred softly and tapped against his chest with its little paws.

"Baileys...like the... _schnapps_?", Jonathan repeated disbelievingly.

Herman pouted.

"What's wrong with it, Chonny?", he asked.

Jonathan snorted.

"Why don't you just call him 'Eggnog'?", he asked mockingly.

Herman's eyes lit up.

"Oh, that's a nice name, too.", he muttered. "Although the name doesn't quite suit him, don't you think, Chonny? After all, he's not yellow or anything..."

Jonathan just rolled his eyes and snorted again.

"Or I call him _Mini_.", Herman then murmured thoughtfully.

Jonathan pulled a face.

"Like the mouse?"

Herman looked at him in confusion.

"Mouse? What mouse, Chonny?"

"Minnie Mouse, this incredibly annoying cartoon character."

Herman's forehead smoothed. He giggled.

"No, not Minnie Mouse, Chonny, _Mini_."

Jonathan's frown deepened.

"Mini, wie in klein3, small.", Herman replied, explaining. "Because he's so tiny.", he smiled, nudging his nose against that of the little cat, who mewed and licked the tip of Herman's nose with its little pink tongue.

Herman laughed softly. Against his will, a smile crept onto Jonathan's lips. He looked at Herman tenderly.

"If you say so, Herman.", he mumbled, feigning grumpy, and kissed Herman on the cheek before picking up his newspaper again.

Mini waddled shakily over the blanket, sniffing everything curiously. Herman watched him happily and kept poking him with his fingers to encourage him to play. Mini pounced enthusiastically on the opponent. With his little teeth, he chewed on Herman's fingers. Herman giggled and watched him with shining eyes. With a frustrated sound, Jonathan tossed his newspaper aside. Wide-eyed, Herman looked at him.

"Chonny, what's th-"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

"Do you have to be so cute?", Jonathan growled as they separated.

"I'm not... _cute_!", Herman replied indignantly, looking at him from big eyes.

"Yes, you are!", Jonathan countered and kissed him again.

His large hands came to rest on Herman's face. He half rolled over him, what Herman answered with a hoarse gasp. Small claws clinging to his shirt interrupted Jonathan's plan to kiss Herman breathless until he begged him to get on with it. Irritated, Jonathan raised his head and looked over his shoulder. Herman giggled at his outraged face and buried his face against Jonathan's chest as he shot him an offended look. Only the culprit returned Jonathan's gaze innocently from his black button eyes. Jonathan shook himself.

"Get off me, _Mini_.", he growled.

Herman raised his head briefly and started laughing loudly again at Jonathan's still grumpy expression. Jonathan returned his gaze indignantly.

"What's so funny, Herman?"

Herman's laughter intensified.

"Nothing.", he managed to brought out and put a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter, tears forming in his eyes.

Jonathan reached over his shoulder and plucked Mini from his shirt, who was hissing at him in protest. Offended, he looked at the little cat.

"You have no place here. This is _our_ bedroom.", with that he put him on the floor in front of the bed.

Herman giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I told you before, Chonny, you don't have to be jealous.", he whispered. "I love _you_ the most."

Jonathan turned his head abruptly, his dark eyes shimmering gently. Suddenly he pulled a face.

"I'm _not_ jealous of a cat, Herman!"

"Oh, of course not, Chonny.", giggled Herman, caressing Jonathan's cheek.

Before Jonathan could reply, Herman closed his mouth with his. Appeased, Jonathan sank against him and returned the kiss. His hands ran possessively over Herman's sides and under his nightshirt, his tongue slipped into Herman's mouth. Herman sighed blissful, his hands clawing at Jonathan's top, pulling him closer. Jonathan's fingers slid down over his exposed belly, slipping half under the waistband of his boxer shorts. Herman gasped, his breath ghosting over Jonathan's lips. Jonathan's lips brushed over his cheeks, nose, and eyelids. Herman's hands moved over Jonathan's back, further down over his butt. Jonathan growled and pressed up against him. Herman moaned under his breath. Jonathan raised his head. Herman returned his gaze longingly, his cheeks flushed. Jonathan felt both tenderness and desire rise within him and sealed their lips again. Hungrily, he kissed Herman, who whimpered softly against his lips and wrapped one leg possessively around Jonathan's waist. Jonathan pressed his lips against his jaw and neck. Herman whimpered again, his fingers sliding into Jonathan's hair, pressing him closer to his neck. Jonathan's teeth pulled lightly on his skin. Herman moaned.

"Oh, Chonny...ja4\- ah...don't _ah_ \- don't stop...", he wrapped his second leg around Jonathan and pressed his groin against him.

Jonathan gasped. He pressed feverish kisses on Herman's collarbone, his fingers pushing Herman's nightshirt up. Herman's breath caught in his throat. He pulled Jonathan's head up to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Hurriedly Jonathan opened Herman's top and brushed it off his shoulders. Demanding, his fingers ran over the exposed skin, his lips still connected to Herman's. A meow sounded. Jonathan growled annoyed without releasing the kiss. Herman tried to sit up, but Jonathan's arms, which were wrapped tightly around his waist, stopped him from doing so.

"Chonny, I-", Herman began breathlessly.

Jonathan growled again, his tongue slipping between Herman's lips, who moaned and feverishly returned the kiss, his hands digging into Jonathan's hair. Jonathan's mouth slid hot over his cheek to his ear. Gently he nibbled on the soft skin. Between Herman's breathless gasps, the little cat meowed again.

"Just ignore him.", Jonathan whispered alluring, his tongue brushing over Herman's ear.

Herman pressed feather-light kisses on Jonathan's cheek and jaw, his hands stroking longingly over Jonathan's sides and back. Jonathan sighed softly and leaned into the touch. His breath was hot on Herman's neck, sending pleasant shivers down his back. Herman's hands tugged at Jonathan's shirt and slid under it. Jonathan half sat up, opened his shirt impatiently and threw it on the floor, from which a protesting hiss sounded.

"What is it?", Jonathan hissed back, annoyed.

Herman reached out his head at him and ran his lips soothingly over Jonathan's cheek.

"You probably hit him with your shirt, Chonny.", he whispered, his lips moving to Jonathan's ear, gently nibbling on his earlobe. "And Mini probably wants to go back to the living room or get something to eat.", Herman continued softly.

"Can't he go alone?", Jonathan growled deeply. "He's perturbing right now.", with that he eagerly pressed his mouth down onto Herman's throat. 

Herman made a sound between laughter and whimpering and bent his neck to give Jonathan more room.

"Oh...oh, Chonny, yes, so good...oh...don't stop...", he sighed softly, his fingers slipped to Jonathan's neck, pressing him closer to himself. "He can't get out...hng...Ch-Chonny...ja...right there...I-I closed the...oh, ja...c-closed the door5..."

Jonathan muttered something incomprehensible against his warm skin. Herman giggled breathlessly.

"...was?6", he whispered.

"But I don't want to get up.", Jonathan repeated husky, continuing his sensual attack on Herman's neck, his hands running longingly over Herman's sides to his thighs, digging into the flesh, caressing the soft skin on the inside.

"But one of us has to get _ah_ \- get u- oh, yes! Oh, Chonny, yes, I love it when you do that. Don't stop, Chonny.", gasped Herman out of breath, his fingers digging into Jonathan's hair, pulling on it in the progress. 

Jonathan moaned and slid one of his legs between Herman's, who gasped and pushed himself eagerly against the touch. Breathlessly he whispered Jonathan's name.

"Well _I_ 'm not getting up.", Jonathan repeated hoarsely, his teeth sipping at Herman's earlobe.

Herman's hands slid over his upper arms and shoulders, his legs wrapped tightly around Jonathan's waist. Jonathan moaned.

"Oh, H-Herma- yes…", his head dropped back, eyes closing fluttering.

Herman's eyes lit up hungrily, his lips brushed over Jonathan's collarbone, sucking and nibbling on the warm skin. Jonathan pressed himself against the caress, fingers digging into Herman's thighs.

"Oh, Herman...oh, hmm...yeah..yes, _Herman_!", he inhaled sharply. "So.. _ah_ \- good...", his chest rose and fell quickly.

The little cat hissed again, pushing his black and white head over the edge of the mattress, his little paws clinging to the sheets for support. Herman sighed in frustration and turned his head, in the progress separating his lips from Jonathan's neck. 

"Okay, okay, I get up.", he muttered hoarsely.

With a protesting sound, not far from the frustrated sounds the little cat had made, Jonathan released him and sat up halfway. Herman blinked several times at him, before giggling quietly. Jonathan narrowed his eyes at him, what didn't seem to affect Herman much. Still giggling, he got out of the bed. Jonathan's gaze darkened with desire, his eyes wandered hungrily over Herman's exposed body. He reached out a hand and, as if by chance, brushed up Herman's thigh. Herman gasped, almost stumbling, and cast him a fiery look.

"Just a moment, Chonny-", he leaned over to Jonathan and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's still too long.", Jonathan answered hoarsely, his fingers sliding over Herman's butt and pulling him close.

Herman moaned against his lips as Jonathan's erected cock pressed unmistakably against his belly, his heart pounding loudly. Jonathan's lips slid over his cheek to his ear.

"Wa- _ah_...wait, Ch-Chonny, I...hnn, ja...I just want to7...hmm...bring out Mini.", reluctantly Herman detached Jonathan's hands from his hips and bent down to the little cat to pick it up.

Angrily Mini hissed at him and clawed in his direction. Herman quickly pulled back his hand. Jonathan gave a threatening growl, the little cat turned his eyes towards him and arched his back. Herman sighed in annoyance and hurriedly picked the kitten up while it was still distracted. Mini hissed once more in Jonathan's direction. Herman carried him to the door, opened it, and put Mini outside.

"Come on, go!", Jonathan called out.

"Jonathan!", Herman turned to Jonathan and looked at him reproachfully.

Unmoved, Jonathan returned his gaze.

"-play.", he added, arching one brow.

Herman just rolled his eyes.

"Careful! Mini wants to get back in!", Jonathan suddenly half-shouted and pointed towards the floor.

Herman spun around. Indeed. Mini toddled over the threshold. Quickly Herman picked the kitten up and held him in front of his face.

"No, no, Mini, you'll just want to get out in a few minutes again...And besides-", he added, carrying him to the next room, a sly grin appearing on his lips. "Chonny will just get jealous of you again..."

"Hey!", sounded Jonathan's voice from the next room.

Herman giggled and put Mini on the armchair.

"Do you want something to eat, kitty?"

Mini meowed as an answer.

"Well then.", Herman stepped to the fridge, Mini jumped from the armchair and hurried to follow him.

Herman took out some liver and put it on a plate, and placed it on the floor in front of the little cat. Greedily Mini went for the meat. Herman poured some water into a cup and placed it next to the plate. He patted the kitten's little head, what it acknowledged with a hiss, and went back to the bedroom. To be on the safe side, he closed the door behind him. When he turned around, Jonathan grabbed his wrists and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Smiling, Herman took Jonathan's face into his hands and returned the kiss, equally passionate. Jonathan let go of his wrists, his fingers dug into Herman's hips and pulled him onto his lap. Herman grinned against his lips, his tongue slipping between Jonathan's lips, who moaned suppressed and tightened the embrace.

He let himself sink backwards onto the bed and pulled Herman over him. Herman buried one of his hands into Jonathan's hair, pulling him up, the other hand propped on the mattress, his hips grinding against Jonathan's, who moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"H- ah- Oh, Herman...", Jonathan sounded very much like he had some troubles to catch his breath.

Erratic, his hands slid over Herman's back, his butt and down to his thighs, pulling him closer. He pressed himself up against Herman, who broke the kiss to gasp for air. His mouth wandered eagerly over Jonathan's cheeks and jaw, to his neck. With open mouth, he spread wet kisses on Jonathan's collarbone and shoulders. His breath was hot against Jonathan's skin.

"Herman...ah...yeah..don't stop...oh- right there.", Jonathan's voice trembled slightly, when Herman's lips found a rather sensitive spot, a high pitched moan tumbled over his lips.

Grinning breathlessly, Herman continued his kissing. His hands slipped under Jonathan's undershirt and pulled it over his head, interrupting the caress briefly, only to press his lips back onto the warm skin of the other. Jonathan's scent filled his senses, making his head spin with need. His fingers moved over Jonathan's shoulders, chest and stomach, his lips quickly following. Jonathan's hands clenched into the sheet, breathlessly he whispered Herman's name. Herman's fingers slipped under Jonathan's shorts and pulled them agonizingly slowly down over his hips and his long legs, his eyes darkening at the sight before him. Gently he kissed the overly sensitive skin on Jonathan's inner thighs, humming contently. Jonathan gasped, his hips buckling, but to his disappointment, Herman's lips wandered further down his legs. Jonathan rested himself on his forearms, his dark eyes gazing longingly and somewhat glazed into Herman's. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Herman knelt at his feet, his lips curled into a promising smile. His gaze wandered hungrily over Jonathan's body. Jonathan swallowed dryly.

"And you, Herman?", his voice was husky as he motioned to Herman's boxer shorts.

"I thought _you_ might want to do this yourself, Chonny?", Herman replied hoarsely, holding out his hands to him.

Jonathan swallowed hard. Hastily he sat up and slid over to Herman. He pressed his lips hungrily on Herman's, his fingers wrapped around the waistband of Herman's boxer shorts. Herman's hands came to rest on his chest.

"You should get up for a moment, Herman.", Jonathan murmured against his lips.

Herman nodded and rose so far that Jonathan could undress him before he slid back to Jonathan, eager to kiss him once more. Jonathan's fingers stroked his legs, thighs, and over his butt, pulling him back on his lap.

"Hmm...yes, Chonny...", Herman murmured, his lips on Jonathan's, pressing himself up against him. Jonathan's breath hitched, before he deepened the kiss.

1Don't be jealous, Chonny.

2Don't listen to him, Baileys.

3Mini as in little, small.

4...yeah- ah...

5Ch-Chonny...yes...right there...I-I closed the...oh, yes...c-closed the door...

6...what?

7Wa- ah...wait, Ch-Chonny, I...hnn, yes...I just want to...


	23. 23 Unbearable

#  **23 Unbearable**

  
  


Groaning, Jonathan turned. His head was pounding and his nose was clogged. He looked around pityingly.

"Herman?", he called into their apartment, his voice hoarse. "Herman... Where are you? Come here...I miss you."

Herman came out of the kitchen, tying his tie.

"Chonny, I've only been away for ten minutes.", the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"That's not true at all. It was definitely longer."

Herman grinned and kissed Jonathan's forehead.

"Sure, Chonny.", he sat next to him on the sofa. "You'll feel better soon.", he had finished tying his tie and dropped his hands to his lap.

Jonathan seemed to have just been waiting for it, and wrapped his arms around Herman's waist, pulling him towards him.

"Still...don't go! Stay with me.", he buried his face in Herman's hair.

Herman's grin deepened at the whining tone.

"Chonny, Liebling1, I have to go to work. And you only have a cold. I examined you...remember?"

Jonathan grumbled, his arms still holding Herman pressed against himself.

"Perhaps you should... _examine_ me again, Herman …", he whispered seductively into Herman's ear. "Just to be sure..."

Herman felt a pleasant shiver down his spine. Still, he shook his head.

"Chonny, let me go! I have to go or I'll be late!", half-heartedly he tried to push Jonathan away. "I don't have time for sex now."

Jonathan's arms around him tightened, his lips brushed lightly over Herman's neck.

"Jonathan!", said Herman more firmly. "I _really_ don't have time!"

"But it's so boring without you!", Jonathan whined and let go of his neck.

Herman pushed his hands away.

"Come on, Jonathan, you know I have to work. I'll make you some soup first, but then I _have_ to go.", said Herman sternly.

Jonathan turned his back on him and crossed his arms.

"Chonny? ...Chonny!", Herman rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Really, when you're sick, you're unbearable.", he got up and went into the kitchen to make some soup.

He was interrupted when long arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips was pressed to his neck. Herman sighed blissfully and bend his neck to the side. His eyes fluttered shut, his hands came to rest on Jonathan's arms.

"Ch-Chonny...Chon-", he moaned softly.

"Hmm...?", Jonathan replied vaguely.

"Chonny, you have to go back and lie down again! You're still sick."

Jonathan made no move to comply. His lips slid over Herman's neck to his ear. Herman sighed comfortably, his head dropping against Jonathan's chest.

"A-And besides, you are- _ah_... contagious and I can't get sick right now.", added Herman after a short pause, whispering.

That seemed to wake Jonathan up. He raised his head. Herman turned to face him, his hands sliding up over Jonathan's chest to his face. Gently he looked at him. Jonathan returned his gaze contritely.

"I guess you're right, Herman.", he murmured.

Herman's smile deepened. He stood on tiptoe and gave Jonathan a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll bring you your soup right away, Chonny.", he said softly. "And if you take care of yourself, I'll reconsider the examination.", he winked.

Jonathan's eyes lit up.

"I'm looking forward to it.", he murmured enticing and leaned down to Herman.

Herman put a finger on his mouth.

"You should rest, Chonny.", he said firmly. "Your soup will be ready in a few minutes."

Jonathan nodded.

"All right.", he released the hug and went back to the sofa.

When Herman stepped out of the kitchen less than five minutes later, Jonathan was already asleep. Mini had climbed up on the blanket that Jonathan had pulled over his shoulders and was making itself comfortable in the crook of his neck. Herman laughed softly and stroked Mini's little head.

"See you tonight.", he whispered softly and left the apartment.

  
  


*

  
  


"Chonny, have you seen Mini?", Herman stuck his head into the bathroom.

Jonathan looked back in the mirror and shrugged.

"No, why?", he continued shaving.

Herman frowned anxiously.

"I haven't seen Mini since last night..."

Jonathan lowered his razor and turned to face him.

"Could he be in one of the cupboards?"

Herman wrung his hands and shook his head.

"I haven't seen him anywhere.", he whispered.

Jonathan reached for the towel and wiped the rest of the shaving foam off his face.

"Shall I help you search?"

Herman nodded. Jonathan buttoned his shirt up and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders before following Herman. They searched the apartment, looked under the bed and in all the cupboards and corners. They met again in the kitchen. Herman bit his lip worriedly and looked at him.

"Do you think he's somewhere out there, Chonny? He's still so small..."

Jonathan took his jacket from the chair and put it on.

"Maybe he climbed out the window, Herman. That's probably how he got in here in the first place. Let’s search outside."

Herman nodded, his brown eyes shimmered slightly. Jonathan stepped up to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"We'll find him."

Herman nodded miserably.

  
  


*

  
  


It was already getting dark when they gave up the search. Herman lowered himself heavily on one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders were tense. Jonathan squeezed onto the chair next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to himself. Herman turned to him and buried his face against his chest.

"Maybe he'll be back tomorrow...", Jonathan murmured against Herman's hair.

Herman shrugged and sighed.

"Hmm...", he replied soundlessly, his voice muffled by the fabric of Jonathan's jacket and wrapped an arm around Jonathan's waist.

Jonathan slipped his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Come on, it's late. We should go to sleep, Herman."

Herman nodded silently, slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Jonathan locked the front door and followed him. When they had changed, Herman sank onto the bed and into Jonathan's arms. With a heavy sigh, he buried his face on Jonathan's chest.

"He'll be coming back, Herman-", Jonathan muttered, his hands describing slow circles on Herman's back. "At the latest when he's hungry, he'll be back.", something got caught on his fingers, irritated he raised his head, and saw several cat hairs on the back of his hand.

Quickly, so that Herman didn't notice them and became even sadder, he brushed them off on the covers before continuing stroking Hermans back. Herman hiccuped and nodded. The little, wet noise send a sting through Jonathan's chest. 

"Sure, Chonny.", silent tears dripped on Jonathan's pajama top.

Jonathan swallowed, quickly pressing a kiss on Herman's head and nodded affirmatively. The pressure on his arms increased.

"He will!"

  
  


*

  
  


His lungs burned and stitches of pain in his sides prevented him from taking deeper breaths. Loud voices were behind them. Herman looked over his shoulder in fear, almost tripping over a paving stone. A large hand quickly gripping his shoulder, prevented him from hitting the hard floor.

"Thank you.", Herman gasped breathlessly and quickly reached for his hat, which almost fell off his head.

Jonathan just nodded in response, grabbing his wrist, and pulled him into a house entrance. A strong push with his shoulder against the rotten wooden door and they stood in the dark hallway. Instead of running upstairs, as Herman first thought, Jonathan pulled him towards the dark basement. Stumbling, he followed him down the stone stairs and into one of the basement's back lots. Breathing hard, Jonathan looked behind himself towards the basement entrance and then pulled Herman between two shelves. Listening intently, they stood in the shadows. Loud voices and footsteps from several people could be heard in the buildings entrance. Herman held his breath and pressed a little closer to Jonathan, who was standing absolutely motionless.

"...here somewhere!"

"..sure that...here..."

"Yes...seen...here..."

"Find them!"

Herman's hands clenched in Jonathan's jacket. His heart was racing. Footsteps could be heard on the basement stairs and slowly approached the basement where they were hiding, loudly pushing open the doors to the basement lots. Herman took a startled breath. Jonathan grabbed him by the jacket collar and pressed him against the back wall, positioning himself in front of him so that his dark suit shielded both of them from the eyes of outsiders and at best showed them as dark shadows. One of his hands came to rest almost convulsively over Herman's mouth. The steps had reached their hiding place. Herman could see Jonathan's shoulders tensing, the fingers over his mouth digging a little more into his cheeks. Herman's breath became flat. The door to their basement parcel was opened. They heard the loud breath of one of their pursuers. The man stood there for several seconds, staring into the darkness before slamming the door shut and his steps moved away. Apparently he hadn't been able to see them because of the lack of light and Jonathan's dark clothes. Jonathan remained tense. The steps disappeared upstairs again.

"..no one there..."

"...probably...back door...alley..."

"Come on!...not escape us!"

The door to the alley was pushed open and after several pairs of shoes had run out, it was slammed shut. Jonathan's shoulders slumped, but the hand in front of Herman's mouth didn't move. Instead, he turned his head towards the basement lots' exit and continued to listen intently. Herman looked at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe they left someone behind to wait for us.", Jonathan whispered pressed.

Herman nodded. His heart was pounding in his chest. They stood silent for several minutes before Jonathan dropped his hand and stepped back. Trembling, Herman breathed in and out.

"Wait here!", Jonathan ordered and disappeared towards the basement stairs before Herman had time to react.

Herman leaned his head against the cold wall behind him and brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. The events of the past half hour appeared before his mind's eye.

'There had been...this guy...Jonathan had slept badly...that mostly put him in a bad mood...and this.. _idiot's_ comments hadn't really helped...something had been annoying him all the time..for about two weeks...he had been pretty irritable. And the man, apparently...an acquaintance? ...from Jonathan...his comments...and when he then...tried to order Jonathan around...well...one word led to another and...when the stranger had took a swung at Jonathan his fate had been sealed...Jonathan hadn't dithered..his blows, bolstered by his brass knuckles..their contact with the man's skull...the cracking of bones...unfortunately the man had been too loud..someone had heard his cries of pain and he...', Herman swallowed and grimaced regretfully. 'He hadn't paid attention...reacted too late...suddenly a man had been standing in the entrance of the alley and he hadn't been able to warn Jonathan quickly enough...the shot from Jonathan's pistol...hurriedly pulled and therefore not aimed well...had missed the man and shortly after they heard approaching voices. Run!, Jonathan had growled, one hand buried in the collar of the now dead man, the pistol in his other hand, and had pointed towards one of the side streets. With wildly beating heart and eyes wide open, Herman had returned his somewhat haunted look. Memories of Sydney had appeared before his mind's eye. The lack of knowledge about what had happened to Chonny. The fear. Vehemently, he had shook his head. I stay with you! Determined. Jonathan had looked at him in surprise, his mouth open as if contradicting him as the voices grew louder...closer now. With another growl, Jonathan had dropped the dead man, grabbed Herman's wrist, and dragged him down the street. Away from their pursuers.'

"Doctor!"

Herman look up, startled from his thoughts. Jonathan stood in the basement door and looked at him rather impatiently.

"Y-Yes?"

"They're all gone. The coast is clear. We should get out of here!"

Herman nodded and followed him with week knees.

*

"Is everything all right, Chonny?"

Jonathan raised his head, frowning barely noticeably. He nodded curtly. Herman frowned.

"Are you angry about earlier?", he asked quietly.

Nervously, he kneaded his hands. Jonathan's dark eyes bore into his. Herman swallowed.

"I- I'm sorry. I noticed the other man too late..”, Herman whispered in shame. "I have- it-", he got muddled, his voice died down.

Jonathan pulled himself together, his face relaxed.

"It's okay."

Herman looked at him doubtfully. Jonathan sighed.

"Well...it can't be changed anyway."

Herman nodded sheepishly. Jonathan brushed his hair from his forehead, drawing Herman's attention to the cuts on his face.

"I better disinfect your injuries.", he murmured softly and disappeared into the bathroom to get his doctor's case.

When he came back Jonathan was still sitting on the chair, his face contemplative. Slowly, Herman stepped closer and put the suitcase on the table. Jonathan turned his head, the light from the street lamp cast long shadows on his face.

"Herman...", he started quietly.

Herman nodded timidly.

"..I'm not.. _angry_. Just a bit...“, he broke off and pursed his lips. "It'll be best if we leave Chicago soon."

Herman nodded again, still not making any sound. Jonathan sighed silently and pulled Herman closer to himself. His hands came to rest on Herman's hip.

"I'm not angry.", he repeated gently.

Herman breathed a sigh of relief - he hadn't noticed he was holding his breath. His hands came to rest on Jonathan's upper arms. His fingers brushed over the fabric of the jacket.

"Yes, you're probably right.", he finally murmured, looking Jonathan in the eye. "We have been in Chicago for a rather long time."

Jonathan nodded. With a sigh, Herman released the hug and turned to his doctor's case.

"Well, I still have to disinfect the cuts, not that they get infected.", he dripped some iodine on a swab and started treating Jonathan's various injuries.

Besides a laceration under Jonathan's right eye, his lip was split open and his nose was slowly turning purple. A deep cut ran across his left arm, probably caused by his acquaintance's knife. The knuckles of his hand, which had not been protected by the brass knuckle, were split open. Eventually, all the injuries were patched up, the cuts were sewn and they were lying side by side in bed. Herman tiredly dropped his head against Jonathan's shoulder. His fingers brushed over Jonathan's arm, careful, so not to touch the stitched wound. Jonathan sighed and buried his face in his hair.

*

It was the middle of the night, Herman was sure of that.

'But what had woken him up?', he looked around in confusion. 'Something wet was on his face...', he raised a hand and wiped his face. 'What was that? It was too thick to be water.', his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

He sat up abruptly.

"Chonny!", he shook Jonathan's shoulder. "Chonny, you're bleeding!"

Jonathan frowned in his sleep, but otherwise didn't respond. Herman shook him again.

"Chonny! Come on, wake up. Your injuries have come unstitched. I have to bandage them again!"

"Mhm...", Jonathan half turned and buried his face in his pillow.

Herman frowned anxious and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't! You only make it worse."

Jonathan finally opened his eyes. Confused, he looked around.

"'sup?", he mumbled sleepily, his bleary eyes focused on Herman.

Herman reached out a hand and carefully reached for Jonathan's chin.

"The cuts must have opened again...somehow the seams have loosened. Come with me, I have to stitch them up again.”, with that he rose from the bed and took Jonathan's hand to pull him to his feet and to the table in the next room.

Then he got his instrument case. Jonathan watched him sleepily, yawning, he ran his hand through his hair. Herman took the needle and thread out of his case, gave Jonathan a local anesthetic and started patching the injuries again. When the wounds were sealed, Herman lowered the needle and looked at Jonathan, sighing.

"Well, everything's all right again.", he murmured and went to the sink to wash his hands.

With a washcloth he returned and carefully washed the blood off from Jonathan's face before placing the washcloth beside Jonathan on the table. Jonathan laid his hands on Herman's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. He yawned softly, his hands dropped a little. Herman ran his fingers through Jonathan's hair.

"Are you very tired, Chonny?"

"Hmm...", replied Jonathan.

"Come on then, let's go back to bed. You can go back to sleep there."

"...hmm...", Jonathan mumbled and nodded lazily, his arms were only loosely around Herman's waist.

"Chonny?", Herman tentatively poked him in the sides. "Chonny, are you sleeping?"

Jonathan mumbled something unintelligible and nodded. Herman giggled and looked at him lovingly.

"Come on, Chonny. It's way more comfortable in bed than here...”, he grabbed Jonathan's hands on his hip and tried to pull him with him.

Jonathan wrapped his arms more tightly around him. Herman shot him a more annoyed look.

"Chonny, come on."

Jonathan grumbled again and reluctantly loosened the embrace. He got up. A bit shakily, he stood there. Herman reached for his hand and pulled him into the bedroom and back to their bed. Sleepily, Jonathan followed him. When they lay in bed, he pulled Herman close to himself and wrapped his legs and arms around him. Herman sat up as far as it was possible and pulled the blanket over them both, then snuggled close to Jonathan.

"Sleep well, Chonny.", he kissed Jonathan on the temple.

Jonathan didn't answer as he was already asleep again.

*

_...asking the population for help. A composite sketch has been created and is in today's Chicago Tribune edition. If you have any information, please contact..._

Herman turned off the radio and turned to Jonathan, who was sitting at the kitchen table and cursing, dropped the newspaper in his hand.

"Have you already seen this, Doctor?", he turned the front page with the composite sketch to Herman.

Herman nodded sheepishly.

"Yes.", he murmured quietly. "I did...After all, it was I who bought the newspaper.", he added barely audibly.

Jonathan's face darkened. Herman swallowed nervously.

"Then you have already noticed how well one can recognize me on it.", Jonathan growled.

Herman nodded silently.

"Y-Yes."

Jonathan rose abruptly and, without another word, disappeared into the next room. Herman watched him go, grimacing miserably.

*

With trembling hands, Herman entered their apartment. The light was off, only the glow of the street lamp illuminated the little apartment. In front of one of the windows stood a large shadow. Herman closed the door behind him. The figure turned in his direction.

"Ah, Doctor, already back..."

Herman flinched slightly and quickly turned on the light. His heart pounded faster.

"Yes, Chonny.", he replied quietly.

Jonathan looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong, Herman?", he asked, walking over to him.

"N...nothing, Chonny. It's all right.", nervously Herman ran his fingers through his hair.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. Absentmindedly, Herman's hand went to his hip flask, he raised it to his mouth to take a sip. In a flash, Jonathan stepped up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't exaggerate, Herman, you have to operate on me today!"

Herman grimaced.

"Oh no, Chonny. Not today. I saw a really scary movie...horrible...with monsters and...and...", Herman shivered at the memory. "And I can't get these faces out of my head...", he buried his face in his hands.

"Herman-", Jonathan started in a low voice. "You know I _need_ a new face. This one's been hanging in too many police stations already. After all, there was a witness last time..."

Herman grimaced and dropped his hands.

"Oh..Chonny...I know- and I'm sorry..."

Jonathan made a face, but waved it off.

"It can no longer be changed anyway, but you realize it's urgent with the new face!"

"But Chonny, I...the movie was really scary and...and..."

Jonathan's eyes darkened in annoyance. Herman's voice grew quieter. Reassuringly he smiled at Jonathan.

"All right, Chonny, I'll operate on you."

Satisfied, Jonathan nodded and took a seat on the provisional operating table. Herman pulled the barbiturate bottle out of his instrument case and withdrew some of it into a syringe. After giving Jonathan the required dose, he waited for him to fall asleep, then started the operation.

  
  


*

  
  


Nervous, Herman paced back and forth.

'Today they would remove the last bandages and he had an awfully bad feeling about it.'

His thoughts went back to the operation.

  
  


_...Herman pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Jonathan had already been unconscious for several minutes and Herman should've started the operation long ago, but every time he picked up the scalpel, the monster's face appeared before his inner eyes. Herman rubbed his eyes and made an agonized sound._

_'He needed a drink.', he took a big sip from his bottle, then another...and another._

_With every gulp the terrifying face in front of his inner eye became more blurred. With a relieved sigh, he put his flask down and picked up the scalpel. When he went back to the operating table and to Jonathan, both seemed to disappear for a moment. Herman shook his head, his vision became clear again. He brought the knife to Jonathan's face and for the next few hours his hands seemed to work on their own..._

  
  


With trembling hands, Herman pulled out his hip flask and took a nervous gulp.

'Oh, God, what had he done? He should have _insisted_ on not operating Chonny! What if something had gone wrong-'

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door was pushed open. Herman looked up. His eyes widened. Terrified, he backed away.

"C...Chonny...?", he whispered, turning pale.

With a murderous expression on his face and terribly cramped hands, Jonathan stepped up to him.

"Look at me, Doctor!", he growled. " _You_ are responsible for that!"

Herman looked up at him, wide-eyed. Jonathan's face was horribly similar to that of the monster from the movie. He wanted to retreat a little more, but at that moment his back hit the wall. He took a shaking breath.

"C...Chonny, I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

Expressionless, Jonathan looked at him and took another step towards Herman. Herman returned his gaze fearfully. Jonathan clenched his fists. In a flash, he grabbed Herman by the collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"Do you see me as a monster? Herman? Do you?", his dark eyes glittered.

Tears formed in Herman's eyes. He had to stand on tiptoe so that Jonathan didn't squeeze the air out off him with his own shirt.

"Ch-Chonny...please...I can't breath...you're hurting me...", he pressed out and tried to defend himself against Jonathan's claw-like grip and push his hands away.

'No chance and his head was already starting to feel funny... Jonathan's fingers were tight in his shirt like a jaw vice and he was still staring at him with that blank stare.', Herman felt his vision blur.

"Ch-Chonny...p-please...air...", he blinked vehemently.

Tears fell from his eyes, ran down his cheeks and chin. Dripping, they fell onto Jonathan's hands.

"Please... _Jonathan_...", he panted breathless, fingers clawing at Jonathan's hands.

Jonathan blinked and abruptly loosened his grip. Herman sank back to his feet and gasped for air. Jonathan lowered his hands and took a step back. Herman leaned forward, coughing, his hand went up to his neck. After a last look at Herman, Jonathan left the apartment, almost fleetingly. Herman sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands. A sob escaped from him. His hands went up and clenched in his hair. Tears were streaming down his face.

It took a while for him to calm down enough to stop crying. Hiccuping, he wiped his red and puffy eyes. His gaze wandered through the dark room. He sniffled.

'The apartment was empty. He was alone. Jonathan must have left.', trembling, Herman got up and went to the bathroom.

On the floor were the bandages that Jonathan had removed earlier. Herman wiped his eyes and collected them. With trembling fingers he rolled them up and placed them on the sink. He looked around in the dark room. His breathing quickened, his hands moved up to his neck. He sobbed quietly and rubbed his eyes. Hesitatingly he went back to the other room and let himself sink on the bed and waited...and waited...

'It was getting late and Ch..Chonny wasn't back yet...e-even though they had planned to leave Chicago today…', Herman noticed how he was getting tired.

His head sank down and his eyes fell shut.

1love/darling


	24. 24 He Wouldn't Have Died Of Pneumonia If I Hadn't Shot Him!

#  **24 He Wouldn't Have Died Of Pneumonia If I Hadn't Shot Him!**

  
  


It started to dawn already when Jonathan returned. Silently, he entered the apartment and went to the bedroom. He opened the door and looked around the dimly lit room. On the bed he spotted Herman, curled up and sleeping. Uncertainly Jonathan stood in the door, his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and entered. Quietly, he closed the door and stepped to the bed. Undecidedly, he looked down at Herman, before lowering himself slowly onto the mattress beside him. Herman's head jerked up. Jonathan cursed under his breath. Drowsy, Herman sat up and looked around. His gaze fell on Jonathan, his eyes widened in fear and he retreated towards the wall. Jonathan could see tear marks on Herman's cheeks. Guiltily he lowered his eyes. After a few seconds, he could hear Herman clearing his throat.

"Ch...Chonny?", Herman whispered flatly.

Slowly Jonathan raised his head. Herman returned his gaze, his fingers cramped in the blanket. Jonathan retreated a bit to give him more room. Herman moistened his lips.

"You...you are b...back.", the trembling in his voice was unmistakable.

Jonathan nodded and cleared his throat.

"How...How are you?", he asked quietly.

Herman blinked.

"I...I'm fine.", he swallowed, his hand unconsciously moving to his neck.

Jonathan looked down in shame. Herman cleared his throat again, before whispering: "Jonathan, what happened?"

Jonathan kept his eyes lowered.

"What...do you mean?", he asked.

"You...are not angry anymore.", Herman replied hesitatingly.

Jonathan raised his head. He swallowed nervously.

"No, I...I'm not angry anymore."

Herman looked at him with relief.

"That's good, Chonny.", he smiled uncertainly.

Jonathan frowned. Herman backed away, frightened. Jonathan turned away.

'How could he...It was- He had to...', nervously he stroked his pant legs, looking at the wall opposite.

After a moment of silence, he turned back to Herman. Herman swallowed and lowered his gaze. Jonathan slowly reached out his hand. Trembling, he put it over Herman's hand, who abruptly raised his head and looked at him from big eyes.

"Ch..Chonny, what-", he began haltingly.

"...I'm s-sorry, Herman.", Jonathan interrupted him softly.

Herman blinked several times. Jonathan cleared his throat and pulled his hand back.

"I hurt you and...I didn't mean to!"

Herman cleared his throat again. Nervously he bit his lip.

"I...err...it's all right, Chonny.", he muttered confused.

Jonathan shook his head vehemently.

"No! No it is not!"

Herman flinched at his raised volume.

“Sorry.”, muttered Jonathan rueful.

Herman looked down at his hands.

"No. You're right.", he replied quietly. "You...you scared me...Ch-Chonny."

He looked up slowly. Tense, Jonathan returned his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Herman. I don't know wha- I never meant to hurt-", he swallowed. "I never wanted to hurt you.", he continued quietly. "And I'm sorry it happened. And I can..totally..understand if you don't-", he hesitated. "-if you don't want to get away from here _with me_."

Herman frowned uncertainly. His eyes wandered over Jonathan's shoulder.

"I don't know-"

Jonathan's throat felt constricted. He swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"I understand that...really..."

Herman lowered his eyes. Nervously he wrung his hands and slowly looked up.

"But I'm...I'm coming with you anyway, Chonny.", he said quietly.

Jonathan's eyes widened. Herman frowned.

"But...But, Chonny, something like that can't happen again!", he looked Jonathan firmly in the eyes.

Jonathan nodded.

"Of course, Herman. I promise you!"

Herman also nodded and stood up with shaky legs. Jonathan tried to reach for his arm to support him, but stopped at the last moment. Herman's gaze went to his hand. Uncertain, he bit his lip.

"We...we should start packing, Chonny. For our departure.", he murmured after a moment's hesitation.

Jonathan nodded and got their bags. Herman packed his instrument case and put the bandages back in.

'He'd have to clean them as soon as they arrived.'

"Herman?", Jonathan's head appeared in the bathroom door.

Herman spun around.

"...yes?"

Jonathan raised his hands apologetically.

"We have to go. Our train leaves in half an hour."

Herman nodded and closed his bag.

  
  


*

  
  


They had just made it!

After they'd packed their suitcases, Jonathan had taken the money from the secret hiding place and then they'd ran towards the train station. When they'd reached the station concourse, their train was just coming in.

A little out of breath, they let themselves fall onto the benches in one of the free compartments. Herman brushed his hair from his forehead and then looked at Jonathan.

"That was close, Chonny."

Jonathan nodded, frowning slightly.

Uncertain, Herman looked at him.

"Is- Is everything all right, Chonny?", he asked.

Jonathan's gaze was on the window of the wagon. He remained silent. Nervously Herman leaned closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Jonathan's head whirled around. Herman flinched.

"Ch...Chonny?"

"Did you see the looks of the people on the platform, Doctor?", Jonathan asked broody.

Herman noticed his pulse quickening, tense, he smiled at Jonathan.

"D...Don't worry, Chonny, as soon as we get some time I'll operate on you and then you'll have a more normal face again."

Jonathan nodded silently. Herman tentatively reached out a hand and put it on Jonathan's arm. Jonathan looked down at the hand and back at him.

"Chonny? You know I can fix this up, don't you?"

"I know, Herman.", Jonathan muttered finally.

He wanted to say something more when the carriage door opened. Quickly Herman pulled his hand back. A man in his forties came in, put his suitcase in the shelf above the seats and sat down opposite them. He opened his newspaper without paying much attention to them. Herman sank back into the cushion and made himself comfortable. His gaze wandered out of the window. The constant rattling of the train calmed his nerves, his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman woke up because the sun was warm on his face. He blinked sleepily and tried to orientate himself. His head was on something soft.

'Wait, something soft?', confused, he turned his head and looked to his left.

Jonathan sat next to him, sleeping soundly.

'Apparently his head had sunk on Jonathan's shoulder while he was sleeping.', Herman's lips curled into a small smile. 'Wait a minute!', a thought occurred to him.

Alarmed, he looked at the bench opposite them.

'It was empty. The man from earlier must haven gotten out already.', Herman exhaled in relief and let himself sink back.

His gaze wandered upwards and came to rest on Jonathan's face, wandered over the scars above his cheekbones. Lost in thought, he raised a hand, his fingertips carefully brushing over them.

'With another minor operation, he could certainly make the stitches disappear. He could make the nose a little narrower or lift it and the ears a little smaller again.', Herman's fingers followed his line of thought.

"Doctor?", Jonathan asked drowsy, awakened by the light touch.

Sleepily he blinked at him.

"Oh, Chonny, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...", Herman's hand was still hovering over Jonathan's face.

Jonathan cleared his throat and brushed his hair from his face. He looked tired.

"Doctor, what are you doing?", he asked sleepily.

"I was just thinking about what I could change in the next operation. I could make your nose a little narrower or raise your eyebrows again..."

Jonathan's dark eyes followed Herman's fingers which brushed light as a feather over his face. He cleared his throat again. Herman stopped in his remarks and looked Jonathan in the eye.

'Had Chonny's face been so close all along?'

"Careful, Herman, someone might come in.", Jonathan muttered.

Herman's eyes darted to the department door. He nodded.

"You're right, Chonny...", a touch of his hand made him spin around.

Jonathan's long fingers lay over his. Herman's lips curled into a soft smile. He opened his mouth when the door was opened. Herman quickly slid back into his seat.

"Tickets, please!", an inspector entered their compartment.

"Of course.", Jonathan reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out their tickets.

The official's gaze lingered on his face for a moment, before he took the tickets and validated them.

"Your station is the next one. Have a nice day.", with that he handed the tickets back, tapped his cap and left the compartment.

Jonathan put their tickets back in his jacket pocket and turned to Herman.

"Well, Herman, if our station is the next, we should head towards the train door."

Herman nodded in agreement.

"Right, Chonny."

Jonathan smiled slightly and pressed a fleeting kiss on Herman's lips before he took his suitcase and left the compartment, leaving a surprised Herman behind.

  
  


*

  
  


"Man shot! Culprits on the run!", newsboys shouted through the streets of South Bend.

Herman quickly pulled the curtains of the motel room shut. He turned around and looked at Jonathan, who was sitting on one of the beds.

"Chonny, did you hear that? Chonny! Jonathan!", he asked.

Jonathan only reacted after several calls. Slowly he raised his head.

"What?", he growled annoyed.

"The man from last night...he survived. They're looking for us!", Herman replied, wringing his hands nervously.

Jonathan got up and stepped beside him. He raised a hand and pulled the curtain aside to look outside as well.

"We need to find out exactly what they know.", he mumbled, frowning.

Herman looked at him questioningly.

"I'll get a newspaper."

Jonathan nodded. Before Herman left the room, Jonathan reached for his sleeve to stop him.

"Be careful, Herman."

Herman nodded and stepped into the hall. Looking around carefully several times, he crept down the stairs and onto the street.

"A newspaper, please!", he said to one of the newspaper boys.

With a wildly beating heart, he returned quickly back into his and Jonathan's room.

Jonathan released the curtain as soon as he entered and turned to face him.

"And?", he asked restless.

Herman handed him the newspaper. Jonathan dropped into a chair. Herman read along over his shoulders. On the front page was a photo of the smashed in window of a jewelry store. The text underneath read:

  
  


_**Brutal robbery of jewelry store** _

_**Man shot - Culprits on the run** _

_Yesterday evening, the owner of a jewelry store was woken up by a noise in his shop. When he went down into the sales room, he surprised two men who had tried to break in. When the two noticed the business owner, they fled. The jeweler, Mr. Aaron Walters, chased them, whereupon one of the burglars pulled a gun and shot him. The wounded man lay in a side street until the next morning, when he was found by local residents and is now in the hospital, suspected of pneumonia. When questioned by the police, he could only state that one of the culprits was unusually small in height and the other had multiple scars on the face and was very tall. He reminded him, according to himself, of some actor, but he couldn't tell whom. The police is asking the population for help. Witnesses of the incident please contact-_

  
  


  
  


Jonathan lowered the newspaper and looked at Herman.

"What are we going to do, Chonny?", Herman asked nervously, hands clenched in Jonathan's jacket.

Jonathan ran a hand through his thick hair.

"The best thing will be that we leave South Bend. As soon as possible!", he replied.

Herman nodded and went to their suitcases to pack them again. He sighed softly.

'And they had only been here for about a week...'

  
  


*

  
  


Out of breath, Herman leaned his head against the stone wall of the station building. He could hear loud voices behind him.

"Where is he?"

"He has to be here somewhere!"

"Find him! He can't have gotten far yet!"

A tremor ran through his body. He opened his eyes and looked around desperately.

'Where could he hide?'

The sound of an incoming train was heard at the second. A plan formed in Herman's mind.

'Not the best plan, but at least, it was something. All he had to do was get on the train without being seen. And once he was far enough away, he could figure out how to help Chonny.', nervously he licked his lips, checked that the coast was clear, and ran as _inconspicuously_ as possible to the train, around which a small crowd had already gathered.

Several men looked around the crowd searching. Herman's heart was pounding in his chest. With trembling fingers, he turned his collar up and lowered his head. Miraculously, none of the men noticed him when he got on the train. With weak knees Herman ran through the train and sat down in one of the compartments. Apart from him, there was only an older woman in a black taffeta dress and a young man with blond hair and a thin mustache. Neither of them paid much attention to him. He could still hear the men shouting on the platform. Herman put his hands in his pockets to hide their trembling and possibly give himself away and leaned back a little further into his seat.

With a rattling the train started moving again. Herman breathed out.

'Oh, Gott1, he did it.', with trembling fingers he brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead.

The blonde man gave him a suspicious look. Herman smiled nervously. The man pulled a face and turned away. At the next bigger station, Herman got off the train. Searching he looked around.

‘There, a motel!’, he hurried to the small, dirty yellow house opposite the train station and pushed open the shabby wooden door. ’He had to figure out what had happened to Chonny and how-’

"Can I help you?", a strange voice startled him from his thoughts.

Herman blinked. The doorman behind the reception desk raised a dark eyebrow.

"I need a room for...uh...a week.", Herman replied after a moment's thought.

The doorman eyed him dismissive.

"And you're sure you can afford this?", he asked rudely.

Herman sighed.

"How much?", he asked, briefly wondering if the man would've been as rude if Jonathan were here, starring impatient at him. 

The doorman raised his other eyebrow.

"That'll be $10.", he answered finally.

Herman pulled some of Jonathan's and his money out of his inside jacket pocket, counting off the required sum and put the bank notes on the counter. The doorman shot him another suspicious look, but took the money. Then he reached behind him and handed Herman a room key.

"Here you are, Sir, you have room number 7. Second floor, the third door on the left."

Herman thanked him and took the key. When he got to the room, he dropped backwards onto the narrow bed and exhaled in relief.

'He was safe for now. Nobody had followed him, no one knew him here.', exhausted, he rubbed his eyes.

  
  


*

  
  


_...one of the men involved in the robbery in South Bend was caught trying to escape by train. According to police spokesman Robert Johnson, the man in question is a certain Jonathan Brewster, who is also wanted for at least one murder in Chicago. As Mr. Johnson informed us, Brewster was found to be legally insane after a pre-examination and is expected to be committed to the Indiana State Hospital for Criminally Insane after his trial._

'Chonny was safe so far... _Thank God_...', Herman breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his eyes, only listening with half an ear as the radio announcer ended the message with the information that the jeweler was still not out of danger.

Thinking, he bit his lip and turned off the radio.

'What could he do now? He couldn't hope that the prisoners in this hospital would too go on weekly trips that would give him the opportunity to free Chonny...', he sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Maybe if he- if he-', he broke off. 'It would be best if he first found out exactly where this hospital was and how it was built. But how?', thoughtfully he put his belongings in the closet.

His fingers hit a piece of paper. Frowning, he looked down into the suitcase. His eyes widened.

'His license to practice...', thoughtfully he bit his lip. 'And if he...if he said that he was looking for a job and wanted to apply to the hospital...', lost in thought, his hands brushed over the heavy sheet of paper.

Herman sighed.

'So much time had passed since he got this certificate...So much had happened...', he shook his head. 'But it might really work that way. He could get inside the hospital, scoop things out and maybe...maybe he could have the job permanently until he had a plan how he'd get Chonny out of there...Besides, it'd look better if he got to the Indiana State Hospital _before_ Chonny arrived there...', thoughtfully he sank on the bed and stared ahead.

Then he nodded.

'Good, so that's what he'd do!'

1Thank God


	25. 25 The New Surgeon

#  **25 The New Surgeon**

  
  


_**News on robbery** _

_**Jeweler dies - Karloff-Killer committed** _

_As police spokesman Robert Johnson of the South Bend Police Department told us, Jeweler Aaron Walters died last night in the Epworth Hospital. According to this, Mr. Walters died of pneumonia as a result of hypothermia. The 58-year-old had tried to catch two burglars when they tried to rob his shop last week. One of them fired several shots at him, leaving Mr. Walters lying injured in an alley until residents found him in the early morning. Although he was immediately taken to Epworth Hospital, the development of pneumonia couldn't be prevented. One of the two burglars was caught. He was identified as Jonathan Brewster and sentenced on Wednesday at the Supreme Court for homicide in Chicago and fatal robbery. Brewster, who, according to observers, has an unusual resemblance to actor Boris Karloff, has been declared legally insane by a court appraiser and will be sent to the Indiana State Hospital for Criminally Insane in a few days. Furthermore, Robert Johnson told us that the South Bend Police Department are suspecting that Brewster's had his appearance altered by a plastic surgeon and he may be involved in more crimes than those that are known and have contacted Interpol. His accomplice is still on the run. The South Bend Police Department are asking the public for help. Unfortunately, Brewster remains silent about the identity of his accomplice, so we cannot give an exact description. Before his death, Aaron Walters could only tell the police that Brewster's accomplice was short in height and had unusually big eyes. Please contact South Bend Police Department, Indiana, with any information. The funeral of Aaron Walters takes place in the closest family circle._

  
  


*

  
  


"Very well, Dr. Schueler. Then I'll see you on Monday. Vernon will show you to your room here.", Dr. Jack Edwards, head of the clinic, rose and shook Herman's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Edwards.", Herman smiled winningly at the other - a man in his fifties with a white full beard and horn-rimmed glasses.

'It had been a bit complicated to change his name on his license to practice - but it was for the better if no one knew his _real_ name - especially since Chonny remained silent about his identity...'

The door opened and a stout security guard entered the room.

"Hello, Vernon.", said Edwards.

"Hello, Dr. Edwards.", replied Vernon smiling and lifted his peaked cap.

"Goodbye, Dr. Edwards.", Herman bid goodbye and followed Vernon outside.

"You're the new surgeon, aren't you?", Vernon asked after a while.

Herman nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, I was very fortunate to be hired here."

"Yes, it's a quiet job we have here...mostly.", Vernon grimaced slightly.

Herman raised his eyebrows questioningly. Vernon gladly complied with the silent request.

"Well, some of the guys transferred here are not entirely without. That's why we should always go to the patient in pairs. Oh, unless of course they're already sedated..."

Herman nodded understandingly. Vernon stopped.

"Here we are, Doctor.", he pointed to the door to his right. "This is your room. Number 214."

"Thank you, Vernon.", Herman glanced into the small room before closing the door.

"Well, I'll see you to the gate, Dr. Schueler."

Herman nodded. At the gate, Vernon shook his hand to say goodbye. The two guards beside the gate didn't pay any attention to Herman. Nevertheless, cold sweat ran down his back as he went back to the rented car. He resisted the urge to turn around before he got to the car. His gaze fell on the high brick wall. Vernon stood in the gate and tapped his cap in parting. Herman waved him goodbye and got in. He started the car and drove back to his motel. Lost in thought, he looked at the street.

'It would be difficult to get Chonny out of the Indiana State Hospital... No-', he laughed bitterly and desperate, ran a hand through his hair. 'It was almost impossible...There were the guards at the gate, the security guard on each floor, the wall that must be around 16 feet high, then he somehow had to get the key to Chonny's cell and _then_ get Chonny out of it...', he chewed thoughtfully on his lip. 'First of all, he had to familiarize himself with the procedures of the hospital, the duty rosters of the guards and of course Chonny's accommodation. Then he could figure out how to get him out of there.'

  
  


*

  
  


"Follow me, Doctor.", the head nurse looked sternly at Herman over her narrow nickel-plated glasses.

"Of course, Head Nurse Weston.", Herman nodded and followed her towards the operating room.

Nervously he looked around.

'It had already been a few years since he had done a surgery outside the face... aside from the many minor operations when Jonathan had been involved in a fight. Fortunately, it was just a simple case today. A broken rib that needed to be straightened.'

"Here we have the patient.", continued the nurse, opening the mint green door on her right. "A broken rib after a fight. The fracture doesn't seem to have healed properly."

Herman followed her into the white-tiled room. A slender man in his forties, with straight dark hair and a small mustache, looked at him with a sympathetic smile and unobtrusively rolled his eyes towards Head Nurse Weston. Herman had already met him.

'It was the in-house anesthesiologist, Claude Haynes.', Herman returned the smile. 'Nurse Weston seemed to have a problem with doctors under fifty. It was obvious that she considered everyone but Dr. Edwards to be inexperienced and incompetent and so Claude too had already got to know her moods. On the operating table - a real operating table, made of stainless steel, no improvisation or, God forbid, some dark back alley...', unconsciously Herman's fingers brushed over the edge of the table.

Head Nurse Weston gave him a funny look. Herman stopped and smiled reassuringly at her. It didn't seem to do anything, she still looked at him suspiciously. Quickly, to distract her and take her mind off things before she complained to Dr. Edwards about him, he turned to the patient. It was a young man. He lay on the table, dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks sunken. His light blonde hair was streaked with gray strands that didn't seem to match his actual age. The oxygen respirator mask was already over his mouth and nose.

"He's already been sedated, Doctor.", Claude turned to Herman.

Herman nodded.

"Thank you, Claude."

Head Nurse Weston glanced at the pocket watch on her apron.

"We should start _now_ , Dr. Schueler!"

Herman pursed his lips slightly.

"Of course, Head Nurse Weston.", he looked at the instruments in the kidney dish.

His fingertips tingled slightly.

'Just the thought of operating in this hygienically perfect operating room, with these shiny, new surgical instruments...', before Head Nurse Weston could reprimand him again in a reproachful voice, he picked up a scalpel.

  
  


*

  
  


Head Nurse Weston rolled the patient out the door. When the last of her gray strands had disappeared through the door, Claude exhaled a dramatic breath.

"Geez...well, she was in a mood...", he took off his gloves and went to the sink next to Herman.

Herman laughed softly.

"You know, Claude, in her eyes, you and I are no _real_ doctors."

Claude laughed heartfelt.

"Oh yes, right, how could I forgot? What do diplomas and licenses to practice and matter if Head Nurse Weston doesn't approve of you?", he dried his hands. "Will I see you later at lunch, Herman?"

Herman nodded.

"With pleasure, Claude.", Herman hung the towel back on the hook.

He was about to leave the operating room when he heard a suppressed curse behind him. He spun around. Claude had several oxygen and nitrogen containers on his arm. There were even more containers and a number of surgical instruments lying on the table. Herman looked back and forth between them and Claude.

"Do you need a hand, Claude?"

Claude beamed at him over the containers on his arms.

"You'd save my day, Herman."

Herman laughed softly and picked up the rest of the containers and the bowl with the used instruments. He opened the door with his elbow and let Claude step forward, who nodded thanking.

"How do you think one could convince Head Nurse Weston that one can be a good doctor even before one's first gray hair?", asked Claude.

Herman closed the door with his foot.

"I'm afraid that's futile.", he murmured, then ran after Claude.

"You're probably right. Fortunately, there are other nurses here. Did you follow the game on Saturday?", Claude changed the subject.

"Yes I did. It was really exciting...", Herman answered absentmindedly.

One of the oxygen containers on his arms wobbled dangerously. He stretched his fingers a little further and therefore stopped it from falling down. Claude continued to talk enthusiastically about the game. They walked towards the stairs. When they reached the first floor, two security guards came towards them, a patient between them. He seemed to be sedated, for he swayed, head bowed. Herman frowned, confused.

'Why did the patient seem familiar to him? The shape of his shoulders, his posture...maybe one of their earlier acquaintanc-'

The man raised his head. Herman flinched, several of the instruments fell out of the bowl. Clattering, they hit the floor.

"Herman? Herman? Is everything okay?", Claude looked at him worriedly over his arm full of oxygen and nitrogen containers.

Herman blinked and looked at him absentmindedly.

"What? Uh, yes...yes everything's okay. Thank you, Claude."

The guards pulled Jonathan behind them, past him and Claude. Herman forced himself to not look after them, and instead knelt down and picked up the surgical instruments. His fingers trembled slightly. Claude leaned down to him: "This guy can teach you the meaning of fear, can't he? You've probably heard of him, Herman."

Herman got up again. Feigning confusion, he looked at Claude.

"Well, Jonathan Brewster.", said Claude, frowning stunned at Herman's ignorance. "Or as the press calls him: the _Karloff-Killer_!", Claude laughed briefly, before he lowered his voice, his face became serious again: "The jewel thief and killer from South Bend! And Chicago and maybe even Sydney, if one believes the latest newspaper reports. But you _must_ have heard of him, Herman. It was in all the papers. As far as I know, his accomplice is still on the run. Brewster didn't say a word.", he frowned. "Have you really never heard of him?"

Herman hurried to nod.

"But- but of course. I've seen the articles. I just forgot about it at the moment."

Claude laughed in disbelief.

"I never thought that something like this would be easy to forget...The stories from Chicago and Sydney can make you fear. No wonder they brought Brewster here. I'm just glad _I'_ ll probably never have anything to do with him."

Herman smiled weakly.

"Yes...what luck..."

Claude pushed open the door to the storage room and let Herman enter. He put the oxygen containers down. Worried, he looked at Herman, who had put the instruments in the sink.

"Herman.", he put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little distracted. Are you concerned about the operation? Everything went well..."

Herman smiled gratefully.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will be fine. Thank you, Claude.", he went to the door. "See you at lunch."

Herman hurried to the registration. Behind the desk sat a man in uniform, an open newspaper in his hand. Herman cleared his throat. The man slowly dropped the newspaper.

"...yes?"

"I heard we got a new patient...", Herman started carefully.

The uniformed man nodded.

"Yes ...", he flipped through the documents on his desk. "Brewster, Jonathan. Convicted on September 24, 1941 before the Indiana Supreme Court, for multiple murder and fatal robbery. Declared legally insane by a court appraiser and therefore admitted here to the Indiana State Hospital for Criminally Insane.", he raised his head and looked questioningly at Herman. "What exactly do you want to know, Doctor?"

"I wanted to know which room he was transferred to.", Herman's hands became clammy with nervousness.

The uniformed man looked at the file again.

"Room 320."

"Thank you-", Herman looked at the man's nameplate. "Sergeant Simmons."

The officer nodded and picked up his newspaper again.

  
  


*

  
  


"Hey, Herman.", Claude clapped Herman on the back.

Herman flinched, startled. His heart dropped into his gut.

"Claude! You almost gave me a heart attack!", Herman frowned reproachfully at Claude.

Claude just laughed.

"What are you doing here, Herman?", interested, Claude looked over Herman's shoulder.

Herman quickly pulled him aside.

" _Not_ \- I mean, I didn't do anything..."

Claude frowned. Confused, he smiled at Herman.

"What do you want from... _Brewster_? It's him that Nurse Kelly's with, isn't it?"

Herman widened his eyes innocently.

"F-From J- Brewster? What gives you that idea?", he stuttered in a high voice.

Claude frowned before his face brightened.

" _Oh_ -", he grinned, leaning conspiratorially towards Herman. "You're interested in Nurse Kelly, aren't you?", he prodded him in the side. "You know what Dr. Edwards always says: 'No relationships among hospital staff'...", he imitated the deep voice of Dr. Edwards before winking conspiratorially. "Not that anyone adheres to this...", he dragged Herman behind him, down the hall. "So, have you ever asked her for a date?"

Herman lowered his eyes.

'That would definitely put Claude on a different track for a while...And it was definitely better than him suspecting the truth!'

"No, I...", he raised his eyes and smiled shyly. "I haven't found the right opportunity yet.", he shrugged.

Claude put his arm around Herman.

"Oh, don't worry, we can manage this!", he laughed softly. "Herman, Herman, I never would've suspected... No, really. I'll help you!", he tapped Herman on the chest. "I promise you, by the end of this week, you'll have a date with Nurse Kelly!"

Herman smiled nervously.

"If you say so, Claude."

  
  


*

  
  


Undecidedly, Herman stood at the front door of the bar.

'Should he continue with the charade...Maybe he could tell Claude-', he broke off, nervously kneading his hands. 'Rubbish! Claude might be a...a friend, but he could still betray him to the police at any time and then...well, it was no use.', he straightened his back and entered the bar.

Searching, he looked around.

"Herman!", Claude had risen halfway and beckoned Herman over.

Herman smiled relieved and went to him.

"Here-", Claude pushed him a glass of beer.

"Thank you.", Herman smiled and took a sip of the beer.

"So, first of all you have to talk to Nurse Kelly.", Claude started enthusiastically. "Do you know anything about her interests?"

Herman swallowed, nervous again.

"Well...I once overheard her talk to Nurse Gardner about some movies she loves. Um, I think it were...'Top Hat' and 'Shall We Dance'...", he frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, that's really something! She's probably a Fred Astaire fan...", Claude winked. "He, of course, could certainly be an opponent to you, Herman. Although with your doe-eyes you should be able to stand up to him.", he laughed and took a sip of his beer.

Herman noticed his ears warm and hid behind his glass of beer. He cleared his throat.

"But _how_ am I supposed to approach her?"

Claude frowned.

"Hm...Wasn't-", his face lit up. "Wasn't a movie starring Fred Astaire released last Thursday? If you hurry up and ask her tomorrow, chances are she hasn't seen it yet."

Herman tilted his head doubtfully.

"Do you think so? What if she's already seen it?"

Claude shrugged.

"Well, then you have to become Astaire and ask her for a dance! There's a dance club in the nearby town."

Herman choked on his beer, spilling some of it on the table. Hastily he wiped his mouth.

"Dancing?", he asked in a high voice.

Claude laughed out loud.

"Yes of course. You never went dancing? I'm not buying that!"

"Oh, uh, but it's, um, been a while...", Herman muttered, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks at the memory of Johannesburg and the dance with Chonny.

"Then it's probably for the best to try the movie first.", Claude grinned at him. "Do you want another beer?"

Herman nodded.

"Thanks, with pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note (06/11/2020): I have added some extra scenes in chapter 23 "Unbearable" because I felt that something was missing between the search for Mini and the Boris-Karloff-scene. I hope you like them :)


	26. 26 Herman Astaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note (06/11/2020): I have added some extra scenes in chapter 23 "Unbearable" because I felt that something was missing between the search for Mini and the Boris-Karloff-scene. I hope you like them :)

#  **26 Herman Astaire**

  
  


"Come on! Go!", Claude gave Herman an encouraging push.

Herman shot him a sullen look over his shoulder. Claude winked, grinning. Reluctantly, Herman stepped up to the group of three nurses. Nurse Kelly and Nurse Gardner were among them. He could feel Claude's eyes on his back.

"E-Excuse me, please-", he began timidly.

The three women turned around. Nurse Kelly smiled in surprise. Nurse Gardner and the third nurse exchanged a knowing look. Herman cleared his throat and looked nervously at Nurse Kelly.

"Yes, Dr. Schueler?", Nurse Kelly raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nurse Kelly...", Herman began, smiling. "I- I was wondering if you wouldn't want to go to the pictures with me? There's a very nice, new picture coming out: 'You can't get rich!'...with Fred Astaire.", he added quickly.

Nurse Kelly laughed lightly.

"That sounds wonderful. When are you planning to go to the pictures?"

"I don't know. When's your day off, Nurse Kelly?"

"My day off is tomorrow night, Dr. Schueler.", she replied, smiling.

Her bright eyes sparkled. Herman nodded.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow evening? 5 p.m., I will pick you up?"

"With pleasure. Until then, Dr. Schueler.", she reached out a hand.

"Please, call me Herman.", Herman clasped her hand.

Her slender fingers closed around his.

"Then you must call me Rose."

Herman nodded. He looked down at their hands, a soft smile on his lips.

"With pleasure. See you tomorrow, Rose."

When he went back to Claude, he could hear the three nurses whisper and giggle. Nervously he looked over his shoulder. Rose raised her head and smiled warmly at him. Shyly Herman returned the smile.

"Well, that worked out beautifully, Herman.", Claude pulled Herman aside. "And you were worried..."

  
  


*

  
  


Slowly, Herman and Rose walked down the path to the hospital. Street lamps illuminated the road. Sometime along the way, Herman had offered her his arm and Rose had accepted. Her small hand was in the crook of his arm.

'It really had been a lovely evening. He could do that more often...Maybe he and Chonny could go t-'

"What a shame that Ginger Rogers didn't take on the role of Sheila.", Rose said at that moment, therefore interrupting his thoughts.

Herman nodded, smiling, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"But Rita Hayworth did a very good job.", he replied. "I've only seen her in 'Only Angels Have Wings' before. Do you know that movie, Rose?", he looked at her.

Rose shook her head. Her blonde curls bobbed up and down, shimmering gold in the warm light of the street lamps.

"No, what's the movie about?", interested, she looked at him.

"It's about a dancer...Bonnie, if I remember correctly. She arrives at an air base and meets two American pilots. One of the two crashes with his plane. She befriends the other one, who was once abandoned by a woman because his flying was too risky for her. As it turns out, this woman married a former colleague of his. A pilot who, out of cowardice, let another pilot die years ago by taking the only parachute when the plane crashed and- am I telling too much?", asked Herman contritely.

Rose laughed softly.

"No...", she put her other hand comfortingly on his arm. "No, after all, I asked."

Herman lowered his gaze, smiling, and gingerly put his hand over Rose's.

"Well, anyway, the woman, Judy, who left the male protagonist is played by Rita Hayworth.", he finished, somewhat uncertain.

"And do Judy and the pilot end up together?", Rose asked and winked amused. "Or does he choose Bonnie?"

Herman laughed softly.

"No, Judy stays with her husband. In the end he saves the brother from the man he let die earlier. Bonnie and the pilot come together though."

Rose sighed and looked up at the starlit sky.

"How wonderful.", the pressure of her hand increased.

Herman followed her gaze and nodded.

"Isn't it?"

They had reached the hospital. Herman opened the door for Rose and let her enter. The guard at the front desk raised his head briefly, before turning back to his newspaper. They stopped in front of the stairs that led to their rooms. Smiling, Rose squeezed Herman's arm.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, Herman."

Herman returned her gaze, smiling too.

"Thank you too, Rose. Good night."

Rose smiled gently. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Herman felt his ears warm up. His heartbeat quickened. He lowered his eyes. Rose giggled softly. The scent of her perfumes filled his senses. Out of an impulse, Herman leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek as well. Rose blushed and glanced at him from under her long eyelashes. Herman smiled softly.

"Sleep well, Rose."

  
  


*

  
  


'Oh god, what had gotten into him?', Herman buried his face in his hands. 'He had kissed _Rose_. Just on the cheek, but still. Of course yesterday had been very nice, but..', he rubbed his face. 'Still...it- what would..Chonny say if he...if he... _oh, no_...it would definitely hurt him...something he certainly didn't want it to happen...although..yesterday evening had been nice. He had to talk to her! Immediately! It _couldn't_ work! He loved Chonny too much... _Oh, Chonny_...he wanted to _see_ him again... _talk_ to him...as soon as possible...know him to be _safe_ again...both of them finally free again...free and safe...They had experienced a lot together...not only good things and yet-', he sighed suppressed. '...Rose..Of course, she was very sweet and funny..intelligent...And still...the feelings were nothing compared to his feelings for his Chonny..Longing...deep-...It had been two weeks already. Two weeks in which they hadn't talked to each other, never even seen each other.', he buried his face in his hands, a suppressed sob escaping his lips. 'He had to manage to talk to Chonny! But how?', desperately, he rubbed his forehead. 'If only he had someone to talk to about the whole thing.', he laughed bitterly. 'No, that wasn't possible! Too risky!', slowly got up and got dressed. 'Ach, Chonny...'

  
  


*

  
  


"Listen, Claude-"

"Herman! How did it go yesterday?", Claude interrupted him enthusiastically.

"I- uh-", Herman shook his head and raised his hands. "Claude, wait a minute-"

Claude shook his head.

"No, no, no. First I want to know everything about yesterday evening!"

Herman sighed quietly.

"Well, the movie was very nice. We talked about Astaire and Rita Hayworth on the way home and...", he stopped.

Claude nodded eagerly.

"Yes? And?"

"She kissed me on the cheek. For goodbye."

A grin spread across Claude's face.

"Really? Did you at least kiss her back?", he asked, winking.

Herman opened his mouth and blushed. Claude laughed and patted him on the back.

"Ha! Who would've thought it!", his face became a little more serious as Head Nurse West came towards them, giving them a disapproving look. "So, what did you want to tell me, Herman?"

Herman wrung his hands.

"I- well-", he broke off and looked over his shoulder.

Head Nurse Weston disappeared into one of the rooms. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Claude, who was still looking at him questioningly. Herman gathered himself: "I need your help. Please, don't ask any questions, Claude."

Claude frowned but said nothing. Herman took a deep breath.

"I um...have to see...Jonathan Brewster."

Claude's frown deepened.

"What-"

Herman raised his hands.

"Please, Claude!"

"But...why, Herman?"

"I-", Herman bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't tell you.", he replied quietly.

Claude looked at him for a long time. Then he nodded.

"All right, Herman. I'll help you."

Herman breathed a sigh of relief. Claude raised a finger.

" _But only_ if you promise not to do anything stupid! You're not in trouble, are you?"

Herman shook his head.

"No, I'm not! I really ain't. I promise, Claude!"

  
  


*

  
  


"Here!", unobtrusively Claude dropped a key into Herman's lap.

Herman looked up. Claude half bend down to him. His eyes flicked over the other side of the room where the other doctors were sitting. No one paid any attention to them.

"I'll need it back in an hour. At the latest!", with that, Claude was gone.

Herman hid the key in his pocket and stood up. He cleared away his plate and went up to the third floor. A security guard was sitting on a chair in the middle of the Y-shaped corridor. Herman straightened his back and walked towards Jonathan's room as confidently as possible. The guard had seen him and opened his mouth before he noticed Herman's white coat and let himself sink back down.

"Doctor!", he tapped his cap.

Herman smiled tensely and quickly walked on.

'There, room 320. _Jonathan's_ room.', he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

Quickly he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. A hand was pressed against his throat.

"Too bad you came in here alone-", a grim voice reached his ear, before the other inhaled sharply. "Herman!", the hand disappearing instantly.

Herman raised his head. Jonathan looked at him with wide eyes.

"Jonathan.", Herman exhaled in relief. " _Chonny._ ", he repeated softly, placing a hand on Jonathan's cheek. "Oh, Chonny, ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen!1", he whispered, looking gently up at Jonathan.

Jonathan blinked several times.

"H-Herman? What...what are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Herman smiled slyly.

"I'm employed here as a surgeon."

"...what?"

"Well, I have to get you out of here _somehow_ , Chonny.", Herman replied quietly.

Jonathan opened his mouth, but said nothing. Herman laughed softly and ran his index finger over Jonathan's lips. Jonathan blinked and closed his mouth. Herman laughed, but quickly got serious again.

"Chonny, are you all right?", worried, he examined Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded silently. He cleared his throat.

"...get me out of here?", he repeated toneless.

"Yes, Chonny. Don't pretend it's the first time!", Herman dropped his hand.

Jonathan nodded quickly and grabbed Herman's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"No, I-", he ran his other hand through his hair. "And why are you _here_ \- not that I'm not happy to see you.", he added quickly.

Herman smiled slightly, before his face grew serious again.

"I...I just _had_ to see you, Chonny."

Jonathan's face softened. The pressure of his fingers increased.

"And that's all?"

Herman's heartbeat quickened. He opened his mouth.

'What could- _how_ could he..tell...', he closed his mouth again, without saying anything and sighed.

"No. No, that's not all, Chonny.", he muttered softly. "But it's not important. Not really. Not now."

Jonathan frowned concerned.

"Are you sure?", he put his free hand on Herman's shoulder.

Herman nodded.

"Yes...it's nothing, Chonny."

"If you say so, Herman."

Herman swallowed and lowered his eyes. He checked his wrist watch.

"I...I have to get back, Chonny.", he murmured regretfully. "I must return the key to Claude."

"...Claude?"

Herman looked up absentmindedly. Jonathan had a strange look in his eyes. He let go of Herman's hand.

"Yes, he's one of the doctors here.", explained Herman, checking his watch once more.

Jonathan nodded, but said nothing. Herman patted his arm.

"Well, Chonny, I have to go."

Jonathan nodded again. Herman glanced at the door, then stood on tiptoe and pulled him down a little to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Jonathan wrapped his arms around Herman's waist and pulled him close.

"Be careful, Herman.", he whispered against Herman's lips as they parted.

Herman nodded smiling and sank back to his feet.

"I am, Chonny. Take care of yourself! Please!", he pressed his lips once more to Jonathan's as goodbye, before he left the room.

His fingers trembled as he pushed the key into the lock.

'How he'd love to- No, it wouldn't work, not like this! He needed a better plan. They needed at least a little head start when they fled from here ...', sighing, he turned the key and walked back down the hall. 'Away from Chonny...'

1Oh, Chonny, I'm so glad to see you!


	27. 27 Forgive And Forget...?

#  **27 Forgive And Forget...?**

  
  


"Nurse Kelly, may I speak to you?", Herman looked nervously at Rose.

Surprised, she turned around, her bright eyes focusing on him.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Schueler.", she followed him into an empty nurses' room.

When they were alone, Herman turned to her. Questioningly Rose smiled at him. Herman swallowed and took a deep breath. He wrung his hands nervously.

"Yes? Herman?"

Herman's head jerked up. Rose looked at him with big eyes.

"What's the matter, Herman?", she asked, worried, tilting her head to one side.

"Rose-", he took her slender hands in his. "Rose, I have to tell you something.", he started. "I-I'm terribly sorry, but...", he broke off, unsure how to tell her.

"I understand, Herman.", Rose interrupted him softly.

Herman raised his head in surprise.

"...you do?"

Rose nodded, her eyes shimmering slightly.

"I believe so.", she said slowly. "You...want to tell me that us going to the movies will be a one-time thing, won't you?", she continued quietly and looked down.

Her eyebrows were barely noticeable constricted. Herman opened his mouth and nodded.

"Yes...I'm- I'm terribly sorry, Rose. Really. But I-", he broke off.

Rose looked up inquiringly.

"But?", she asked.

"But I'm...I'm not unattached...and I came to realize that again. A friend suggested that I meet with you and since you are very nice-“, he broke off.

Rose had frowned and taken a step back. She let go of his hands.

"You...are not...you don't mean that you're... _married_?"

Herman shook his head vehemently.

"No! No, I'm not...married! It's not like that, but we've known each other for quite some time and I have deep feelings for...for this...this woman."

"Well-", Rose lowered her eyes. "Whoever she is, she's a lucky woman.", she murmured softly.

"Thank you, Rose.", Herman replied gently.

Rose nodded. Her eyes shimmered. She seemed to want to say something, but instead turned around and ran outside. Her nurse uniform blew behind her. Guiltily Herman bit his lip.

  
  


*

  
  


Exhausted, Herman dropped himself onto the bar stool next to Claude. Claude lifted his head and smiled delighted at him.

"Hey, Herman. How are you?"

"Ach1.", Herman muttered vague, ordering a whiskey.

"That bad?"

Herman shook his head.

"No, no...just a headache."

"And you think this will help?", grinning Claude lit himself a cigarette and pointed to Herman's whiskey.

Herman laughed bitterly.

"No, probably not.", he murmured, taking another sip.

Lost in thought, he kept the alcohol in his mouth a little longer before swallowing.

"Can I have one too, Claude?", he asked then.

Claude raised his eyebrows. Herman pointed his index finger at the cigarette, his glass still in hand.

"Sure.", Claude pulled the box out of his jacket. "Have one."

"Thank you, Claude.", he pulled out one of the cigarettes.

Claude gave him a light. Herman thanked again and took a drag.

"Is it true, Herman? You seriously turned down _Nurse Kelly_?", Claude propped himself on the counter and looked at Herman. Herman raised his head, wide-eyed.

"How-"

Claude waved it off.

"I heard it by accident. Outside the nurses' station."

Herman nodded understandingly.

"She seemed very sad...", added Claude.

Herman buried his head in his hands. Claude put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are _you_?", he asked after a brief silence.

Herman shrugged and dropped his hands.

"Not so good.", he murmured.

"Do you regret it?"

Herman shook his head.

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. She was really...nice-"

"And _very_ pretty.", added Claude.

Herman nodded.

"Indeed. And yet...I don't regret it. Not really.", he sighed. "I don't know.", he emptied his glass and ordered a new whiskey.

Claude gave him a long look.

"Claude, do you think...", Herman broke off.

He shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette. They sat side by side in silence. Finally, Herman sighed.

"Do you think she'll get over it soon?", he asked quietly, turning the glass in his hands, his eyes constantly fixed on the amber liquid.

Claude nodded.

"Of course! You only went out _once_ , and didn't really talk to each other before that...She'll get over it!"

Herman sighed softly. Claude put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Finish your whiskey and then I'll bring you back! A good night's sleep will cure anything."

Herman laughed.

"You could be right 'bout that."

Claude raised his eyebrows.

"Of course, Herman! Of course I'm right, I'm a doctor!"

Herman giggled.

"Head Nurse Weston would certainly disagree with you.", he murmured and winked.

Claude joined the laugh. Herman emptied the rest of his whiskey in one gulp, before stubbing out his cigarette. He staggered slightly when he got up. Claude reached for his elbow to support him.

"Thank you.", muttered Herman blurrily.

They paid their bills and walked down the dark street to the hospital. The street lamps illuminated the road sparsely. The gravel crunched under their shoes. Herman held the door open for Claude.

"Thank you. Evening, Vern'!", called Claude at the guard's desk.

"Good evening Dr. Haynes, Dr. Schueler!"

"Good night, Vernon!", answered Herman.

They said goodbye and went to their different rooms. Herman let himself fall onto his bed, exhausted, and put his hands over his face. His head swam from the whiskey, the taste still on his tongue. He sighed.

'Poor Rose...poor, poor...Rose...', he rubbed his eyes. 'And he still had no idea how to help Chonny...no...idea...damn it! Damn it!', he rubbed his eyes again and sighed.

"Damn it...", laboriously he rose and changed for the night.

His eyes closed as soon as his head touched the pillow.

  
  


*

  
  


"Herman!"

Herman raised his head jerkily.

"Y-Yes?"

Claude dropped down next to him.

"Herman? What's the matter?"

"Why?", asked Herman.

'The document in his jacket pocket seemed to burn. Hopefully Claude didn't notice anything...'

"Why?", repeated Claude. "You flinched as if I were Head Nurse Weston.", he grinned at Herman.

Herman laughed nervously. Claude's face grew serious.

"Are you sure, you're all right, Herman?"

Herman's laughter died down.

"Yes...yes...that is, no. I've got some bad news from...from home."

Claude grimaced sympathetically.

"Sorry to hear that..."

Herman looked down.

'He didn't like lying to Claude, but he couldn't tell him the truth either...', his hand moved unconsciously to the paper in his breast pocket.

He noticed what he was doing and dropped his hand. His fingertips tingled.

"Claude...", he finally started.

"Yes?", Claude raised his head.

"Claude, I may be leaving...soon."

"What? Why?", Claude's eyes widened in surprise.

Herman squirmed.

"Because of the news I received from home...", he finally answered and turned to Claude. "Claude, I'm sorry.", he said softly.

Claude pulled a face.

" _You_ are sorry...? It's not really your decision...When do you have to go?"

Herman smiled slightly at him.

"One could almost think you're sad to see me go, Claude...", he muttered half jokingly.

Claude remained silent. Herman tilted his head. Uncertain, he put a hand on Claude's arm.

"Claude?", he asked quietly.

Claude raised his head and smiled wryly.

"I _would_ be sad if you'd go...", he answered, barely audibly.

Herman swallowed hard.

"Thank you...thank you, Claude...I would be sad too."

They sat side by side in silence. Herman dropped his hand.

"Oh, boy.", Claude laughed.

It sounded forced.

"There's a mood here!", he rose. "I'm gonna get another beer. You want some too?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes, I'd take one too."

Claude went to the bar and ordered. With two full glasses he came back to their table. Herman pulled out his cigarettes.

"You want one too?"

"Oh, yes, thank you.", Claude took a cigarette.

Herman gave him a light.

"...thanks.", Claude sat next to him. "Now, Herman, pray tell. Have you talked to Nurse Kelly again since...well, since your date three weeks ago?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes. After the operation the day before yesterday, she helped me tidy up and we got to talking."

"So, how is she?"

Herman smiled slightly and took a sip of his beer.

"She's fine. We were talking about a book she's reading. Agatha Christie's latest book, 'Evil Under the Sun'."

Claude laughed.

"She reads things like _that_? Murder mysteries?"

Herman shrugged.

"The books are really good."

"If you say so.", Claude took a sip of his beer. "It's not my genre."

"What do _you_ like to read?"

"Oh, definitely spy stories! 'Meet the Tiger', 'The Misfortune of Mr. Teal', that sort of thing. And I recently discovered a new book, 'Bodies Are Where You Find Them'."

Herman choked on his beer. Claude slapped him on the back.

"Herman! Are you all right?"

Herman nodded.

"Yes, everything...everything's fine.", he whispered. "I don't know the last one..."

"It's brand-new.", Claude's eyes lit up. "By a writer named Brett Halliday. His fifth book on private investigator Mike Shayne."

"It is good?"

"Incredibly exciting!", Claude replied enthusiastically. "Besides...beautiful women, a tough guy...", he shrugged, grinning.

Herman laughed and finished his beer.

"I see.", he murmured. "You want another beer?"

Claude raised his glass.

"Nah, thanks, I still have something. After all, I didn't spill it earlier...", he winked.

Herman rolled his eyes, grinning, and went to the bar.

"A whiskey, please."

'He knew he shouldn't drink that much...after all, tomorrow was the big day...but the contact man had said the car wouldn't be there until 6 p.m. tomorrow...and he _needed_ to calm his nerves!', guiltily he accepted the glass.

He sighed and went back to Claude.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman wet his lips nervously. The piece of paper in his hand was already so wrinkled that the few words on it were barely legible.

'29th of October, 5 p.m., $ 85.', with shaking fingers, he pushed up his shirt sleeve and looked at his watch. '5.30 p.m.', he put the note in his trouser pocket and took a deep breath. 'Okay, did he have everything?', in his head he went through everything once more. 'Spare clothes for Chonny were hidden in the operating room, as well as some handcuffs. He had hidden their suitcases with the rest of their clothes and their money in the car during dinner, as well as his instrument case and some food for the journey. He had made sure that Vernon was on duty during their escape - he wouldn't ask more questions than necessary, after all he liked him, and as soon as they left Indiana they'd get in touch with one of their contacts from Chicago. A certain Mr. Spenalzo, who moved to Cleveland and would provide them with a car in exchange for...'a _little_ compensation' - his words.', his hand felt for his jacket pocket in which his hip flask was.

Shivering, he opened the cap and took a sip.

'Good. Good, he had everything. He had to get Chonny. Now or never!', he smoothed his jacket.

His heart was pounding as if it wanted to jump out of his chest, the papers in his jacket pocket crackled. He swallowed and opened the door to the hall.

1Well...


	28. 28 Escape From Indiana

#  **28 Escape From Indiana**

  
  


Herman opened the door to Jonathan's cell and entered. Jonathan was lying on his bunk and seemed to be sleeping. Herman closed the door and slowly walked over to the bedside.

"Mr. Brewster?", Herman shook Jonathan on the shoulder.

Jonathan didn't respond. His eyes were squeezed too much for him to be asleep. His face, unusually pale even by his standards. Only when Herman shook him again did he open his eyes and look around, disoriented.

"Mr. Brewster?", Herman repeated uneasily and, after a quick glance towards the door, added in a whisper: " _Jonathan_ , how are you?"

Jonathan was still looking at him in confusion. Herman's stomach knotted with worry, making his hands shake.

"Jonathan... _Chonny_!", he leaned a little closer to Jonathan and continued barely audibly: "Chonny, I have a car parked in front of the hospital with our suitcases. We just have to make it out of here. We can escape from here! _Now_!"

Jonathan blinked and tried to sit up. Herman helped him. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Doctor...Herman?", he asked confused.

Herman nodded frantically and gently caressed his sunken cheek.

"Yes, Chonny, it's me, but we have to get out of here _now_!"

Jonathan nodded slowly and rose laboriously, sweat forming on his forehead. After a few tries, they made it to the door. Herman took a deep breath and turned to Jonathan.

"If someone asks, I'm taking you to a hydrotherapy session.", he noticed a slight tremor run through Jonathan.

Startled, Herman's eyes widened.

'Oh no...what- what had they done to Chonny? Hopefully-', he patted Jonathan's arm reassuringly.

"We can do it!", he murmured firmly.

Jonathan nodded silently. Herman opened the door and led him down the corridor by the arm. Vernon stood at the end of the hall. When he saw Herman, he tapped his cap briefly. Herman felt the muscles in Jonathan's arm tighten.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Schueler.", said Vernon with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Vernon.", replied Herman. "I'm taking the patient to hydrotherapy."

"Do you need help?", Vernon asked him and took a step towards them.

Herman had to use all his might to keep from retreating and shook his head.

"N-No, thanks, Vernon, I've already sedated the patient.", he forced himself to smile.

Vernon nodded understandingly and went back to his seat. As they walked on, Herman had to suppress the urge to turn around once more. He took a quick glance at Jonathan who stared ahead absently, his teeth pressed together. Tense, Herman pulled him by the arm towards the stairs and down to the surgery.

"I checked the plan.", he whispered to Jonathan as he unlocked the door. "The operating room will be empty for the next three-quarters of an hour.", he took a controlling look at his wristwatch.

Then he pulled Jonathan into the dark room and turned on the light, before he locked the door so no one could surprise them. From a hiding place behind one of the cupboards he pulled out spare clothes for Jonathan. As quickly as possible, and with Herman's help, Jonathan put on pants, shirt, vest and jacket. He straightened his hair with a comb. Herman cast a thoughtful look at Jonathan's hands.

"Have your fingers been trembling for a long time?", he asked.

Jonathan followed his gaze. After a moment's thought, he shook his head. Herman pulled his eyebrows together, worried, then he shrugged.

"I'll take care of that when we're out of here.", he murmured.

He reached into the hiding place behind the closet again and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Jonathan's eyebrows contracted, his fingers involuntarily cramping. Herman looked at him apologetically and gently took his arms.

"Just so that the guards at the gate don't get suspicious.", he muttered contrite and locked the handcuffs. "Don't worry, I have the key with me.", he added, patting his jacket pocket.

After another scrutinizing look from Herman, they stepped out into the hall again. Two more guards stood at the entrance, giving them, especially Jonathan, suspicious looks. Herman reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the transfer note that he had stolen from the director's office two days ago. He felt his hands getting clammy. Sweat tickled the back of his neck.

"Don't you need a police escort for the transfer?", one of the guards asked suspiciously.

Herman cleared his throat. He felt a drop of sweat fall from his hair and run down his back.

"Yes, of course. I have been told that Indiana Reformatory security officers are expecting the patient and me outside with a transport vehicle."

After a few excruciating seconds, the guard nodded and handed Herman the transfer note back. As slowly as possible so to not arouse the suspicion of the two guards, Herman and Jonathan walked across the courtyard and through the large entrance gate in the wall surrounding the entire hospital. A dark car was parked a little away from the hospital. Herman helped Jonathan into the passenger seat and then got into the car himself and drove off. As the hospital disappeared in the rearview mirror, Herman relived, took a deep breath.

"Chonny, we did it!", a relieved laughter escaped him.

It stayed silent. Worried, Herman looked to his side. Jonathan sat slumped in his seat and didn't seem to have heard him. Anxious, Herman reached out a hand and put it on Jonathan's thigh – it trembled slightly. After a few seconds, Jonathan blinked and shook his head in confusion. He turned to Herman.

"Doctor...?", questioningly he narrowed his eyes.

Herman nodded and put his hand on Jonathan's slightly shiny forehead.

"You have a fever, Chonny.", he muttered worried.

After checking the rearview mirror again, he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. Then he turned to Jonathan, took a key from his jacket pocket and opened the handcuffs.

"Chonny, how are you feeling?", he asked.

Jonathan rubbed his face and sighed. After clearing his throat, he replied: "I've had a headache the whole time."

Herman reached into the back seat and pulled out his instrument case. He checked Jonathan's eyes with an inspection lamp. Jonathan's pupils were unnaturally dilated.

"Did they give you anything?", Herman asked uneasily.

Jonathan nodded slowly.

"An hour ago...when the others were at dinner. Some...transparent liquid. I...um..don't know-", he broke off and rubbed his face.

Herman chewed his lip thoughtfully and reached for Jonathan's wrist to take his pulse. Jonathan's fingers were freezing and still trembling.

"They probably gave you insulin.", Herman said finally. "Claude recently mentioned that a new treatment method is to be tried out. Dr. Sakel, a doctor from Vienna uses insulin to calm down his patients and-"

"Well, that works great with the calming..." Jonathan muttered.

With wide eyes, he looked at Herman, who returned his gaze compassionately and gently stroked his cheek. Stubble scratched against his fingertips.

"The symptoms certainly suggest it. Wait-", Herman reached behind him again and pulled out a package.

Questioningly, Jonathan looked back and forth between him and the baking paper package.

"I packed you some food, and if it was actually insulin that you were given, then you definitely need sugar.", Herman said explaining.

Jonathan took the package from him and unwrapped it. Herman put his instrument case back and started the car again. Jonathan slowly started eating.

"Well, well... _Claude_...", Jonathan muttered after a while.

Herman glanced at him, but said nothing.

"What do we do next?", asked Jonathan finally.

Herman blinked.

'Jonathan who asked someone else for a plan.', he shook his head.

"I called one of our former Chicago contacts. Giuseppe Spenalzo.", he replied. "He'll get us another car."

Jonathan nodded in satisfaction.

"Well done, Herman."

  
  


*

  
  


"Pull over there!", muttered Jonathan, pointing to a small patch of forest. "Nobody will find us there anytime soon."

Herman nodded and drove the car to the indicated location. He checked his wrist watch.

"It's probably best to wait till dark, before we'll drive to Spenalzo's.", he said, looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded and rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"Are you tired, Chonny?", Herman asked worried.

"Yes...I-", Jonathan yawned. "I haven't been able to...sleep...the last few days...", he leaned his head against the headrest with a sigh.

Herman patted his leg.

"Don't you want to get some sleep now? It's only 3 p.m., it'll be a while anyway before we can get to Spenalzo unnoticed and without danger."

Jonathan shook his head.

"No, rather not. If the cops show up here, I want to be awake. Besides-", he turned to Herman and reached out one hand to Herman's cheek, stroking it lightly. "There's something I'd rather do than sleeping right now...", with that, he pulled Herman towards him, into a kiss.

Herman's eyes fluttered shut, his fingers slid over Jonathan's.

"I...hmm...I missed you...Herman.", Jonathan whispered in between kisses. "I missed...you...hmm...terribly."

Herman smiled, his fingers running into Jonathan's hair, pulling him closer towards him.

"I mi- missed you too...Chonny.", he replied.

Jonathan's lips slid across his jaw and over his neck. Herman bent his neck aside, his hands still buried in Jonathan's hair. Jonathan leaned over the center console to better reach his neck.

"Mhh...wait...", Herman's hands brushed over Jonathan's shoulder, gently pushing him back a little.

Perplexed, Jonathan looked at him. Herman lifted himself and climbed over the center console to Jonathan and sank onto his lap. He buried his hands in Jonathan's hair and pulled him back into a kiss, that Jonathan returned gladly.

  
  


*

  
  


Herman and Jonathan drove through the dark streets of Cleveland. Jonathan had taken over the wheel in the meantime. Herman pulled the crumpled note from his trouser pocket and read the address again.

"It should be somewhere there.", he said thoughtfully, pointing to a building across the street.

Heavy curtains held the light in the apartment, only sparingly it fell onto the street. Jonathan looked through the front window of the car.

"What was the contact's name again?", he asked.

"Spenalzo. Giuseppe Spenalzo.", Herman sighed silently. "He wants $ 175 for the car."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. Herman shrugged apologetically, although Jonathan's gaze was still on the street.

"I'd get a new face for that..."

Herman raised his eyebrows.

"That was 1927, Chonny. You wouldn't get a new face for that amount of money anymore. Besides, that way we'll at least get away from here...And I can't intimidate others as well as you, Chonny...", he muttered sheepishly and grinned wryly at Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed softly.

"That's probably true."

"Where do we want to go next when we have the car?", asked Herman.

"To my aunts in Brooklyn. We can use my grandfather's lab as an operating room. When we're there and I have the new face, we'll see further. Maybe we'll go to Europe or Africa again.", he stopped the car.

Herman turned to Jonathan, frowning doubtfully.

"To Europe? Now? Are you sure?", he asked.

Jonathan shrugged and got out of the car. Herman followed him. They walked to the apartment door at the indicated house number. Jonathan turned to Herman.

"I'll figure something out when the time comes.", with that, he rang the bell.

Footsteps could be heard behind the door, then it was opened. A man with black hair, a few inches taller than Herman, stood before them, eyeing them suspiciously. Herman took a step forward.

"Herman Einstein, we spoke on the phone."

The man nodded and stepped aside. Jonathan and Herman entered the apartment. After a scrutinizing look up and down the street, the man closed the door. Then he turned to them.

"Spenalzo's the name. Good evening, Mr. Einstein. Is that your partner?", he asked after a suspicious look at Jonathan.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. Quickly Herman stepped up to him and appeasing, grabbed his arm. Spenalzo narrowed his eyes and shot them a disgusted look. Jonathan returned his gaze unmoved, only his fingers cramping slightly.

"Yes, I'm his partner. Do you have the car?", he asked gloomily.

Spenalzo's gaze flicked back and forth between them, then he went into his living room, Herman and Jonathan following him. Spenalzo sat down.

"That depends.", he gestured to the chairs in front of him and waited until Jonathan and Herman were seated. "Do _you_ have the money?"

Herman nodded, reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out the bank notes. Spenalzo took the money and counted it. He raised his head. His eyes glittered.

"Good. The car will be ready for you in two hours. By the way-", he rose and went to his radio. "I was listening to the news earlier.", he said, turning on the radio and looking for a station that brought the latest news. "This might interest you."

  
  


_...still on the run. The fugitives are an inmate named Jonathan Brewster, a convicted multiple murder, who was involved in a fatal robbery in South Bend six months ago, and his accomplice, who helped him escape from the Indiana State Hospital for Criminally Insane. The police warns the public. Brewster is violent and easily irritated. His accomplice pretended to be a doctor to get Brewster out of the hospital. Our radio station has a first description of Jonathan Brewster's accomplices. It's a man in his late 30s or early 40s, about 5'3 tall, with brown eyes and weighing around 140 pounds. He talks with a German accent. The police asks the public for help. If..._

  
  


Spenalzo turned off the radio and turned to Jonathan and Herman. Provocatively he leaned against his sideboard and crossed his arms, a wry grin on his lips.

"Am I correct in assuming that these two gentlemen are you two?"

Jonathan uttered a curse. Herman shot him a desperate look.

"What are we going to do now, Chonny?", he whispered anxiously, his fingers moved unconsciously to his hip flask.

"The way _I_ see it-", Spenalzo interrupted them. "It looks far worse now for both of you...after all, I know _your_ name, Mr. Einstein, and I could easily tell the authorities that you were here and how your getaway car looks like.", with that, he dropped back into his chair and put his feet on the table with a provocative grin.

Jonathan shot him an irritated look. Herman quickly took a sip from his flask, before shoving it back into his pocket.

"What do you want?", Jonathan growled.

"Well-", began Spenalzo, drawling, and took a cigarette. "I just thought, $ 175 is pretty little money...considering that so much depends on my silence for you...I think-", he pretended to think and lit the cigarette, then winked at Jonathan. "I'll double the price."

Angrily, Jonathan stared at him, his eyes wide open. Threateningly he leaned forward in his chair. Herman looked worriedly between him and Spenalzo and soothingly placed a hand on his shoulder. Spenalzo didn't seem to notice the danger he was in.

"After all, I could call the authorities right now-", he sat halfway up. "-and tell them I saw their... _lunatic_...fugitive. You know-", he slowly took a drag of his cigarette and thoughtfully looked at Jonathan. "I'm surprised anyway that the police didn't, to simplify matters, state that the fugitive looks like Boris Karlo-"

With a scream of rage, Jonathan leaped to his feet. Herman stumbled back.

"Hey-", Spenalzo's eyes widened in alarm.

Before he had the chance to escape or react in any other way, Jonathan was with him and broke his neck with a quick jerk. The cigarette fell to the floor. Herman quickly grinded it before it had the chance to burn a hole into the floor. Still furious, Jonathan stared at the body. Herman wrung his hands desperately.

"What are we going to do with him now, Chonny? If we leave him here, his partners will find him and then _they_ 'll betray us to the police...", he reached for Jonathan's sleeve, blinking imploringly up to Jonathan.

Jonathan turned around jerkily.

"Did you hear what he said, Doctor? Who he compared me-", he growled. "That's _your_ fault! Your work! All thanks to you-", Jonathan grabbed Herman by the collar, pulling him towards him. "Do you know that the nurses liked to call me that too? When they- when they-", his shoulders tensed, a barely noticeable shiver ran down his back.

"Please Chonny, take it easy.", Herman smiled apologetically at Jonathan and stroked his clenched hands. "I'll fix that. Promised! As soon as we've found a quiet place to operate...", he brushed Jonathan over the jacket. "Maybe if you eat something you'll feel better..."

Jonathan huffed, but let go of his shirt collar. Apologetic, Herman blinked at him. Jonathan's shoulders relaxed a little. With a thoughtful expression he turned to Spenalzo's body.

"The car will be provided in any case and now we don't have to pay for it anymore...", he thought aloud. "We simply take Spenalzo along and get rid of him on the way."

Herman knitted his brows doubtfully.

"But what if we're being controlled?"

"Then we have a much bigger problem than a dead body.", Jonathan replied brusquely and bent over to Spenalzo, pulling the bank notes out of his jacket pocket.

Herman opened his mouth to say something.

"We'll do it that way!", Jonathan interrupted him gruffly.

"All right, Chonny.", Herman raised his hands reassuringly.

Jonathan nodded, satisfied, and began to look around the apartment. Hastily Herman took another sip from his hip flask.

  
  


*

  
  


It started to dawn already, when a car pulled up in front of the door. Herman lifted his head wearily and yawned, his fingers wrapped loosely around his hip flask. He looked at Jonathan, who was still sitting bolt upright in his chair, one of his mechanical puzzles in his hands, his eyebrows contracted barely noticeably. Slowly, he raised his head and their eyes met. Jonathan lowered his hands and nodded curtly. Quietly Herman got up from the table, stepped to the window and pushed the heavy curtains aside a little. A light blue car was in the street. Two men got out. They went to Spenalzo's apartment and rang twice. Nervously, Herman dropped the curtain and retreated a little further into the shadows.

"Hey, Joe, the car's here.", one of the two strangers called.

Herman's eyes widened in alarm, he turned to Jonathan, who, tense, leaned forward a little in his chair.

"Joe? Are you all right?"

Someone rattled at the door. Herman cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dust-dry.

"A-All is well, boys. I was just in another room.", as best as he could, he imitated Spenalzo's voice and accent.

There was a short silence, then they heard footsteps that were moving away. Herman peeked out again. The two strangers had lit cigarettes and were walking down the street. When they were gone, Herman exhaled in relief. His hands were sweaty. With trembling fingers, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead. He half turned to Jonathan.

"They parked the car and disappeared."

Doubtfully Jonathan looked at him.

"Are you sure they're gone?"

Herman pecked outside again and nodded.

"There's no one to be seen.", with that, he went to the table, locked his hip flask and put it back into his jacket pocket.

Jonathan nodded and got up. He took his hat off the table and pulled it far down into his face. Herman put on the other hat. After a last scrutiny, they carried their bags outside to the car. Then they went back to the house. Jonathan looked thoughtfully at the body, then he turned to Herman.

"I carry him to the door, you go outside and see if the coast is clear. Then you give me a signal and we'll put him in the rumble seat."

Herman nodded and went towards the door. After a few seconds, he turned to Jonathan and gave him a thumbs up. When Spenalzo was stowed, they got into the car and Herman drove away.


	29. 29 Back Home?

#  **29 Back Home?**

  
  


They reached Brooklyn around six in the evening. Jonathan guided Herman through the streets until they reached the Brewster house. Herman looked through the windshield at the house.

"Looks nice."

Jonathan grimaced.

"Terrible.", he muttered. "My two aunts, who praise my...brother _Mortimer_ to the skies, my brother Teddy, who is frowned at by the whole neighborhood, and my grandfather who throws acid for fun."

Herman gave him a startled look.

"Don't worry, my grandfather's already dead.", said Jonathan dryly.

He took a deep breath and straightened his back.

"All right then!", he murmured. "We still have to stay somewhere tonight.", with that, he got out of the car. "Oh-", he half turned to Herman. "Just so you don't wonder, my brother Teddy thinks he's Theodore Roosevelt."

Herman nodded, eyes wide. Jonathan continued on his way. Herman followed him. When they were standing in front of the house, Jonathan reached for the doorknocker and knocked. It remained silent. Jonathan knocked again. Again, nothing. They exchanged a look. Tentatively, Jonathan reached out for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened. Jonathan and Herman exchanged another look. Herman pulled his eyebrows together anxiously, taking his hat off. Jonathan signalized Herman to wait and stepped over the threshold. The room was dark, only two candlesticks gave sparse light. There was no one to be seen. Everything was quiet. Jonathan half turned to the door.

"Come in, Doctor.", he murmured.

Carefully Herman stepped up to him and closed the door.

"This is the home of my youth. As a boy, I couldn't wait to escape from this house. Now I'm glad to escape back into it.", murmured Jonathan absentmindedly.

Herman looked around the room.

"Yes, Chonny, it's a good hideout.", he smiled at Jonathan.

"The family must still live here.", replied Jonathan after another look around the room. "I hope there's a fatted calf awaiting the return of the prodigal."

Herman, who was about to sink into one of the armchairs, rose again and came up to him with a hopeful expression on his face.

"A fatted calf? Oh, Chonny, I'm so hungry.", his eyes went to the table, where a wine bottle and two glasses stood.

His eyes lit up.

"Look, Chonny! Drink.", Herman went to the table and poured something of the wine into the two glasses.

A small smile played around Jonathan's lips as he stepped to him.

"As if we were expected."

"Yes.", Herman returned the smile and placed the bottle back on the table.

"A good omen.", said Jonathan, lifting one of the glasses to his lips.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?", a voice sounded behind them.

With a startled gasp, Herman put his glass down. Jonathan slowly lowered his hand. He and Herman turned to the origin of the voice. Behind them, at the first landing of the stairs, stood two women who gave them anxious looks. Herman noticed Jonathan's shoulders tensing slightly. With a confidence-inspiring smile that probably didn't fool anyone, Jonathan went up to the two women.

"Aunt Abby, Aunt Martha...It's me. Your nephew Jonathan."

The smaller of them frowned and, courageous, took a step towards them.

"Oh no, you're not.", she said firmly. "You're nothing like Jonathan, so don't pretend you are. You just get out of here!"

Jonathan took another step towards the two.

"But I _am_ Jonathan. And this-", he gestured to Herman. "-is Doctor Einstein."

Herman smiled friendly. The smaller, dark-haired woman frowned.

"This is _not_ Doctor Einstein!", she contradicted.

Herman's smile crumpled. Now it was up to Jonathan to frown.

"Not Dr. _Albert_ Einstein. Dr. _Herman_ Einstein."

The two women still didn't look convinced. Jonathan tried it differently: "I see you're still wearing the lovely garnet ring that Grandma Brewster bought in England. And you, Aunt Martha, still the high collar to hide the scar where Grandfather's acid burned you."

The two women exchanged an alarmed look. Martha cleared her throat and turned to Abby, whispering quietly: "Why, his voice is like Jonathan's."

Abby nodded and looked uncertainly at Jonathan.

"Have you...", her eyes flicked over his scars.

She swallowed hard.

"Have you been in an accident?"

Jonathan's hand twitched involuntarily to his face. Slowly he turned to Herman, who returned his look, suddenly very nervous.

"My face-", muttered Jonathan, fixing Herman with his dark eyes. "Doctor Einstein is responsible for that. He's a plastic surgeon."

"But I've seen this face before.", said Martha thoughtfully.

Jonathan's head jerked back to her, his eyes widened slightly. Martha inhaled sharply and looked fearfully at Abby.

"Abby...Do you remember when we took the little Schultz boy to the movies...and I was so frightened? It was _that_ face.", she whispered flatly.

Now Abby looked at Jonathan anxiously too. Jerkily, he turned back to Herman and approached him threateningly. Herman smiled nervously, hands raised.

"Take it easy, Chonny. Take it easy. Don't worry.", he looked past him to the aunts. "The last five years, I've given him three different faces. I give him another one right away."

Jonathan was standing in front of him now, his eyebrows drawn together furiously. Herman looked nervously back and forth between him and the aunts.

"That last face-", he broke off and started again. "I saw that picture too, just before I operated...I was intoxicated...", he smiled apologetically. "That influenced me."

Jonathan grabbed him by the collar. Startled, Herman looked up at him. Jonathan pulled him towards himself by his tie. His eyes were dark with anger.

"You see, Doctor, what you've done to me? Even my own family thinks I'm-"

Herman stroked his cramped hands.

"Ch-Chonny, Chonny, you are home. In this lovely house-", he wriggled out of Jonathan's iron grip and stroked his hand before pushing past Jonathan, one hand patting his arm absentmindedly.

Smiling, Herman looked at Abby and Martha.

"You know how many times he tells me about...about Brooklyn, about this house, and about his aunts he loves _so much_?", he could feel Jonathan's gaze on his back.

The _aunts_ looked first at him and then at Jonathan in horror.

"They know you, Chonny. Please tell him so.", Herman looked pleadingly up at Abby and Martha.

Abby swallowed, before carefully taking a step down the stairs.

"Jonathan...", she said in a _very_ friendly voice. "It's been a long time."

Jonathan sat down at the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Bless you.", he said, calmly again. "It's good to be home."

Herman exhaled relieved and sat down at the table, next to Jonathan. Nervously Abby looked at Martha.

"Well, Martha, we mustn't let what's on the stove boil over. Come on, Martha.", she went to the table and took the two wine glasses, again and again shooting Jonathan cautious looks. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, Jonathan...Unless-", she added hopefully after a short pause. "-you're in a hurry...to go...somewhere...", when Jonathan didn't answer, she quickly ran to one of the cupboards and put the glasses in there.

Longingly Herman followed her movement with his eyes, gaze fixed on the glasses. Meanwhile, Martha took the wine carafe off the table. Herman tried to stop her, but she quickly went to the shelf, ignoring him and placed the carafe next to the glasses, before she disappeared into the kitchen after Abby. Herman watched her go. When the kitchen door closed behind Martha, he exhaled in relief and put his hat on the table.

'Alone at last. Chonny was much less irritated when they were alone...', he turned to Jonathan. 'Speaking of being alone again...'

"Well, Chonny, do you already have an idea where we could go from here?", he pulled his hip flask out of his jacket pocket and took a sip.

Jonathan didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his mechanical puzzle out of his vest pocket. Herman tried again. Imploring, he leaned forward in his chair.

"You know, Chonny, we got to think fast. The police...they got pictures of that face. I got to operate on you right away. We _got_ to find someplace.", he swallowed, his eyebrows knitting together, nervous. "We got to find someplace for Mr. Spenalzo, too.", he added a little quieter.

"Don't waste any worry on that rat.", Jonathan murmured without raising his head.

Distressed, Herman looked at him and rose.

"We got a hot stiff on our hands..."

Jonathan shot him an irritated look.

"Forget Mr. Spenalzo.", he said firmly, before turning back to his mechanical puzzle. 

"But Chonny-", Herman looked at Jonathan desperately. "We can't leave a dead body in the rumble seat...You shouldn't have killed him. Just because he knows something about us, what happens?", he mimed the breaking of a neck with his hands. "Not nice…"

Jonathan finally looked up and gave him a adjuring look, taking the mechanical puzzle in one hand.

"We come to him for help and he tries to shake us down. Do you really think he would have kept his mouth shut, if we'd given him the money? Besides-", he sat up a little more upright, propping himself up on his arm, his face darkening. "He said I looked like Boris Karloff..."

Herman made a regretful face.

'True, that's what really infuriated Jonathan. More than the blackmailing itself.'

"That's your work, Doctor. You did that to me."

Herman winched at Jonathan's harsh tone. Soothing, he raised his hands and took another step towards Jonathan.

"No, please, Chonny, take it easy. We'll find some place and I'll fix you up right away, you know that?"

"Tonight.", said Jonathan firmly.

Herman nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Chonny, tonight. But I have to eat first.", he replied pleading.

Jonathan ignored him: "This time, I want the face of an absolute nonentity!"

"Yes, Chonny. I know exactly what I'm going to do.", Herman stepped in front of Jonathan and gently took his face in his hands. "You see, I'm going to take this piece here and lift it up and here-", he ran his fingers over Jonathan's nose. "And pull this other piece up and I'll give you nice little ears and-", his fingers brushed lightly over Jonathan's ears.

"Be careful about the stitches this time!", Jonathan's dark eyes bored into Herman's.

Herman nodded understandingly.

"Of course, Chonny. You leave it up to me. You know that something like this normally doesn't happen to me...", his hand sank down and came to rest on Jonathan's shoulders.

Jonathan grimaced, then nodded curtly. His face relaxed a little.

"I know that, but it _did_ happen to you with that face.", he murmured.

"I'm really sorry, Chonny...But, Chonny-", Herman swallowed nervously. "I told you back then that I'd rather operate you another day...You remember, Chonny, don't you?", he added quietly.

Jonathan nodded. He put the puzzle back into his vest pocket and placed his hands on Herman's waist, pulling him towards himself.

"I remember.", he answered more calmly.

Herman smiled. His fingers brushed over Jonathan's cheeks, up to the deep scars. He pulled his eyebrows together regretfully.

"I'll fix that up.", he murmured. "And then we can start again here or...or somewhere else."

An almost gentle expression crept into Jonathan's eyes. He tightened the embrace.

"Starting over again sounds like a good idea. But perhaps not here, if...my brother _Mortimer_ -", he almost spat out the name. "Should be here more often.", his face clouded at the thought.

Herman looked at him understandingly. His eyes wandered over Jonathan's face.

'Maybe if he raised Chonny's eyebrows a little bit again and made his ears a little smaller. And maybe he could do something with Chonny's nose.', his fingers unconsciously followed his trail of thoughts.

"Herman?"

"Huh?", Herman, startled from his thoughts, blinked in confusion.

Unconsciously he had leaned over to Jonathan, so that their faces were only inches apart. Intensely Jonathan looked at him from his dark eyes, his chest rose and fell rapidly. He licked his lips. Herman's gaze fell on his mouth, he swallowed dryly. Jonathan's hand slid into his neck, he pulled him towards himself into a kiss. Herman's eyes widened, reluctantly he backed up a little, licking his lips while doing so.

"C-Chonny...your aunts-"

"Hmm?", murmured Jonathan, leaning forward so their lips could meet again.

"They might...m-might come in...", whispered Herman against his mouth.

"Mhh- and?"

"They will disapprove..."

Jonathan shrugged, pulling him close again. Herman's eyes fluttered shut, leaning in too. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Hastily, Herman broke away from Jonathan and looked up, startled. Piqued, Abby looked at them. Unmoved, Jonathan returned her gaze, provocatively placing his arms around Herman's waist again.

"Dinner's ready.", said Abby with another disapproving look.

The kitchen door opened and Martha entered with a bowl.

"Will you get the vegetables, Abby?", she asked as she put the meat down.

Herman quickly released himself from Jonathan's embrace.

"I can do that.", smiling, Herman stepped up to Martha "Where are the vegetables?"

Grateful, Martha returned the smile.

"They're on the kitchen table."

Herman nodded. When he returned with the bowl, Martha and Abby were busy setting the table. Jonathan had got up and put the candlesticks on the telephone table. Herman placed the bowl of vegetables on the table next to the others.

"Thank you, Doctor... _Einstein_?", Martha looked at him questioningly.

Herman nodded and sat down.

"Yes, Herman Einstein.", he replied with a smile.

The others took a seat too, with the exception of Abby, who went up to the stairs and called up: "Teddy, dear, come down, please. Dinner is ready."

One of the doors upstairs opened and Teddy stepped out. Quickly he walked down the stairs. Abby went back to the table and began to put the food on the plates.

"Look, Teddy, we have guests.", said Martha.

Pleased, Teddy joined them. Solemnly he held out his hand to Jonathan.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You probably know me. Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States. With whom do I have the pleasure?"

Jonathan took his hand.

"It's me, Teddy, Jonathan."

Teddy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Jonathan...No, I don't think I know a Jonathan.", his face lit up. "But maybe I'll get to know you later..."

Jonathan's face took on a strange expression. Herman looked back and forth between the two brothers.

'Jonathan looked almost... _disappointed_?'

Teddy turned to Herman.

"Ah, General Goethals. Very nice to see you here in Washington!"

Perplexed, Herman took the offered hand.

"The pleasure is all mine.", he muttered confused.

Jonathan huffed and turned towards the food. Abby looked around smiling.

"Well, then-", she folded her hands and looked invitingly around the table.

Martha and Teddy immediately followed suit. Confused, Herman glanced from them to Jonathan, who frowned barely noticeably.

"Jonathan...", began Abby, shooting Jonathan an impatient look. "-wouldn't _you_ like to say the grace today...after you've been away for so long..."

Jonathan snorted. He made no move to follow the request, instead crossing his arms over his chest. Abby frowned.

" _Jonathan_ -", she began warningly.

"No way!", growled Jonathan. "I left all that behind me when I left this house."

Abby continued glaring at him.

"Jonathan...do you want to be send to your room without dinner?"

Jonathan clenched his teeth and leaned forward menacingly. Abby retreated a little. Herman looked worried at Jonathan and placed a hand on his arm.

"Chonny-", he whispered calmingly.

Jonathan's chest rose and fell quickly. His eyebrows were pulled together angrily. Martha cleared her throat.

" _I'll_ just say the grace, Abby."

After a moment's hesitation, Abby nodded. Herman breathed a sigh of relief. Gently, his fingers strocked the fabric of Jonathan's jacket sleeve, before he too clasped his hands. Jonathan sat stubbornly in his chair, not moving an inch. Martha gave him a quick look and began with a grace. Afterwards she picked up her cutlery and looked around with a smile.

"Well, then, enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you.", Herman smiled and too picked up his cutlery.

His gaze fell on the steaming food on his plate. He took a first bite. His stomach rumbled. Jonathan chuckled and began to eat. Herman's ears grew warm, blinking, he raised his head.

"It tastes very good."

"Thank you, Dr. Einstein.", answered Martha, smiling warmly.

Herman returned her smile, before continuing to eat happily. The only sounds in the room were the clattering of spoons, grating of knives and forks- and a barely audible scratching sound. Confused, Herman looked up. The others continued to eat.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

Questioning looks were thrown at him. Now a little uncertain, Herman shook his head. They turned back to eating. The scratching sounded again along with a hardly audible meow. Herman looked up again.

"Well, this time I'm _sure_ that I heard something..."

Jonathan's gaze flicked to the kitchen door. He nodded.

"It came from the kitchen.", he muttered.

Martha looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Do you...have a cat?", asked Herman.

" _Ah_ , yes.", Martha nodded, understanding. "Teddy, dear, will you open him the door, please?"

Teddy nodded, got up and went to the kitchen door. He disappeared into the other room and returned shortly afterwards, an orange tabby cat on his heels. Herman's eyes lit up.

" _Oh_...", he put his cutlery aside and leaned down, holding out a hand. „Hallo...Wer bist denn du?“1

The little cat walked slowly over to him and curiously sniffed his fingers.

"That's Slippers.", Teddy explained, smiling broadly.

"Hello, Slippers.", Herman whispered so as not to scare the cat.

Slippers meowed softly and licked his hand. Herman's smile widened. He scratched the little cat behind his ears, making him purr, rubbing his head on Herman's hand. Herman giggled and sat up again. With shimmering eyes he looked at the purring cat once more, before continuing to eat. Slippers tapped his leg with one paw.

„Tut mir Leid, Kitten, aber ich habe schon ganz lange nichts mehr gegessen.“2

Slippers meowed offended, wiggled his butt and jumped onto his lap, hooking his claws into Herman's trousers legs for support.

"Slippers!", Abby exclaimed upset. "Tsk, tsk, down with you!"

"That's okay, Miss Abby.", Herman said, smiling.

Purring, Slippers turned around himself before making himself comfortable on Herman's lap. Herman continued eating his meal with one hand, the other buried in the cat's orange-striped fur.

  
  


1Hello...And who are you?

2"I'm sorry, kitten, but I haven't eaten in a really long time."


	30. 30 This Is My Home!

#  **30 This Is My Home!**

  
  


"And what have you been doing all these years?", asked Martha when they finished eating.

Relaxed, Herman leaned back in his chair and looked at Jonathan with a smile.

'This is how it could be more often.', he thought sleepily. 'No hunger, a roof over his head, no police chasing them...'

Jonathan pulled his cigar box out of his pocket, lit one of the cigars, and offered Herman another one. Herman leaned forward and took one of the cigars. Outraged, Slippers meowed and jumped off his lap. Herman looked after him as he disappeared into the basement. Jonathan pulled his lighter out of his trousers pocket and leaned over to Herman, who turned to him, and gave him a light, before leaning back in his chair.

"Well, as you may remember, I went to South Africa to get into the diamond business.”, Jonathan answered after taking a drag on his cigar. “Then Amsterdam, the diamond market. I wanted to go back to South Africa and Doctor Einstein-", he smiled at Herman, who shyly returned the smile. "...made it possible for me."

Herman nodded.

"A good job.", he confirmed.

"Yes, that I met Doctor Einstein in London was a real piece of luck...", Jonathan gave Herman a long look.

Herman blushed slightly.

"Yes, the first face was a very good one.", Jonathan continued. "I still carry a picture of it with me.", he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. After a short search, he found the picture and passed it on to his aunts. They looked at it with interest.

"Yes, this looks way more the way you used to look, but still I wouldn't know you.", Martha said thoughtfully and handed the picture back to him.

Jonathan shot Herman an amused look.

"Well, that was exactly the plan.", he muttered under his breath.

Herman giggled. Jonathan looked thoughtfully at the picture before putting it back in his wallet.

"I think we'll go back to that face, Doctor."

"Yah, it's safe now.", murmured Herman, taking a sip from his cup.

Jonathan nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you both want to get back to wherever you're going.", began Abby cautious.

Jonathan demonstratively leaned back a little more in his chair, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"My dear, sweet aunties, I'm so full of your delicious dinner I'm unable to move a muscle."

"Yes, it's nice here", added Herman, smiling contently.

Suddenly the door to Teddy's room opened and he stepped out, a book in one hand and a pith helmet in the other. He was dressed in tropical attire - beige-colored jacket, beige trousers, working gloves and boots and a pith helmet.

"I found it!", he announced proudly and ran down the stairs. "I found it!"

" _What_ did you find, Teddy?", Jonathan asked without looking up and took a drag from his cigar.

"The story of my life, my biography.", Teddy replied, walking over to Herman, who was looking at him questioningly. "Here's the picture I was telling you about, General. Here we are, both of us-", he put the book in front of Herman on the table and the hat next to Jonathan's plate and tapped on a photograph on the open page. "President Roosevelt and General Goethals at Culebra Cut. That's me, General, and that's-", he pointed to a man in his fifties with white hair and a clean-shaven face. "That's you, General."

Herman looked at the picture in front of him, shaking his head. The schnapps, the exhaustion from the escape and the too little food the last two days were slowly taking their toll.

"My, how I've changed…", he mumbled absentmindedly.

Jonathan snorted and took another puff of his cigar.

'Herman seemed to be _really_ tired...'

Puzzled, Teddy looked at Herman.

"Well, you see, that picture hasn't been taken yet.", he explained. "We haven't even started work on Culebra Cut. We're still digging locks."

Herman nodded understandingly and wearily rubbed his face. Teddy continued enthusiastically: "And now, General, we will both go to Panama and inspect the new lock!", with that he handed Herman the spare helmet.

"No, Teddy. Not to Panama!", Abby intervened.

Martha nodded quickly. Jonathan took notice at her intonation, half turning his head. Teddy raised his head and looked at them questioningly, the helmet for Herman still in the outstretched hand. Herman tried to aid the aunts.

"We go some other time, Mr. President. Panama's a long way off."

Teddy shook his head vehemently.

"Nonsense! It's just down in the cellar."

Interested, Jonathan looked up.

"The cellar?", he repeated.

"Well, we let him dig the Panama Canal in the cellar.", Martha answered uneasily.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"General Goethals-", Teddy began firmly, looking sternly at Herman who raised his head, taken by surprise. "As President of the United States, Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy, and the man who gave you this job, I demand that you accompany me on the inspection of the new lock."

"Teddy-", Jonathan interrupted gruffly. "I think it's time for you go to bed!"

Indignantly Teddy turned to him.

"I beg your pardon, Sir. Who are _you_?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Woodrow Wilson. Go to sleep!", he growled.

Teddy just shook his head and narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtfully.

"No...you're not Wilson...", he started slowly. "But your face is familiar."

Jonathan sat up furtive.

"Let me see...You're not anyone I know now.", Teddy smiled, satisfied with himself. "Perhaps later, on my hunting trip to Africa. Yes, you look like someone I might meet in the jungle."

Jonathan stiffened. Before he could do or say anything, Abby hurriedly interrupted them: "I think, perhaps, you had better go to bed, Teddy!", she said quietly but firmly. "Jonathan and his friend want to get back to their hotel..."

Frowning, Jonathan looked back and forth between them.

'What were his two aunts trying to hide?'

"General Goethals-", he turned to Herman, who returned his gaze, wide-eyed. "Inspect the canal!"

Perplexed, Herman nodded and complied, turning to Teddy.

"All right, Mr. President, we go to Panama!"

Teddy rubbed his hands enthusiastically.

"Bully! Bully!", he handed Herman the second pith helmet. "Follow me, General!", with that, he went to the basement door and opened it for Herman.

Smiling, Herman stepped up to him. Teddy frowned and tapped the hat in Herman's hand and then his own hat.

"It's down south, you know."

Herman nodded understandingly and put on the pith helmet, which promptly slipped over his eyes. Herman's lips curled into an embarrassed smile.

"Well, bon voyage!", with that, he followed Teddy into the cellar.

Jonathan turned to his aunts. Instinctively they backed away.

"Aunt Abby, I must correct your misapprehension. You talked of our hotel. We have no hotel! We came here directly."

"Well, there's a very nice little hotel just three blocks down the-", Martha began timidly.

Jonathan cut her off: "Aunt Martha, this is my home!"

Abby interrupted him stubbornly: "But, Jonathan, you can't stay here. We need our rooms..."

Jonathan's head jerked to Abby, who winced but held his gaze.

"You need them?"

"Yes, for our lodgers.", Abby replied evasively.

Jonathan looked up in alarm.

"Are there lodgers in this house?

"Well, not just now...", Martha admitted.

Jonathan sank back into his chair, reassured.

"But we plan to have some.", Martha added quickly and exchanged a look with Abby.

"Then my old room is still free.", said Jonathan as if he hadn't heard her.

Martha and Abby looked at each other.

"But, Jonathan...", Abby started carefully. "There's no place for Dr. Einstein."

Jonathan frowned.

"He'll share the room with me!"

The aunts looked at each other uncertainly.

"But Jonathan-", Martha interposed eventually. "You two can't sleep _together_ in your room..."

"Yes, there's only one bed!", added Abby.

Knitting his eyebrows, Jonathan sat up threateningly.

"He's staying with me!", he repeated emphatically.

Abby opened her mouth as if to say something. Jonathan rose slowly. Fearfully Abby and Martha backed away.

"Doctor Einstein and I need a place to sleep.", said Jonathan quietly, walking threateningly slow towards them. "You remembered that, as a boy, I could be disagreeable...It wouldn't be very pleasant for either of us if...but I don't have to go into details, do I?"

The aunts turned pale. Unconscious, Abby's hand moved to her throat. She and Martha exchanged a startled look.

"Perhaps...we'd better let them stay here tonight.", Martha whispered anxiously, half hidden behind Abby.

"But just for tonight, Jonathan!", Abby was trying to sound bold.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"That's settled! Now, if you'll get my room ready..."

Martha bit her lip nervously and looked towards the balcony.

"It only needs airing out...", she murmured.

Abby nodded.

"We keep it ready to show our lodgers. I think you and Dr. Einstein will find it comfortable."

Jonathan sat down again and re-lit his cigar.

"You have a most distinguished guest in Dr. Einstein. I'm afraid you don't appreciate his skill. But you will. In a few weeks you'll see me looking like a very different Jonathan."

"He can't operate on you here!", protested Martha.

Uncertain, she glanced at Abby, who nodded affirmatively. Jonathan ignored them: "When Dr. Einstein and I get organized, when we resume practice– Oh, I forget to tell you. We're turning Grandfather's laboratory into an operating room. We expect to be quite busy."

Abby shook her head.

"Jonathan, we will not let you turn this house into a hospital!", she looked sternly at Jonathan, who gave a short laugh.

"A hospital? Heavens no!", Still laughing, he stubbed out his cigar. "It will be a beauty parlor.", with that, he rose.

Abby and Martha took a frightened breath and ran towards the stairs.


	31. 31 Don't Pay Any Attention To The Graves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another note (06/15/2020): (the longer it takes to upload this the more scenes pop up in my head....) Chapter 12 "Sydney" now also contains an additional scene.

#  **31 Don't Pay Attention To The Graves!**

  
  


Herman followed Teddy slowly down into the cellar. Uncertain, he looked around. A lamp dangling from the ceiling bathed the room in dim light. The walls were dirty white and bare, the floor was covered with dirt. Herman shivered. For some reason this room gave him a chill. Teddy turned to him.

"Follow me, General, the Panama Canal is just ahead.", he pointed to the darker part of the room.

Herman nodded uncertainly. There were several small hills on the ground as if something had been buried there.

"Come on, General, don't pay any attention to the graves!"

Herman's head jerked up.

"Graves?", he repeated in horror.

Teddy waved it off.

"Nothing to worry you, General.", he smiled winningly at Herman, who weakly returned the smile.

"And this-", Teddy's smile widened and he pointed to a hole in the floor. "This is the Panama Canal, General."

Herman's eyes widened.

'The Panama Canal was just the right size to make a body disappear!', he glanced towards the ceiling. 'He had to tell Chonny about that!', a tune sounded behind him.

Startled, Herman spun around. Teddy had picked up a shovel and was enlarging the hole in the floor, whistling. Herman took one last look at Teddy and the _Panama Canal_ , before he ran up the cellar stairs. He could hear Jonathan talking.

'The aunts didn't seem to agree with what he said.'

"Jonathan, we will not let you to turn this house into a hospital!"

Herman frowned in confusion.

'A hospital?'

Jonathan laughed.

"A hospital? Heavens no! It will be a beauty parlor."

Herman heard a chair being pushed back. He opened the basement door.

"Hey, Chonny! Chonny, come here. Quick-", he started.

Jonathan was standing by the table. Without turning around, he said to Herman: "Good news, Doctor, my dear aunts have invited us to live with them."

Herman's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you fixed it?"

Jonathan half turned to him, smiling barely noticeable.

"Well, you're sleeping here _tonight_.", said Abby.

"Please get our room ready immediately.", said Jonathan, ignoring her interjection, and looked at Herman, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Herman pointed with his eyes towards the aunts. Jonathan understood the hint and steeped up to him.

"Well-", Martha started.

"For tonight!", Abby finished decisively.

Jonathan gave them a threatening look before following Herman into the cellar.

"Hey, Chonny, down here, what do you think I found?", Herman asked over his shoulder.

"What?"

With a triumphant grin, Herman turned around.

"The Panama Canal!"

Jonathan frowned in irritation.

"The Panama Canal?", he repeated deadpan.

They had reached the end of the stairs. In the back of the cellar Teddy could be heard still whistling his song. Herman nodded and conspiratorially leaned closer to Jonathan: "And it just fits Mr. Spenalzo..."

Understanding, Jonathan's eyes lit up. He looked in Teddy's direction.

"See the hole he's digging. Six feet long and four feet wide. Just fits.", continued Herman. "You'd think they knew we were bringing Mr. Spenalzo along...That's hospitality!", he laughed softly.

Jonathan grinned at him.

"Rather a good joke on my aunts. They're living in a house with a body buried in the cellar.", he glanced at the ceiling and laughed.

Herman giggled. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, he stopped laughing. Worried, he looked at Jonathan.

"But how do we get him in here?", he whispered.

Jonathan frowned thoughtfully.

"Yes, we can't just walk Mr. Spenalzo in through the door.", he thought for a moment, then his face brightened.

He leaned a little closer to Herman to whisper hastily in his ear: "We'll bring the car up between the cemetery and the house, and after they've gone to bed, we'll bring Mr. Spenalzo in through the window.", he turned and hurriedly walked back up the stairs.

Herman blinked in confusion.

"Bed...", something occurred to him, he ran upstairs after Jonathan. "Just think, we've got a bed tonight, Chonny...", he looked at Jonathan's broad back with a happy smile, and pulled out his hip flask and unscrewed the lid.

Jonathan spun around at the sound and quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Easy, Doctor.", he murmured adjuringly.

Confused, Herman looked at him.

"Remember you're operating tomorrow. And this time you better be sober!", Jonathan leaned closer to Herman, who used this to stroke his cheek, smiling softly.

"I fix you up beautiful, Chonny!", he whispered.

Barely noticeable, Jonathan blushed. The grip on Herman's wrist loosened, Jonathan's large hand came to rest on Herman's arm. With gentle pressure, he pulled him towards himself. Herman blinked up at him. A small smile tugged at the corners of Jonathan's mouth. He leaned down to Herman.

"Jonathan! Your room is ready!", came a stern voice above them.

Jonathan groaned in annoyance and raised his head. Abby stood on the small balcony. Martha was half hidden behind her.

"Then you can go to bed. We're moving the car behind the house!", said Jonathan.

Martha took a cautious step forward.

"The car is all right where it is until _morning_!"

Jonathan walked towards the front door as if he didn't hear her.

"I don't want to leave it in the street-", he glanced at his aunts. "That might be against the law.", he grinned wryly and left the house.

Herman hurried to follow him. Jonathan got into the car. When Herman sat next to him, he started the car. After they turned, Jonathan drove around the Brewster house and parked next to the living room window in the meadow. He and Herman got out and lifted their suitcases and the instrument case out of the trunk. Jonathan raised the lid of the rumble seat and took a look inside.

"Everything's fine, Doctor.", he muttered pleased.

Herman made a slight face at the thought of Spenalzo, but nodded. Jonathan stepped to the window and opened it. Heavy dark green curtains obscured the view into the house. With a jerk Jonathan pulled them apart and climbed in. Two frightened screams sounded from inside. Nervously Herman looked around, but nobody seemed to have heard anything. No lights were turned on in any of the surrounding houses.

"We're bringing the luggage through here.", said Jonathan from inside.

Herman came up to him, their suitcases in his hands. He heard Abby's voice from inside.

"Jonathan, your room is waiting for you. You can go right up."

One of Jonathan's hands appeared. Herman knelt on the window board and handed him the two suitcases and then his doctor's case, before climbing through the window himself.

"I'm afraid we don't keep Brooklyn hours.", said Jonathan in this moment. "You two run along to bed."

Abby and Martha looked at each other uncertainly.

"Oh, but you must be very tired. Both of you.", Abby started carefully. "And we don't go to bed this early..."

"It's time I came home to take care of you.", said Jonathan and took a step towards his two aunts, who backed away fearfully.

"We weren't planing to go until-", Martha started, but fell silent when Jonathan raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Aunt Martha-", Jonathan took another step towards her. "Did you hear me say, go to bed!"

Martha ran intimidated towards the stairs. Abby followed reluctantly. Jonathan took the instrument case from the window seat and placed it on the floor.

"The instruments can go to the laboratory in the morning.", he said to Herman.

Herman nodded, picked up the two suitcases and followed the two aunts to the stairs. Jonathan closed the window and the curtains.

"Now, then, we're all going to bed.", he said slowly and glanced at the front door.

Abby was still at the bottom of the stairs. Jonathan frowned at her.

"I'll wait until you're up and then turn out the lights.", she said evasively, wringing her hands nervously.

Jonathan nodded briefly. Meanwhile, Herman had run past Martha. He stopped uncertainly at the landing and looked at Jonathan, who also went up the stairs.

"Another flight, Doctor. It's the second-to-last door at the end of the hall."

Herman nodded. Jonathan had caught up with Martha, who was standing indecisively in front of her and Abby's door.

"Run along, Aunt Martha!"

Startled, Martha ran into the room. Jonathan turned around and looked down from the balcony at Abby.

"All right, Aunt Abby."

"I'll be right up.", answered Abby hesitantly.

" _Now_ , Aunt Abby!", Jonathan growled. "Turn out the light!"

Darkness fell. Only the light from the rooms illuminated the balcony gallery. Herman stopped in front of the next-to-last door and looked questioningly for Jonathan. Frowning, Jonathan watched Abby walk up the stairs and disappear into her and Martha's room. Jonathan waited next to the door. Only a few seconds later it opened slowly and Abby carefully stuck her head out.

"Aunt Abby!"

With a startled cry, the head disappeared again and the door was slammed shut. Jonathan went to Herman, who was still standing uncertainly by the door. Jonathan nodded and opened the door for him.

"The last room is grandfather's laboratory.", he said in explanation.

Herman nodded understandingly and followed him. Jonathan closed the door. Herman looked around. In the room was a wardrobe, a table with two chairs and a freshly made bed as well as a shelf with several worn and yellowed children's books. Herman placed the suitcases next to the bed and lowered himself onto it with a happy sigh.

"Oh, Chonny, finally a real bed again!", smiling, he brushed over the blanket.

Jonathan picked up his suitcase, placed it on the table to put the clothes in the closet. Tender, he smiled over his shoulder at Herman.

"What do you say, Chonny, how long can we stay here?", questioningly Herman looked up.

Jonathan made a carefree face and continued putting his garments in the closet.

"Probably a months or two.", he shrugged.

"Do you think your aunts will allow it?", Herman asked uncertainly.

Jonathan turned around, forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Even if they don't agree, I don't see how they should stop us. Two helpless, old women, Doctor..."

Herman looked at him wide-eyed and nodded understandingly. Thinking, he chewed on his lower lip. A thought occurred to him and his frown disappeared. He smiled up at Jonathan.

"Oh, Chonny, that would be beautiful if we could stay here..."

Jonathan's shoulders relaxed. A smile spread across his face.

"If you say so, Doctor.", he murmured, walking towards Herman. "I thought you'd be glad to get out of here as soon as possible..."

Herman frowned.

"But why? Your aunts are lovely and Teddy is very nice too. And this house is so peaceful..."

Jonathan tilted his head. He reached out a hand and pulled Herman to his feet. Herman's hands brushed lightly over Jonathan's arms.

"Do _you_ want to leave, Chonny?", he asked uncertain, blinking up at him.

Jonathan looked at him for a long time, then shook his head.

"Not necessarily."

Herman smiled hopeful, his hands resting on Jonathan's upper arms. He stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss on Jonathan's lips.

"That's good, Chonny.", Herman whispered against his lips.

Jonathan smiled and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Herman grasped his sleeves a little tighter to keep him close. Only slowly they broke away from each other. Jonathan's cheeks were flushed. 

"My aunts should be asleep by now.", he muttered, his breath warm on Herman's lips.

Herman blinked slowly, his gaze, unwavering, on Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan cleared his throat and looked down at his watch before looking at Herman again.

"As soon as we get rid of Spenalzo, we can make ourselves at home here."

Herman nodded understandingly and detached himself from the embrace.

"All right, Chonny."

Jonathan went to the door and took a look out into the dark hallway. Then he turned back to Herman.

"The coast is clear, Doctor."

Herman nodded and followed him outside. He could only vaguely make out Jonathan's silhouette in front of him. They reached the first stairs. Jonathan paused to listen at his aunt's room, making Herman stumbled against him. Herman cursed under his breath.

"Careful, Doctor.", whispered Jonathan pressed.

Herman nodded, although Jonathan probably could hardly see him in the dark. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a matchbox. Quickly he lit one of the matches. In it's sparsely light he could see Jonathan gesturing hectically him to lead the way. Slowly and cautiously, Herman complied. They reached the first landing. Jonathan signaled Herman to move on.

"It's all right, Chonny.", Herman whispered, feeling his way down.

When they reached the living room, Jonathan quickly grabbed Herman's arm and pulled him towards him.

"I'll open the window. You go round and hand him through!"

Herman frowned. The match was burning further down and scorching his fingertips. With a suppressed curse, he blew the match.

"No, Chonny, he's too heavy for me!", defensively he shook his head.

He pulled Jonathan down by his sleeve and whispered firmly: "You go outside, Chonny and push, and I'll stay here and pull. And then together we take him down to Panama. Huh?"

Jonathan nodded and gave Herman's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"All right. We must be quick. I'll take a look around outside the house. When I tap on the glass, you open the window.", with that, he disappeared outside.

Herman crept cautiously through the pitch dark room. Skillfully he avoided the table and chairs and...stumbled into something.

"Himmel!1", he gasped, startled.

He looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. He reached into his pocket again and lit a new match.

'He seemed to be in a...wooden box. The window seat!'

"Oh, here I am.", muttered Herman.

There was a knock at the window. Herman quickly got up and opened the window. Something was moving in the dark.

"Chonny?", he asked into the darkness.

Jonathan's silhouette became visible in the dim light of the street lamps. Jonathan nodded and went to their car. Carefully he opened the lid of the rumble seat. It creaked. Herman winced and looked nervously back into the house. It remained silent. Herman turned back to Jonathan who walked back to the window, Spenalzo's lifeless body in his arms. Herman swallowed and held out his hands to him. Jonathan passed Spenalzo in through the window. One of the legs got caught on the window frame. Herman tried to pull him through with a quick jerk. With a loud bang, a shoe fell on the floor.

"Ssshh.", Jonathan whispered pressed. "Be careful!"

Herman nodded impatiently.

"Sorry, Chonny, but his shoe came off.", carefully he put the body onto his shoulders.

He swayed briefly under the additional weight and had to take a moment to collect himself. That's why _he_ heard the muffled sound from outside the front door.

'It sounded as if someone wanted to _avoid_ being heard.', startled he looked at Jonathan.

"Chonny! Chonny, somebody's at the door!"

Jonathan's hand closed around his wrist.

"Are you sure?", he whispered tensely.

Herman nodded and leaned over to Jonathan.

"Yes, Chonny! Go open, quick! I'll manage Spenalzo! Go, quick!"

Jonathan nodded and disappeared. As quietly as possible, Herman lowered Spenalzo to the bottom of the window seat. Then he climbed out of it and closed the lid. It squeaked barely audibly. Herman grimaced and looked anxiously to the door. A shadow appeared in front of the window. Someone turned the doorknob and opened it. Quiet steps were heard, heels clattered softly on the wooden floor. Herman narrowed his eyes and tried to see something, but it was too dark. The shadowy figure cleared its throat. Softly it called into the dark house: "Miss Abby, Miss Martha?"

No reaction. Herman frowned.

'A woman? At this time of night in someone else's house?'

"Miss Abby! Miss Martha!", repeated the person, this time a little louder.

A silhouette appeared behind her in the open door.

'Chonny!'

Jonathan closed the door behind him. The noise made the stranger spin around.

"Who is this? Is that you, Teddy?", she asked in a weak voice.

Silent, Jonathan took a step towards the woman. A ray of light fell on his face. The stranger inhaled sharply.

"Who..who _are_ you?", she whispered anxiously.

"Who are _you_?", Jonathan replied instead of an answer.

Herman hurried toward the door, keeping an eye on them.

"I-I'm Elaine Harper. I live next door."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came over to see Miss Abby and Miss Martha.", the young woman explained.

Herman switched the lights on, which started to flicker. Jonathan whirled around, eyes wide. Herman returned the look with a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, Chonny. It's okay.", he whispered and gestured, explaining, towards the window seat.

Jonathan followed his gaze and frowned in confusion. A young woman, in her early twenties, with curly blond hair stood by the table. She looked questioningly at Herman. Her gaze fell on Jonathan, she gasped in horror. Jonathan turned his attention back to her.

"You chose rather an untimely moment for a social call...", he took a threatening step towards Elaine.

She instinctively backed away. Hastily she answered: "I-I thought I saw someone around the house and wanted to make sure Miss Abby and Miss Martha were fine. A-And I wanted to see my husband, Mortimer."

Jonathan stiffened.

'Mortimer?'

"You said your name was Harper...", he began slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it is Harper. I mean it's Brewster. I'm not very used to it. I'm a brand-new Brewster.", Elaine whispered and looked back and forth between Jonathan and Herman.

Jonathan followed her gaze.

"I think you'd better explain what _you're_ doing here.", courageously, Elaine took a step towards Jonathan.

Jonathan spun around to her. Startled, Elaine retreated.

"We happen to live here.", replied Jonathan.

Elaine frowned.

"You don't live here!", she said firmly, forgetting her fear for a moment. "I'm in this house every day and I've never seen you before! Where are Miss Abby and Miss Martha? What have you done to them?", she asked, frightened again.

Jonathan's hands cramped subconsciously. Elaine flinched in fear. Herman took an uneasy step towards Jonathan. Jonathan took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Perhaps we'd better introduce ourselves - this is Doctor Einstein.", he pointed at Herman, who smiled warily at Elaine.

Elaine didn't return the smile.

"Doctor Einstein?", she repeated, frowning, and looked back at Jonathan.

"A surgeon of great distinction.", Jonathan looked around the room.

For the first time he noticed that something was missing. Searching, he went to the window and looked out. He turned to Herman, frowning questioningly. Herman gestured, to make him understand that he had to look into the window seat. Jonathan lifted the table cloth and glanced under the table.

"And something of a magician...", he mumbled absentmindedly and turned back to Herman with a frown.

Herman widened his eyes and gestured again to the window seat. Jonathan turned but saw nothing. Irritated he shook his head. Herman nervously moistened his lips and unconsciously took a step in Jonathan's direction to somewhat exclude Elaine from their silent conversation. He made a gesture with his hands as if opening a lid, but Jonathan still didn't seem to understand him. Elaine watched the whole thing with narrowed eyes.

"And...", she started slowly. "I suppose you're going to tell me _you're_ Boris Kar-"

"I'm Jonathan Brewster.", Jonathan interrupted her harshly.

Startled, Elaine backed away.

" _Oh_!", she whispered, wide-eyed. " _You're_ Jonathan."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"I see you've heard of me.", dangerously slowly he walked towards Elaine. " _What_ do they say about me?"

Nervous at Jonathan's intonation, Herman moved towards Jonathan. Elaine shot him an uncertain look, before looking back to Jonathan.

"Oh, just...just that there's another brother named Jonathan.", Elaine murmured and looked hopefully at the front door. "Well, that explains everything.", she said, smiling weakly. "Now that I know who you are, I'll just be running along-", uncertain, she walked towards the front door, giving Jonathan nervous looks again and again. "If you- if you'll kindly unlock the door."

Jonathan looked at her for a long time, then nodded and went to the door to unlock it. Herman smiled reassuringly at Elaine. Suddenly Jonathan spun around. Frightened, Elaine backed away.

"That explains everything...", he repeated slowly. "Just what do you mean by that? Why do you come here at this time of night?"

Elaine frowned confused. Jonathan returned her gaze, leaning menacingly towards her. Elaine's eyes widened.

"N-Nothing! I thought I saw someone behind the house...B-But I suppose it was you.", she whispered anxiously.

Jonathan's shoulder tensed, he quickly locked the door again. Elaine watched him terrified.

"What-", she began flatly.

"You thought you saw someone behind the house?", Jonathan growled darkly.

"Yes.", Elaine's chest rose and fell quickly. "Weren't you outside? Isn't that your car?"

Jonathan walked threateningly towards her, making Elaine back away towards the table.

"You saw someone on the car?", his hands clenched.

Uneasily Herman reached out a hand to grab Jonathan by the sleeve.

"Yes.", whispered Elaine, distraught.

"What else did you see?", Jonathan asked.

Elaine shook her head in panic.

"Nothing!", she whispered. "Just someone walking around the house to the car."

"What else did you see?", Jonathan repeated a little louder.

"Just that- that's all!", assured Elaine, trembling. "That's why I came over here. I wanted to tell Miss Abby to call the police. But if it was _you_ , and that's your car, I don't need to wake Miss Abby. I'll be running along!", she whispered hastily and tried to go past Jonathan to the door.

Jonathan stepped in her way. Herman looked back and forth between them. Nervously he looked upstairs, where the two aunts were hopefully still sleeping.

"What was the man doing at the car?", Jonathan asked darkly.

Elaine shook her head, her big eyes shimmering in the light of the lamps.

"I don't know!", she whispered. "You see I was on my way over here...I didn't see anything."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and walked further towards her, therefore making her retreat even more.

"I think you're lying!"

Herman grabbed his arm and looked at him worriedly.

"I think she tells the truth, Chonny. We let her go, right?", uncertain, he looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan only pulled his arm away and gruffly shook his head.

"I think she's lying, Doctor! Breaking into a house in the middle of the night, using two names. I think she's dangerous! She shouldn't be allowed around loose!", he roughly grabbed Elaine's arm.

With a pained gasp, Elaine winced. Desperately she tried to free herself from his grip. To no avail.

"You're hurting me! Take your hands off me!"

The cellar door opened. Elaine, Herman and Jonathan spun around. Teddy stepped into the room, noticed them, his eyes widening in amazement.

"No visitors! It's going to be a private funeral!", with that, he walked past them towards the stairs.

Elaine tried to pull away again.

"Teddy! Teddy! Tell these men who I am!", pleading, she looked at Teddy, who, frowning, turned around.

"That's my daughter – Alice.", Teddy explained to Jonathan and Herman, giving Elaine a stern look. "Please, Alice, don't be a tomboy. Don't play rough with the gentlemen!"

Elaine's eyes widened in fear.

"No, no, Teddy!", she called after him.

Teddy paid no further attention to them, and ran up the stairs into his room, shouting a battle cry. Jonathan's grip on Elaine's arm tightened. Tears came to her eyes. She wanted to call for help, but Jonathan put a hand over her mouth. Herman hurriedly handed him his handkerchief. When Jonathan reached for it, Elaine let out a desperate scream. Jonathan quickly pressed the handkerchief over her mouth. Herman ran towards the light switch. It got dark again.

"Doctor, the cellar!", called Jonathan.

Herman nodded and ran to the basement door to open it. Jonathan shoved Elaine into his arms and slammed the door behind them. Martha and Abby stepped out onto the balcony above him.

"What's happening down there?", exclaimed Martha.

"What's the matter? What are you doing?", Abby demanded to know.

Jonathan looked up. He wanted to say something, but faltered briefly when he set his eyes on his aunts. Both wore mourning dresses and hoods. Jonathan blinked confused.

"We caught a burglar, a sneak thief. Go back to your room!", he replied quick-witted.

Abby and Martha opened their eyes wide. Jonathan quickly continued: "Dr. Einstein and I've already taken care of him! Go back to your room!"

Abby and Martha exchanged an alarmed look.

"We'll call the police!", Abby decided.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"We've called the police! We'll handle this! Now go back to your room!"

The doorbell rang. Jonathan's head jerked to the door. Loud knocking sounded. The aunts started to go downstairs. Jonathan looked back to them.

"Don't answer that! Do you hear me? Don't answer that!", he commanded.

As if they hadn't heard him, Abby and Martha continued walking down the stairs. Jonathan took a menacing step towards the stairs. The cellar door flew open and Elaine ran towards the two aunts. Confused, the two looked at the distraught Elaine.

"Miss Abby, Miss Martha!", she cried out choked.

Herman followed her. Apologetically he looked at Jonathan and came to halt next to him.

The doorbell rang again and there was another frantic knocking on the door. Before Jonathan could stop her, Abby ran down the last few steps and unlocked the door. Mortimer entered. Jonathan stiffened. His hands cramped.

'Mortimer! So, the little... _darling_ had returned home too!'

1Heavens!


	32. 32 The Bitch Is Back!

#  **32 The Bitch Is Back!**

  
  


"Where's Teddy? Is he upstairs?", Mortimer looked up the stairs.

Abby gave him a stern look.

"Mortimer, where were you so late at night?", she asked.

Elaine noticed Mortimer and fell around his neck.

"Oh, Mortimer, where have you been?", she burst into tears.

Astounded, Mortimer looked back and forth between her and his aunts. He hadn't noticed Jonathan and Herman yet.

"Never mind that now, darling, please.", he mumbled evasively.

He turned his gaze to his aunts.

"What are you doing with your best clothes on?", he asked in amazement and began to climb the stairs.

His gaze fell on Jonathan and his eyes widened.

"Holy...What's that? What's that thing there that looks like a cigar-store dummy?"

Jonathan's hands clenched. Herman came up to him. Nervous, he looked back and forth between Jonathan and Mortimer. Abby tried to conciliate: "This is your brother Jonathan-", she said, smiling uneasily. "And this is Doctor Einstein."

"Aunt Abby, didn't I tell you not to let anyone in the house? Who did you say it was?", Mortimer looked absentmindedly at Jonathan and then up again towards Teddy's room.

"It's your brother Jonathan!", Abby repeated.

Elaine pulled Mortimer down by the sleeve. She, Martha and Abby started talking to Mortimer, who in turn tried to calm them all down and get upstairs to Teddy. After a few seconds, Jonathan had enough. Annoyed, he took a step towards the little group, Herman on his heels.

"I've come back home, Mortimer!"

The four in front of him spun around. Elaine looked at him terrified, Mortimer confused.

"What?", asked Mortimer dumbfounded.

"I've come back home, Mortimer.", Jonathan repeated gloomily.

" _I've come back home, Mortimer_...It talks!", Mortimer's eyes widened.

"Yes.", Jonathan replied darkly. "I talk.", he took another threateningly step towards Mortimer. "Mortimer, have you forgotten the things I used to do to you when we were boys? When you were tied to the bedpost. The needles under your fingernails."

Mortimer's eyes widened even more. Elaine reached for his coat.

"Mortimer, he-"

Mortimer waved her off angrily.

"Wait a minute.", slowly he stepped down to Jonathan, eyes narrowed.

Herman took cover behind Jonathan. Mortimer's gaze wandered over his brother's face. His eyes widened even further.

"Yeah, it's Jonathan.", he muttered breathlessly, retreating instinctively.

An evil smile crept on Jonathan's lips.

"I'm glad you remember, Mortimer."

Mortimer looked like he was having a bad dream.

"Yes, I remember...", he frowned. "How could I forget you...", he made a disgusted face. "Where'd you get that face? Hollywood?"

Jonathan's eyes widened, his hand jerked forward to grab Mortimer. In a flash, Herman clung to his arm and Abby stepped between the two brothers.

"Oh, don't you two boys start quarreling again the minute you've seen each other!", she said sternly.

Concerned, Herman looked at Jonathan. Soothing, he stroked his cramped fingers and over his forearm. Very slowly Jonathan seemed to relax. His hand dropped down, Herman's finger still around his. The murderous expression, however, didn't left his eyes. Martha stepped next to Mortimer and smiled at him worriedly.

"We invited Jonathan and Dr. Einstein to stay."

"What?", Mortimer spun around.

"Just for tonight." Martha looked at him soothingly.

"Oh no, you don't!", angry, Mortimer looked at his aunts. " _I_ 'm staying here tonight! In fact, I'm staying here from now on!"

Excited, Martha and Abby looked at each other. Elaine, however, widened her eyes in horror and stepped to Mortimer.

"Mortimer...what about me?", she asked in a whisper.

"There's no room for anybody else in the house!", Mortimer said to his aunts, then turned halfway to Elaine: "Please, darling, just a moment!"

Outraged, Elaine wanted to reply something, but Mortimer had already turned back to Jonathan.

"So take that little squirt and beat it, Jonathan!", without paying any further attention to Jonathan, Mortimer turned to Martha. "Now where's Teddy? I've got to see him _right away_. Is he upstairs?", he ran up the stairs.

Herman let go of Jonathan's hand and hurried after Mortimer.

"Mr. Brewster!"

Mortimer threw a distracted look at him. Herman continued quickly: "We don't take up much room. Chonny can sleep on the sofa, and I'll sleep on the window seat."

Mortimer waved it off and wanted to go further up. Suddenly, he stopped and spun around quickly, making Herman back off in surprise.

"Window seat?", Mortimer repeated, running back down. "Certainly not on the window seat! I'm going to sleep on the window seat!", he crossed the room and sat emphatically on the window seat.

"In fact I'm going to sleep on the window seat from now on!"

Elaine wrung her hands.

"Mortimer!", she cried out upset.

Mortimer waved her off again and stepped to Jonathan.

"Now look. Now look, Jonathan. Here-", he reached into his pocket. "Here's $ 10. Go out and haunt yourself a hotel!", he held out a bank note to Jonathan.

Jonathan grimaced angry and knocked the offered money out of his hand. Mortimer tried to step on it but stepped on Jonathan's foot instead. Herman winced slightly. Jonathan, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice.

"Mortimer, you know what I do to people who order me around!", he growled.

Herman stepped up next to him and tugged his sleeve.

"Chonny, hey, Chonny...", he stood on tiptoe and whispered to Jonathan: "Mr. Spenalzo..."

Jonathan spun around.

"What?", he asked, irritated.

Herman pulled him down a little further by his collar.

"What's going to happen to Mr. Spenalzo?", anxious, he looked at Jonathan, who raised his eyebrows questioningly. "We can't leave him here. Chonny...?"

"Wait! Who's this Mr. Spenalzo?", Mortimer interrupted them, frowning.

"Oh, just a friend of ours Chonny was looking for...", Herman replied evasively and smiled reassuringly at Mortimer.

Mortimer, however, ignored him, and stared at Jonathan from narrow eyes.

"Don't you bring anyone else in here!"

Jonathan angrily turned his head towards him.

"Now, come on, beat it! Both of you!"

Jonathan's hands clenched. Quickly Herman clasped his wrist with his fingers.

"It's all right, Chonny. While we are packing, I'll tell you about him.", gently he stroked the back of Jonathan's hand.

Jonathan turned to him and nodded briefly. They went up the stairs towards their room. Jonathan paused on the balcony and turned down. Confused, Herman blinked at him.

"I'll take care of you, Mortimer, in just a little while.", Jonathan growled menacingly before he and Herman continued to walk upstairs.

With a huff, Jonathan closed the door of their room and sank onto the bed. Frustrated, he buried his face in his hands.

"...Chonny..."

He heard soft footsteps, and a hand landed on his shoulder. Reluctantly he raised his head. Herman stood in front of him, looking worriedly at him.

"Chonny…", Herman made a sympathetic face.

Jonathan dropped his hands. Resigned, he returned Herman's gaze.

"Herman…", he murmured, leaning his head against Herman's shoulder. "Why...of all people who could come to visit...my brother _Mortimer_.", disgusted, he spat out the name.

Herman's eyes were on him, worried. He brushed the hair from Jonathan's forehead.

"Maybe he'll go away soon...", he said softly. "This Elaine said they were just married. Maybe...maybe they'll go on their honeymoon soon.", Herman raised his eyebrows hopeful.

Jonathan huffed again. Then he raised his head and sighed, wrapping his big hands around Herman's waist.

"Well, Herman-"

Herman looked at him questioningly.

"Where's Spenalzo?", Jonathan continued.

A grin spread across Herman's face.

"In the window seat.", he replied mischievously.

Jonathan blinked, his mouth opened. Speechless, he looked at Herman. Herman tilted his head. Jonathan inhaled...and started laughing.

"In the...", he broke off and buried his face on Herman's shoulder, shaking with laughter. "The window seat...", muffled by the fabric of Herman's jacket, sounded his giggles. "Unbelievable! Well, I didn't look _there_ …", he raised his head, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes.

He wiped them away with a finger. With shimmering eyes he looked at Herman, leaned up and pressed his lips stormily on Herman's. Surprised, Herman's eyes widened before they flattered shut and he returned the kiss. He buried his hands in Jonathan's jacket, pulling him closer. Breathless, they broke apart. Herman smirked at Jonathan.

"All this time, I've _really_ been trying to tell you _where_ Mr. Spenalzo is, Chonny...", giggling, he leaned his forehead against Jonathan's.

Jonathan's intensified the embrace. He laughed softly.

"You certainly did, Doctor.", he kissed Herman on the cheek and rose. "Let's pack our bags, Herman. If Mortimer's really staying here, then _I_ won't. Not under the same roof as...this...this cockroach...", he clenched his hands into fists.

Herman raised his head so he could look him in the eye and gently stroked his arm.

"All right, Chonny. I'm sure we can find something else."

Jonathan returned his gaze from dark eyes. His jaw was tense, and his eyebrows furiously raised. Herman swallowed nervously.

"Chonny...?", he asked uncertainly.

Jonathan shook his head. His face relaxed.

"Sorry, Doctor.", he murmured softly, putting a hand on Herman's arm.

Herman nodded. Jonathan went to his suitcase and put it on the table. He stepped to the closet and started to take out his clothes. Herman sighed softly and sank onto the bed. Silently, he watched Jonathan.

"It's sad actually...", he murmured into the silence of the room.

"Hm?", Jonathan shot him a questioning look over his shoulder.

"That we have to leave...", Herman went on to explain. "If we...I mean, if we could...somehow...get rid of Mr. Spenalzo...", he muttered slowly, his eyes, lost in thought, fixed on Jonathan's back. "Or if Mortimer would leave today...", Herman raised his eyebrows hopeful, tilting his head. "...Then we _could_ stay here. Like you said, Chonny. With your aunts and in this house...regular meals, some peace...", he sighed again and raised his gaze.

Jonathan had paused in the movement. His hands with some of his shirts were hovering over his suitcase. Herman blinked.

"...Chonny?", he asked.

"We're not leaving!"

Herman frowned in confusion.

"...what?"

"We're not leaving.", Jonathan repeated, lowering his hands. "You're absolutely right, Herman.", his eyes glittered, slowly he turned to Herman. "Why should we allow Mortimer to throw us out of the house?", he leaned thoughtfully against the table and crossed his arms . "We'll do what we originally planned and take Spenalzo down to the cellar. And once he's out of the way...we either get rid of Mortimer-"

Herman opened his mouth in protest. Jonathan continued: "Or, if he knows what's good for him, he'll leave on his own."

Worried, Herman looked at him but nodded.

"That would be the best, Chonny."

Jonathan pushed himself off the table and went to the door. Herman got up hastily.

"What are you going to do, Chonny?"

Jonathan stopped and turned to Herman, grinning.

"I'm going to tell Mortimer the good news.", he said, and left the room.

Nervous, Herman looked at the closed door and sank back onto the bed.


	33. 33 Say Your Face Is Familiar...

#  **33 Say Your Face Is Familiar...**

  
  


Jonathan went down the first flight of stairs. From below he could hear the voices of Abby and Mortimer. Abby seemed to be upset about something Mortimer said. A door was slammed. Jonathan stepped onto the balcony and looked down. Mortimer ran headless through the room. He looked up, their eyes met. Hastily, Mortimer ran towards the stairs.

"Jon-oh-oh...ah-ah...", Mortimer laughed nervously.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow and went further down.

"This may interest you, Mortimer. I've decided that we're staying. And I've also decided that you're leaving, and I mean _now_!"

Mortimer snorted and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Listen, handsome. I'm in no mood to debate the question. Are you getting out, or am I throwing you out on your ear?"

"I've led a strange life, Mortimer, but it's taught me one thing – to be afraid of nothing."

Angrily Jonathan and Mortimer stood face to face, glaring at each other. The kitchen door was opened. Abby and Martha entered the living room.

"Martha, just look and see what's in the window seat.", said Abby to Martha.

Jonathan's eyes widened. He and Mortimer rushed to the window seat as quickly as possible and dropped on the lid.

"No, no, no, Aunt Abby, don't...", Mortimer started.

He broke off and looked at Jonathan with wide eyes. His gaze wandered down to the window seat and back up to Jonathan. His eyes lit up and a broad grin spread across his lips. He rose slowly, still smiling broadly.

"Jonathan...let Aunt Martha see what's in the window seat!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

'Hopefully that little creep hadn't found out-'

"Aunt Abby, darling, I owe you an apology.", Mortimer stepped to Abby and kissed her on the forehead. "I've got some very good news for you. Jonathan is leaving...", he turned back to Jonathan and looked at him piercingly.

Abby and Martha exchanged an enthusiastic look. Mortimer continued: "And he's taking Dr. Einstein and their cold companion with him.", he made a gesture that included the window seat.

Abby's eyes widened in shock, she looked back and forth between Jonathan and the window seat.

'So _she_ knew about Spenalzo too.', Jonathan narrowed his eyes. 'Damn it!'

Mortimer leaned over to Jonathan.

"Listen, Jonathan, you're my brother, you're a Brewster. So, I'm giving you a chance to go get away...", he narrowed his eyes as well. "-and take the evidence with you. You can't ask for more than that! Well?", he straightened and raised his eyebrows.

Jonathan's jaw tensed, otherwise he didn't move a muscle. Mortimer's gaze darkened again.

"All right, in that case...", he slowly walked towards the phone. "I'll have to call the police!"

Jonathan sat up a little more upright, his hand went to the knife in his trouser pocket.

"Don't reach for the telephone, Mortimer!", he growled threateningly. "Remember...what happened to Mr. Spenalzo can happen to you too."

Mortimer paused and turned half to him, his hand already on the telephone.

"Spenalzo?", asked Martha quietly.

"I knew he was a foreigner.", Abby whispered in response.

"Put down that telephone, Mortimer!", Jonathan rose slowly, his fingers clenching the handle of his knife.

The doorbell rang. All heads turned to the front door. The doorbell rang again. Mortimer put the telephone receiver back on the hook. Abby looked back and forth between Mortimer and Jonathan, then hurried to the front door.

"Oh, Officer O'Hara!", she exclaimed enthusiastically and opened the door for the newcomer.

O'Hara entered, smiling broadly, his baton in his hand. 

'A cop! Damn it!', Jonathan let go of his knife jerkily and half turned to the side, to make it a bit harder for the police officer to see his face and recognize him.

"Good evening. I saw the lights and thought you might have sickness in the house..."

Abby shook her head. O'Hara looked around and noticed Mortimer and Jonathan. He looked apologetically at Abby.

"Oh, you got company? Oh, I'm sorry I disturbed you...", he tapped his hat and wanted to leave again.

Mortimer rushed to meet him.

"No! Come in, Officer O'Hara!", smiling, he took his arm.

Abby nodded, also smiling.

"Yes, do come in!"

Smiling, O'Hara followed the request. Abby closed the door behind him. Martha stepped up to them. Jonathan slowly sneaked towards the wall and the kitchen door.

"Come right in, O'Hara. This-", Martha pointed to Mortimer. "-is our nephew, Mortimer."

Mortimer and O'Hara shook hands. Jonathan narrowed his eyes. He had reached the kitchen door when Abby's voice stopped him.

"And this is another nephew, Jonathan."

O'Hara smiled again.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance.", he frowned thoughtfully. "Hey...your face is familiar...Haven't I seen a picture of you somewhere before?"

"I don't think so.", Jonathan growled.

O'Hara shrugged.

"Well, I'll be running along.", he turned back to the front door.

"Oh, come one. What's the hurry?", Mortimer held O'Hara by the sleeve. "Why don't you stick around until my brother leaves...", he grinned provocatively at Jonathan over O'Hara's shoulder.

Jonathan looked back angrily, but said nothing. O'Hara raised his hands defensively.

"I got to ring in, Mr. Brew-", he broke off, his eyes widened. "Say...you're not _the_ Mortimer Brewster, the book-writer and dramatic critic, are you?"

Mortimer nodded absently. His eyes darted between the window seat and his brother.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, what a break for me!", O'Hara exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm a playwright. I'm working on a play right now."

"You are?", Mortimer asked absentmindedly.

O'Hara nodded affirmatively. Mortimer looked at him lost in thought, then his face brightened.

"Well, well, well! Maybe I can help you with it."

O'Hara opened his eyes wide.

"Oh, you would? Oh, what a break!", enthusiastically he reached for Mortimer's hands. "You know, Mr. Brewster, I get wonderful ideas, but I can't spell them!"

Mortimer blinked surprised, but reacted immediately.

"You can't...?", he repeated. "Oh, I can spell like the dickens. Come on, come, let's go into the kitchen!", with that Mortimer pulled O'Hara on his arm towards the kitchen door.

Over his shoulder he threw a pleading glance at his aunts.

"Couldn't you whip up a sandwich for Officer O'Hara?"

Martha nodded with a smile and followed the two, Abby in tow.

"I hope you don't mind eating in the kitchen, Officer O'Hara.", said Martha, uncertain.

Officer O'Hara helpfully held the door open for Abby and her.

"And where else should you eat?", he asked laughing.

Mortimer also laughed out loud and shoved his aunts and O'Hara into the kitchen.

"See you in a moment!", with that, he closed the door.

His cheerful expression collapsed immediately. He turned abruptly to Jonathan, who was watching him suspiciously.

"Now, listen, Jonathan, this is your last chance! I'll keep O'Hara busy in the kitchen and give you a chance to get out. All three of you - you, Dr. Einstein and Spenalzo."

Jonathan approached him threateningly.

"Mortimer...", he started, growling.

Mortimer interrupted him: "Because if you don't leave in five minutes, I'll bring in Officer O'Hara, and introduce him to your Mr. Spenalzo!", he stepped to the window seat and lifted its lid.

"Mr. Brewster, my play takes place in-", O'Hara came out of the kitchen.

Mortimer dropped the wooden lid as if he'd burnt himself.

"I'll be right with you! Right with you! Just give me one moment!", hastily Mortimer shoved O'Hara back into the kitchen and quickly closed the door behind him.

He drove around to Jonathan and threateningly pointed a finger at him.

"Now get going! All three of you!", with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Jonathan glared at the door. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jonathan spun around in a flash. Herman stood behind him, flinching startled. Wide-eyed, he returned Jonathan's gloomy look. Jonathan stepped jerkily to the kitchen door, his shoulders and hands tense. He turned back to Herman. With jerky steps, he walked towards him, his eyes furiously widened.

"Doctor, this affair between my brother and myself has got to be settled."

Herman raised his eyebrows doubtfully. He had listened to the conversation between O'Hara, Mortimer and Jonathan on his way down.

"But, Chonny...we've got trouble enough as it is! Come, let’s go!"

Jonathan grimaced. Threateningly, he approached Herman.

"We're not going! We're going to sleep right here in this house!", emphatically, he pointed to the floor.

Herman's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? With a cop in the kitchen and Spenalzo still in the window seat?"

Jonathan's jaw tensed, his whole body trembling with anger.

"That's all he got on us! We'll take Spenalzo and dumb him into the bay! After that, we're coming back here. Then if he tries to interfere-", his fingers clenched menacingly.

Herman stretched out his hands pacifying.

"No, no, Chonny. No, please..."

Jonathan looked at him sternly.

"Doctor, we've got a wonderful setup here. We can make a fortune...Two old ladies as a front. Only Mortimer stands in our way.", furiously, he grimaced. "I never did like Mortimer!", he walked back to the kitchen door.

Herman followed him uncertainly.

"No, Chonny, please, take it ease. Please!"

Jonathan spun around to him.

"Doctor, you know when I make up my mind-", threateningly slowly, he walked towards Herman, who backed away.

"Yeah, I know, when you make up your mind, you lose your head.", nervously Herman moistened his lips. "Look, Chonny, Brooklyn ain't a good setup for us."

Jonathan's hand jerked forward and closed tightly around Herman's fingers. Agonized, Herman winced and uttered a cry of pain.

"Okay, Chonny, okay, okay.", he whimpered.

Jonathan released Herman's hand. Protective, Herman pulled it towards him, rubbing it with the fingers of his other hand. Tears swam in his eyes.

"Take the instruments and hide them in the cellar.", said Jonathan flatly.

Herman nodded and disappeared, after an irritated look at Jonathan, into the cellar, the instrument case in his hand. Jonathan walked to the window seat and took an scrutinizing look at Spenalzo.

'All they had to do was get Spenalzo back in the car, then they could get rid of him, and then-'

Rumbling footsteps could be heard on the basement stairs before Herman rushed into the living room.

"Chonny, Chonny! Come quick!"

Jonathan spun around.

"What's the matter?", he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You know that hole in the cellar-", Herman began to grin.

Jonathan nodded, frowning slightly. Herman's grin widened.

"Well, we got an ace in the hole."

Jonathan blinked in surprise and quickly closed the window seat. He followed Herman down to the cellar. When they reached the hole, Herman pointed down. A man in his late fifties was in it. Someone had combed his white hair neatly to his head, white stubble was on his chin and cheeks. His clothes were a few inches too short and worn out, especially, on the elbows. Jonathan stared at the body with glittering eyes. Herman turned to him.

"Well, Chonny, what do you think?"

Jonathan's lips split into a confident grin.

"I'd say that's _how_ we get Mortimer off our backs...", he muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

Herman followed his gaze and giggled. Jonathan took a step towards him. Herman raised his eyebrows questioningly. Jonathan reached out for his arm, his fingers felt down and closed around Herman's. His thumb brushed over the back of Herman's hand. Nervous, he cleared his throat. Herman's eyes darted uncertainly over Jonathan's face.

"...Herman...", Jonathan began finally. "I'm sorry...for...earlier."

Herman blinked. His fingers in Jonathan's hand twitched unconsciously.

"It- It's all right, Jonathan.", he finally said softly.

Tense, Jonathan looked at him. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Herman returned his gaze, before stepping up to him and standing on tiptoes to press a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright, Chonny.", he repeated.

Jonathan relaxed, his lips curling into a small smile. His eyes went up to the ceiling again before he let go of Herman's hand and went upstairs. Herman followed him quickly. When they reached the living room, they saw Mortimer kneeling on the window seat, his head stuck out the window.

"Jonathan...Jonathan...Jonathan!"

Jonathan grinned.

"Yes, Mortimer."

Mortimer spun around abruptly, eyes widening in surprise. He quickly collected himself and upset, frowned at them.

"What are you two doing still here? I thought I told you to beat it!"

"We're not going.", said Jonathan.

Mortimer angrily clenched his teeth.

"You're not going?", he growled.

"No."

"No.", repeated Herman, smiling.

"You stay out of this!", Mortimer snapped.

Herman's smile died, he frowned. Jonathan straightened up.

"All right, you asked for it!", resolutely Mortimer ran to the kitchen and opened the door. "Officer O'Hara?"

"Coming!", came O'Hara's voice.

"If _you_ tell O'Hara what's in the window seat, _I'll_ tell him what's down in the cellar."

Mortimer looked at Jonathan wide-eyed.

"In the cellar?", he repeated tonelessly.

Jonathan's lips curled into a triumphant grin.

"There's an elderly gentleman down there who seems to be very dead."

Mortimer's fingers twitched, he grimaced angrily.

"What were you two doing down in the cellar?", he whispered, his hands clenched into fists.

"What is _he_ doing in the cellar?", Herman replied.

Mortimer narrowed his eyes. Grinning, Jonathan leaned against the door frame of the cellar door.

"Now...what are you going to tell O'Hara?"

Mortimer opened his mouth, but no sound came from his lips. The kitchen door opened and O'Hara entered the room.

"Hey, your aunts heard my opening, it's swell. They want to hear the rest...", he turned and wanted to go back to the kitchen.

Mortimer hurried to him and grabbed him by the sleeve. O'Hara frowned and looked at him astonished.

"No, no, no, no...", Mortimer pulled O'Hara towards the door. "No...you can't do that _now_. You'd better-", he thought for a second. "-ring in."

"Oh the heck with ringing in!", O'Hara waved it off. "You got me rolling now. I want to tell you the whole plot!"

Mortimer wrung his hands, his eyes fell on Jonathan and Herman, who watched them with interest. Livid, he pressed his lips together.

"You know, you can't tell me in front of these two fellas-", he pointed over his shoulder to Jonathan and Herman. "They wouldn't appreciate it!"

"Lowbrows, huh?", O'Hara asked understandingly and leaned over to Mortimer.

Mortimer nodded absently.

"Say! How about the back room at Kelly's?", asked O'Hara.

Mortimer frowned in irritation.

"Kelly's...?"

"Yeah."

Mortimer's forehead smoothed.

"Oh yeah, fine place for Bohemian atmosphere. Genius at work.", with that, he pushed O'Hara towards the front door. "You ring in and I'll meet you at Kelly's."

"Fine, Mr. Brewster."

"Why don't you both go down in the cellar?", Jonathan asked with a spiteful grin.

Herman snickered. Mortimer spun around and angrily glared at his brother.

"That's all right with me.", said O'Hara, already walking towards the basement.

Jerkily Mortimer grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, no, no. There's a much more literary atmosphere in Kelly's, I assure you."

"All right, Mr. Brewster. The opening will kill you. I'm waiting to be born, you see, and the doctor comes in-"

Mortimer slapped his forehead and stopped pushing O'Hara towards the door for a moment.

"Oh, the doctor!"

"Yeah!", O'Hara called enthusiastically.

Mortimer continued pushing him towards the front door.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, look, you ring in and I'll see you later!"

"You won't stand me up, will you, Mr. Brewster?"

"No.", Mortimer shook his head absently and pushed O'Hara out the door.

O'Hara paused and put a hand on his arm.

"This is a great play, you'll like it! I'll see you down there."

Jonathan and Herman looked at each other.

"Can't wait! Can't wait", Mortimer pushed O'Hara out of the house for good and closed the door. "Can't wait...", he muttered absentmindedly. "Doctor...Doctor... Where are those papers?", he looked around the room, his eyes falling on the telephone cabinet. "Ah, there they are!", he ran to the cabinet.

His gaze fell on Jonathan and Herman. He flinched, startled, as if he'd forgotten that they were there. Jonathan returned his gaze, grinning. Angrily, Mortimer narrowed his eyes.

"Oh-oh-oh! You're smug, aren't you! You think you've got it over me. But you haven't! You think I'm afraid to go to the police about Spenalzo, because you've got hold of Hoskins. Well, I'm not! The moment, I get Spenalzo- I mean, the moment the doctor signs this, I don't care who knows him, Hoskins, I mean! And you better feel the same way about Spenalzo!", he frowned and shook his head in confusion. "I mean, yes, yes, Spenalzo!", with that, he rushed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?", Jonathan asked, his head tilted with interest.

"To the doctor! Where do you-", Mortimer slapped his forehead. "Oh, there's Teddy up there...", he turned around and ran towards the front door. "When I come back, I expect to find you gone!", he paused. "Wait for me!", he slammed the door.

"We'll wait for him!", Jonathan muttered, grinning.

Herman laughed and took a sip from his bottle.

"Did he look guilty!"


	34. 34 Don't Brag!

#  **34 Don't Brag!**

  
  


The kitchen door opened. Martha and Abby entered the living room.

"Well, Martha, I think we can start the services now.", Abby's eyes fell on Jonathan and Herman. "Oh! We thought you were gone.", she murmured, disappointed.

Grinning, Jonathan returned the look.

"Perish the thought, dear aunties. That was just Mortimer.", he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the window seat. "And speaking of services, Aunt Martha, will you make us some coffee while we take Mr. Spenalzo down to the cellar?", he knelt on the lid and looked out through the heavy curtains before pulling them shut as a precaution.

"Oh, no. No, Jonathan!", Martha looked at Jonathan in protest.

Abby intervened.

"You've got to take him with you!"

Jonathan ignored her and lifted the wooden lid of the window seat.

"There's a friend of Mortimer's downstairs waiting for him.", he continued unmoved.

Abby frowned. Questioningly she looked at Martha.

"A friend of Mortimer's?"

Jonathan turned to Herman.

"Take his feet, Doctor!"

Herman nodded and went to the lower end of the box. Jonathan lifted his head and looked at his aunts, one corner of his mouth raised amused: "Mr. Spenalzo and he will get along fine together - they're both dead!"

Herman giggled and lifted Spenalzo's feet.

"Oh, he must mean Mr. Hoskins.", Martha turned to Abby, smiling with relief.

Jonathan and Herman abruptly turned to the aunts.

"Mr. Hoskins?", Herman repeated and let go of Spenalzo's feet.

Jonathan dropped Spenalzo's upper body back into the window seat and straightened up. Slowly he stepped towards his aunts. Herman followed him with his eyes.

"...you know about what's down there?", Jonathan asked disbelievingly.

Abby nodded.

"Of course we do. And he's no friend of Mortimer's. He's one of _our_ gentlemen."

" _Your_ gentlemen?", repeated Herman tonelessly and blanched.

"Yes.", replied Martha. "And we won't have any strangers buried in our cellar!"

Abby nodded affirmatively.

"But Mr. Hoskins-", began Jonathan confused.

"Mr. Hoskins is no stranger!", replied Martha.

"Besides, there's no room for Mr. Spenalzo!", added Abby. "The cellar's crowded already!"

"Crowded? With what?", asked Jonathan, frowning slightly.

"There are twelve graves down there now.", replied Abby as a matter of course.

Herman swallowed dryly. Stunned, he looked at Jonathan, who stared back, wide-eyed.

"Twelve _graves_?", Jonathan repeated blankly, looking back at his aunts.

"That leaves very little room and we're going to need it.", replied Abby.

Jonathan blinked. Herman felt hysteria rising within him and sat down on the edge of the window seat.

"You mean that you and Aunt Martha have _murdered_ twelve-"

"Murdered?", interrupted Abby indignantly. "Certainly not! It's one of our charities."

"Why, what we've been doing is a mercy.", said Martha.

"So you just take your Mr. Spenalzo out of here!", determined, Abby looked at Jonathan and pointed towards the door.

Herman burst out laughing. The other three turned to him in surprise.

"You've done all that right here...in this house...", Jonathan started again and turned back to his aunts. "...and buried them in the cellar?"

Herman laughed out loud again.

"That's wonderful, Chonny!", giggling, he stepped up to Jonathan. "We've been chased all over the world and they stay right here in Brooklyn, and they do just as good as you do."

Irritated, Jonathan whirled around to him.

"What?"

Herman smiled.

"Yeah. You got twelve, they got twelve.", he explained.

The aunts smiled proudly at each other. Angrily Jonathan grabbed Herman by the collar.

"I've got _thirteen_!", he growled.

Herman frowned and patted his cramped hand.

"No, Chonny, twelve. Don't brag!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and pulled Herman closer to him.

"Thirteen!"

Herman shook his head confidently, his fingers stroking Jonathan's fingers and wrist. Jonathan let go of his collar and began counting on his fingers.

"There's Mr. Spenalzo, then the first one in London, two in Johannesburg, one in Sydney, one in Melbourne, two in San Francisco, one in Phoenix, Arizona."

Herman, who had also counted on his fingers, stopped and looked questioningly at Jonathan.

"Phoenix?"

"The filling station.", replied Jonathan.

"Filling sta...", Herman's forehead smoothed out. "Oh, right.", he ran a finger over his throat.

Jonathan continued impatiently: "Three in Chicago and one in South Bend. That makes thirteen!", he summed up.

Herman frowned and shook his head.

"You cannot count the one in South Bend, Chonny. He died of pneumonia..."

Jonathan looked at him angrily.

"He wouldn't have died of pneumonia if I hadn't shot him!", he growled.

Herman shook his head vehemently.

"No, no, Chonny, you cannot count him!", he repeated. "You got twelve, they got twelve.", smiling, he stroked Jonathan's chest, who returned his look, offended. "The old ladies are just as good as you are.", he smiled and looked at Jonathan, whose eyes narrowed.

The two aunts exchanged a proud look. Herman pulled out his hip flask. Jonathan looked back and forth between him and his aunts.

"They are, are they?", he growled dangerously low.

Herman frowned in alarm at his tone.

"That's easily taken care of. All I need is one more...that's all! Just one more...", Jonathan's gaze wandered to the door through which Mortimer had disappeared only a few minutes earlier. "And I've a pretty good idea who it is."

Abby and Martha exchanged an alarmed look. Jonathan turned back to Herman.

"Come on, Doctor. Let's take Mr. Spenalzo down to the cellar! This has to be done before-", he glanced at the door again, his hands clenching involuntarily.

Herman swallowed but did as he was told. Together they carried Spenalzo downstairs. Abby and Martha ran after them, upset.

"You can't do that, Jonathan!"

"We will not allow you to put them in the same grave!"

"Yes, _Mortimer_ won't allow that!"

Jonathan dropped Spenalzo's body into Herman's arms and raised his head. His eyes glistened evilly.

"Oh, he won't?", he asked darkly.

Abby shook her head confidently. Wide-eyed, she looked at Jonathan.

"He'll call the police and put an end to this!"

Jonathan rose to his full height. His aunts involuntarily backed away.

"Aunt Martha, Aunt Abby, go to bed!", he ordered. " _Now_!"

Frightened, Martha and Abby ran upstairs. Jonathan's shoulders relaxed a little. He took the shovel that Teddy had left behind and enlarged the hole in the ground. Herman also picked up a shovel and helped him until it was big enough to hold two corpses. Exhausted, Herman dropped the shovel and stretched his back, yawning. 

"Let's go to sleep, Chonny. I'm-", he yawned. "I'm sleepy...", blinking, he looked down at Jonathan, who was still standing in the hole, leaning his shovel against the edge of it. "Aren't you tired too?"

Jonathan turned to him, face blank, holding out his hands to him.

"Doctor, hand me Spenalzo!"

Herman sighed and rolled the body to the edge of the hole. Jonathan took Spenalzo's corpse and placed it next to the other body. Herman crouched down by to the hole. When Jonathan straightened up, Herman grabbed his wrists. Serious, he looked at Jonathan.

"Chonny, I'm tired! I want to go to sleep!", he repeated emphatically.

Jonathan's face softened. He reached out a hand and placed it on Herman's cheek.

"Just a little more patience, Herman.", he said softly. "Just my brother, and then we can stay here undisturbed."

Herman, who had put his hand over Jonathan's, pulled a face.

"But, Chonny...", he whined.

Jonathan pulled him into a kiss, thereby interrupting him. Sighing, Herman dropped to his knees and returned the kiss. His hands came to rest on Jonathan's shoulders, who stood slightly on tiptoe to deepen the kiss. When they parted, Herman breathed heavily, his fingers clinging to Jonathan's jacket. He leaned his head against Jonathan's forehead, who took advantage of this and stole another kiss.

"Chonny, I'm serious.", Herman murmured softly.

'His eyelids were so heavy and he was so tired...so...tired.'

"Yes...?", Jonathan whispered, his breath warm on Herman's lips.

"Let's go to bed, Chonny! I didn't get a wink of sleep the night before you- we- ...well, we both..escaped, and now it's already two days later...I-", he rubbed his eyes. "I'm dead tired."

Jonathan lowered his eyes for a moment, then nodded.

"I see...", he began slowly. "But the affair with my brother _needs_ to be settled first!", he continued firmly.

Herman disengaged and stood up.

"You're not listening to me, Jonathan!"

"Herman...Herman!", quickly Jonathan pulled himself out of the hole and followed Herman with long steps.

Herman shook his head and pushed him aside. Jonathan looked at him for a long time, then picked up his shovel and started to fill the hole again.

"Wait!", Herman shouted suddenly.

Jonathan paused perplexed and turned to him. Herman climbed down with difficulty. Jonathan watched him, frowning. Herman knelt beside Spenalzo and pushed aside the earth that had already fallen on him and pulled his shoes off his feet. Jonathan raised his eyebrows and watched wordlessly as Herman took off his own shoes to put on Spenalzo's. He laughed softly and reached out a hand to Herman to help him out. Then he picked up his shovel again before pausing and turning to Herman.

"Is there anything else you need from him, Herman?", he asked, winking.

Herman stuck out his tongue and picked up his shovel as well. Jonathan snorted amused and started to fill the hole further. When they were finished, Herman leaned his shovel against one of the pillars and shook his arms out. Above them a door was slammed shut and they could hear the aunts talking to someone.

"This is all fixed up nice now. Nice and smooth like a lake.", murmured Herman, brushing the dust off his pants. "The President will be very proud of his Panama Canal.", he stretched out, yawning. "Oh, Chonny, we should really go to bed now. No sleep for forty-eight hours...", he looked at Jonathan with a weak smile.

However, the other didn't seem to have heard him. He stepped beside him, his shovel still in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"You're forgetting, Doctor...", he murmured and took a step up the stairs.

"What?", Herman frowned in confusion.

Jonathan listened intently to the babble of voices. He remained silent.

"My brother Mortimer.", he finally answered.

Herman sank onto a chest in one of the corners and pulled out his hip flask.

"I just heard him.", Jonathan continued, looking up in hatred before turning around and stepping to Herman.

"No, no, no! I'm _tired_. And I don't _want_ to!", Herman replied, distressed. "You forget, I got to operate on your face tomorrow."

Jonathan nodded, staring vacant.

"You _are_ going to operate tomorrow, Doctor. But tonight we are taking care of Mortimer.", his face darkened.

Herman shook his head desperately. Pleading, he looked at Jonathan.

"No, but, Chonny, not tonight! I'm sleepy. We'll do it tomorrow-", he looked hopeful at Jonathan. "Yes, or the next day.", he stifled a yawn.

Jonathan leaned forward, his gaze boring into Herman's.

"Look at me, Doctor.", he said darkly. "You can see that it's got to be done, can't you?"

Herman shivered as the memory of Melbourne slipped into his mind. Jonathan had the exact same look in his eyes as then.

"Yeah, I know that look.", he muttered anxiously.

Jonathan took another step towards Herman.

"It's a little late to dissolve our partnership."

Herman raised his hands in reassurance.

"Okay, okay, Chonny. We'll do it. But the quick way, huh? The quick twist like in London.", hopeful he raised his eyebrows and imitated a neck that was broken.

An sinister grin spread across Jonathan's face.

"No, Doctor.", he started slowly. "I think this calls for something special.", his dark eyes glittered dangerously.

Herman shivered and quickly took a sip from his hip flask.

"I think, perhaps-", continued Jonathan. "-the Melbourne method."

Herman choked and lowered his flask. Startled, his eyes widened.

"Not the Melbourne method, please! Two hours...", trembling, he folded his hands pleadingly. "And then when it was all over, what? The fellow in London was just as dead as the fellow in Melbourne."

Jonathan returned his look, unmoved. Herman's voice died. He swallowed nervously. Jonathan turned around and went to the instrument case. Herman frowned and looked up at the ceiling.

'Melbourne...', a shiver ran down his back. '...he couldn't endure this procedure again...Two hours...Maybe, if he...', Herman paused and gave Jonathan a nervous look. 'If only he could get Mortimer...out of the house _before_ Chonny noticed something...', he looked back and forth between Jonathan and the cellar door.

Jonathan took a knife from the instrument case and turned it in the dim light of the cellar. The blade lit up. He checked the grind of the knife with his thumb. Herman whimpered softly. Jonathan gave him a long look, then leaned over the instrument case again. Herman rose as quietly as possible and started to climb up the stairs. The lower step creaked under his feet. Herman paused anxiously and glanced over his shoulder. Jonathan didn't seem to have heard him, he still checked the contents of the case for completeness. Quickly, Herman ran further upstairs. Arriving at the cellar door, Herman looked around in panic.

'Mortimer was nowhere to be seen!'


	35. 35 Not Very Bright

#  **35 Not Very Bright**

  
  


"Of course, Mr. President.", came Mortimer's voice from above him.

Herman's head jerked up.

'Gott sei Dank1, he had found him!', he started to hurry up the stairs.

Mortimer was standing in front of Teddy's room. Herman looked around uncertainly and stepped up to him.

"Hey Mr. Brewster..."

Mortimer looked around distractedly.

"Yes, what is it? Mice?"

Herman frowned in confusion.

'What?', frantically he grabbed Mortimer's sleeve and tried to pull him towards the stairs.

"Hey Mr. Brewster, you get out of this house..."

Mortimer pulled his arm back, irritated. A bugle sounded muffled from Teddy's room. Mortimer spun around. Lost in thought, he repeated the melody and knocked an the room door. A folded piece of paper was pushed out from under the threshold. Hurriedly Mortimer picked it up and unfolded it. Herman looked around.

'Chonny was still in the basement...But for how long?', nervously he turned back to Mortimer, who put the paper in his jacket pocket with a relieved smile and leaned towards the door.

"Thank you, Mr. President...Oh, what a load off my mind.", he smoothed off his jacket and headed towards the stairs. "Boy, could I use a drink!"

Herman reached for Mortimer's arm again.

"Get out of here, will you please...Mr. Brewster, listen to me for God's sake..."

Mortimer slapped his hands aside and started walking down the stairs.

"What did you say? Speak up, sonny, I can't hear you!", distracted, he looked at Herman.

Herman looked fearfully towards the basement before leaning closer to Mortimer.

"Chonny's in a bad mood!"

"I can't understand anything! I can't hear you!", Mortimer pushed him away from him. Herman wrung his hands.

'Wasn't Mortimer aware of the risk he was taking? If Chonny realized what he was doing here...'

"Please listen to me! Get out!", pleaded Herman, trying to pull Mortimer downstairs and towards the front door.

'Chonny must have noticed that he was gone by now, and that meant he'd come up here and then...'

"Let go of me! Stop all this! What are you doing?", again, Mortimer tried to push him away.

Frowning, he looked at Herman.

"Look Doc...", he paused and frowned. "Are you really a doctor?"

Herman returned his gaze, hurt.

"Yes, Heidelberg. 1919. You go...", he continued to pull Mortimer towards the door.

Mortimer ignored him.

"Heidelberg? Then how'd you... How'd you come to hook up with Jonathan?"

Herman looked at him desperately.

"I tell you later about that!", he said, opening the front door.

'Did this man even listen to him?'

"You go now, Mr. Brewster! Please listen to me!"

Mortimer slapped Herman's hands away again.

"Sh-sh-sh, let me go! Don't touch me all the time!", he looked at Herman defensively. "What do you even want from me, Doctor?"

"You get out of here! Look, look, when Chonny's in that mood, he's a...a madman!", Herman swallowed nervously and apologized to Jonathan in his thoughts '-he had always suspected, and still did, that Sydney and the treatment in the asylum played somewhat of a role in Jonathan's behaviour that fateful night...although Jonathan l-liked to kill before Sydney...and Indina probably didn't helped either... Either way, he _had_ to get Mortimer out of here...or else he had to witness Melbourne again.', wincing inwardly, he quickly continued talking.

"He's...a maniac, and then things happen-", he imitated a neck that was broken. "Horrible things."

'Oddly enough, that didn't seem to worry Mortimer much.'

"Will you stop it? Now, look, stop telling me about Jonathan, _I'll_ take care of Jonathan, and _you_ take care of yourself."

Herman shook his head in disbelief.

'Was this man crazy?'

"Now, get going, little fellow!", with that Mortimer began to push _Herman_ towards the front door.

Suddenly he paused, reached into Herman's pocket and pulled out his hip flask.

"Oh no! My schnapps!", whined Herman and tried to take the bottle away from Mortimer.

However, Mortimer lifted the flask over his head so that Herman couldn't reach it.

"Ah-ah, only for dramatic critics! Now look, you beat it before things start popping around here!", with that, he walked to the dinner table and poured the rest of the alcohol from Herman's hip flask into a glass.

"But look, Mr. Brewster, please...", Herman tried again. "You've just been married. You have a nice little wife waiting for you. Please...go now! _Please_..."

Herman slammed the front door, and clasped his hands together desperately. Mortimer drained the glass and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, du lieber Himmel, was habe ich verbrochen?2", Herman wrung his hands and walked over to Mortimer, who was watching him, confused. "Tell me, don't those plays you see all the time teach you anything?", with his hands on his hips, he glared reproachfully at Mortimer.

Mortimer frowned, insulted.

"Oh, stop it, don't get me on the subject of plays! I've got a lot on my mind now! I have to wait here for Mr. Witherspoon.", he checked his watch.

"At least people in plays act like they got sense...", Herman exclaimed, annoyed.

Mortimer shook his head and looked at him didactically.

"Oh, you think so? Did you ever see anybody in a play act like they got intelligence?"

Herman clapped his hands in front of his face.

"How can somebody be so stupid?", he murmured to himself, hands clasped.

"Listen to me, brother-", said Mortimer, tapping Herman on the chest. "When you get out of prison, you have yourself wheeled over to the Garrick Theater.", he laughed. "There's a play there that's so bad that it'll still be running when you get out. Now, in it, there's a man-", he laughed again. "Now listen to this, he knows he's in a house with murderers..."

"Murderers?", repeated Herman, caught by surprise.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Jonathan appeared in the basement door, the instrument case in his hand. Herman's breath caught in his throat, but Mortimer didn't seem to notice either his discomfort or his brother.

"So he ought to know he's in danger.", he continued, unperturbed. "He's even been warned to get out of this house. And does he go?"

Herman looked at Mortimer, distraught. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jonathan putting the bag down and leaning against the door frame. Interested, he listened. Herman's breath quickened, hastily he looked back at Mortimer, who was still looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?", Herman asked hopefully.

"No!", exclaimed Mortimer triumphantly. "He doesn't, he stays! This fellow doesn't even have sense to be scared or to be on his guard!"

"No?", Herman asked absently, his eyes flitting to Jonathan.

Mortimer blinked.

"No, no.", he mimicked Herman, annoyed.

Herman narrowed his eyes hardly noticeable. Unmoved, Mortimer went on with his story: "The murderer even invites him to sit down."

Herman blinked.

"You mean: 'Won't you sit down?'", he asked uncertainly.

Mortimer laughed and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Exactly, and what do you think he does?"

Herman shrugged.

"Well, I don't know."

Mortimer pulled up a chair.

"He sits down.", he announced, laughing, placing the glass down next to him, and took a seat. "He pulls up a chair like that and he sits down in it."

Reflexively, Herman took a step towards him as if to stop him, but Mortimer was already sitting, his arms resting on the armrests of the chair. Herman could see Jonathan straightening up.

"Isn't that great? So, there he is, all waiting to be trussed up and gagged.", Mortimer laughed.

Nervous, Herman returned the laughter. There was a mocking grin on Jonathan's lips. Mortimer continued: "And what do you think they use to truss him up with?"

Herman shrugged.

"Oh, I-I don't know.", he muttered.

"The curtain cord.", Mortimer exclaimed triumphantly.

Jonathan's head jerked to the window. His eyes lit up. As quietly as possible, he walked towards the curtains, keeping an eye on Mortimer. Herman tried not to betray him by making a move. Hastily, he cleared his throat.

"But...", he started, kneading his fingers nervously. "But didn't the man see him...get it?", restlessly, he watched Mortimer, so that he didn't turn around and spot Jonathan.

He didn't have to worry, Mortimer didn't even think about turning around. Instead, he leaned forward, laughing loudly.

"See him get it? No. The silly chump sits down with his back toward the murderer. All he has to do is look around-", he half turned in Jonathan's direction.

Jonathan paused briefly in his work to cut the curtain cords and looked at him, tense. Nervous, Herman reached out a hand to stop Mortimer, but Mortimer didn't look behind him. He mistook Herman's nervousness with interest and continued triumphantly: "But does he?"

Herman shook his head quickly, his fingers became clammy.

'If Mortimer looked behind him, he'd see Chonny...', he took one of the napkins from the table to be able to gag Mortimer if needed.

Mortimer continued with shining eyes: "No! Look...you see, brother Heidelberg, in a play or even in a movie for that matter, a fellow never sees or hears anything."

Herman shook his head again, laughing forced. Jonathan had cut the curtain cords in the meantime and put his knife back in his trousers pocket. Slowly, he walked up to Mortimer, who was still turning his back on him; a look of anticipation on his face. Herman shot him a quick look.

"B-But what does he do?", he asked quickly to keep Mortimer's attention on himself.

"Oh, what does he do?", Mortimer repeated. "Well, the big chump sits there. This fellow's supposed to be bright. He sits there-", he sat up straight and put his arms on the armrests. "Now get a load of this. Look at the attitude. Large as life! He sits there waiting to be tied up and gagged.", he laughed. "The big dope!"

Jonathan leaped forward and wrapped one of the cords around Mortimer's chest and tied him to the chair. Herman stuffed the napkin in Mortimer's mouth to prevent him from screaming. Perplexed, Mortimer watched them with wide eyes. Jonathan handed Herman another one of the curtain cords and tied a second cord around Mortimer's chest. Herman wrapped the rope around Mortimer’s legs and those of the chair, then pulled a clamp out of his pocket and pushed the napkin deeper into Mortimer’s mouth.

"You were right about that fellow. He wasn't very bright.", he muttered and giggled as Mortimer looked at him indignantly.

Jonathan took another cord, made a noose in it and tied the other end to the rope around Mortimer's legs, before pulling the noose over Mortimer's head. Then he walked to the cellar door, got the instrument case and put it on the table. Herman put a hand on Jonathan's back and leaned past him to pick up another one of the napkins that were still on the table to further fasten the gag. He looked up at Jonathan. Involuntarily he backed away. Jonathan looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"W-What is it, Chonny?", Herman swallowed nervously.

Jonathan leaned against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You tried to warn my brother, Doctor...", he concluded somberly.

Herman's eyes widened. A tense smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Ah- But, Chonny...Y..You know I don't like the Melbourne m-method...", he whispered and took an uncertain step towards Jonathan.

"He could've turned us in...", Jonathan replied, unmoved.

Herman pulled a regretful face and lowered his eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything.

"I- It-", he started hesitantly and broke off when he couldn't think of anything.

Carefully he raised his head. Trembling, his hands came to rest on Jonathan's arms. Blinking, he looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Chonny.", he murmured quietly. "I hadn't thought of that…"

The frown on Jonathan's face didn't go away.

"We'll talk about this later!", said Jonathan eventually.

Herman nodded and stepped back. Jonathan pulled a matchbox out of his pocket and placed it on the table before stepping to the telephone table, and picked up the two candlesticks. On the way back he turned the lights off. Herman stepped back to Mortimer to fasten the gag. Mortimer looked at him in disgust and tried to back away from him. Herman rolled his eyes.

'After all, he had _really_ tried to get that...that _idiot_ out of the house...', he tied the napkin tightly around Mortimer's head to fix the gag.

Jonathan stepped back to the table. He opened the matchbox and pulled out one of the matches. His eyes shimmered sinister as he looked at Mortimer over the candles.

"Yes, Mortimer, I've been away for 20 years, but never, my dear brother, were you out of my mind.", he lit the candles and then squeezed the match between his fingers, not taking his eyes off Mortimer. "In Melbourne one night, I dreamt of you.", his lips twisted into an evil grin.

Herman reached for his hip flask and brought it to his lips.

'He _really_ needed something to drink to calm his nerves.', annoyed, he discovered that his bottle was empty. 'Mortimer must have drunk it up earlier...', with a whimper he sank onto one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands.

Jonathan stepped around the table and opened the instrument case. The various knives and medical instruments shimmered in the flickering light of the candles. Mortimer’s eyes widened in alarm. He tried again to free himself from his bonds. To no avail. Jonathan's face was illuminated by a gloomy smile, slowly he reached into his jacket pocket.

"The more you struggle, Mortimer, the more you strangle yourself.", his eyes glittered.

He pulled out a small phial of smelling salt. Slowly he unscrewed it and smelled it, before putting it back in his pocket.

"Later on, you may consider that a blessing.", he added menacingly.

Mortimer shivered. Jonathan seemed to feast on his discomfort. Slowly, he took a pair of forceps from the suitcase and looked at them before placing them on the table and putting on a pair of red surgery gloves.

"Now, Doctor-", he turned to Herman. "We go to work!"

Herman's head jerked up. Wide-eyed, he returned Jonathan's burning gaze.

"Chonny...", he rose trembling. "For me, please...the quick way. Please"

Jonathan looked back blankly and smoothed the gloves.

"Doctor! This has to be an artistic achievement!"

Herman clasped his hands pleadingly.

"Please...", he whispered.

"After all, we're performing before a very distinguished critic!", Jonathan's eyes glowed.

Angry, Mortimer mumbled something unintelligible.

"Chonny, please..."

Jonathan's face hardened.

"Doctor!", he interrupted Herman harshly, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Herman pulled his eyebrows together anxiously. With trembling fingers, he took off his jacket and put it on the table.

"All right...let's get it over with...", he whispered breathlessly. "But-", he swallowed and looked desperately at Jonathan. "No, but, Chonny, I cannot see this without a drink..."

"Pull yourself together, Doctor!", growled Jonathan.

"But I can't pull myself together without a drink.", Herman replied stubborn, stroking his vest with trembling fingers.

A thought occurred to him and his face brightened.

"Chonny, you remember when we came in here, there was some wine. And they took it...Where did they put it?", he looked around, his eyes falling on the cupboard in which the wine bottle stood, shimmering in the candlelight.

With shining eyes, he ran to the shelf.

"Chonny, Chonny, I found the wine.", Herman muttered in relief. "I found the wine.", he got the wine bottle and two glasses and placed them on the table.

With shaking fingers, he split the rest of the wine between the two glasses. Mortimer's eyes were fixed on the dark liquid. Jonathan watched his brother closely.

"Here, I'll split it with you. We both have a drink before we operate.", Herman handed Jonathan one of the glasses.

Jonathan raised the glass and smelled it carefully.

"Oh, I am so happy that we don't have to operate without a drink.", with a blissful smile, Herman raised his glass to his lips.

"Doctor!", Jonathan stopped him.

Herman looked at him wide-eyed, and let the glass sink in disappointment.

"One moment, please. Where are your manners?", Jonathan pointed his head at his brother.

Confused, Herman raised his eyebrows. Jonathan turned to Mortimer.

"Yes, Mortimer. I realize now that it was _you_ who brought me back to Brooklyn. We drink to you.", he raised the glass, and looked very intently at Herman. "Doctor! To my dear, _dead_ brother.", thriumph glittering in his eyes.

"Prosit!3", replied Herman in a weak voice.

They chinked their glasses together and lifted them to their lips. Mortimer watched them tense.

Teddy's room door was pushed open. With a loud bugle fanfare he stepped onto the balcony. Startled, Jonathan and Herman dropped their glasses. With a loud clunk they shattered on the ground. Teddy disappeared back into his room and slammed the door behind him. Mortimer let out an inarticulate cry of rage. Jonathan ran angrily towards the stairs. Anxious, Herman followed him.

"That idiot! He goes next! That's all! He goes next!"

"Not Teddy! I won't be part of this!", Herman objected in horror and reached for Jonathan's sleeves.

Jonathan turned on his heel and ran back towards Mortimer.

"We'll get to him later!", he growled.

"Not Teddy, we won't get to him at all!", replied Herman firmly.

Jonathan stepped to the table, grabbed one of the knives and cut the rope that connected the noose around Mortimer's head with the rope around his legs, before tossing the knife back on the table.

"Now, we have to work fast!", he grabbed the noose to pull it tighter. "The quick way!"

Herman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, the quick way, oh yes! If it has to be, then the quick way. Yes, I'll help you with it."

Startled, Mortimer looked at him with eyes wide open. Herman went to the water carafe on the table and cleaned his hands. The doorbell rang. Jonathan and Herman exchanged an alarmed look. The shadow of a police officer appeared in the window of the front door. Jonathan swore under his breath. Quickly Herman threw the instruments into the instrument case and placed it under the table. Jonathan positioned himself in front of Mortimer in such a way that he could not be seen from the door. Herman glanced across the table.

"Everything's gone.", he muttered.

1Thank God

2Oh, dear heaven, what have I done (to deserve this)?

3Cheers!


	36. 36 You're...Sorry?

#  **36 You're...Sorry?**

  
  


The door was opened. Herman spun around, startled. O'Hara stuck his head in. Searching, he looked around in the dim light. His eyes fell on Jonathan and Herman.

"Hey, the colonel has to quit blowing that horn!"

"It's all right, Officer. We're taking the bugle away from him!", growled Jonathan lowly.

"Well, I'd better talk to him myself. Where's the lights?", stepping in, O'Hara looked around. "Ah, there!", he found the light switch and started running up the stairs.

Mortimer made hectic, inarticulate sounds. O'Hara paused in astonishment, his eyes falling on the bound Mortimer. Reluctantly Jonathan stepped aside. With an accusing look, O'Hara approached Mortimer.

"You! You stood me up! I've been waiting for you for over an hour at Kelly's."

Mortimer gestured furiously at his bonds. O'Hara blinked in confusion.

"What is-", he looked at Jonathan, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, nothing...", began Herman, thinking feverishly, when a thought crossed his mind. "He was explaining a play he saw the other night and that's what happened to the poor man...in the play.", he took his jacket off the table with trembling fingers and started to put it back on.

O'Hara laughed.

"Did that really happen in a play you saw?", he asked Mortimer, who was just grumbling angrily.

O'Hara's gaze wandered back to Herman, who nodded with an uncertain smile. O'Hara slapped his thigh.

"How do you like that?", he exclaimed indignantly. "You can't trust nobody no more. They practically stole that from the second act of my play. You know, in the second act, just-", he began and shook his head. "Well, maybe I'd better start at the beginning."

Jonathan and Herman sneaked towards the stairs. Mortimer muttered something and repeatedly pointed at his bonds. O'Hara finally seemed to understand and reached for Mortimer's gag. Jonathan and Herman shot each other an alarmed look and ran up the stairs. They had just reached the balcony when O'Hara dropped his hands with a broad grin.

"No...", he began thoughtfully.

Jonathan stopped abruptly. Herman also paused, desperately looking at him.

"No...", O'Hara repeated. "You've got to hear the plot!"

Mortimer groaned in agony. Jonathan's jaw tensed. Slowly he pulled out his knife and opened it. Herman looked at him in shock.

"Chonny...?", he whispered tonelessly.

Jonathan shook his head gruffly and took a step down the stairs. O'Hara began to talk enthusiastically about his play.

"...my mother's sitting there, making up, see. And, like a flash, suddenly, out of a clear sky, the door comes open and a man with a big black mustache comes in..."

Jonathan took another step down the stairs. O'Hara was still turning his back on him.

"...he turns to my mother and he says, 'Miss Peaches La Tour, will you marry me?'", O'Hara spun around as if speaking to another person.

Jonathan had quickly turned his hand so that the knife was hidden behind his leg, but O'Hara didn't pay any attention to him, instead turning back to Mortimer.

"See, that's the first scene."

Herman stepped up to Jonathan and grabbed his sleeve. Angrily Jonathan pulled his arm away from him.

"Chonny, please...", Herman whispered, with a pained voice.

Jonathan ignored him. Desperately, Herman watched him.

'What could he do? He _had_ to stop Chonny from this... _stupidity_ \- two new bodies...and no place to hide them or get rid of them... What could he.. _w_ _ait_ -', a thought occurred to him. 'Not perfect, but better than nothing!', quickly he dropped to his knees and took off one shoe.

Jonathan had climbed down another step. The knife in his hand flashed. Herman bit his lip worriedly, took a swing and hit Jonathan hard on the head.

'If he was unlucky, it wouldn't work and Chonny would only get angry.', against all expectations, Jonathan sank to the ground, unconscious; the knife hit the floor with a clatter, thankfully muffled by the carpet.

Hastily, Herman reached out his arms, catching Jonathan, his face twisted pityingly.

"...the firemen rush in and who do you think is leading them? Mayor Fiorello La Guardia!", called O'Hara enthusiastically and spun around.

Stunned, he looked from Jonathan, lying on the floor, to Herman, kneeling above him.

"Hey, what's the matter with him?"

Herman shrugged innocently and brushed a strand of hair out of Jonathan's face.

"Probably your play put him to sleep...", startled at himself, Herman opened his eyes wide.

Hastily he added: "I personally, I like it very much..."

O'Hara didn't look offended. He waved it off and bend over, lost in thought.

"Where have I seen the face before...", he murmured.

"No, please.", anxious, Herman covered Jonathan's face with his hands.

But O'Hara had already turned away again. He shook his head briefly and continued with his story. Herman knelt down next to Jonathan and carefully inspected the back of his head.

'Nothing happened, at most a bump...', he breathed a sigh of relief.

He saw something flashing out of the corner of his eye.

'Chonny's knife.', quickly Herman folded it up and pocketed it.

The doorbell rang. Herman's head whipped around.

"Don't let nobody in!", O'Hara called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

Herman ignored him, and ran to the window on the first landing to look outside. His eyes widened.

"Cops!", he whispered breathlessly and rushed back to Jonathan. "Chonny, wake up, the cops!", he shook Jonathan on the shoulder, but couldn't wake him. "Chonny!", he repeated more urgently.

The doorbell rang again and someone knocked vigorously on the front door. Herman looked around the room in panic.

'What could he do?', his eyes fell on the table, his face lit up.

Quickly he jumped to his feet and ran to the table, fetched the water carafe and poured its contents over Jonathan. Spluttering, Jonathan opened his eyes and sat up. He put a hand to the back of his head.

"Doctor, what...?", blinking, he looked at Herman, who grabbed him by the collar in panic and pulled him towards himself.

"Chonny! The cops are here!", Herman repeated half-loudly, grabbing Jonathan's hand and pulling him onto his feet and up the stairs.

Dazed, Jonathan followed him. They had just disappeared into the corridor to the rooms when the front door was opened. Herman pulled Jonathan into their room and closed the door. Exhausted, he leaned against it and put his hands over his face.

"That was close...", he whispered and laughed nervously. "Chonny, that was a damn close call!", slowly he lowered his hands.

Jonathan had sunk onto the bed. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled a face. Herman looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Chonny. I just didn't know _how_ else to stop you..."

Jonathan waved it off and brushed the wet hair from his forehead, before looking confused at his hands, which were still in the red rubber gloves. Slowly, he took them off and put them on the shelf next to the yellowed, dog-eared children's books. He looked around their room, found a towel and began to dry his hair.

"So what are we going to do now, Chonny?", Herman looked at Jonathan, who dropped back onto the bed.

"We're definitely staying here for now.", Jonathan muttered, putting the towel aside.

Herman giggled. Jonathan's hair stuck out wildly in all directions. Herman stepped up to him and gently started smoothing his hair down.

"And your brother...?", he asked quietly.

Jonathan shook his head angrily.

"If that damn cop hadn't come in here...", he growled.

Herman paused, his fingers still in Jonathan's hair. He moistened his lips nervously. Jonathan looked up. He sighed silently and wrapped his arms around Herman's waist. Tired, he leaned his head against Herman's chest. With a smile, Herman returned the hug and put his chin on Jonathan's head. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind: "But what- what if...Chonny, what if your brother tells the police something..."

Jonathan looked up so abruptly that he bumped into Herman's head.

"Ouch!", Herman grabbed his chin.

"'m sorry...", Jonathan mumbled and caressed his chin. "He won't dare...if he did, the cops would discover the other bodies and he can't risk that. Then Aunt Abby and Aunt Martha would be arrested...", he lowered his hand again.

Herman nodded and smiled in relief.

"You're right, Chonny."

Jonathan tightened the embrace. He raised his head and pressed his lips to Herman's. Herman sighed softly and kissed him back.

"I'll go down and check if the cops are gone now.", muttered Jonathan as they separated.

"No!", Herman shook his head vehemently. "No! What if you get caught, Chonny? _I'll_ go downstairs and look!"

Jonathan frowned, then nodded.

"All right, Herman."

The room door flew open. Jonathan jumped to his feet and pulled Herman behind him. With a broad grin, Teddy entered the room. He first shook Herman's, then Jonathan's hand.

"General Goethals, I have to say goodbye to you!", exclaimed Teddy enthusiastically. "I'm going to Africa, gentlemen. My term of office ends today, March 4th, 1909!"

"To Africa, Teddy?", repeated Jonathan.

Teddy nodded euphorically.

"Yes, my travel companion, a Mr. Witherspoon has just arrived. Let's go hunting! Farewell!", again, he squeezed Jonathan's hand and went out of the room with striding steps.

Perplexed, Jonathan looked after him.

"What-?", he turned to Herman, eyebrows raised in question.

"Should I check what's going on downstairs?"

Jonathan nodded. Herman opened the door that Teddy had closed behind him. Jonathan quickly reached for his wrist. Herman looked up at him questioningly.

"Be careful."

Herman nodded with a soft smile and went out into the hall. He sneaked towards the balcony and looked down through the banister. Mortimer was standing by the table, the noose still loose around his neck. He was talking to an older man. Grayed, short hair lay neatly on his head, his dark eyes looked at his interlocutor with interest. Another thin man came up to them from the next room. A black hat sat crooked on his head. White hair peeked out from under it. From narrowed eyes, he looked at Mortimer and the other gentleman. Herman leaned forward a little and listened intently. Apparently the gray-haired man was the aforementioned Mr. Witherspoon. The front door opened and a policeman entered. Herman retreated into the shadows.

'Better not get seen.'

The policeman saluted the skinny man who returned the greeting.

"Inspector Rooney, nobody saw anything, Sir. The fugitives have to hide somewhere else."

'Inspector...', Herman flinched. 'The chief of the Brooklyn police was here...that was not good...'

Rooney grimaced angrily, turning to Mortimer and Witherspoon, who returned his gaze interested, in Mortimer's case almost afraid.

"You see, Mr. Brewster, I'm not here primarily for your brother. There are murderers on the loose in Brooklyn."

"Murderers?", Mortimer repeated.

Herman thought he heard his voice tremble.

"Yes.", replied Rooney, rubbing his face wearily.

His hat slipped aside even more.

"The two are wanted in Indiana. One of them, with the help of his accomplice, escaped from the Indiana State Hospital for Criminally Insane. I've been tracking these two for 48 hours. I can tell you..."

Mortimer opened his mouth as if to say something, his eyes fell on the cellar door, quickly he closed his mouth. Herman breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath.

'How fortunate that Spenalzo was already among the other bodies...'

"Well, good luck to you, Inspector.", with a sympathetic smile, Witherspoon shook hands with Rooney.

Mortimer nodded absently.

"I can only repay that, Mr. Witherspoon.", Rooney replied. "Your job's not much easier than mine..."

Witherspoon waved it off.

"Oh, come on, compared to the people you have to deal with, my patients are very lovable, despite all the quirks they have."

Rooney shrugged.

"And you're taking Teddy to Happy Dale tonight?"

Witherspoon nodded with a smile and turned to Mortimer: "Yes, and he'll do very well with us, Mr. Brewster. In our sanatorium, we attach great importance to the well-being of our patients...what you hear from other institutions...", he shook his head disapprovingly.

Herman had heard enough. He sneaked back, careful so as not to make any noise.

"And?", Jonathan asked as soon as Herman entered the room.

Herman closed the door and turned to face him.

"Well, that Mr. Witherspoon seems to be the owner of a sanatorium who's here to take Teddy with him, but-", he looked at Jonathan, concerned. "There's an Inspector Rooney down there looking for us."

"What?", Jonathan's eyes widened slightly, his hands tensed.

Herman nodded.

"Yes, but...", he frowned. "Your brother hasn't told him anything..."

Jonathan frowned.

"I think you're right and he's afraid to say anything about Mr. Spenalzo, because if the police finds Mr. Spenalzo, they'll find the other ones of your aunts' gentleman too...", Herman murmured, looking over his shoulder at the door.

Jonathan nodded thoughtfully. After a short silence, he tilted his head to one side.

"My brother's very slow-witted, isn't he?", he grinned slyly at Herman.

Herman turned back to him, frowning in confusion.

"I mean, _you_ tried really hard to get him out of the house and _he_ , while telling you his amusing little story, obviously didn't notice the comedy of the situation at all...", the grin disappeared.

Herman pulled his eyebrows together apologetically.

"C-Chonny...", he stammered and wanted to retreat, but the door behind him thwarted that.

Jonathan slowly came up to him. Herman looked at him with wide eyes. He wet his lips nervously.

"P-Please...I- I apologized already, didn't I?"

Jonathan was standing right in front of him now, so Herman had to tilt his head back to look him in the eye. He swallowed hard.

"Ch..Chonny...?"

Jonathan put a hand next to his head. Herman shrank.

"Doctor...", began Jonathan darkly. "Don't do that ever again!"

"B-But Chonny...I explained it to you...you know that I...", Herman took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. "That I don't like Melbourne. I told you so, Chonny.", he looked firmly at Jonathan and placed a hand on Jonathan's jacket collar. "You remember, Chonny?"

Silently, Jonathan returned his gaze. Herman stood up a little straighter.

"Don't you, Chonny?"

Jonathan also straightened. Herman dropped his hand.

"And I even asked, that if we _had_ to kill Mortimer, we'd do it the quick way. But you insisted on the Melbourne method...you remember what happened last time?", he added quietly.

Jonathan's eyes widened barely noticeably.

"...yes.", he answered.

Herman stroked his arm.

"And maybe it's better that way...you know, your aunts probably wouldn't have been pleased if you killed your brother. Especially in their living room."

Jonathan snorted.

"Probably not.", he said, lowering his hand.

Herman smiled and nodded.

"There you go.", he walked past Jonathan, patting him on the arm as he passed.

Jonathan rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'm so tired...", he murmured from between his fingers, groaning lowly.

Herman yawned.

"Me too, Chonny.", he reached out a hand.

Jonathan took it and let himself be pulled to him. Herman wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist.

"Let's just wait till the police has gone and then we can _finally_ go to sleep."

Jonathan nodded. His head came to rest on Herman's, his eyes closed. Slowly his arms sank down. Herman lifted his head a little.

"Chonny?...Chonny?"

"Hmm…", was the only answer from Jonathan.

"Chonny, are you asleep?", Herman poked him in the side.

"...no...", Jonathan mumbled.

Herman laughed softly, his head dropping back against Jonathan's shoulder. His eyes became heavy. He was startled from his half-sleep when Jonathan staggered against him.

"Chonny…", he mumbled and laboriously pushed Jonathan back into an upright position.

Jonathan opened his eyes sluggishly.

"...Hmm...I..", he rubbed his eyes. "...must have no- nodded off brief-", he was interrupted by a yawn. “-briefly.”

Herman nodded and pulled him towards the bed. Jonathan sank down, arms still around Herman's waist, therefore pulling him onto his lap. Herman kissed him on the temple.

"I'll check again to see if that Inspector's gone."

Jonathan nodded and released the hug.

"...and..if..Mortimer's m..making troub..ble... le..let me know...and I ta-", he muttered slowly, his words interrupted by several yawns, not to mention his eyes falling shut several times. "-take care of hi..him...wi- with plea..sure...", he buried his face in the pillow, already almost asleep.

Herman smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"Of course, Chonny.", he walked towards the door.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes.

'He was so..tired...', slowly he opened the door and sneaked towards the banister.

Carefully he looked down. Mortimer shook the Inspector's hand. O'Hara and another policeman were already at the front door. The aunts looked over Mortimer's shoulder.

"Good night, Miss Brewster and Miss Brewster. Mr. Brewster.", the Inspector tapped his hat.

Mortimer nodded and closed the door behind them. Then he turned back to his aunts.

"So, do you have any more questions about Teddy?", he asked.

Abby and Martha looked at each other and shook their heads. Herman had to suppress a yawn.

"No, Mortimer.", replied Martha.

"And we're very happy that you take such good care of your brother."

Mortimer nodded, his eyes went up and met Herman's.

"Ah, Dr. Einstein.", he called.

Herman quickly straightened up and went to meet them.

"Yes, Mr. Brewster...", questioning, Herman raised his eyebrows.

Mortimer's gaze darkened.

"Don't act so innocent, Doctor.", he growled, approaching Herman threateningly.

"Why, Mortimer!", Abby interrupted him. "Don't be so rude!"

"Yes, Dr. Einstein is still a guest in this house!", added Martha.

"But-", Mortimer spun around.

"Please, Mr. Brewster...", began Herman, walking down the last few steps. "I um-", he wrung his hands. "I'm sorry for what almost happened earlier."

Mortimer's eyes widened.

"You're sorry?", he repeated in a high voice. "You're... _sorry_?"

Herman nodded tentatively. Apparently that wasn't the right reaction.

"You... _You_!", Mortimer exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Herman.

"Mortimer, what's the matter with you?", Martha asked in amazement.

Mortimer spun around. Wide-eyed, he looked at her, a strand of hair falling into his face.

"He tried to- and Jonathan tried to-"

Abby came up to him and comfortingly put a hand on his arm.

"Perhaps you should lie down, dear. You look _very_ tired."

Martha nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Mortimer, a few hours of sleep and you'll feel as good as new."

Mortimer looked at her with his mouth open.

"I- I-", he started.

Abby patted his cheek.

"Go to sleep, Mortimer. Teddy's room is available now, so you can stay here in the house. And tomorrow you and Elaine will go on your honeymoon."

Mortimer nodded tiredly, his shoulders sagging.

"Yeah, you're probably right.", he went up the stairs lost in thought, ignoring Herman and went into Teddy's former room.

"Poor one.", Martha said sympathetically. "He had so much stress today with Mr. Witherspoon and this Inspector Rooney, who showed up so suddenly."

Abby nodded.

"Yes, he always takes care of everything.", she agreed, smiling.

Martha turned to Herman.

"Dr. Einstein, you too look very tired."

Herman nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, we- well, Chonny and I slept the last time 48 hours ago...", he yawned and quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry.", he mumbled from between his fingers.

Martha looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, you poor thing.", she looked at Abby. "How could Jonathan let that happen?"

Abby clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh, Chonny's not to blame.", Herman interrupted them softly. "It was simply due to the circumstances...", he shrugged.

"And where's Jonathan now?", Abby asked.

Herman looked up, a tender smile on his lips.

"Chonny's probably already asleep.", he murmured softly. "I just wanted to...", he paused and looked at the aunts. "Uh...see if everything's all right."

Abby smiled.

"How nice of you, Dr. Einstein."

"Yes. But you should go to sleep now.", added Martha.

Herman nodded and wanted to go back upstairs. He paused and turned to smile at Abby and Martha.

"Sleep well, Miss Abby and Miss Martha."

Abby and Martha nodded, smiling.

"You too, Dr. Einstein."

"And thanks for letting Jonathan and me stay here.", added Herman, smiling shyly. "We won't be long, Chonny just needs a new face and...", he lowered his eyes nervously. "And maybe some rest..."

Abby and Martha looked at each other. Martha leaned forward and whispered something in Abby's ear. After a moment's hesitation, Abby nodded. Martha took a step towards Herman, smiling.

"That's no problem, Dr. Einstein."

Herman nodded in relief and went upstairs to his and Jonathan's rooms. Jonathan lay curled up on the bed, the blanket crumpled up at his feet. Herman took off his pants, shoes and socks and slipped into bed next to him. Before lying down, he spread the blanket over them both.

"Good night, Chonny.", he whispered softly into the silence of the room and pressed a tender kiss on Jonathan's hair, before closing his eyes.

Seconds later he too was asleep.


	37. 37 Lucky

#  **37 Lucky**

  
  


Jonathan lay there silently, his gaze distant. Next to him, Herman was breathing calmly and relaxed.

'He was lucky. Lucky he'd met someone like Herman, lucky that he- that _they_ were both here now... It had been close a few times. Damn close - for _both_ of them. When he thought of Sydney...Doctor Graves and his plan to perform a lobotomy.', a shiver ran down his spine. '...If Herman hadn't saved him then, helped him escape, he probably wouldn't be here. It was even questionable whether he'd still be who he was now.', trembling, he breathed in and out.

Absently, his fingers stroked Herman's back, but didn't wake him up.

'He was really lucky that Herman was still with him...after all this time.', he kissed him tenderly on the hair. 'After the Melbourne story, he almost lost him. The two years without Herman had felt like eternity...When Herman came back, on his own - out of concern for _him_...That Herman had even come with him after London...After he had murdered this creep...this _monster_ right before his eyes.', he took a deep breath. 'He had killed him _for_ Herman...to protect him. And he'd do it again...always. To keep Herman safe. But still that was no guarantee that would've come with him.', Jonathan listened in silence to the sounds of the house.

Crackling and creaking broke through the almost absolute silence of the night. Herman's breath was still steady.

'He had described the five years in Chicago as the happiest and most hectic time of his life, and that was true, but there had also been dark times...In Chicago Herman had been in prison for several days and nights...for alleged theft of barbiturates...', Jonathan snorted quietly. ' _He_ had found the real culprit – one of Herman's colleagues in the hospital - and - unusually and contrary to his _usual habits_ \- handed him over to the authorities. Fortunately, nothing had happened to Herman while he was in prison. He couldn't have stood that. Especially since he couldn't have helped...couldn't have protected him...But everything went well. For both of them - unbelievably...They had made it...', calm settled in him, his eyelids became heavy again.

Suddenly, Herman started to stir. His breathing quickened and his eyelids twitched. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around, drowsy.

"Chonny?", he muttered in confusion.

"Did I wake you up, Herman?", Jonathan asked softly.

"No...I don't think so.", murmured Herman, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter, Chonny? Why are you awake?”, he half sat up and looked at Jonathan, worried. “Is everything all right?"

"Yes, don't worry.", Jonathan replied, smiling. "I was just thinking about how lucky I've been the last few years...how lucky I am to have you with me...after, well, everything that's happened."

Herman blushed and lowered his eyes. His hands brushed gently over Jonathan's chest. He looked at Jonathan, smiling affectionately.

"I'm very happy to be with you, too."

Jonathan felt a lump in his throat, he swallowed hard. He blinked several times and pulled Herman closer to him.

"Really?", he whispered.

Hope made his eyes shimmer. Herman stroked his cheek.

"Yes.", he replied. "I love you, Chonny."

Jonathan's gaze became blurred. He blinked again and rolled over Herman, lovingly kissing his face, eyelids, eyelashes and cheeks. Herman laughed softly and pulled Jonathan into a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Herman.", Jonathan whispered as they separated. "I love you so much.", he repeated, covering Herman's face with feather-light kisses.

Herman's eyes lit up. He pulled Jonathan back into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Chonny...", he whispered as they parted.

His hands stroked Jonathan's back.

"Ach, Chonny1, I'm so glad...so glad we're here. And safe.", he reached out a hand, gently caressing Jonathan's cheek. "You're feeling better now, Chonny? Regarding Indiana, I mean..."

Jonathan nodded and leaned into the touch.

"Yes, I'm fine.", he lowered his eyes. "Sydney was worse.", he added in a whisper.

Herman nodded slowly, his fingers still brushing over Jonathan's cheek.

"Yes, Sydney was terrible.", he murmured softly. "But we did it. We escaped, they can't hurt you anymore, Chonny! Never again!"

Jonathan nodded. His throat tightened. He blinked several times, but the tears couldn't be repressed. Stubbornly they swam in his eyes.

"Thank you.", he pressed out. "Thank you for getting me out-"

Herman hugged him, strong and protective, his arms wrapped around him. He pressed his lips to Jonathan's temple.

"I would do it again.", he murmured. "Not that I hope it is necessary! Still, anytime, Chonny!"

Jonathan nodded, but didn't raise his head. The pressure on his arms increased. They lay in silence. Jonathan's heartbeat calmed down again. His hands stroked gently over Herman's sides. Herman snuggled up to him, his fingers running over his arms and into his hair. Jonathan turned on his back, Herman still in his arms. Herman pressed a kiss against Jonathan's jaw and made himself comfortable on his chest. Jonathan's eyelids grew heavy. His breathing became slower and tiredness spread through him.

"Sleep well, Chonny.", Herman whispered to him.

Jonathan leaned down and kissed him gently.

"You too, Herman."

1Oh, Chonny


	38. 38 Claude, I Think This Is The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship.

* * *

#  **38 Claude, I Think This Is The Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship.**

  
  


  
  


"Herman?"

Herman spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes widened in alarm.

"Claude...what...", he swallowed nervously, his voice trembled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting someone. Herman, why are you- I mean, is it true what was said when you disappeared? Is it true that-", Claude broke off.

His eyes were on something behind Herman. He blanched.

"Is this-"

Herman followed his gaze. Jonathan stood a little bit aside, talking to a newspaper boy. He hadn't noticed Claude yet. Hastily, Herman turned back to Claude.

"Herman, is that- I mean, he looks different...his..face, I guess.", Claude shook his head. "Herman, is that who I think it is?"

"Claude, please, I...I can explain that. Claude-"

Claude didn't pay attention to him, his eyes still fixed on Jonathan. Urgently, Herman tugged at his sleeve.

"Claude, please!"

Claude's gaze fell on him, still somewhat distracted. Imploringly Herman returned his gaze.

"Please, Claude, let me explain."

Claude nodded reluctantly.

"All right, Herman. Explain."

Herman looked around nervously. Jonathan was reaching into his pocket, presumably to pay the newspaper boy. Herman swallowed and pulled Claude a few steps away so that Jonathan wouldn't see him right away.

"Not here-", he began. "Can you come over tonight?"

Claude looked at him suspiciously, then nodded slowly.

"But only because it's you, Herman."

Herman smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Claude, thank you! And please, don't call the police. I...I can explain it."

Claude raised his eyebrows doubtfully. His eyes darted back to Jonathan.

"I won't, Herman. Well, I think...I'd better be going."

Herman nodded and gave him their address. Claude nodded, a distracted smile on his lips.

"Till then, Herman.", hurried, he left.

Herman watched him anxiously.

'Oh, oh, that wasn't good...'

"Don't I know this guy from somewhere?"

Herman spun around, startled. Jonathan looked thoughtfully in the direction in which Claude had disappeared. He pulled his eyebrows together.

"Isn't that one of the doctors from Indiana?"

Herman nodded hesitantly, his tongue flitting nervously over his lips.

"Y-Yes, Chonny."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

"And what was he doing here?"

Herman frowned in concern and leaned a little closer to him.

"Chonny, he recognized you.", he started in a whisper.

Jonathan lowered his gaze abruptly. His dark eyes bored into Herman's.

"Well, actually, he recognized me. He wasn't so sure about you.", Herman explained.

"I hope you haven't confirmed his suspicions?"

"No! Well, not really...", Herman wrung his hands.

Jonathan frowned.

"Doctor…", he growled dangerously low.

Herman smiled apologetically. Jonathan looked into the crowd.

"He's over there.", he murmured urgently, taking a step in Claude's direction. "I just have to-", he reached into his pocket, where, as Herman knew, his knife was.

Alarmed, Herman grabbed his arm.

"Chonny, please, he's- he's a friend. He promised not to say anything, well, at least not until-"

"Until?", Jonathan asked, his dark eyes fixed on Claude.

His fingers were cramped around his knife. Herman swallowed nervously and lowered his hand.

"Well, until I explained...or at least _tried_ to explain it.", he replied barely audibly.

Jonathan turned to him, his eyebrows moving towards his hairline.

"And you believe him?", he asked in disbelief.

Herman smiled somewhat contrite.

"Yes, Chonny. Look, he's a friend of mine. And he- we got along well back then...At least give me the chance to explain it to him..."

Jonathan cocked his head.

"Let me guess, he's coming to our home...?"

Herman nodded uncertainly. Jonathan suddenly looked _very_ tired.

"I hope you realize what a risk this is, Herman?"

Herman bit his lower lip.

"I know, Chonny, but please..wait. O-Only until tonight.", he looked up at Jonathan, who nodded, sighing.

Relieved, Herman smiled at him.

"Thanks, Chonny!"

Jonathan grimaced and went wordlessly towards their apartment. Herman hurried after him.

"...Chonny?", he started after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmm?"

After a scrutinizing look at their surroundings, Herman tugged him lightly on the sleeve. Jonathan turned to him. Serious, Herman returned his gaze.

"Chonny, you know I won't let anything happen to you? Not as long as I can prevent it!"

Jonathan's eyes softened. He nodded.

"I know Herman...All right, I trust you."

Herman smiled softly.

"Thanks, Chonny."

  
  


*

  
  


"When should he- What was his name again? Claude, right? When should Claude arrive?", Jonathan glanced out of the window at the dark street.

Herman sighed silently and stepped up to him.

"Yes, his name is Claude."

'Jonathan had been wandering through their little apartment for over an hour. He had even packed their bags. 'For safety.', he muttered, and if Herman was honest, it was comforting to know that they could escape at any time if...', Herman shivered at the thought.

His hand felt for Jonathan's, he intertwined their fingers.

"It'll be all right, Chonny.", he murmured, leaning against Jonathan's arm.

Jonathan snorted and dropped the curtain. Herman brushed over his sleeve with his free hand.

"I didn't give him an exact time.", he murmured softly.

"What makes you so sure that he won't rat us out to the cops, Herman? After all, there's a substantial reward for those who catch us..."

Herman pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

"I...don't know exactly. We were friends back then and I hope that...that this still means something to him...and besides-", he raised his head and looked into Jonathan's dark eyes. "He also helped me get the key to your cell, no questions asked."

Jonathan's eyes widened hardly noticeable.

"Claude got you the key?"

Herman nodded and smiled gently.

"Yeah, didn't I mention that?"

Jonathan shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe...The time in Indiana is a little blurry."

"Hardly surprising, Chonny.", murmured Herman, gently stroking Jonathan's cheek with his thumb.

Jonathan's forehead smoothed. He slightly turned his head and pressed a fleeting kiss on Herman's palm. Herman's lips curled into a soft smile. He reached out for Jonathan's hands and pulled him to the table.

"Sit down, Chonny, you're gonna drive yourself crazy."

Jonathan sighed silently and sat down. He buried his head in his hands. Herman grimaced contrite. He looked at the clock.

'8 p.m. Hopefully Claude came soon.’

As if on command, there was a knock on the door. Jonathan raised his head abruptly, his hands cramping. Herman stroked his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Chonny. I-I'll go to the door."

Jonathan nodded, his teeth pressed together. With shaky legs, Herman rushed to the door and opened it.

"Claude, good evening.", he said breathlessly.

Claude nodded, a tight smile on his lips.

"Hello, Herman.", he took off his hat.

Herman stepped aside. Claude entered reluctantly. His eyes fell on Jonathan, who was still sitting at the table, his eyes boring into Claude's. Claude shivered and involuntarily took a step back, his hat pressed between his fingers.

"May I take your coat?", Herman asked, to break the silence.

Claude blinked several times, before turning his head. Absent, he returned Herman's gaze.

"Um, yes, yes. Thanks, Herman."

Smiling uncertainly, Herman took Claude's coat and hat and hung them both on the hooks. Neither Claude nor Jonathan had moved a bit. Herman looked back and forth between them.

"Can I offer you something, Claude?"

"I-I don't know...", Claude answered and turned to Herman. "...yeah, perhaps. Have you got whiskey or any other kind of liquor?"

Herman nodded and went to the kitchen. With three glasses and a bottle of whiskey he came back.

'Thankfully Jonathan had neither attacked nor murdered Claude in the time he had been away.', thought Herman, half serious, to himself.

He stepped up to the table and poured them some whiskey into the glasses, before sitting down next to Jonathan. Looking up at Claude, he noticed that the other hadn't moved an inch.

"Have a seat, Claude.", he pointed to the empty chair.

Claude gave Jonathan a doubtful look, then carefully sat on the front edge of the chair. Jonathan leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. His dark eyes were still fixed on Claude. Claude took his whiskey glass and turned it silently between his fingers. Herman sighed softly.

'This was going to be a very long evening.', he took a sip from his glass.

"Well, Herman...what did you want to tell me?", Claude asked into the heavy silence.

"Yes, Herman, what did you want to tell him?", Jonathan repeated in a low voice.

Herman shot him an annoyed look. Claude looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to make of their bickering.

"How can you- I mean, why-", he asked in a shaky voice.

Herman bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I- Well, Ch- Jonathan and I go way back...", he started and nervously wrung his hands. "..we've been through alot...I- He means a lo-", he broke off and cleared his throat.

Claude raised his eyebrows, his attention now entirely focused on Herman.

"But he...", he leaned forward barely noticeably. "He _k-killed_ someone, Herman. More than one person, if the reports are correct…", he whispered insistently.

Jonathan snorted. Herman lowered his eyes and swallowed.

"I...know...", he murmured.

"And you...It doesn't bother you?", Claude looked at Herman in shock.

Herman's gaze flitted to Jonathan, who had watched Claude from narrowed eyes, but now turned his head, eyes widened noticeably. Their gazes met. Herman swallowed nervously.

"I..well...", he broke off and cleared his throat, looking back at Claude. "It's just that Jonathan and I...have become good..f-friends. I mean...I couldn't leave him in Indiana. Claude, you have to understand that."

"Must I?", Claude repeated in disbelief.

"Probably not.", Herman mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Jonathan leaned forward in his seat.

"I told you so, Herman.", he snarled.

Claude spun around, startled. With wide eyes he looked at Jonathan.

"He's going to rat us out to the police!", Jonathan's hands clenched, he half straightened up.

Claude retreated in horror, not averting his gaze from Jonathan. Herman got up in a hurry and rushed to Jonathan. With trembling fingers he stroked over his shoulder.

"Please, Chonny, take it easy. He won't say a thing.", pleadingly, he looked at Claude, who looked back and forth between them, horrified. "Right, Claude?"

Claude looked at him wide-eyed.

"N-No, of course not.", he replied breathlessly. "I should go now.", he stood up.

As fast as lightning, Jonathan jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the arm. Claude winced. Startled, Herman rushed after them and grabbed Jonathan's hand. It was vice-like around Claude's arm.

"Please, Chonny. Please don't hurt him.", trembling, Herman's fingers brushed over Jonathan's, whose dark eyes were fixed on Claude.

"Doctor...", Jonathan started dangerously soft. "If we let him go, he'll give us away. Friendship or no friendship.", he turned to Herman. "And you know that as well as I do! So-"

Herman's eyebrows contracted angrily.

"You won't hurt him, Jonathan!", he growled quietly.

Jonathan pressed his lips together, his fingers clenching. Claude let out a whimper of pain and tried to release his arm. Jonathan didn't react.

"I'm serious, Jonathan! If you do anything to him, I'll leave you!", Herman looked Jonathan firmly in the eye.

Jonathan's eyes widened. The grip of his fingers came loose almost instantly. Claude pulled his arm towards himself and rubbed the aching spot. Herman turned to him. With big eyes, he looked at him.

"Are you all right, Claude?"

Claude swallowed, eyes still wide with fear. Jonathan walked back to the table and sat on the table top, arms crossed.

"I- T-Thanks, Herman.", whispered Claude, trembling.

Herman pulled a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry, Claude. It was probably not the best idea to invite you here…", he murmured.

Claude laughed nervously.

"No, probably not."

"Claude, I'm sorry.", Herman repeated contritely.

Claude rubbed his face.

"This isn't how I pictured us meeting again.", he murmured from between his fingers.

Herman gave Jonathan a reproachful look. Jonathan only shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows slightly contracted. Herman rolled his eyes and turned back to Claude.

"I don't either. Thank you for not saying anything to the police after our meeting earlier today."

Claude shrugged.

"I can hardly let you go to prison...", he mumbled, barely audible.

Herman lowered his eyes, smiling.

"Thank you.", he repeated.

“Back then, when you..you two disappeared, it was a lot harder to say nothing to the police. Dr. Edwards also wondered why y-you both-”, Claude's eyes flicked to Jonathan, who stared gloomily back at him.

Claude quickly looked away again.

"-disappeared at the same time, but since you told him that you had a family emergency...Unfortunately, Nurse Weston reported his suspicions to the police anyway...and well, you know what happened after that.", Claude shrugged. "...Rose, however, was...wondering too.", he added quietly.

Herman's head jerked up. Wide-eyed, he looked at Claude.

"Rose?", Jonathan had pushed himself off the table and took a step towards them.

Claude backed away.

"Rose Kelly, one of the nurses.", he answered uncertainly. "Herman and her went out once."

Jonathan's head flicked to Herman.

" _Oh_?"

Herman returned the look from wide eyes.

"She- Claude saw me checking on you and I had to improvise..."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Improvise?", Claude intervened. "As far as I remember you two kissed..."

Herman's mouth opened, but no sound came from his lips. Jonathan raised his second eyebrow too.

"Oh, did you?"

Herman wrung his hands, a nervous smile crept onto his lips. Claude looked back and forth between them.

"Well, who wouldn't? She's beautiful!", he exclaimed.

Jonathan looked at him.

"Which one of the nurses was it?"

"Blonde, slightly shorter... One of the younger ones…", Claude shrugged.

Jonathan looked back at Herman and tilted his head.

"And you went out?"

Herman took a step towards him.

"Yes...we went to the pictures together."

"Was the movie nice?", Jonathan asked in an expressionless voice.

Herman raised his eyebrows apologetically.

"Yes...", he whispered.

"But what's the problem?", Claude looked at Herman in confusion.

Herman turned to him.

"N-Nothing. What's supposed to be a problem?"

Claude shrugged.

"No idea. You two just talk as if you're-", he stopped irritated and looked back and forth between Herman and Jonathan. "You aren't-"

Herman looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-What do you mean?", he whispered nervously.

From the corner of his eye he could see Jonathan standing up a little more upright. Claude shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, nonsense. What a thought!"

Relieved, Herman joined the laughter.

"Would you like another drink, Claude?"

Claude shrugged.

"Oh, why not.", he muttered. “This can only improve the evening...”

Herman smiled sheepishly and poured himself and Claude another drink. Claude sat down at the table. He reached into his jacket pocket.

"Do you want a cigarette, Herman?", he held out a packet of cigarettes.

Herman shook his head, smiling.

"No, thanks.", he dropped into his chair.

" _I'd_ take a cigarette."

Claude turned around to Jonathan, startled. Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"May I?"

Claude nodded and handed him the box. His fingers trembled noticeably. Jonathan took a cigarette.

"Need a light?", Claude asked quietly.

Jonathan nodded. Claude pulled out a lighter. Herman looked back and forth between them, smiling uncertainly.

"How have you been doing otherwise, Claude?", he asked.

Looking up at Jonathan, he patted the chair next to him. Jonathan sat down and took a drag on his cigarette. Claude took a sip of his whiskey before answering.

"Well, I'm still working in Indiana. But Dr. Edwards is no longer the director.", he glanced sideways at Jonathan. "I wonder what could be the reason for that..."

Herman looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, he was fired?", a thought occurred to him, his lips curled into a cautious grin. "How did Head Nurse Weston take it?"

Claude started to laugh out loud.

"She was devastated.", he replied, winking and took a drag of his cigarette. "Especially since she was not completely guiltless after _she_ told the police about Dr. Edward's suspicion and he... _didn't_... "

Herman giggled. Jonathan looked back and forth between them.

"Why? What about the two?"

"Oh, Head Nurse Weston was only _very_ fond of Dr. Edwards. No other doctor had something on him."

"Especially if the person was younger than Dr. Edwards and therefore, in her eyes, less experienced.", added Claude. "So basically everyone else there..."

Herman nodded and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Then why didn't she quit and go with him?" Jonathan asked interested.

Claude shrugged.

"Rose and I wondered that too.", he looked at Herman. "We've talked a few times since you left. She was also one of the first to suspect that you had something to do with the escape of Br-", quickly, he looked at Jonathan. "Um, well, that you two disappearing around the same time might have a reason."

" _Oh_...", Herman looked at him worriedly. "But she didn't say anything, did she?"

Claude shook his head.

"No...I suppose she likes you too much, Herman.", he winked.

Herman blushed.

"How fortunate."

Claude grinned and nodded. A scratch sounded up on one of the windows. Startled, Claude turned his head and looked in the direction of the noise.

"Oh. I totally forgot her.“, Herman jumped to his feet and stepped to the window to open it.

He reached out and pulled a brown cat with white paws inside.

"Na, hallo, Chocolate, was hast du heute gemacht?"1

As if to answer, the cat meowed and tapped him on the chest with one white paw. Herman laughed softly and carried her back to the table. Chocolate sniffed with interest in Claude's direction, who cautiously reached out a hand. After some more sniffing, Chocolate licked his fingertips. Claude smiled.

"Chocolate?", he asked softly so as not to scare the little cat.

Jonathan snorted, startling Claude a little with that.

"I was just able to get him off from naming her Bourbon.", he murmured, winking barely noticeably at Herman.

Herman blushed lightly, but didn't look away from his cat. Claude laughed heartily.

"Bourbon?", he repeated, grinning at Herman.

Herman grimaced embarrassed and then nodded.

"Well, she has the same color...", he muttered under his breath.

Claude laughed again and lured Chocolate over to him with a few words.

  
  


*

  
  


It was beginning to dawn already when Claude said goodbye. Herman grabbed his sleeve before he could go. Pleadingly he looked at Claude.

"You...you won't say anything. About Ch- Jonathan...and me, I mean..."

Claude shook his head.

"No, don't worry, Herman. I won't tell.", he smiled slightly. "For _your_ sake."

Relieved, Herman returned the smile.

"Thank you, Claude. Good night."

"Good night, Herman. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. Good night, Chocolate.", Claude called to the kitchen and disappeared outside.

Herman closed the door behind him and locked it. Jonathan put away the glasses and the whiskey bottle. Herman joined him.

"You see, Chonny, everything went well."

Jonathan leaned against the sink.

"Yeah, until now. Who knows what tomorrow morning will bring..."

Herman tilted his head and put his hands on Jonathan's arms. Chocolate who sat in front of a plate with some meat on it, watched them in interest.

"I don't think he's going to say anything, Chonny...", Herman's fingers brushed over the fabric of Jonathan's sleeves.

Jonathan's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"Well, if you say so, Herman.", he mumbled.

Herman tried to reply, but was interrupted by a yawn. Jonathan smiled gently.

"Let's go to sleep.", he murmured, pressing his lips to Herman's forehead.

Herman smiled, his hands moving to Jonathan's back.

"That sounds good, Chonny.", he murmured, burying his face in the fabric of Jonathan's jacket.

He didn't move an inch. Jonathan tilted his head to the side.

"Herman...The bed's not here in the kitchen..."

"Hmmm...", Herman mumbled, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Jonathan.

Jonathan laughed softly.

"Do I have to carry you over there?", he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes...", replied Herman, barely audibly.

Jonathan laughed again, then bent down and lifted Herman onto his arms. Herman giggled softly and drowsily kissed him on the cheek. Chocolate went to them, meowing softly and rubbed her head against Jonathan's calf. Jonathan lowered his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“Good night, Chocolate.”, he mumbled, not unfriendly but firmly, and carefully pushed her aside with his foot. “Unlike Mini, _you_ won't sleep in our bed.”

Herman giggled again.

„Bist du jetzt auch auf Chocolate eifersüchtig, Chonny?2“, he asked, winking.

Jonathan grimaced.

“No, I'm not. I just want you for myself – at least in our own bedroom.”

Herman stroked his cheek, smiling tenderly.

“All right, Chonny, no cats in the bedroom. Would that make you happy?”

Jonathan nodded and carried him into the bedroom and let him down on the floor. Herman rubbed his eyes and yawned again. Sluggishly he unbuttoned his vest. Jonathan slipped out of his jacket, vest and shirt. He put his clothes over a chair and folded his pants. He turned to Herman. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Herman was still dressed, one hand in his hair, his vest hanging openly over his shoulders. Jonathan came up to him and reached out his hands.

"Are you _that_ tired?", he asked softly, brushing the vest off Herman's shoulders.

Herman nodded.

"It's been a long day.", he mumbled slurred.

Jonathan helped him out of his shirt, undershirt and pants and then pulled him to the bed. He spread the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around Herman. With a smile, Herman made himself comfortable on his chest.

"...Herman?", Jonathan asked after a few minutes of silence.

Herman laboriously opened his eyes and raised his head.

"...yes?", he mumbled.

Jonathan gently stroked his hair and cheek. His gaze went to a point behind Herman.

"Herman..you...I mean-"

Herman raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, Chonny?", when Jonathan said nothing, he gently stroked his cheek. "Chonny, what's the matter?"

"You and...and _Rose_...", Jonathan began again.

Herman cocked his head questioningly.

"Yes..?"

"Were you- I mean, did you wanted to be...with _her_..."

Herman's forehead smoothed. Gently he looked at Jonathan.

"Chonny, I thought she was nice. And I didn't want Claude to draw any wrong, or rather right conclusions and she was just standing right next to you. And then when Claude assumed that I'd fallen in love with her, it was a fitting excuse. And that was all there was to it."

Jonathan cleared his throat, his fingers on Herman's cheek paused.

"And when you kissed her..."

"On the cheek!", Herman replied immediately. "And I prefer to kiss you, Chonny.", with this, he stretched his head and put his lips over Jonathan's.

"Still...", Jonathan muttered quietly as they parted.

Herman stroked his cheek with his thumb and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I thought she was nice and we had a good time and when she kissed me goodbye on the cheek there, I don't know wh...", he looked Jonathan right in the eyes. "...I'm...I'm so sorry, Chonny. This is why I _actually_ went to your room that day. I had to...I had to see you, Chonny. I even wanted to tell you and then I lost my nerve... I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Jonathan returned his gaze in silence. Then he nodded.

"I forgive you, Herman."

"Really?", Herman looked at him hopefully.

Jonathan nodded again.

"Yes, I think I can. Yes, I do.", he kissed Herman tenderly.

Herman smiled against his lips, his hand moving up into Jonathan's hair.

"I was just...afraid that you might...that you wanted...to move...in with her...", Jonathan murmured almost inaudible as they separated.

Herman's eyes widened.

"What makes you think so, Chonny?"

"Well, it would for sure be easier...and a lot calmer."

"Jonathan Brewster!", began Herman firmly.

Jonathan looked up.

"How do you get the idea that I want this? Not that I have, in theory, anything against a having wife. In theory, Jonathan! ...but I love _you_. And that's why I want to _live_ and _be with you_!"

Jonathan's eyes lit up. He pulled Herman into an deep kiss. Smiling, Herman returned the kiss. Jonathan buried his face on his neck, his arms wrapped around Herman's waist.

"I'm sorry, Herman."

Herman shook his head and pressed his lips to Jonathan's temple.

"Go to sleep now, Chonny. It's been a long day."

Jonathan nodded.

"Night, Herman."

Herman had almost fallen asleep when Jonathan's voice sounded once more.

"Herman? Would you really have left?"

Herman frowned.

'What did Chonny mean?' Ah! _Oh_ …'

"If you had killed Claude, yes.", he replied quietly into the darkness. "He's a friend of mine, Chonny...A good friend."

"What if he'd betrayed us? Which, by the way, he could still do."

Herman sighed softly. The pressure of his arms around Jonathan's waist increased.

"I don't know. But I would have and probably would still insist that you do nothing to him. That's different then with all the people I don't know. Claude is important to me. As a friend."

"I see.", Jonathan said quietly and pressed his lips briefly against Herman's cheek. "All right, if he's _that_ important to you, Herman."

"He is, Chonny. Is everything settled then?", asked Herman, smiling. "Because I'm really tired...", his fingers ran across Jonathan's side and arms.

"Sorry, yes. Sleep tight, Herman.", Jonathan reached his head up and kissed Herman gently, who smiled against his lips.

"Sleep well, Chonny."

1 Well, hello, Chocolate, what did you do today?

2 Are you jealous of Chocolate now too, Chonny?


	39. Bonus

#  **Bonus**

  
  


_Well..and now we've already reached the end. The following scene takes place somewhere between chapters 36 and 38 - somehow it was almost a bit_ too silly _for the canon of this story, but I still wanted to keep it because it grew dear to my heart - and because it's always fun to..hm..irritate Mortimer a little_ 😉

_I hope you enjoyed the story and we'll hear from each other - whether here or on Tumblr (@liliemsharpe)..._

_Thanks for reading_ ❤️

Mortimer took another delightful sip from his cup.

"Aunt Martha, the tea is really delicious today.", he called towards the kitchen. "Have you bought a new type of tea?"

Martha half stepped out of the kitchen and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Tea, Mortimer, darling?"

Mortimer frowned.

"Yes. The tea was in my room earlier so I assumed..."

Martha half turned back to the kitchen.

"Abby, dear, did you make tea and put it in Mortimer's and Elaine's room?"

Abby stepped up next to her.

"No, dear. I haven't put on any tea."

Mortimer looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, but who else has- I mean, Elaine's currently with her father..."

Martha shrugged.

"Maybe you made it yourself and forgot it again. You've been under so much stress at the theater lately."

Mortimer shook his head vehemently, but looked a little uncertain by now.

Martha shrugged again.

"Well, Mortimer, Abby and I didn't do it.", both of them disappeared back into the kitchen.

Mortimer stared ahead absentmindedly, the ominous teacup in his hands. The front door opened. Lost in thought, Mortimer looked up, then grimaced gruffly.

"Jonathan...", he muttered, annoyed.

"Hello Mortimer.", Jonathan replied, unusually cheerful.

His eyes went from Mortimer to the table and an eerie glitter came to his eyes. Slowly he walked up to the table and his brother.

"What do you want?", Mortimer asked dismissively.

His fingers were still around his teacup. Jonathan sat down and smiled at Mortimer. Mortimer returned the look suspiciously.

"What...?", he asked slowly.

Jonathan's smile deepened. He licked his lips.

"How's the tea?", he asked, looking deliberately innocently at Mortimer.

Mortimer's eyes widened. His eyes wandered from Jonathan to his cup and back.

"Why?", he croaked.

Jonathan leaned forward in his chair.

"Why? I went out of my way make tea for you and put it in your room...after you've been under so much stress lately.", his fingers tensed almost imperceptibly. "Haven't you looked at the bottom of your cup yet?", he asked casually.

Mortimer looked hesitantly at the cup in his hands. He swallowed and turned it so that the italic writing on the floor of the cup got revealed. His breathing quickened.

"Y..you've been p..poisoned.", he read in a trembling voice.

He jerked his head up. He looked at Jonathan in horror. Grinning, Jonathan bared his teeth.

"You...you...did...the tea is...", with a gurgle, Mortimer grabbed his throat and let out an inarticulate scream.

Wide-eyed, he slid as far away from Jonathan as possible.

"Aunt Abby, Aunt Martha!", he screamed in a high voice. "Jonathan put poison in my tea!"

The two aunts came from the kitchen into the living room.

"What have you done, Jonathan?", Abby asked sternly.

Jonathan burst out laughing. Disapprovingly his aunts looked at him.

"Jonathan?", asked Martha.

Jonathan looked up, breathless with laughter.

"There's no poison in the tea at all.", he said, between laughing. "I just wanted to see Mortimer's stupid face."

Mortimer made a gagging sound.

"Really, Jonathan.", Abby looked at Jonathan reproachfully. "You are far too old for such childish jokes."

Martha nodded in agreement and wanted to go back to the kitchen.

" _Jokes_?", Mortimer interjected in a high voice. "He tried to _poison_ me!", accusingly, he pointed to his brother.

"But Mortimer, you did hear Jonathan-", Martha began, looking comfortingly at Mortimer. "There was no poison in your tea at all.", she patted Mortimer on the shoulder. "He was just making a very naughty joke.", her gaze wandered to Jonathan at the last word, giving him a sharp look.

Jonathan had calmed down a bit now and returned the look with a grin.

Soft footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Herman came downstairs to the living room.

"What happened? I heard loud voices...and shouting...", he looked around questioningly.

"It was nothing, Herman.", replied Jonathan. "My _dear_ brother Mortimer-", he snorted contemptuously. "...just likes to behave like a baby.", grinning maliciously, Jonathan looked from Herman to Mortimer.

Mortimer gasped outraged.

"I...you said you _poisoned_ me!"

Jonathan shrugged and gave Herman a feigned suffering look as if to say: 'see what I have to endure?'. Herman giggled. Mortimer jumped up, foaming with rage.

"You...you have no right to laugh at me, you...tinpot doctor."

Threateningly Jonathan rose, his eyes furiously wide open. Before he could do anything, Martha stepped between them.

"Well, well, Mortimer. That's not a nice thing to say."

"Yes, Dr. Einstein is a very capable doctor and besides, he's family.", Abby said and shot Mortimer a sharp look. "You will apologize to Dr. Einstein...Just as _you_ apologize to Mortimer, Jonathan.", she added sternly when Jonathan started laughing again.

Jonathan and Mortimer both pulled a disgusted face and exchanged hateful looks.

"Boys, immediately!", Abby looked rigorously at both brothers.

"No way, I'm not a little child anymore!", annoyed, Mortimer crossed his arms.

"Yes, what are you gonna do, ground us?", Jonathan asked mockingly.

"If it's needed.", Abby countered.

Jonathan snorted and rolled his eyes. Unimpressed, Abby returned his gaze.

"Now!", she said sternly

"It's...it's all right...", Herman interjected timidly.

"No, it's not - it's _not_ all right!", Jonathan interrupted, and gave Mortimer a hostile look.

"Well...", Martha looked back and forth between Jonathan and Mortimer.

Finally Mortimer sighed and stepped up to Herman, muttering to himself: "Someone has to be the adult...", and held out his hand to Herman, who hesitantly took it.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Einstein.", said Mortimer through gritted teeth.

Herman raised his eyebrows barely noticeably.

"Apology accepted."

"Very good, Mortimer. And now you, Jonathan.", Abby looked over at Jonathan.

Jonathan snorted again and rose. Martha smiled benevolently. However, her smile froze as Jonathan walked to the front door, opened it and left the house. She and Abby quickly ran to the door.

"Jonathan! Jonathan, get back here immediately!"

As if he hadn't heard them, Jonathan went on. Herman looked from the aunts to Jonathan and sighed softly. Quickly he rushed after Jonathan, who had now reached the street; and pulled him by the sleeve.

"Chonny...Chonny, wait.", he said softly.

Jonathan actually stopped.

"I will _not_ apologize to Mortimer, Doctor!", he said firmly.

Herman looked at him pleadingly.

"But why not, Chonny? Your aunts would be happy about it and...and so would I, because then we can go back in and have dinner."

Jonathan didn't look convinced.

"Come on, Chonny, for me."

Jonathan looked at him reluctant for a few seconds, then sighed and nodded.

"All right. But _only_ for you, Herman."

Herman smiled.

"Thank you, Chonny.", he lightly squeezed his hand.

They went back to the house. Hostile, Jonathan stepped up to Mortimer and held out his hand. Mortimer took it suspiciously.

"Sorry.", Jonathan pressed out through gritted teeth, squeezing Mortimer's hand - _hard_.

Mortimer let out a cry of pain.

"Ouch, are you crazy? You're crushing my hand!", furious, Mortimer turned to Abby and Martha. "Aunt Abby, Aunt Martha, he's crushing my hand on purpose!"

"I don't know what he's talking about.", looking innocent, Jonathan turned to the aunts.

Mortimer gasped angrily and tried to pull his hand out of Jonathan's tight grip.

" _Let...me...go...right now_!", he pressed out.

Finally he managed to snatch his hand away and rubbed his fingers with a painful grimace.

"Jonathan...", strict, Abby looked at Jonathan.

Jonathan shrugged.

"I don't know what's wrong with him.", with that Jonathan turned and went to the living room table, but not without whispering "wimp" to Mortimer who shot him an angry look, pressing his lips together.

The aunts gave them both reproachful looks and then went back to the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.", said Martha on her way out. "So go upstairs and wash your hands."

When they came back, they both had a bowl in their hands. Herman went into the kitchen and got the plates.

"Thank you, Herman.", Abby said with a smile.

Herman returned the smile and put the plates on the table. Jonathan quickly stubbed out his cigar and took his plate, a barely noticeable smile on his lips. Abby spread the soup on the plates and sat down after Martha fetched a carafe of water from the kitchen and placed it on the table. After saying the dinner prayer, Abby looked around, smiling.

"Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, you too.", Herman picked up his spoon and started eating, smiling contently.

Jonathan and the aunts also began eating. Only Mortimer turned his spoon between his fingers, looking suspiciously down at his plate. Martha looked up, noticing his hesitation. Questioning, he looked at him. Abby also lowered her spoon.

"Mortimer, dear, are you all right? Is there something wrong with the soup?"

Mortimer opened his mouth, his eyes darted to Jonathan. Jonathan glanced at Mortimer from the corner of his eye, his gaze wandering between the soup and Mortimer. One corner of his mouth rose amused. Mortimer's eyes narrowed. He took a spoonful of the soup and put it demonstratively in his mouth. Jonathan snorted amused and continued eating. Herman raised his head and looked around wondering. Martha cleared her throat.

"So, Mortimer, when does Elaine want to come back?", she asked.

"Well, she's still with her father tonight but she'll be back tomorrow and we'll start viewing the apartments.", Mortimer replied absently.

"What a pity you two can't live here.", said Abby.

Abruptly, Jonathan raised his head. His eyes were wide open and he looked back and forth between Mortimer and his aunts. Mortimer returned his gaze in disgust.

"Absolutely not!"

"Absolutely not!"

Herman giggled quietly. When Jonathan looked at him indignantly, he looked down grinning and went back to his soup.

"Yes, it is already so quiet without Teddy in the house and if you two move out too...", added Martha.

Now it was Herman, who abruptly raised his head, opening his mouth to say something. However, his eyes fell on Jonathan, who was looking blankly at his family, his jaw tensing barely noticeably. Herman closed his mouth again without having said anything. In silence, they continued eating. Herman shot Jonathan a caring look. Jonathan's shoulders which had been tense earlier were now relaxed again. Reassured and full, Herman leaned back in his chair. Jonathan put down his cutlery. He pulled out his cigar case and took out one of the cigars. Questioning, he looked at Herman, offering him one of the cigars.

“Thank you, Chonny.”, smiling, Herman nodded.

Mortimer grunted. Jonathan's head jerked around to him, his eyes narrowing. Quickly, Herman placed a hand on Jonathan's arm, stroking his jacket sleeve.

“Can you give me a light, Chonny?”, he asked to distract Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded without turning his head, his hand reaching for his lighter in his trousers pocket. He shot Mortimer another angry look before leaning to Herman, lightening his lighter.

“Thanks, Chonny.”

A small smile played around Jonathan's lips, before he leaned back in his chair and lit his own cigar. Mortimer crossed his arms and looked demonstratively the other way. The aunts started chatting about their day, talking about a little boy that they had accompanied to the pictures. Teddy joined in the conversation. Mortimer's stomach rumbled. He pressed a hand to it, frowning slightly. Martha smiled at him.

“Mortimer, dear, is everything all right?”

Mortimer nodded, lips pressed together. Martha turned back to Abby and Teddy. Mortimer shot Jonathan a cautious look. Jonathan ignored him, taking a drag on his cigar. Mortimer's stomach rumbled again; he groaned lowly.

“Mortimer? Is something wrong, dear?”

Abby and Martha looked worried at Mortimer.

“I feel a little sick...”, Mortimer mumbled.

“Oh, you poor one.”, comforting, Abby placed a hand on Mortimer's shoulder. “Do you want to go to your room early and lay down?”

Mortimer nodded silently and stood up. Wincing, he pressed a hand to his stomach. He shot Jonathan a suspicious look. Grinning, Jonathan returned his gaze, taking a pull on his cigar. Mortimer growled annoyed, striding past him towards the stairs and his room. Jonathan snorted and stubbed out his cigar. He looked at his wrist watch.

“Come on, Herman, let's go to bed.”

Herman returned his gaze, surprised, but nodded. He too stubbed out his cigar and stood up.

“Good night, Miss Abby, Miss Martha, Mr. President.”

Smiling, Abby and Martha returned his gaze. Teddy grinned broadly at him, raising from his chair.

“Good night, Herman.”

“Yes, good night, Dr. Einstein.”

“Good night, General Goethals, it was nice seeing you yet again.”, said Teddy, shaking Herman's hand.

“My pleasure.”, answered Herman before turning around to Jonathan, who waited for him at the first flight of the stairs.

When they had brushed their teeth and were alone in their room, Herman stepped up to Jonathan.

"Chonny?"

Jonathan, who had started unbuttoning his shirt, looked up.

"Yes?"

"Chonny, do we also want to look for our own apartment?", Herman asked, looking at him, his head tilted.

"I thought you liked it here."

Herman shrugged.

"I do. But, Chonny, I can see that you don't feel comfortable here... And your face has healed by now, so there's nothing holding us here.. ", he shrugged again.

Jonathan relaxed noticeably.

"I'd gladly move from here.", he replied, placing a hand on Herman's cheek.

Smiling, Herman put his hand over Jonathan's and let himself be drawn to the other and into a kiss.

"Also, every time the police show up here I'm afraid they'll take you with them." Herman added in a whisper as they separated; eyes wide on Jonathan.

Jonathan's face softened. He leaned down to Herman again, smothering his forehead, eyelids and cheeks with kisses, before sealing his mouth again with a kiss. Herman smiled against his lips and sank back on the soles of his feet. Gently he stroked Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan turned his head and kissed his palm, before stepping back. He brushed his shirt off his shoulder and pulled his undershirt over his head. Herman too started unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Suddenly he looked up.

“Did you hear that, Chonny?”

Jonathan raised his head, placing his trousers over the chair.

“What, Herman?”

Herman listened intently, his head tilted.

“...I thought I heard... _footsteps_...”, answered Herman, uncertain.

Jonathan frowned and listened too. And sure enough, there were footsteps. Someone paced around in one of the adjoining rooms. Jonathan stepped to the room door and opened it. He listened carefully, before turning around, grinning broadly.

“It's Mortimer.”

Herman raised his eyebrows.

“But why would he...”

Jonathan closed the door.

“I think he's not feeling so well.”

Herman's eyes widened.

“Did you really..put _something_ into...”

Jonathan snorted.

“No, I didn't.”, he answered. “...you know that poison is not my style...”

Herman made an approving face.

“Agreed, Chonny.”, a grin started to appear on his lips. “So, he's worrying himself for nothing?”

Jonathan nodded. Giggling, Herman pulled his undershirt over his head and took off his trousers. He turned to Jonathan who sat on their bed, grinning broadly.

“When do you think he'll notice?”, asked Herman, stepping up to him.

Jonathan wrapped his arms around him and shrugged.

“Who knows?”, he answered, burying his face into the crook of Herman's neck, brushing his nose over the soft skin.

Herman giggled. Jonathan's breath was warm on his skin.

“That tickles, Chonny.”

Jonathan pressed his lips to his shoulder, mumbling something incomprehensible. With a soft sigh, Herman huddled closer to him, his hands brushing up and down Jonathan's back. He kissed Jonathan on the temple, his hands running up into Jonathan's hair. Jonathan hummed against his skin, raising his head so their lips could meet, and pulled Herman to himself and on the bed. Herman laughed softly and deepened the kiss. Jonathan's hands roamed over his back, pulling him closer.


End file.
